Harry Potter y la orden negra
by Eileen Malfoy Black
Summary: Harry se enfrenta a su destino pero en este caso no lo hace solo con sus dos amigos inseparables. Gente inesperada no le dejará solo en ningún momento y formará un grupo compacto a su alrededor. ¿Podrá alzarse un tercer bando? ¿Se podrá destruir la oscuridad desde dentro? Magia antigua y otros poderes. Muerte, drama, acción, amistad y amor.
1. Prólogo

Eileen Malfoy Black.

Aquí traigo una idea que se me ocurrió en estos días de locura. Los nombres de los personajes le pertenecen a Jk, yo solo los cogí prestados para jugar un poco.

Será un fic con bastante trama dramática y de acción, off cannon total, con algunas escenas de amor y descripciones intensas de muerte.

Serán dos partes, la segunda está en proceso y la primera está completamente terminada. Los capítulos se irán subiendo semanalmente, teniendo al final del capítulo actual el adelanto del próximo.

Comienza en el quinto año y todo lo que ocurrió hasta entonces es como en nuestro Harry real. Todo lo de después es invención mía.

Un amigo (Dante Malfoy Black) ha participado en esta historia a su manera, acotando escenas y leyendo y releyendo los cambios. A él le agradezco en especial por haber estado conmigo horas y horas discutiendo acerca de la trama y las decisiones de algunos personajes. Yo lo escribí, pero la idea ha sido en conjunto.

A mi novio, que a pesar de no ser muy lector de fics ha estado leyéndolo a diario y opinando al respecto, obligándome a cambiar cosas y a retocar otras también le agradezco.

Y después ya me extenderé más, ¡ahora a leer!

Dante Malfoy Black.

Hola... Primero que nada agradecerle a Eileen, ella fue quien me inició en el mundo de los fics. No soy muy adicto a escribir, yo prefiero leer. Pero luego de mucha insistencia por parte de mi amiga lo intenté, y al final poquito a poquito, metiendo mano aquí y allá, terminé escribiendo unas cuantas escenas para este fic. El trabajo es conjunto, pero sin ella creo que no habría fic, es quien realmente logra escribir miles de caracteres sin descanso, mientras que mi inspiración es bastante intermitente.

Yo destruyo, los meto en situaciones complicadas, y escribo batallas con mucha muerte y destrucción, aunque de milagro escribí alguna escena dramática.

Pero el trabajo de poner en palabras todo el drama, y lo que es la construcción de la historia en sí, se lo dejo a Eileen, que trabaje que para algo le pago: P (Mentira Eileen no me pegues)

Esperamos que el fic les guste mucho, comenten y dejen sus opiniones, hasta pronto.

Un saludo para mi novia, Milagros (Potions and snitches) que lleva tiempo esperando a que subamos el fic para leerlo. Suele leer más fics en inglés que en español, pero espero que le guste igualmente.

Demian Black: Hola, soy el novio :P como bien dicen por ahí, no soy muy fan de leer fics, asique mi aporte en este se limita a correcciones de redacción y discutir algunas ideas hasta lograr que se cambien a fuerza de insistir y de peleas de pareja. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como Niroc disfrutó escribiéndolo y discutiendo conmigo (o no)

Prólogo.

Harry luchaba con Dolohov mientras Neville intentaba mantenerse en pie a pesar de que la varita de Hermione no le funcionaba como debía ser. Pero en ese momento era lo único que tenía y con lo único que podía luchar el joven Gryffindor.

Sirius corrió junto a su ahijado y golpeó a Dolohov haciendo que el mortífago se fijara en él. Lupin peleaba junto con Tonks contra cuatro mortífagos más, y Lucius Malfoy se reía mientras Bellatrix y él atacaban sin descanso a Moody y Kingsley respectivamente.

Estaban en la sala del velo. Habían ido ahí tras Harry tener la visión de Sirius en la sala de las profecías siendo torturado; visión errónea mandada por Voldemort. Habían conseguido arrastrar a los jóvenes estudiantes hasta el ministerio, habían luchado por todo el departamento de misterios hasta dejar fuera de combate a cuatro de ellos, y ahora luchaban contra Harry y Neville intentando conseguir una profecía requerida por el señor tenebroso.

En cuanto a los adultos habían llegado desde la Orden del fénix tras enterarse de lo que pasaba para ayudarles. Pero estaban en desventaja. Dumbledore todavía no había llegado y los mortífagos solo querían la dichosa profecía, o si no divertirse lo más posible. Eran niños, dos niños de quince años contra mortífagos expertos y sangrientos. Los integrantes de la orden no podían hacer mucho.

Fue en el momento que se escuchó un ruido en la sala de al lado, justo cuando Harry intentaba ayudar a Neville, cuando la profecía cayó y se rompió. Mortífagos gruñeron, Neville gimió, pero ni un sonido salió de los labios de la profesora de adivinación que se movían sin parar hasta desaparecer.

Y entonces, el golpe de una puerta abriéndose les hizo sorprenderse a todos.

Cuatro personas enmascaradas seguidas de Luna y Ginny aparecieron en el lugar.

Sirius se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como una Luna sonriente y confiada atacaba a Anthony Dolohov por la espalda.

-¡Potter! -gritó la voz de una chica tras la máscara-. ¡Coge a Longbotton, y ponlo a cubierto! ¡Luego vuelve a aquí! ¡Necesitamos gente útil!

Harry no se movió, sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, al mismo tiempo que los cuatro recién llegados atacaban sin descanso a los mortífagos con una maestría de la que él se dio cuenta que carecía. Sin detenerse, Ginny entre dos de los recién llegados y Luna entre otros dos atacaba sin cesar siendo cubierta por esas personas que defendían y luchaban de la misma manera, sin titubear, sin dudar en usar un hechizo u otro, moviendo la varita con soltura y decisión. Sabiendo lo que hacían.

-Harry, ¡hazle caso! -gritó entonces Ginny siendo empujada por la chica que había hablado haciendo que esquivara una luz verde-. ¡Desmaius!

Uno de los encapuchados corrió hacia Harry y lo empujó con fuerza hacia Neville. Antes de que Potter pudiera entender más de lo que pasaba, juntos alzaban al joven que había caído al suelo y corrían por las gradas sin detenerse hacia la puerta donde Ronald Weasley y Hermione permanecían.

Potter se sorprendió al ver los escudos que sus dos amigos tenían puestos, siendo protegidos de lo que pudiera pasar allí y sin hablar, el encapuchado colocó a Neville cerca de Ron y alzó la varita. Harry fue a detenerlo pero el chico gruñó y lo apartó con un codazo en su costado.

-¡Protego máxima! -exclamó una voz demasiado conocida para él tras la máscara-. Vamos, Potter, tus amigos necesitan ayuda, ¿sabes? -agregó el otro arrastrándolo al ver como lo miraba sorprendido al poder apreciar que esas protecciones estaban allí por ellos.

-¿Quiénes... sois? -preguntó el niño que vivió mientras corría a su lado de vuelta a la batalla.

-Te necesitan con todos los sentidos alerta, niño que vivió -susurró el chico aferrándolo de la muñeca y deteniéndolo sobre las gradas mientras observaba como sus compañeros avanzaban ganando la partida frente a los mortífagos-. Si te enteraras ahora tendríamos un Harry Potter inexistente...

-¡Black! -gritó asustado la tercera voz de uno de los encapuchados sorprendiendo a Harry; también se le hacía demasiado familiar-. ¡Bellatrix hija de puta! -agregó mientras lanzaba un difindo en su dirección evitando que la luz roja chocara en el pecho de Sirius Black-. ¡Por Salazar, Black, aléjate de ahí! -exclamó de nuevo el mismo encapuchado corriendo hacia él y arrastrándolo de un brazo lejos de la tarima donde estaba el arco.

-¡Protego! -la voz de la chica encapuchada interponiéndose en un hechizo que iba directamente a Remus Lupin hizo que todos se giraran hacia ella-. Lucius, estás perdiendo tus reflejos -agregó haciendo una mueca.

Lucius Malfoy caminó hacia ella mientras ella lo esperaba con la varita en la mano.

-Apártate -le murmuró Remus a la joven; ella negó-. Te lastimará...

-No, Lupin -sonrió ella peligrosamente-. Él saldrá lastimado de esto... -Lucius abrió la boca para atacar, pero la joven golpeó el aire con su varita en un gesto rápido-. ¡Bombarda! ¡Protego máxima!

La grada sobre la que ellos estaban explotó en una marea de piedras y polvo haciendo que Lucius saliera disparado hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza contra una grada que seguía en pie. La chica saltó sobre el profesor Lupin tirándolo al suelo mientras escuchaba diversos gritos alrededor-. El escudo se extendió sobre ellos haciendo que ellos dos estuvieran a salvo.

Ginny por su parte, se encontraba luchando mano a mano con otro encapuchado y Sirius Black. Ahora, alejados del arco, los tres se enfrentaban a una Bellatrix exultante de poder.

Y Bellatrix no dudó en usar la maldición asesina en dirección a ellos con una carcajada, confiada de lo que hacía.

Lupin gritó, Harry Potter dejó de pelear y quiso ir en su ayuda, y los mortífagos detuvieron sus ataques para observar.

Todo ocurrió en segundos. Sirius tiró de Ginny Weasley cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras la luz verde iba hacia ellos. A la izquierda, su compañero que si saltaban hacia él caían de las gradas. A su derecha otra pareja ensartada en un duelo donde podrían hacer más daño que la ayuda que pudieran prestar.

Ginny jadeó. Ginny gritó y Sirius Black la tiró al suelo poniendo una mano bajo su cabeza para protegerla, cayendo encima de ella mientras la luz verde pasaba directamente por encima de ellos, perdiéndose entre los muros de la sala.

Y entonces ocurrió.

-Bellatrix -murmuró el encapuchado al lado de ellos respirando agitadamente por el susto-. Es la segunda vez que te veo las intenciones. Es la segunda vez y no doy terceras oportunidades...

-Tú eres como nosotros -musitó la mortífago apuntándole-. ¿Quién demonios eres?

-Te sorprendería saberlo, Bella -dijo el hombre apuntándola directamente al pecho; girándose hacia sus compañeros sonrió viendo como Sirius Black ya estaba a su lado con determinación en sus ojos grises-. ¿Listo?

-Siempre -le respondió el animago sin soltar el brazo de la pelirroja-. ¡Confrindo!

-¡Difindo!

Bellatrix con gran maestría esquivó los dos hechizos y los observó con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro.

-¡Perra! -gritó la encapuchada mientras defendía a Harry de Lucius Malfoy junto a Lupin, mirando de reojo la pelea de su compañero con Bellatrix-. ¡Maldita perra!

-Encárgate de él y no te preocupes por nosotros -le respondió su compañero mientras atacaba espalda con espalda con Sirius Black-. Hoy no sale con vida de aquí, eso te lo aseguro...

Los otros dos encapuchados luchaban con Luna junto a miembros de la Orden del fénix, pero eran la chica y el encapuchado que estaba con Sirius los que verdaderamente estaban teniendo problemas.

-¡Recuérdame que te mate cuando salgamos de aquí, Potter! -gritó la mujer mientras saltaba a un lado alejándose de una cruciatus-. Por Merlín, ¡no!

El grito desesperado de ella hizo que muchos de los que peleaban siguieran la mirada de la joven. El compañero de Sirius Black había caído preso de una maldición y se encontraba en el suelo, ensangrentado mientras convulsiones sacudían su cuerpo.

-¡Desmaius, incarcerous! -exclamó otro de los encapuchados con clara angustia en la voz corriendo hacia su compañero caído-. ¡Encárgate de Malfoy! -le gritó a la chica que intentaba ir también hacia donde se encontraban; arrodillándose a su lado, el joven le echó la mano al pulso-. Vamos, hermano... por favor...

Ahora Bellatrix se batía con Sirius Black y una Ginnebra Weasley que temblaba del miedo mientras obedecía a lo que el adulto le decía. El encapuchado alzó un escudo mientras revisaba el estado de su hermano como le había llamado para que no le afectaran los hechizos ni maldiciones que estaban usando en su presencia, quedando así aislados de todos.

-¡Ginny, escúchame! -le gritaba el hombre mientras la defendía y se defendía de los ataques de la mortífago-. ¡Coge a Harry, ayúdalo a salir junto con los chicos y el herido y marchaos!

-Señor Black...

-¡No, escúchame! -gritó mientras lanzaba a Bellatrix por los aires-. Ya lo habéis hecho muy bien, nena. De verdad. Lo habéis hecho excelente. Ahora podemos terminar nosotros.

El cruciatus llegó a Sirius antes que este lo pudiera ver y cayó al suelo apretando los labios por el dolor. De espaldas al arco, bajo las gradas, Ginny apretó los dientes sintiendo en su interior un sentimiento totalmente desconocido para ella en ese momento.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero también se estaba enfadando. Sirius Black la había salvado y ahora le estaban atacando a él. No era correcto aquello.

El grito de la pequeña Weasley hizo que Bellatrix cortara con el hechizo para esquivar su hechizo de desarme. La mortífago centró los ojos en ella y sonrió peligrosamente.

-Oh, primo -murmuró la mujer-. Veo que cada vez caes más bajo...

De nuevo lo que ocurrió fue demasiado rápido. Bellatrix alzó la varita y de reojo observó el lugar. El hechizo de desarme hacia Sirius Black fue muy rápido. Tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Nadie, excepto una pelirroja que no sacaba el ojo de encima a la mortífago. Sin pensarlo, Ginny Weasley saltó frente al hechizo de desarme que iba dirigido hacia él. Ella desarmada siempre era mejor que él.

La joven fue lanzada por los aires mientras Bellatrix reía enloquecida.

Sirius jadeó calculando la trayectoria que iba a tener GiNny Weasley y no lo pensó tampoco. Intentó correr hacia ella para detener su caída al velo, pero los brazos de uno de los encapuchados junto con los de Lupin lo detuvieron.

-¡Canuto, no! -gritó Remus mientras el encapuchado que había ido en ayuda de su compañero gruñía por el esfuerzo de detener al animago-. ¡No puedes hacer nada!

-¡Dejadme ir! -gritó el hombre-. ¡Soltadme, maldita sea!

En ese momento, los mortífagos se dividían y corrían fuera de las inmediaciones habiendo llegado Albus Dumbledore. Sabiendo que no podían hacer nada, muchos fueron desilusionados para salir de allí mientras la lucha se terminaba radicalmente al ver al líder del bando de la luz entrar en acción.

Sirius forcejeaba mientras Remus respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo de detenerlo. -él y el encapuchado de espaldas al arco, Sirius con los ojos desenfocados por la locura intentaba a toda costa soltarse de ellos para correr hacia el arco.

La Orden del fénix, ahora presente en toda su fuerza con Albus Dumbledore al frente, los miraba sin comprender nada. Sirius había enloquecido de repente y nadie entendía el por qué.

Dumbledore había ido rápidamente hacia el encapuchado que había caído en la lucha con Bellatrix, y con una agilidad impropia de gente de su edad se encontraba arrodillado frente a él, con la compañera de este susurrando súplicas para sí misma a su lado.

Y al mismo tiempo, una pelirroja se levantaba del suelo donde había caído. Ginnebra Weasley observó a su alrededor aturdida con el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza y sonriendo con alivio al ver que solo quedaban ellos en el lugar caminó hacia Sirius Black, que parecía enloquecido. No entendía por qué. Al fin y al cabo solo había impedido que le diera un hechizo de desarme.

-¿Profesor Lupin? -habló la chica tras ellos mientras todos se movilizaban ayudando a los heridos.

Remus se volvió tan rápido que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por el mareo. El encapuchado también giró la cabeza más lentamente pero sin soltar a Sirius, incrédulo al escuchar la voz de alguien que no creía volver a escuchar.

-Por Merlín -susurró Sirius Black relajándose en los brazos de su amigo-. Estás viva...

Ginny no comprendió. Sorprendida miró a su profesor en búsqueda de respuestas y él le acarició el hombro con una mano sin soltar a su amigo de forma tranquilizadora.

-Bellatrix me quería lanzar al velo de la muerte, Ginny -susurró Sirius mientras los otros dos se alejaban de ellos para ayudar a los demás ahora que estaban todos más tranquilos-. Si le hubiese salido bien, si hubieses tocado el arco pasarías directamente al otro lado. Es una puerta abierta directamente a la muerte. Con ese hechizo de desarme quería lanzarme al otro lado. Ya lo había intentado antes pero lo impidieron estos desconocidos. Y quiso volver a intentarlo. Y tú te pusiste en medio, niña idiota...

-Yo no... -titubeó la chica bajando la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

-Podrías haber muerto -le dijo el hombre agarrándola del rostro y haciendo que lo mirara-. No puedes ponerte así como así delante de un hechizo...

-Tú también podrías haber muerto -murmuró la chica con timidez-. Lo que me lanzaron antes era una maldición asesina y tú te pusiste en medio.

-No me debes nada por eso -le dijo el hombre soltándola y dando un paso atrás mientras Ginny observaba que por su rostro pasaba una mueca de dolor-. Es mi deber. Vosotros sois niños, los adultos tenemos que protegeros. Los aurores ayudan a los civiles...

-No -gruñó Ginny un poco más segura de sí misma-. Tu deber es aprovechar la oportunidad que te han dado. ¡Harry se arriesgó por ti! ¡Hermione se arriesgó por ti! ¡Cuando te salvaron! ¡Cuando te sacaron de Azkaban!

-Yo... -empezó el mago totalmente descolocado.

-Tú eres más valioso, Sirius Black -le susurró algo tímida pero con los ojos centelleantes de confianza-. Te necesitamos. Harry te necesita. No puede perder a nadie más.

-A ti también te necesita -le contestó el haciendo que Ginny se encogiera de hombros descartándolo con un gesto.

-Bueno, pues Lo importante es que estamos vivos los dos, -sonrió la chica acercándose a él-. Gracias por salvarme, Sirius.

Y Sirius supo que tenía razón. Harry necesitaba a su padrino, a su amiga, y gracias a la actuación de ambos estaban vivos los dos. En realidad, no solo por Harry, si no por todos, por ellos, lo importante es que estuvieran vivos. ¿Que importaba la impulsividad o como habían actuado para luchar? Lo único importante era el desenlace. Ya tendrían más tiempo para prepararse mejor y saber luchar sin que fuera tan suicida la cosa.

-Gracias por salvarme, Ginny... -le respondió sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no sonreía, volviendo a tener la sonrisa de merodeador que tanto tiempo Remus Lupin había extrañado. Remus lo vio y se rió. Quizá Sirius había encontrado algo diferente gracias a Ginny. Quizá Sirius había entendido su lugar en aquella guerra. Más tarde le agradecería a aquella niña.

Y mientras Remus ayudaba a transportar a un Alastor Moody junto con Luna vio como Ginny Weasley abrazaba a un Sirius Black demasiado sorprendido para corresponder. Y escuchó la risa clara de la niña mientras él se disculpaba sin saber cómo actuar a la efusividad de la pequeña. Aquello se iba a poner interesante... Sirius Black sorprendido por alguien. Aquello era digno de ver.

El grito de desesperación de una chica hizo que Ginny y Sirius se giraran con rapidez. La encapuchada negaba con la cabeza mientras Dumbledore intentaba tranquilizarla en vano.

-Lo llevaremos con Poppy, se recuperará -le decía Dumbledore mientras Sirius y la pequeña Weasley llegaban junto a ellos-. Aquí no puedo hacer nada por él, no es el lugar para trabajar ni tengo las pociones necesarias. Poppy sabrá que hacer y allí estará mucho más cómodo. Está estable, señorita, está estable y he cortado el avance de la maldición. Pero para curar sus efectos tenemos que llegar a la enfermería donde hay todos los instrumentos necesarios para actuar.

-Bien, profesor, haga lo que tenga que hacer -susurró entonces la chica respirando profundamente para calmarse tras unos segundos; girándose hacia los recién llegados alzó la vista sin dejar que la sorprendieran-. Black, Weasley...

Cuando Albus Dumbledore levitó al joven, hizo un gesto hacia Remus Lupin que ya se encontraba de regreso para que lo llevara. así, el director del colegio se quedó mirando fijamente a la joven Gryffindor que se arrodillaba frente a la encapuchada que observaba como el licántropo con su fuerza sobrenatural cargaba al encapuchado en sus brazos y se lo llevaba con más delicadeza que con el hechizo levitatorio.

Cuando Remus Lupin abandonó el lugar y la mirada de la encapuchada dejó la puerta, Ginny Weasley y Sirius Black volvieron a centrar sus ojos en ella.

-Gracias -murmuró Ginny poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha-. Nos habéis salvado a todos.

-¿A quién tenemos que dar las gracias? -murmuró Sirius con una sonrisa-. Me temo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con la señorita Weasley pero desconozco quienes sois.

La muchacha encapuchada sonrió cansada y se llevó las manos a la máscara bajándosela lentamente mirando fijamente al padrino de Harry Potter.

Ginny aunque había escuchado de su boca quien era no dejó de sorprenderse al ver como el rostro de Pansy Parkinson, frío e inexpresivo como siempre aparecía dejando caer su máscara.

-Señorita Parkinson -murmuró Dumbledore sonriéndole con un brillo especial en los ojos-. ¿Debo suponer que sus compañeros son sus amigos? Pansy suspiró y sabiendo que iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones asintió lentamente.

-Ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con nuestras familias -explicó-. Digamos que podemos compartir o no que los sangre... nacidos de muggles estén o no en nuestro colegio, pero desde luego que no tenemos ganas de morir en una guerra que no tiene sentido. Sean o no los nacidos de muggles aceptados entre nosotros, es una tontería iniciar una guerra por esto porque nos dividiríamos más, porque los magos de sangre pura también quedarían apartados o serían incluso eliminados. Y eso es lo que están queriendo. Quieren eliminar a cualquier mago que no esté de acuerdo con el nuevo régimen, sin importarle de dónde viene. Y eso es eliminar magos sin diferenciar entre magos puros o hijos de muggles. No compartimos la eliminación de magos puros por estar en contra de una idea. Y bueno, tampoco es que pensemos que está bien eliminar magos hijos de muggles porque sí. Al fin y al cabo tienen la magia, sean bien recibidos o no. En cuanto a los muggles... mientras vivan en su madriguera y no salgan ni se metan en nuestros asuntos no nos tendrían que molestar.

-¿Todos están de acuerdo contigo? -preguntó Ginny mientras Dumbledore asentía conforme y le dedicaba una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que Sirius extendía la mano aceptándola como parte de ellos, para después alejarse ambos magos dejando que las jóvenes se ensartaran en su conversación.

-Nuestras rivalidades son escolares, Weasley -explicó Pansy-. Podemos tener ideas encontradas o no acerca de lo que son los nacidos de muggles, pero sea como sea, una guerra, un Señor Oscuro lo que nos haría sería perjudicarnos a todos. No me importa la rivalidad que podemos tener en la escuela, esto ya no es de niños. Esto es otra cosa. Si el Señor Oscuro no es derrotado, mañana, pasado, en un año nosotros estemos o no de acuerdo, saldremos mal parados también. Si no estamos de acuerdo nos matará o buscará que nos maten, y si estamos de acuerdo tendremos que matar o ser matados, obedecer o sufrir... de cualquier manera salimos perdiendo.

-Me parece surrealista estar hablando contigo esto -sonrió la chica mientras Pansy observaba su brazo donde tenía un corte y le sonreía de vuelta algo incómoda.

-Digamos que pensamos más allá a pesar de que creáis lo contrario -murmuró Parkinson con una sonrisa de lado-. No creas que vamos a ser amigos inseparables añadió la morena-. Sigo pensando que los Gryffindor sois unos ineptos en todo. Pero también creo que esto es una pelea en común... oh, Theo... -añadió mientras un joven se abalanzaba sobre ella con los ojos brillando por el alivio de verla bien.

-Estás bien, estás bien... -repetía una y otra vez mientras la abrazaba-. Tienes a Blaise hecho un mar de preocupación...

-Draco está con el profesor Lupin... -susurró Pansy aferrándose a él-. No sé qué maldición le golpeó, Theo... Bellatrix...

-No pasa nada, pequeña -murmuró Theo mientras le besaba en la frente-. Draco se pondrá bien. Se pondrá bien. Tiene que ponerse bien.

-No pude hacer nada, no lo vi...

-No tienes culpa, Pans -susurró el moreno-. Ninguno lo vio. Blaise tiene la manía de culparse al igual que tú. Lo has hecho muy bien, princesa... lo hemos hecho muy bien... has luchado contra Lucius, has salvado la vida de Potter...

Y Ginny torció la cara apartándose del par al ver como Pansy Parkinson quebraba en los brazos de un Theodore Not que la mecía mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. El más herido era Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin que al parecer había ido a ayudar al bando de la luz. Lo que nunca hubiese pensado estaba pasando. Y esa chica, la siempre fría e inexpresiva Pansy Parkinson temía por la vida de su amigo, una vida que había arriesgado para ayudarles a ellos.

Poco después, una Luna seguida de Dumbledore entró en el lugar yendo junto al lado de Pansy y Theodore con gesto amable.

-Señor Not -habló entonces el director-. ¿Sería tan amable de llevar a la señorita Parkinson a la enfermería? Blaise y Draco se encuentran allí y seguro que nuestra joven estudiante querrá verlos y asegurarse que se encuentran en perfecto estado.

-Por supuesto, profesor -murmuró Theodore mientras se alejaba un poco de la morena-. Vamos, Pans. Los chicos nos esperan. Te dije que estaría bien…

La joven asintiendo dio un paso adelante titubeando entre temblores. fue Ginnebra Weasley la que aún en shock por lo que allí estaba pasando y sin comprender como Sirius Black la había salvado a ella y ella a él, sin entender como esos cuatro Slytherin estaban ahí ayudándoles, quien se acercó a la pareja y agarró de la cintura a Pansy haciendo fuerza para que se pusiera derecha. La morena estaba derrotada por la angustia.

Ambos Slytherin la miraron confusos pero ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mi hermano y los demás ya están siendo ayudados por otra gente -explicó la pelirroja-. Me gustaría ayudar.

Theo abrió la boca y Pansy negó con la cabeza mordiéndose la lengua para no decir algo hiriente, al fin y al cabo la mocosa Weasley solo quería "ayudar" como bien había dicho ella. Que ellos no quisieran aceptar la ayuda de una Gryffindor no significaba que la leona tuviera malas intenciones.

-Odio que me vean cerca de dos serpientes, la gente lo vería como una deshonra para mi familia -añadió la chica haciendo que Pansy relajara el rostro escuchándola con curiosidad-. Pero la gente no piensa. La realidad es que para ellos todo es tan sencillo como que es imposible negarse ante alguien superior. No tienen por qué saber la verdad, no tienen que saber que lo hago porque quiero. No les digamos nada y pensarán que lo hago por mi deber con vosotros. No quiero hacerlo, es mi deber. Nadie tiene que saber la verdad, nadie tiene que saber que quiero hacerlo.

Pansy relajó los brazos y Theo abrió la boca sorprendido. Ginny sonrió cuando la morena echó a andar y la observó de reojo.

-Oh, por Salazar -se rió de forma incrédula Pansy Parkinson mientras extendía la mano hacia Ginny-. Me vas a caer bien, Weasley...

La pelirroja estrechó la mano de la otra mientras Theo las observaba con curiosidad.

-La superioridad no existe -susurró Pansy a modo de confidencia-. Solo en aquellos que la quieren ver... solo en aquellos que quieren creer en ella... pero la gente es demasiado obvia. Una Weasley no puede estar con un Not ni Parkinson. Si estás con nosotros para ellos será porque te estamos obligando, tal vez, solo tal vez, porque te sientes obligada de alguna manera. Nunca creerán que es porque tú quieres.

-Por eso -dijo la menor-. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? a mí me da igual, ¿y a vosotros? Juguemos a ver quién es el que tiene la idea más absurda al vernos juntos.

Theodore sonrió de medio lado incitándolas a caminar.

-Estarías manipulando la creencia de la gente -susurró Theodore mientras Pansy asentía-. Una pequeña Weasley manipuladora -rió Theo mientras abrían la puerta circular y caminaban hacia la salida-. Increíble pero cierto. Estarías jugando con ellos.

-Ellos son quienes quieren creer algo que no es -se encogió de hombros Ginny-. La verdad solo la sabemos nosotros. Su realidad es otra.

Los tres se rieron y salieron al pasillo donde Remus Lupin los abordó y los guió hacia el colegio. Llegaron a la enfermería y los tres acudieron rápidamente a la cama donde un rubio luchaba entre jadeos contra el dolor que tenía. Con los ojos cerrados, las manos apretadas en puño y sudando copiosamente por la cara, cuello y brazos, Draco Malfoy jadeaba por aire intentando controlar el dolor de alguna manera.

-Por Salazar -murmuró Pansy poniéndole la mano en la frente a Draco y estremeciéndose al sentirla tan caliente-. Vamos, mi niño...

Le costaba tener que dejar a Draco o a cualquiera de sus amigos bajo los cuidados de la enfermera, por muy enfermera del colegio que fuera. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ayudarlos ella misma, o ayudarse entre ellos sin solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de nadie… odiaba no poder tener el control de la situación. Pero en ese momento, no podía negar la ayuda a una profesional, ni al director. Ella también sabía dónde tenía que apartarse, y no sabía actuar ante la maldición que Draco había recibido.

-¡Ginny! -llamó un Ronald Weasley intentando levantarse de la cama al ver a su hermana.

-¡Ron!

Los dos hermanos, al verse, se abrazaron con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro. Con toda la situación la niña pelirroja no había ni mirado a su alrededor para ver donde estaban los demás. Había perdido por completo la pista de sus amigos. Por lo menos su hermano se encontraba bien.

Pansy dejó que la enfermera se encargara de la fiebre y los síntomas de queja de su amigo y corrió hacia Blaise que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos al lado de una Luna entregada totalmente a él.

Era la rubia quien le estaba poniendo trapos fríos en los golpes a Blaise al mismo tiempo que los Slytherin se saludaban con un suave pero especial e íntimo abrazo.

-¿Qué hace? -le preguntó la morena con un susurro mientras su amigo se reía al ver como Pansy observaba a Luna.

-Dice que así alivia más -se encogió de hombros Blaise; Pansy se rió disimuladamente y rodó los ojos-. ¿Qué más da? Se siente bien, no puedo decir que no.

Ginny caminaba en ese momento hacia Theodore Not que permanecía de pie ayudando a la enfermera en todo lo que le pedía. En ese momento se encontraba de brazos cruzados esperando a ser llamado por ella. Viendo como la chica se acercaba, dejó caer los brazos a los costados y la miró con curiosidad, esperando que dijera algo.

-Mi nombre es Ginnebra Molly Weasley -susurró la chica algo tímida mientras el moreno movía los ojos de la mano extendida a la cara de la estudiante de forma sorprendida e incrédula-. Creo no nos habían presentado.

-Mi nombre es Theodore Not -saludó él tras unos segundos de asombro extendiendo también la mano y estrechándosela mientras sonreía por lo extraño de la situación-. Encantado de conocerte...

Pansy rió desde la otra cama mientras Theodore y Ginny sonreían con algo de incomodidad, pero fue Blaise quien los miraba con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-¡Ey! -exclamó entonces Blaise deshaciéndose del agarre de Luna y Pansy y llegando junto a los otros dos en una mini carrera; extendió la mano hacia Ginny y sonrió burlonamente-. No me presenté, ¿verdad? -Theo bufó viendo de reojo a su excéntrico amigo, rodando los ojos temiendo en su interior que la Gryffindor creyera que todos estaban tan locos como Zabini; sin embargo, la pequeña de los Weasley solamente negó algo sorprendida y le estrechó la mano-. Blaise Zabini, hijo de una psicópata asesina que se hace llamar líder de los Zabini y parte de una secta extraña cuyo líder es un mago que se hace llamar Señor Oscuro...

Ginny rió con suavidad y le apretó la mano con aceptación. Si Blaise era así siempre, definitivamente podrían ser amigos… o al menos tolerarse.

Theodore, sin embargo, ya quería empezar a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. Blaise siempre hablando de más, Blaise siempre sacando su carácter desentendido y divertido en los momentos menos oportunos. ¿Acaso no se podía dar cuenta que todos estaban preocupados por lo ocurrido como para ponerse a hacer bromas? No, él tenía que llamar la atención. Él, mientras pudiera vivir contento y de fiesta, aunque la mitad de la maldita Orden del Pajarraco se hubiera enterado de que ellos apoyaban al vejete, esto último le daba igual. Iba a matarlo. Aunque no podía matarlo realmente. Había visto su preocupación al ver a Draco caer, había visto como corrió con su amigo, había visto como protegía a Ginnebra y Luna una y otra vez… Blaise era desentendido y excéntrico, pero definitivamente era muy consciente de lo que ocurría. Quizá, solo quizá no era tan despreocupado e inoportuno. Quizá lo hacía a propósito para ayudarles a todos y evitar su preocupación.

-¿Tú eres parte de esa secta? –preguntaba la chica haciendo que Blaise rodara los ojos asqueado.

-No, mi madre es parte de esa secta, mi señora -dijo el chico haciendo que más de uno dejara salir una risita-. Yo soy parte de la resistencia...

-Oh, gran caballero -siguió la broma Ginny-. Entonces me temo que estamos en el mismo lado...

Theodore suspiró. Esos dos se iban a llevar bien. Tenían la misma cara, tenían los mismos ojos pícaros. Y por el bendito Salazar, estaban siguiéndose el juego sin conocerse. Esos dos se iban a llevar bien y eso no le gustaba para nada, porque no era lo correcto y no debía ser. Y porque ya le llegaba a Theo con un Blaise como para tener dos…

Pansy Parkinson rió y acercándose a ellos pasó la mano por los hombros de Blaise lanzándole una mirada amistosa a la Weasley.

-Yo también soy parte de la resistencia, joven bruja -dijo la morena haciendo que Theo sonriera; quizá no era tan malo si los sabían llevar-. Quizá en un futuro nos encontremos en la batalla juntos...

-Será un honor -sonrió la pelirroja mientras Theo pasaba el brazo por encima de Pansy y observaba a la más pequeña de ellos allí presente-. Seguramente juntos seremos más fuertes...

-Uno siempre cuida la espalda de los suyos -dijo Pansy mientras acercaba a Theo hacia ella y asentía hacia Ginny-. No me cabe la menor duda de que dos hacen más que uno.

-Menos mal -murmuró la voz débil de Draco Malfoy mirándolos con una mueca burlona mientras la enfermera sonreía satisfecha por su trabajo y corría hacia un armario en búsqueda de más pociones-. Las matemáticas nunca fueron lo tuyo, Pans... me alegra ver que entendiste el concepto de suma...

-¡Draco!

El grito de la morena Slytherin hizo que Ginny diera un paso atrás asustada. Pansy lo aprovechó para pasar por delante de ella y lanzarse a los brazos del rubio que le dedicó una sonrisa suave a su amiga antes de volver a su gesto habitual de indiferencia-.

-Oh, por Salazar, Draco... ¿Tú sabes el susto que me diste?

Draco rió por lo bajo y la aferró de la muñeca mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con una pregunta implícita en ellos. Pansy asintió con suavidad.

-Sirius Black está bien -susurró la morena.

La enfermera volvió a aparecer cargada de botes y con un gruñido apartó a la Slytherin adolescente de los brazos del rubio.

-¡Demasiada gente aquí! ¡Os lanzáis en una lucha de adultos siendo apenas unos niños y aún por encima me estorbáis! ¡Los que estáis ya bien fuera! ¡Me estáis alterando a los pacientes por amor a Merlín!

Theo, Blaise, Ginny y Luna caminaron hacia la puerta seguidos de una Pansy Parkinson malhumorada por haberla separado de su amigo cuando la enfermera amenazó con lanzarlos fuera a base de varita. Lo cierto es que había sido lógico que los echaran. El moreno se había puesto a bailar alrededor de Theo, una especie de canción parecida a a Weasley tenemos que coronar, pero en ese momento diciendo algo como "A Draco tenemos que bautizar", por haber recobrado la consciencia. Theo le había golpeado en la cabeza para que se calmara, Draco y Pansy se habían echado a reír, lo que había causado un ataque de tos en el rubio, y la enfermera, bajo la atenta sonrisa divertida de Ginny y Luna los echó a todos amenazándoles con la varita.

La pelirroja se abrazó a Ronald antes de salir, siendo correspondida por un sorprendido y extrañado pelirrojo que observaba a los Slytherins como si les hubiesen salido cinco cuernos a cada uno. Saludó con una leve sonrisa a Remus Lupin y a varias personas de la orden que se encontraban allí recuperándose y hablando entre susurros u observándoles, y le dedicó una caricia a su amiga Hermione, que permanecía inconsciente en la cama de al lado de su hermano.

Hizo una revisión del lugar buscando a Harry Potter y a Neville, pero al igual que Albus Dumbledore y Sirius Black, no se encontraban en ningún lado. Sirius porque seguramente estaba con su ahijado, y Dumbledore encargándose de los problemas que aquello pudo acarrear para su escuela o la Orden. ¿Pero dónde estaba Neville?

Ginny se preocupó pero no dijo nada. Siguió a los otros hacia afuera mientras Blaise bromeaba con una Luna encantada de la atención. Theo parecía pensativo y Pansy se colocó al lado de Ginny pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

La pequeña Weasley sonrió a la morena haciendo que esta le devolviera el gesto, algo indecisa titubeando por la camaradería que parecía querer tener con ella la Gryffindor. Aunque ella también parecía buscarla, al fin y al cabo fue ella quien pasó un brazo por los hombros de la Weasley.

La carcajada de Luna fue seguida de un gesto exagerado de Blaise Zabini como si le hubiesen lastimado el corazón. Theo y Pansy rodaron los ojos mientras Ginny ahogaba una risa con su mano.

Y así, los cinco se quedaron afuera sin saber que pronto se iba a forjar una amistad, ni lo que esa amistad significaría. Los cinco se quedaron juntos sin pensar en qué pasaría si alguien los viera en esas condiciones. Y por suerte, nadie lo hizo. Ni nadie se enteró de lo que ese día había pasado salvo los miembros más allegados a Harry Potter de la Orden del Fénix.

Adelanto capítulo siguiente:

-Thomas -habló Draco con la voz firme escuchando como Pansy gruñía por lo bajo-. Recuerda que las enfermedades se transmiten por el aire...

-Draco -habló la voz de alguien mientras el rubio se ponía en pie de espaldas a la puerta; girándose, Draco Malfoy cogió aire profundamente mirando a Harry Potter frente a él-. ¿Estás bien? estaba esperando a asegurarme que no hubiera nadie... Blaise me dijo que...

-Unos de séptimo están... intentando... Ginny... -lloró la chica.


	2. Capítulo 1

Dante Malfoy Black: ¡Hola! ¿Como están? Nos adelantamos un poquitito y dejamos hoy el capítulo 1, lo subo yo que Eileen en estos momentos está escribiendo. Contestaremos los reviews en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes ya dejaron el suyo, y aquellos que todavía no, ¿Qué esperan?.

Esperamos que les guste.

Capítulo 1

Habían pasado dos años desde aquel día del departamento de misterios. Todos los jóvenes se encontraban en séptimo menos Ginny y Luna que estaban en sexto. La relación entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se había vuelto muy diferente a como era antes, era muy amigable. Charlaban en los pasillos cuando no les veían, compartían comidas en la sala de los menesteres para poder estar juntos y se hablaban con señas en las clases, además de haber compartido momentos fuera del colegio en repetidas ocasiones. Entrenaban, estudiaban juntos y disfrutaban de conversaciones hasta tarde en su refugio, la sala de los menesteres. Compartían cosas muggles y cosas mágicas, jugaban, y se conocían. Desde aquel año, nada había vuelto a ser igual.

Nadie sabía que eran amigos, nadie sabía que había cambiado algo entre ellos, porque solo los más allegados de la Orden del fénix los habían visto el día de la batalla en el departamento de Misterios.

Theodore Not era el confidente de Ginny Weasley. La pequeña había adoptado a Theodore como si fuera su oreja siempre listo para escuchar, buscando la lógica en alguien. Y él lo aceptaba con toda la alegría que podía. Ginny era la confidente de Draco Malfoy. Ginny era su protegida, como Pansy. Blaise... Blaise sencillamente se había convertido en el hermano mayor de la pelirroja. Y Pansy simplemente la adoraba. Juntas conseguían tener el humor más negro del que nunca nadie hubiese podido pensar. El doble sentido de la morena era entendido a la perfección por la pelirroja y viceversa. Los insultos entre las dos eran lanzados cuando se encontraban frente a otra gente, para después encontrarse abrazadas y sin separarse durante las reuniones que tenían entre ellos. Ginny había madurado en esos años. Todos lo habían hecho.

Harry Potter después de haber estado hablando con el profesor Dumbledore y haber aceptado que le había ocultado la profecía durante años se enfrentó al conocimiento de que tenía que matar o ser matado. En un principio solo lo había compartido con sus dos mejores amigos pero hacía unos meses que se había animado a hablarlo con los demás del grupo debido a su cercanía con ellos. Este saber era algo que todavía le lastimaba. No podía no ser un asesino si quería seguir viviendo. Y no quería morir tampoco...

Harry también había entablado relación con los Slytherin. tras la batalla del departamento de misterios y tras enterarse de que ellos habían corrido tras los Gryffindor ni bien entender lo que estaba pasando intentando salvar "su pellejo", como un rubio indiferente Malfoy le había gritado un día totalmente exasperado, empezó a conocerlos un poco mejor. Agradeciéndoles su intervención y viendo como gracias a ellos en parte todos estaban a salvo, incluso su padrino, Harry Potter les dio una oportunidad.

Después de dos años, el niño que vivió se había hecho muy cercano a Pansy Parkinson. Su relación con Blaise era de simplemente amigos, pero sorprendentemente a lo que todos imaginarían, la relación con Draco Malfoy se había hecho bastante firme. Se atacaban verbalmente como siempre en los pasillos, pero sin embargo se podía ver siempre el brillo de amistad que había entre ambos cuando pasaban y se hacían un mínimo gesto. Harry nunca podría olvidar que Draco Malfoy había salvado a su padrino de la muerte. Y Draco Malfoy no podía olvidar como Harry Potter intercedió por ellos frente al clan Weasley cuando quisieron negar su credibilidad sobre los hechos.

Ronald Weasley había sido otro cantar. No había sido reacio a aceptar a los Slytherin, simplemente no lo había hecho hasta hacía seis meses. Él no podía entender la relación que todos sus amigos y su hermana tenían con las serpientes. Él no podía ver el doble sentido en los ataques de los dos grupos, y no podía entender por qué después de llamarla pobretona, Blaise Zabini cogía a Ginny en brazos y la giraba mientras ella se reía. No podía entender por qué Harry sonreía a Pansy Parkinson después de que ella llamara sangre sucia a Hermione delante de todos. Hasta que un día Pansy lo enfrentó. La morena le explicó sin dejarlo salir de la sala de los menesteres lo que había pasado. Cómo había pasado y por qué. Y Ron no dijo nada. No habló durante tres días con nadie. Y cuando lo hizo, sorprendido por el estallido de la bruja, apareció en la sala de los menesteres y extendió la mano hacia un Draco Lucius Malfoy sorprendido. En aquel momento Blaise y Theo habían bufado mientras que Ginny y Hermione los habían hecho callar. Draco había dudado pero lo había aceptado, y después de eso, Ronald Weasley había ido directamente a hablar con Pansy.

A pesar de esto la relación entre Ron y los slytherin todavía era algo distanciada. Ron tenía una relación muy estrecha con Pansy. Tan estrecha que Ginny de vez en cuando los miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado digna del gran estilo Malfoy. Draco los había visto y también lo había hecho. Ellos dos, andaban apostando si terminarían juntos o no. Ahora Ronald ya entendía el doble sentido. Él y Pansy se insultaban en el gran comedor sin ningún miedo de malos entendidos, para después fingir que se iban cabreados. Sus amigos sabían que iban a algún lado donde nadie los viera a reírse de lo que habían hecho o hablar al respecto para que no hubiera rencillas entre ellos por malos entendidos. Ronald tenía bastante buena relación con Theodore, seguramente por ser el más callado, pero la amistad con Draco y Blaise estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. La última era que entre risas habían luchado en una batalla de agua Ron y los otros dos. Pero todavía no había que cantar victoria con ellos.

Hermione... Hermione se había hecho inseparable de Theodore y Draco Malfoy. Los tres habían encontrado en los otros la exacta persona competitiva para sí. Hermione competía intelectualmente con Theodore y en la práctica con Draco Malfoy. Podían estar horas discutiendo acerca del intelecto y en la lucha con Draco. Hermione no era la mejor en la práctica de los Gryffindor, pero sin embargo el juntarse con el rubio slytherin estaba haciendo que mejorara con orgullo. En cuanto a ella había encontrado en Theo un compañero y amigo perfecto para comparar sus trabajos y competir amigablemente. La relación con Draco era algo diferente. La mirada de Draco había ido cambiando a medida que pasaban los años. En un principio la miraba con recelo y cierta inseguridad pero a medida que la nacida de muggles intercambió conversaciones con ellos fue aceptada como una más. Y ella lo había Notado. Había Notado el cambio en Draco, como la miraba, como le sonreía especialmente a ella. Y también había empezado a Notar como su corazón se aceleraba cuando el slytherin la arrastraba de la mano hacia el grupo en la sala de los menesteres. Se habían encontrado en más de una vez solos en los pasillos haciendo la Ronda y había sentido como su corazón se aceleraba. Todavía no estaba lista, pero sabía que estaba empezando a querer a Draco Malfoy... si no era que lo quería ya. Blaise era su amigo inmaduro como lo llamaba ella. Siempre la hacía reír, no importaba cómo ni cuándo. No importaba si estaba estudiando, hablando o simplemente viendo la chimenea. Él siempre le conseguía sacar una sonrisa aunque estuviera en la mayor de las angustias. Y Pansy... Hermione había aprendido a adorarla. La slytherin protegía a sus chicos con uñas y dientes, como ella los llamaba. Y cuando ellos estaban solos y no tenían que fingir para el resto, también la defendía a ella. Había empezado siendo la sangre sucia, y ahora era su sangre sucia. Se sentía intocable, única y necesaria a los ojos de Pansy.

Luna quería con locura a Blaise Zabini. Se había dado cuenta el día que él le había despertado en el departamento de misterios, y lo confirmó cuando el brazo del moreno la había protegido de varias maldiciones aquel día. Pero no había sido hasta hacía un año que se lo había dicho. Blaise la había aceptado sin decir nada. Había sido el único día que el moreno no había bromeado. Luna lo había dejado sin palabras. Lo quería. Lo quería como jamás podía querer a nadie. Luna era la protegida del grupo. Era la inocente, la pura. Todos sabían que tenían que fingir, pero sin embargo nadie se metía con ella a pesar de eso. Draco le enseñaba a pelear con una paciencia que no tenía con nadie más. Theodore averiguaba sin cansancio acerca de sus criaturas imaginarias. Y Pansy... Pansy la protegía desde lejos de los que la insultaban. Ella no se lo decía, pero Luna lo había visto. Y la relación con los Gryffindor se había estrechado desde aquel día también. Ahora era parte de su grupo.

Theodore Not. Theo adoraba a la pelirroja. Sentía que verdaderamente Ginny Weasley lo tenía en una gran amistad y ambos podían comprenderse sin necesidad de hablar mucho. Ginny no era callada, sin embargo, conseguían estar horas sin hablar si era con Theo con quien estaba. Aprendía mucho con él, y podía ver las cosas de distinta manera si estaba con el Slytherin. No era su mejor amigo, pero tanto Theodore como Ginny sabían que el otro sabía, podía y quería escuchar. Y los consejos que podía dar Theo eran, junto a los de Hermione y Luna, los más sabios del grupo. Hermione... qué era Hermione Granger para Theo? podría definirla como su protegida. Luchaban por las mejores Notas y discutían los trabajos hasta que los dos estaban perfectos. Odiaba escuchar a Draco insultarla. Sabía que Draco se odiaba a sí mismo por tener que hacerlo pero él tenía verdaderas ganas de romperle la cabeza cuando lo hacía, a pesar de que sabía, por su lógica, que no quedaba otro remedio. Incluso él se odiaba a sí mismo cuando tenía que insultar a la castaña por obligación. Con Ron... tras la conversación intensa que tuvo con Pansy, el pelirrojo le había caído muchísimo mejor. No compartían muchas cosas en común, sin embargo eran capaces de hablar de encantamientos horas y horas. Y Luna era simplemente única, inocente, pura, no podía dejar de querer protegerla como le pasaba a los demás Slytherins.

Theodore Not no podía hablar de Harry Potter. Sabía que había algo que le estaba pasando al moreno con el niño que vivió pero todavía no se animaba a ponerle nombre. Simplemente era Harry Potter. Theodore Not muchas veces se había encontrado con el trío de oro ayudándole después de que su padre le hubiera atacado, torturado, o simplemente haberle mandado una carta maldita. Hermione y Harry lo habían curado, lo habían ayudado y habían estado en las noches que él lo había necesitado, junto a Pansy, y a sus amigos, presentes con él. Ronald... aunque había estado en alguna ocasión, siempre se había marchado. Pero Harry y Hermione habían permanecido siempre ahí.

Blaise Zabini quería con locura a Luna. Era el cable a tierra cuando sentía que la locura llegaba a su cuerpo. Zabini no había tenido una infancia fácil. Su madre matando a todos los hombres que habían estado con ella. Él sin poder saber quién era su padre... su madre odiándolo por ser él, por ser un hijo que no tenía que haber nacido. Lo había intentado matar varias veces pero él siempre con su maldita magia accidental se había salvado. Y ahora lo querían reclutar para los mortífagos. Ella quería que él fuera su regalo para el Señor Oscuro. La odiaba. La odiaba como no había odiado a nadie. Y al mismo tiempo la quería. Era su madre, ¿cómo podía desearle la muerte a una madre? Luna lo tranquilizaba cuando recibía cartas de ella, cuando se despertaba en la noche con las pesadillas atenazando sus sueños. Había curado sus golpes después de las vacaciones. Había estado con él después de diversas cruciatus. Lo había traído de la oscuridad a la luz... todo el tiempo. Y su hermana... es verdad que Pansy era su amiga desde pequeños y la quería y adoraba, pero Ginny se había hecho su lugar en esos dos años. Su hermana pelirroja había dormido con él y con Luna tantas veces que ya se había olvidado. Siempre había velado sus sueños. Ginny siempre estaba ahí para abrazarlo y demostrarle lo que nunca había tenido. El trío de oro, para Blaise Zabini era algo que podía llamar amigos, o quizá en breve podía hacerlo. Bromeaba con ellos para esconder su realidad, y ellos le contestaban de la misma manera haciendo que se olvidara de todo.

Pansy Parkinson siempre había considerado sangre sucia a los nacidos de muggles. Inferiores, indignos de estar en un colegio de magia. Pero conociendo ahora a Hermione Granger no podía más que cambiar su opinión aunque fuera muy lentamente. Se odiaba por tener que insultarla pero tenían que seguir con las apariencias porque así era requerido por los adultos, y también era lo mejor para ellos y su seguridad. Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, que nadie dudara de su lealtad. Odiaba cuando Draco le atacaba en los pasillos aunque sabía que no iba a apuntar bien. Y no podía más que apretar los dientes cuando veía en los ojos de la castaña un atisbo de dolor. Podía seguir siendo una nacida de muggles pero era su nacida de muggles. Era intocable. Nadie podía hacer daño a Hermione Granger, como nadie podía hacer daño a Luna ni a ninguno de sus chicos. Luna... la pequeña e inocente del grupo. Más de una vez sin que ella se diera cuenta había atacado a gente que le hacía burla a la rubia. Odiaba a esas águilas que se burlaban de Luna por su inocencia. No le había querido decir nada a Blaise pero realmente quería meter a esa gente en problemas. No debían de tener mucha inteligencia si se burlaban así de una persona. La casa de los inteligentes parecía más la casa de los tiranos cuando se hablaba de Luna. Ginny... su pelirroja. La amistad del grupo había empezado con ella presentándose a ellos a pesar de todos los años de insultos, y continuaba con Ginny siendo su pelirroja. Ambas se entendían a la perfección con una mirada. El humor negro de Pansy era secundado por la pelirroja. El doble sentido no había que explicarlo y cuando ambos grupos, separados por las circunstancias se defendían disimuladamente de los agresores en los pasillos, ellas sabían encontrarse para atacar. Eran simplemente iguales. Ron... lo que le estaba pasando con el hermano de la pelirroja era otro cantar. Sus sentimientos estaban cambiando. Primero era un mocoso inmaduro que no entendía nada. Se había hartado y le había gritado toda la verdad a la cara sin ningún tipo de contemplación viendo como los ojos azules del chico se abrían con cada palabra que ella decía. Y cuando él le había pedido perdón, Pansy no había podido decirle nada hiriente. Se había quedado quieta, sin decir nada, mientras Ronald Weasley le extendía una mano como su hermana y le pedía una oportunidad. Sabía que Draco y Ginny apostaban porque ellos iban a estar juntos algún día. Ella solo esperaba poder aclararse pronto. A poder ser antes de la próxima vez que Ronald Weasley fuera a estar con ella a solas, fuera por sus padres, fuera por lo que fuera. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable cuando el pelirrojo la abrazaba torpemente intentando consolarla por lo que su familia causaba en ella... Harry Potter... también había empezado a significar algo en su vida. Un buen amigo con quien poder contar...

Y Draco Malfoy. Lo que Draco Malfoy tenía con los Gryffindor y Luna era algo extraño. Había salido corriendo a defenderlos aquel día en el departamento de misterios y no se arrepentía de ello ni jamás lo haría. Si él no hubiese estado allí su primo habría muerto, lo sabía. Si él no le hubiese sacado el desmayo a Ginny, si Pansy no le hubiese arreglado el tobillo no habrían podido ayudar. Draco había entrado en la sala del velo de la muerte y había observado todo con los ojos entrecerrados. No había dudado ni un segundo cuando corrió a pelear con un mortífago cerca de su primo Sirius. No sabía por qué pero su primo había sido salvado del beso del dementor dos años atrás. Y él sabía que Sirius era inocente frente a los Potter. Lo sabía. Su padre siempre hablaba de la rata. La maldita rata que los traicionó. Desde ese momento Draco Malfoy estaba muy cerca de su padre, tan cerca como podía para conseguir darle la inocencia a Sirius Black. Todavía no lo había conseguido, pero le faltaba muy poco. Su primo iba a ser libre por testimonios o pruebas que fuera consiguiendo. Porque se lo merecía, era su primo, era un Black, la familia de su madre.

Draco, al igual que los demás adoraba a Luna y la protegía de quien fuera. La rubia era pura inocencia, era imposible que no la quisiera. Le tenía una paciencia infinita, pero adoraba cuando ella le sonreía cuando conseguía mejorar en batalla. Verdaderamente la chica iba avanzando impresionantemente. Luna entrenaba con Draco, con Blaise y ya había vencido a Ronald en más de una ocasión. Y sabía que era gracias a él, o al menos eso le decía ella. Con Harry la amistad iba creciendo también. Se estaban conociendo y tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban. No dejaban de insultarse en los pasillos pero el rubio no dejaba nunca de mirar al niño que vivió para mostrarle su mirada amistosa de medio lado. Y Harry lo aceptaba. Con Ginny... simplemente era su protegida. Se había metido tanto en su grupo que ya pertenecía a ellos como si hubiese estado siempre ahí. Era intocable para quien fuera. Blaise, Ginny y él mismo hacían un grupo imparable a la hora de entrenar. Y se entendían tan bien que a veces asustaban. El problema de Draco Malfoy era Hermione.

No sabía que le estaba pasando con la castaña, o no lo quería saber. Pero desde hacía tiempo la admiraba. Admiraba su persistencia frente a las adversidades, admiraba su fuerza, su amistad, sus ideales; veía que mejoraba cada vez más en batalla y aprendía enseguida y eso le impresionaba al slytherin. Le encantaba tener conversaciones con ella donde intercambiaban opiniones. Era diferente, sabía que era más de lo que mostraba, y él lo quería todo. Siempre estaba ahí cuando él la necesitaba. Y él también estaba cuando ella lo hacía. Se estremecía cada vez que la veía acercarse a él. Y no soportaba tener que insultarla o alejarla delante de la gente. Se odiaba cuando veía el atisbo de dolor en sus ojos. La miraba, siempre la miraba para que confiara en él y que no creyera que era verdad lo que decía, pero siempre se quedaba con el miedo de que ella no lo creyera. Todo el tiempo la buscaba para hablarle y explicarle, y ella le sonreía y lo entendía. La quería. Pero no sabía de qué manera la quería.

Neville no había sido dejado de lado. El joven Gryffindor de vez en cuando se juntaba con ellos. Tenía una amistad cercana con los Gryffindor mientras se toleraba con los Slytherin. Había mejorado mucho en batalla también, y todos le mostraban de que manera actuar en qué momento. Ya no era el niño asustadizo de primero. Y de eso se encargaba Blaise Zabini. Él, junto con Luna le mostraban una y otra vez los hechizos que Draco le enseñaba a la rubia anteriormente.

En cuanto a los adultos, Sirius Black permanecía en la orden del fénix sin salir, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones se había visto con su ahijado y los demás en el colegio también, pero por su seguridad frente al ministerio permanecía en la casa a la hora de batallas. No solo lo querían muerto los seguidores del señor tenebroso, si no que todavía era un fugitivo, y ningún auror iba a permitirle andar libre por muy luchador del bando de la luz que fuera. Su relación con los jóvenes slytherin había sido increíble desde el principio. Le había costado aceptar que cuatro niños slytherin, hijos de los mortífagos les habían ayudado. Pero al ver caer a su primo debido a la maldición que le habían tirado a él frente a sus ojos, supo que no podía no hacerlo. Al saber por Remus Lupin que Pansy Parkinson había atacado a Lucius Malfoy defendiendo a su amigo lunático no pudo más que agradecer a Merlín porque esos chicos llegaran. La relación había ido aumentando a medida que los jóvenes se reunían con ellos y hoy día tenía increíble contacto con todos, no solo con los slytherin. Los Weasley habían tardado en aceptar a las serpientes pero ahora estaban encantados con ellos, sobre todo la señora Weasley que sabiendo por la vida que pasaban los chicos los había adoptado como a sus hijos.

El profesor Dumbledore tenía relación con ellos y los protegía de las habladurías. Seguían siendo los mismos slytherin amantes de la sangre, perfectos a los ojos de sus padres y dignos de coger el lugar junto al señor tenebroso. Solo Albus y los demás sabían lo que realmente hacían averiguando y pasándole información al profesor.

Todos entrenaban. Magia práctica, magia mental, magia sin varita. Draco Malfoy y Theodore Not, acostumbrados a maldiciones de todo tipo los entrenaban durante la semana sin cansancio. Draco combatía con Harry que también ayudaba a entrenar a sus amigos. Theodore junto con Hermione mejoraban rápidamente los reflejos. Blaise se encargaba de Neville junto con Luna, y Pansy peleaba con Ron. Ginny entrenaba junto con los slytherin en algunos horarios y en otros lo hacía con los Gryffindor, al igual que Luna. Por ser más pequeñas les prestaban más atención.

Era septiembre, los chicos habían vuelto de las vacaciones de verano hacía poco y empezado séptimo curso. Habían estado durante las vacaciones en la casa de Blaise, junto con sus tíos y primo, durante varios días seguidos, y también lo habían hecho en varias ocasiones en la orden del fénix. Compartiendo la mesa con la abuela de Pansy en alguna ocasión y sentándose a tomar el té en muchas ocasiones con los tíos Zabini, entrenando y jugando con Sirius y Remus Lupin, todos habían compartido momentos agradables ese verano. Momentos que los habían unido más, como el verano anterior habían hecho.

Los entrenamientos habían ido aumentando a medida que pasaban los días y siempre que estaban en el cuartel, el grupo entero se había batido en duelo con Sirius Black para probar. Draco, Theo y Luna lo habían vencido. Aunque seguramente, el hecho de que Luna lo hubiera hecho había sido por Sirius confiarse con la inocencia de la rubia.

Ese día de noviembre estaban en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Los slytherin sentados en un lado de la clase, los Gryffindor en la otra. El profesor de ese año, un tal Sam hablaba acerca de las imperdonables en ese momento. Las miradas de los slytherin de reojo hacia el trío dorado hacían que Hermione frunciera el ceño por no poder concentrarse.

-¡Me están poniendo nerviosa! -gruñó la chica dejando caer su pluma-. ¡No dejan de mirarnos!

-Herms, tú no estarás demasiado pendiente de Draco? -rió Harry haciendo que Ron bufara con incredulidad-. Ron, que no te escuche Pansy, eh?

La clase terminó y todos empezaron a recoger sus libros mientras los guardaban en la mochila. Varios Gryffindor se habían adelantado en su prisa por ir a clase de transformaciones, mientras el trío dorado terminaba de cerrar todo con más tranquilidad. Finalmente, solo quedaron en la clase el trío junto con el grupo slytherin.

Draco mandó una mirada de advertencia a Harry que asintió imperceptiblemente mirando hacia Hermione dándole la respuesta de que sabía que la podían atacar a ella, de forma disimulada. Draco avanzó hacia la puerta acompañado por sus seguidores, Zabini, Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe y Goile. Otros dos Slytherin de séptimo apoyado en la puerta miraban con curiosidad y los esperaban.

Pansy no quiso mirar a Hermione ni a los otros dos. Como si fuera pensando en otra cosa, la morena llegó a la puerta y salió junto con sus amigos, pero entonces la burla de uno de los slytherin que se encontraban apoyados en la puerta hizo que Draco gruñera y se detuviera junto con los otros.

-¿Qué pasa, sangre sucia? -decía el chico de séptimo conocido como Thomas-. ¿En las familias de muggles no os enseñan a guardar las cosas?

Draco, que ya había avanzado hasta encontrarse fuera de la vista de los Gryffindor se giró junto con los otros y miró al interior de la clase. Las cosas de Hermione estaban tiradas por el suelo de forma descuidada y la chica tenía la varita en la mano mientras recogía las cosas con rapidez. Los otros dos miraban con rabia al slytherin que jugaba con su varita en la mano mientras la ayudaban.

-Thomas -habló Draco con la voz firme escuchando como Pansy gruñía por lo bajo-. Recuerda que las enfermedades se transmiten por el aire...

Blaise se estremeció y miró de reojo a Pansy que había fulminado a Draco con la mirada con la rabia saliendo directamente de sus ojos marrones. Theodore, sin embargo aceptando y entendiendo la posición de Draco le rió la gracia a su amigo, siguiendo con la burla hacia los Gryffindor, burla que estaban obligados a mantener por lo que todos ya sabían.

-Deberíamos salir lo antes posible del contacto con ellos -dijo el moreno-. Ya es demasiado malo que nos hagan compartir las clases con seres inferiores y malolientes...

Los slytherin se rieron mientras se daban la vuelta. Pansy sonrió de forma apretada y Blaise puso una mirada risueña en su rostro antes de girarse y tirar del brazo de la morena.

-Llegamos tarde a transformaciones, Draco -le dijo Zabini con seriedad-. Vamos guardando sitio lo más lejos posible de los contagiados.

Harry y Ronald tenían las varitas en las manos y apuntaban al grupo de slytherin con furia mientras Hermione intentaba que bajaran las varitas.

-No vale la pena, Ron, Harry, por favor -susurró la chica entonces, ya con los libros guardados-. Por favor, no vale la pena.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia la castaña y cerró las manos en puños para no correr junto a ella. La chica tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y le temblaba el labio inferior. Se odiaba, se odiaba tanto por lo que le hacía... pero ella tenía que entender, él no podía hacer otra cosa, no era su decisión, no era su elección...

Sin poder ver esa imagen y tras mirar a Harry a los ojos un segundo, con expresión burlesca en el rostro y de disculpa en sus ojos, el rubio se dio la vuelta y se marchó junto con Theodore y los dos mastodontes tras los pasos de los otros dos.

Entró en el baño de chicos antes de ir a la clase para refrescarse un poco y se encontró con una pareja de slytherin furiosos, que lo enfrentaron ni bien entró.

-La hiciste llorar, ¡maldita sea! -gritó Pansy mientras Zabini, rápido en reflejos ponía un hechizo de privacidad-. Maldita sea, Draco!

-Y que querías que hiciera, por Salazar, Pansy? -le gritó él a su vez mientras Blaise golpeaba la pared con rabia-. ¿Que me quedara callado mientras esos hijos de puta la insultaban? ¿Querías que el príncipe Slytherin no actuara cuando sí lo hacían los demás? ¿Qué querías, Pansy? ¿Qué mierda querías?

-¡No lo sé! -chilló la chica mientras le temblaban las manos-. ¡No lo sé, no lo sé! pero no insultarla como si fuera una vil sangre sucia, ¡joder!

-Pansy, ¡es una sangre sucia! -le contestó el rubio de igual forma-. ¡Que nosotros ya no creamos en esos términos y en esa mierda de la sangre no significa que los demás hayan cambiado! lo sabes, ¡sabes que es lo que dice el director! ¡Es por la seguridad de todos! ¡Al final es por el bien de ellos! ¡Es para que tengamos una puta oportunidad de victoria, por Salazar bendito! ¡Necesitamos que sigan confiando en nosotros! ¡No podemos ser amigos de los odiados por el señor tenebroso!

-Yo no puedo más -intervino Blaise acercándose a ellos-. Odio esto... me siento como una verdadera mierda, joder. Ellos no tienen que hacer más que defenderse y atacarnos cuando nosotros decimos algo porque es lo que siempre hacían. Pero a mí ya no me sale hablarles así. No me sale cuando después de transformaciones nos vamos a encontrar en la sala de los menesteres.

-Pero qué hacemos, Blaise? -le dijo Draco frustrado mientras se llevaba las manos al pelo en un gesto claro de cansancio-. Ya no sé que más hacer, joder. Necesitamos que sigan confiando en nosotros y para eso hay que hacer esto. Si cambiamos nuestra forma de actuar van a darse cuenta que algo pasa... es la forma que tenemos de ayudarlos. Siguiendo como siempre, ser dignos seguidores del señor tenebroso para ganarnos un lugar y poderlos ayudar de alguna manera.

Pansy gruñó y enfadada apartó de un empujón a Draco mientras salía por la puerta dando un portazo. Blaise suspiró y palmeó en la espalda a su amigo.

-Lo sé, hermano -le susurró mientras Draco lo miraba de forma suplicante-. Pero Pansy está muy unida a ellos -Draco intentó hablar pero su amigo lo silenció con un gesto-. No nos hagas caso, Draco. Son momentos de frustración que tenemos, pero tú tienes razón. Y con Pansy... ya se va a solucionar.

Blaise fue tras Pansy y Draco se dejó caer apoyado contra la pared llevándose las manos al rostro, frustrado consigo mismo.

La había hecho llorar. Otra vez.

A pesar de que ella sabía la verdad le seguía afectando. Y él era una mierda, una verdadera mierda.

-Draco -habló la voz de alguien mientras el rubio se ponía en pie de espaldas a la puerta; girándose, Draco Malfoy cogió aire profundamente mirando a Harry Potter frente a él-. ¿Estás bien? estaba esperando a asegurarme que no hubiera nadie... Blaise me dijo que...

-¿Cómo está Hermione? -preguntó el chico sin mirarlo-. Joder, Harry... odiamos esto.

-Lo sabe, y lo sabemos. Escucharos no lo hace fácil pero hemos aprendido de los grandes maestros del teatro. No te creas tampoco todo lo que ves ahí afuera, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco sonrió tristemente y Harry se acercó a él tendiéndole la mano.

-Vamos, Draco, no te culpes si nosotros no lo hacemos.

El rubio estrechó la mano del niño que vivió y asintió con suavidad. Cuando Harry tiró de él y ambos se encontraron en un abrazo Draco Malfoy solo pudo agradecerle en voz baja. Muy baja. Harry sonrió y se apartó de él como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Un Malfoy nunca agradecía. Ni tampoco se disculparía nunca. Harry lo sabía, y no iba a decir nada. Al fin y al cabo él no había escuchado nada, ¿no?

Cuando los cuatro amigos slytherin optaron por desviarse del grupo de la mayor parte de la gente para llegar antes al gran comedor, no pensaron que iban a chocar de frente con una Luna agitada y llorosa. Nunca la habían visto llorar, sin embargo eso no les tranquilizó. Estaban solos en el pasillo así que los cuatro se acercaron a toda prisa hacia la Ravenclaw dispuestos a averiguar qué había pasado. Theodore vigiló el pasillo mientras Blaise y Pansy abordaban a la chica.

-¡Luna! -exclamó Pansy mientras se acercaba a ella; la rubia se detuvo mientras tomaba aire con dificultad intentando hablar.

-Profesores, Gryffindor, Ginny... -tartamudeó ella entre sollozos.

Pansy la aferró de los hombros mientras Draco se unía a la vigilancia de Theo. Blaise también había llegado al lado de su novia mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ginny? ¿Qué pasa con los profesores? -preguntó Pansy intentando tranquilizar a la rubia.

-Unos de séptimo están... intentando... Ginny... -lloró la chica.

Blaise dio un paso hacia delante queriendo salir corriendo hacia donde Merlín supiera que estaba Ginny, y Pansy con sangre fría lo detuvo con un brazo mientras los ojos le brillaban de forma peligrosa necesitando saber más para actuar.

-Luna, ¿qué pasa? -le insistió mientras impedía que Blaise se fuera.

-Nos emboscaron... Ginny...

-Por Salazar -susurró Theodore mientras Pansy jadeaba audiblemente entendiendo ahora sí lo que eso significaba.

-¿Dónde, Luna? -murmuró Blaise con rigidez intentando mantener la calma. Era su hermana, era su hermana, como alguien le hubiese puesto una mano encima a su hermana se iba a convertir en un asesino-. ¿Ginny está sola?

La chica no dijo nada. Rápidamente salió corriendo por donde había venido mientras Blaise y Pansy la seguían sin dudarlo una vez, sin acordarse de su deber, ni del pedido explícito de Dumbledore de seguir como siempre.

Draco quiso ir tras ellos pero Theodore lo agarró del brazo más consciente de toda la situación en su amplitud.

-No, Draco -murmuró el moreno entrecerrando los ojos-. Si vamos nada tendrá sentido.

-Seguro la están machacando, ¡joder! -gritó Draco intentando apartar a Theodore de él-. Joder, Theo... ¡emboscada contra uno de los nuestros! ¡Está sola! ¡Es una chica y está sola contra sabe Merlín cuántos más! Es Ginny, es la pequeña…

-Lo sé.

Theodore no dijo más. Frío y firme como los Not, el moreno tiró de Draco Malfoy en sentido contrario al que se habían ido sus compañeros. Draco forcejeó pero cuando su amigo no se dio por vencido suspiró tembloroso y lo siguió dándoles la espalda a dos personas que tanto había protegido últimamente. Theodore suspiró internamente sabiendo que estaba condenando a Pansy y Blaise. Pero había que pensar con frialdad. los necesitaban, los necesitaban haciendo creer a la gente que seguían siendo los mismos... para que pudieran ayudar realmente, y para eso los necesitaban dentro del círculo, no simpatizando con traidores a la sangre ni sangre sucia... él tenía que pensar por los otros tres. Por mucho que se odiara a sí mismo, por mucho que los hubiese odiado esos días, esos meses al verlos insultarse con los Gryffindor, tenía que hacerlo. Era la única manera de ayudarlos. Él era el único que podía racionalizar y apartar sus emociones en esos momentos. Acostumbrado a la frialdad de su padre, él tenía que sostener al grupo.

Theo escuchó como Draco respiraba con dificultad sabiendo que tenía una pelea interna consigo mismo y apretó su agarre en su brazo a modo de confort y también a modo de impedimento para que tuviera la oportunidad de marcharse.

-Tranquilo, Draco -le susurró con voz segura-. Ellos lo van a solucionar.

-No quiero que nadie lo solucione, Theodore -le respondió el chico mientras Not lo miraba comprensivo-. Quiero morirme, estoy yendo en contra de todo lo que elijo, lo que quiero, lo que pienso. Theo... ¿cómo puedes soportarlo?

-No lo hago, Draco -le dijo el otro bajando las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo-. No lo hago...

Adelanto siguiente capítulo:

-Pero si éstos solo pueden cavar su propia tumba -susurró la morena de forma peligrosa-.

-No, me temo que tú eres el que está bastante errado, amigo mío -Blaise sonrió mientras Ginny fruncía el ceño alerta-. Sé que sabes dónde está el lugar de la plebe -susurró de nuevo el moreno bajando apenas la varita apuntando a la garganta del otro-. Quédate en el lugar que te pertenece, me temo que gente como tú no puede alcanzar otros estamentos...

-Parece que mi hermano Bill encontró artefactos oscuros en la casa de Still -aclaró la joven sentándose en el reposabrazos donde Blaise estaba-. Supongo que buscarían venganza.

-Y nos dejasteis solos -murmuró Pansy dando un paso atrás-. No solo dejasteis sola a Ginny en ese momento, si no que ahora nosotros también estamos solos en medio de nuestra casa. ¡Joder, Theodore!

-¿La quieres? -preguntó Blaise de forma precavida al ver que el rubio esperaba una respuesta.

-Continuad, por favor -les dijo volviendo a balancearse-. Es genial esto... solo necesito las palomitas, creo se llamaban así.


	3. Capítulo 2

Eileen Malfoy Black:

Hola gentecilla, perdón por la tardanza. Sé que dijimos que íbamos a estar publicando uno o dos por semana, incluso que si podíamos más, más. Pero es que todo este tiempo, mi querido novio y Dante han estado conmigo de vacaciones yendo de un lado para otro. Así que perdón perdón perdón, pero nos fue imposible coger tiempo para ponernos con esto, que solo teníamos que releer y corregir un par de cosas, pero... no tuvimos tiempo.

En cuanto a los lectores, bueno, a muchos os contesté por privado cuando me escribisteis, así que solo agradeceros que sigáis aquí después de este tiempo. Y en cuanto a los que no os contesté, sinceramente espero que os guste, que vayáis conociendo poquito a poco estos personajes con los que yo juego un poquito, y que me sigáis dando vuestras opiniones.

Ahora os dejo leer que ya mucho rollo os solté.

Capítulo 2.

-¡puta! -escucharon el grito de uno de los posibles atacantes de la pelirroja justo antes de que la rubia torciera a la carrera en una esquina sin detenerse y que así, apareciera frente a ellos la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en un pasillo oscuro y poco transitado de la escuela.

Pansy, con la varita en la mano disminuyó la distancia que había entre ellos, en una carrera vertiginosa hacia su amiga, gritando un protego justo cuando uno de los slytherin le lanzaba una maldición a la indefensa Gryffindor.

En el momento que los amigos de la joven Weasley aparecieron en escena, la chica peleaba y se protegía de seis magos, todos con sus varitas, que se reían con burla. Dos de ellos la tenían sujeta, o intentaban agarrarla mientras ella forcejeaba entre patadas y cabezazos liberando su mano hábil con la varita, que buscaba apuntar con firmeza al resto. Nadie sabía si la habían intentado desarmar, pero Ginny parecía muy segura en su actuación mientras se intentaba liberar de los dos Ravenclaw al mismo tiempo que los cuatro slytherin jugaban con ella moviendo sus varitas buscando aterrorizarla sin conseguirlo.

Blaise vio a la Gryffindor que se escapó por el corredor sin hacerles frente, pero no dijo nada. En ese momento tenían que sacar a Ginnebra Molly Weasley del lío en el que se había metido. Después habría tiempo para venganzas.

Zabini sonrió sádicamente antes de apuntar a uno de los atacantes y lanzarlo por los aires haciendo que se dispersaran, entrando en acción. Los que agarraban a Ginny se apartaron viéndolos con sorpresa mientras los slytherin entrecerraban los ojos con frialdad y sus rostros se transformaban en expresiones de asco. Ninguno de los cuatro de sexto año del grupo de slytherin dudó antes de aceptar a Blaise y Pansy como parte de sus enemigos.

Tomando la mano de Luna, Blaise Zabini retorció la otra muñeca y giró la varita hacia uno de los Ravenclaw y le arrebató su arma con un gesto rápido, sabiendo que con los slytherin tenía que temer y que los otros, inteligencia mucha, pero practicidad y astucia cero. Sentía que las águilas eran más fáciles de vencer al ser más teóricos, porque los consideraba más lentos, por lo tanto una vez fuera de su camino podía dedicarse a los otros cuatro con un poco más de imaginación, que sabía iba a necesitar. Los slytherin eran capaces de usar la astucia y estrategia en práctica muy bien y demasiado rápido; ellos podían ser sucios sin importarle nada. Sabía de sobra que los Ravenclaw, no lo serían nunca. Iba contra sus ideales.

Ginny gruñó frente a sus dos atacantes slytherin. Pansy mientras tanto buscó reducir a un slytherin y un Ravenclaw. Sabiendo como luchaba su propio compañero, habiéndolos visto crecer durante seis largos años dentro del colegio, se antepuso a lo que iba a hacer y con una paciencia mezcla Ravenclaw, Huflepuf y slytherin, atacó en el momento justo para que con un simple hechizo y aprovechando la magia utilizada por él en su contra, ambos muchachos terminaron en el suelo y fueron desarmados y desmayados en una seguidilla rápida de hechizos.

Blaise caminó hacia Pansi junto con Luna para ayudarla con el slytherin que quedaba viendo como su hermana lanzaba un moco murciélago hacia otro vestido de verde y plata, dispuesto a ayudar a su compañera, sabiendo que la enana se estaba defendiendo de sobra sola.

Pero antes de que llegara junto a la morena, cuando ya alzaba la varita contra éste, vio como la última serpiente que quedaba en pie, slytherin que había estado oculto esperando el momento justo, se dirigía a atacar a la Gryffindor por la espalda mientras esta se deshacía del otro. Blaise supo que hacía dos segundos ese estudiante no estaba allí, era un verdadero slytherin, esperando su conveniencia. Pero con él allí, sabía que no serviría eso, no iba a tener éxito porque Zabini lo vio, porque eran Slytherins, porque jugaban al mismo juego. Dio un brusco giro de 180 grados y corrió despavorido hacia la otra pelea aferrando la varita con fuerza y abalanzándose hacia el compañero de su propia casa. lo inmovilizó colocándole la varita en la columna en un gesto rápido, seco y seguro mientras lo empujaba de la trayectoria que tenía su hechizo, haciendo que chocara contra la pared en vez de impactar en su destino.

-ya está bien, Square .susurró el moreno mientras el slytherin dudaba al sentir la punta de la varita; eso fue suficiente para que Ginny dándose la vuelta lo desmayara en un gesto rápido.

Luna, al lado de la otra joven, habiéndose quedado para ayudar mientras Blaise iba en ayuda de su hermana, había desarmado también al atacante de Pansy y este yacía en el aire con sus piernas totalmente descontroladas. Pansy lo ataba en ese momento y los miraba a todos de forma despectiva y condescendiente. Cuatro slytherin, dos Ravenclaw. Los dos Ravenclaw inconscientes, atados y desarmados en el suelo mientras dos slytherin estaban petrificados, uno inconsciente y otro sacado del combate con las piernas descontroladas. No estaba nada mal para haberlo hecho en cinco minutos.

-por Merlín -rió Blaise mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Ginny con sus brazos acercándola a él, todavía asustado por su bienestar, necesitándola sentir bien. Sabía perfectamente cómo eran sus compañeros, y el daño que le podrían haber hecho-. No pensé que sería tan fácil esto. Supuse que con las pequeñas serpientes iba a tener algo de trabajo... no que me los sacaría de encima en dos segundos.

Luna rió con suavidad ya más tranquila mirando hacia su amiga y su novio y Pansy bufó incrédula.

-pero si estos solo pueden cavar su propia tumba -susurró la morena de forma peligrosa mirando a todos los atacantes con la mirada dura y fría-. Y ahora, tú -añadió haciendo el contra hechizo en el petrificado slytherin al que Ginny le había aplicado el moco murciélago a la vez que le quitaba la varita y lo miraba de forma amenazante-, me vas a explicar inmediatamente que estaba pasando aquí.

-eres una puta traidora a la sangre -escupió el joven mientras Blaise entrecerraba los ojos peligrosamente al escucharlo sintiendo la rabia por dentro al ver que no solo habían atacado a su hermana, si no que ahora los insultaban a ellos-. Nos engañasteis a todos, Parkinson, pero esto no va a quedar así.

-esa no ha sido la pregunta de Pansy -gruñó Blaise acercándose a él y apuntándole directamente entre los ojos recibiendo la varita del slytherin de la mano de su amiga-. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Blaise dejó que la rabia se reflejara en su mirada y en sus movimientos. Rodeado por luna y Ginny, observado bajo una mirada de suficiencia por Pansi que tan bien lo conocía, el slytherin de séptimo supo que si pudiera lanzar maldiciones asesinas por los ojos y sin utilizar una varita ya lo hubiese hecho. No solo habían puesto en peligro a Ginny, no solo se habían burlado de ella, inferiorizándola y queriéndola hacer pasar un momento de mierda, si no que se burlaban de Pansi, la insultaban, la trataban de traidora cuando ellos eran los que no merecían la pena. no solo se estaban metiendo con su hermana, no solo les habían obligado a poner en peligro a luna para defender a Ginny, si no que se seguían burlando, riendo, disfrutando con aquella situación como si tuvieran derecho, como si estuvieran controlando aún aquella batalla. Y ellos habían perdido. Había que bajarle los humos a aquellos inconscientes, y había que hacerlo ya.

El moreno lo sabía perfectamente.

El brazo de Blaise temblaba de furia mientras veía la mirada de odio que ese slytherin le lanzaba a su hermana. Sabiendo que las serpientes eran capaces de todo por quien quería, pero también por quien odiaban, el moreno abrió la boca preparado para hacer lo que fuera para saber qué había pasado ahí. Estaba dispuesto a todo para enterarse, porque de eso dependía que pudiera proteger a la enana desde ese momento en adelante. Habían atacado a Ginny en el pasillo, eso era por algún motivo, eso era porque algo había ocurrido para que quisieran atacarla. Una venganza, un odio oculto. Pero ¿el qué?

-no, Blais -susurró entonces Ginny mientras lo aferraba del brazo con un gesto de gravedad queriendo detener la furia de su amigo, sabiendo que estaba a punto de explotar; Pansy aterrorizaba con la mirada a uno de los Ravenclaw buscando que él dijera algo mientras Luna permanecía inmóvil observando todo con sus ojos saltones, analítica y pensativa-. Vámonos antes de que venga alguien, por Merlín.

El slytherin se rió mientras señalaba a la pelirroja con un gesto obsceno, burlón y mirándola despectivamente y con superioridad.

-hazle caso y aprovéchala, Zabini -dijo en voz baja-. Cuídala bien. No siempre vais a estar para salvarla...

Blaise se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia mientras acariciaba el pelo de Ginny con suavidad y observaba a su compañero de casa delante de él fingiendo tranquilidad. Le habían preocupado sus palabras, pero no se le iba a pasar por la cabeza demostrarle eso a su compañero. El miedo era el mejor aliado que ellos tenían, y nunca se iba a poner en su contra. El miedo era su amigo, él podía controlarlo y podía dejar que apareciera y desapareciera a su gusto. Marcó su territorio frente a Still, al lado de su hermana, pero no mostró inseguridad ni inquietud alguna por su bienestar. Eso no significaba que luego a solas no le fuera a poner vigilancia 24 horas al día por lo que ese slytherin estaba dejando ver. Still no tenía por qué enterarse porque eso le daría poder.

-¿y quién le va a hacer algo? -preguntó el moreno con voz neutra y sus ojos brillando por la diversión, mostrándose con sorna-. ¿Tú? ¿O alguno de tus seguidores, Still?

-no tienes idea de con quién estás tratando, traidor -murmuró el otro amenazando con la mirada a Blaise -. No tenéis ni idea.

-no, me temo que tú eres el que está bastante errado, amigo mío -Blaise sonrió mientras Ginny fruncía el ceño alerta sabiendo leer perfectamente la lucha de poder entre ambas serpientes-. Sé que sabes dónde está el lugar de la plebe -susurró de nuevo el moreno moviendo apenas la varita apuntando a la garganta del otro-. Quédate en el lugar que te pertenece, me temo que gente como tú no puede alcanzar otros estamentos...

-hijo de puta... nunca hubiese imaginado que vosotros... sois una puta deshonra a la sangre... -su compañero se mostraba molesto y asqueado.

Zabini rió y negó con la cabeza. Siguiendo con su apariencia tranquila, superior, desentendida y burlesca, quería sacar de las casillas al otro. Y por la mirada que estaba obteniendo como respuesta, lo estaba consiguiendo con creces. Ginny lo sabía. Y temía por cómo podía acabar aquello. Porque si su hermano explotaba, allí iba a arder todo el colegio entero. Y si explotaba el otro, Blaise iba a acabar con él con la mayor de las frialdades y la peor oscuridad, por lo que le habían estado haciendo a ella, por lo que casi le hacen, por lo que se vieron obligados a hacer por su culpa. Ninguna opción era buena.

-no, Still -murmuró Blaise mientras Pansy volvía a desmayar al Ravenclaw y se acercaba a ellos arrastrando a una Luna tras de sí, de forma protectora-. Tú eres una deshonra a la vida. Está claro que entre tu familia no había muchos genes inteligentes, aunque es normal, siendo producto de dos hermanos...

Ginny sonrió viendo como el rostro del slytherin se ponía rojo de la vergüenza y se dio la vuelta para irse. Habiendo conseguido el cometido de su hermano, lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que la sangre siguiera enfureciéndose. Blaise no podía perder el control, lo conocía demasiado bien. Era el momento de irse y hacer que Blaise la siguiera. Él también se giró jugando con la varita del slytherin en su mano izquierda mientras la suya permanecía apuntándolo sin titubear en la mano derecha y caminaba al lado de su hermana mirándolo de reojo, sin darle motivos a sorprenderles. Lo había hecho. Había sacado de las casillas a su compañero y se iban, estando todos bien.

Pansy, habiendo guardado las cinco varitas de los otros, también apuntaba a Still mientras arrastraba a Luna de la mano hacia la otra esquina del pasillo, teniendo cuidado de cualquier movimiento. Pero entonces la expresión de Still se transformó en una sonrisa maligna, como si él supiera algo que los demás no, como si solo con esa sonrisa pudiera hacer un daño irreparable. Abrió la boca con lentitud y masticó las palabras con maldad.

-al menos yo sé quien es mi padre, Zabini -susurró de forma desafiante Still con una voz sedosa y fría como la noche, dejando que su sonido reverberara en el silencio de aquel lugar.

Las tornas habían cambiado. Tras escucharlo, Ginny abrió los ojos y se quiso dar la vuelta rápida como la luz dispuesta a atacar, de forma impulsiva, pasando a ser ella la que quería explotar y destruir a ese maldito slytherin por lo que posiblemente acababa de hacer sentir a Blaise. Era cierto, Zabini no sabía quién era su padre, lo suponían, tenía un apellido, pero jamás se había comprobado tras tantos hombres en la vida de su madre, quien era su padre. Era algo que a Blaise le dolía, le angustiaba, le molestaba de su madre. Odiaba su lado oscuro, ser hijo de una mujer así, de mortífagos, solo Salazar sabía de quién venía sus genes. Por eso odiaba eso de sí, y porque le recordaba, que siendo su madre, a Frida lo único que le interesaba era ella misma. Nunca se había preocupado en saber quién era el padre de Blaise, nunca se había sentado con él a hablar del tema, simplemente... le puso su apellido a su hijo y listo. Blaise no necesitaba un padre, ni una madre. ¿Para qué? Blaise tenía que servir al señor oscuro cuando fuera mayor, y vivir sin sentimientos era lo mejor que le podía pasar para hacer frente a esa situación. Iba a ser el mejor mortífago que el Lord pudiera encontrar. Y Ginny sabía todo eso. Porque Blaise se lo había dicho, porque Blaise lo odiaba, porque ella lo había curado muchas veces, tanto emocional como físicamente tras castigos de su madre.

Blaise no era indiferente a eso. Y Ginny lo sabía, Luna lo sabía, Still lo sabía y por eso se lo había dicho... pero Pansy también lo sabía y sin embargo, su mano la detuvo de forma disimulada obligándola a seguir andando a la vez que todos ellos. La pequeña Weasley quiso forcejear pero su amiga le lanzó una discreta mirada pidiéndole tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos, cogió aire lentamente y con los dientes apretados siguió caminando con sus amigos.

Blaise caminó un par de pasos sin inmutarse hasta que cuando iba a girar en la esquina donde Luna ya los esperaba de forma tranquila, se volvió con lentitud y miró directamente a los ojos a su compañero de casa.

Ginny envidiaba la fuerza de los Slytherins para fingir que no les importaban las cosas, le gustaría tener la fuerza de los Ravenclaw para analizar tan rápido y pensar antes de actuar. Si no fuera por Parkinson, la pelirroja ya hubiera saltado y empezado una pelea con el slytherin. Y viendo la tranquilidad con la que Luna les veía a todos, viendo la parsimonia con la que Blaise se giraba y enfrentaba a Still, supo que si ella hubiera hecho eso habrían perdido.

Frente a los ojos de Still, el moreno agarró su varita con los dientes y la del otro entre sus manos y con una sonrisa depredadora, el moreno la dobló lentamente, permitiendo que todos observaran como se iba acercando a la ruptura de la madera. Zabini no apartó los ojos de la cara de Still, ni reflejó ningún sentimiento.

Y la mirada del dueño de la varita no se apartó de ella mientras era doblada por Zabini, ni siquiera cuando un crac se escuchó en el lugar totalmente amplificado por el silencio del pasillo.

Un jadeo se escuchó salir de los labios de Ginnebra Weasley mientras Pansy y Blaise sonreían satisfechos por lo hecho. Lanzando la varita rota hacia su dueño que los miraba con un odio indescriptible en la mirada, Blaise inclinó la cabeza.

-esto solo acaba de empezar, Still -susurró Blaise con una sonrisa peligrosa en el rostro.

-es la guerra -confirmó el otro entre dientes.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y asintió conforme, sabedora de que habían ganado.

-aquí te estaremos esperando -le dijo en un claro desafío mientras sacaba las varitas de los otros de su manga y las tiraba lejos del que estaba despierto.

Era slytherin, sabía que no iba a atacar porque estaba en desventaja y no era un impulsivo, y también sabía que no iba a poder atacarles con los demás, no iba a tener tiempo de despertarlos con una varita que no fuera la suya. No corrían peligro. Cuando todos estuvieran despiertos, o al menos los suficientes para atacarlos, ellos ya se habrían ido. No podía quedarse con las varitas, eso daría mucho de qué hablar y estarían en peligro de ser descubiertos. Los Slytherins no hablarían porque no les convenía, porque ellos habían hecho algo mal y tenían pruebas en contra, pero si se llevaban las varitas de los atacantes, las pruebas en contra serían para el grupo de Blaise y sus amigos. No corrían ningún tipo de riesgo, así que lo importante era irse de allí. 

Sin decir nada más, Blaise y Pansy empujaron a las otras dos chicas por el pasillo dejando un silencio infernal en el lugar de la pelea y llevando con ellos a dos brujas totalmente aturdidas por lo acontecido en el último momento. Incluso la inteligente Luna Lovegood se había sorprendido con la ruptura de la varita de Still. Sorprendidas pero satisfechas, las dos muchachas caminaron con sus amigos hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Pansy sabía que habían ganado una batalla, pero eso solo acababa de empezar. Habían humillado a Still y eso solo complicaba más las cosas porque iba a haber más de una venganza, ellos iban a responder y Pansi no se iba a quedar quieta. Además, Blaise y Pansi ahora eran traidores de verdad a los ojos de Still. Eso solo complicaba todo un poco más, por no decir mucho. Pero de momento se sentía muy bien, tras tanto tiempo fingiendo estar de parte de esos energúmenos. Solo por ver la cara que se le había quedado al slytherin valía la pena, solo por ver como el mago de sexto no se había movido ni un centímetro al verse amenazado por ellos lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez. Había que romperle esa cara de superioridad. Se lo tenía demasiado creído.

Lo único que le preocupaba a la morena era Blaise Zabini. Still había jugado con lo que conocía del moreno, al igual que Zabini con él. Pero de la misma forma que a Pansy le importaba poco y nada lo que sintiera Still, si le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a Blaise. Sentía que lo que le habían hecho no era suficiente, y quería más, tenían que destrozarle por lo superior que se sentía. El tema es que sabía que tenía que esperar. La venganza era mejor fría y planificada. Al fin y al cabo eso acababa de empezar y Still iba a tener Pansy Parkinson para rato. Con su gente no se metía ni el mismísimo Merlín.

-vamos a la sala de los menesteres -susurró Pansy mientras tomaba a Blaise del brazo y lo miraba con preocupación; Ginny también giró la cara hacia atrás para mirar a su amigo que no había abierto la boca desde que habían abandonado el pasillo, demasiado silencioso para ser él, demasiado abstraído-. ¿Te parece, Blais?

El moreno asintió sin ver a sus amigos y Luna se detuvo para esperarlo y ponerse a su lado sabiendo que la necesitaba. Cuando la pareja se tomó de la mano, Pansy sonrió y avanzó hasta coger del brazo a su amiga pelirroja sabiendo que necesitaban un momento ellos dos.

-estará bien -murmuró Ginny en voz baja al mismo tiempo que Pansy asentía mientras se alejaban de los otros dos subiendo por una escalera-. Estará bien, Pans.

-había que hacerle algo más que romperle la varita a ese hijo de puta de Still -susurró Pansy a su vez-. Primero tú, luego Blaise...

Pansi odiaba todo lo que había pasado. No le gustaba nada que la gente tocara a sus amigos, menos a los que verdaderamente eran importantes para ella. Casi le habían hecho daño físico y psicológico a Ginny, y acababan de llenar de mierda a Blaise. Eso se tenía que pagar de alguna forma.

-yo lo tenía todo bajo control -gruñó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Pansy suspiró y no dijo nada, no queriendo discutir con la joven acerca de ese tema. La pelirroja siempre les había mostrado, desde hacía un tiempo, su carácter más independiente, más fuerte, queriendo protegerlos a todos ellos, valiéndose por sí sola... y lo hacía muy bien. Era cierto. Ginny controlaba todo a la perfección, era una chica fuerte, explosiva, impulsiva pero controladora, decidida, no la amedrentaba nada ni nadie... pero seguía siendo la pequeña del grupo. Seguía siendo la niña, y siempre iba a ser su niña. Quizá Ginny lo tenía controlado, tal vez no había sido necesario todo eso, pero no iban a arriesgarse a que le pudiera pasar algo. Además, que no estaban hablando de uno ni dos slytherin, estaban hablando de seis atacantes. Pansi no iba a discutir con ella. Ginny podía tener todo controlado, pero a veces es mejor exagerar y anteponerse a lo que pueda pasar, aunque no pase nunca. Mejor ser exagerado que lamentar. Y ellos siempre la iban a defender, a proteger, a cuidar, aunque ella pueda incluso con el mismísimo Merlín sola. Ellos iban a estar ahí. Porque era Ginny.

Estuvieron sin hablar hasta llegar al séptimo piso y cuando se encontraron frente a la pared de la sala de los menesteres, ambas brujas se giraron preparadas para hablar con la pareja antes de disponerse a entrar.

Luna sonreía con suavidad mientras Blaise caminaba aferrado a la cintura de la joven con gesto de posesión. El moreno tenía la mirada vacía de sentimientos y eso le preocupó en exceso a Ginny. Pero también sabía que Luna era su cable a tierra y eso le estaba haciendo bien a Blaise de alguna manera. Sus miedos internos, sus terrores estaban siendo controlados por la inocencia y naturalidad de la rubia. Blaise estaba a la defensiva, apartándose mentalmente de lo que acababa de pasar, poniendo en su exterior una coraza que nadie podría penetrar, impidiendo que pudieran ver sus verdaderos sentimientos... pero de alguna manera, Luna lo estaba manteniendo en la realidad. Por ser Luna, Blaise Zabini no estaba cayendo en la oscuridad a la que los posibles sentimientos que estaba teniendo le llevarían en el caso de estar solo.

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y Luna se soltó con suavidad de su novio besándolo con una ternura infinita buscando su reacción, su tranquilidad antes de alejarse de él. Zabini también necesitaba a su hermana, la que lo obligaba a salir de ese silencio, de ese escudo, por ser un torbellino, por ser Ginny.

Ginny, mientras Pansy esperaba a Luna que la alcanzara en el pasillo acudió corriendo frente al que ya llamaba su hermano y lo abrazó con efusividad saltando a sus brazos.

El joven reaccionó justo a tiempo para no caerse al suelo y gruñó por el esfuerzo de estabilizarse para que ninguno de los dos mordiera el cemento. Ginny rió mientras se abrazaba a él como una niña pequeña y Blaise salió de su mutismo sonriendo a su vez. 

La mirada vacía fue transformada en una mirada de cariño mientras sonreía con calidez a la joven que tenía en sus brazos. Todo lo que le dijeran, todo lo que reviviera en su mente valía la pena por sus amigos, por su novia, por su hermana.

-¿pretendías tirarme al suelo, pelirroja? -rió Blaise haciendo que la chica negara rápidamente con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro-. Te va a crecer la nariz, hermanita...

Ginny sonrió de forma cálida llevándose un dedo a la nariz, comprobando lo que él decía, haciendo que la sonrisa de Blaise se hiciera todavía más grande y apretando con gran intensidad su abrazo.

Tras unos segundos, con reticencia, el moreno la bajó al suelo y se separó de ella mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo observando que no tuviera ninguna herida de forma minuciosa, volviendo a comprobar, ahora ya más tranquilo y lejos de la batalla, que no le habían hecho nada.

-¿estás bien?

Ginny asintió seria y lo miró fijamente.

-lo tenía todo bajo control -murmuró ella-. No teníais que haber venido.

-uy, sí -gruñó Pansy mientras abría la puerta para entrar en la sala de forma irónica.

-¿os dais cuenta que acabamos de tirar la apariencia a la mierda? teníamos un plan, y lo acabáis de destruir por completo -gruñó Ginny caminando hacia la sala seguida de un moreno indiferente a sus palabras-. ¡Repito que estaba todo controlado!

Pansy gruñó y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados dándose la vuelta hacia ella desde la mitad de la sala mientras ella entraba en la misma.

-¡me da igual la puta apariencia, Ginnebra! -gritó la chica apretando los puños-. ¡Estoy harta de todo esto! ¡No quiero seguridad ni quiero ganarme la confianza si eso implica haceros daño o permitir que os lo hagan! no sé si tenías todo controlado o no, pero no iba a esperar para comprobarlo. Quizá llegamos a tiempo de evitar una desgracia, quizá no era necesario llegar porque tú podrías sola. ¡Pero no pienso comprobarlo nunca! ¡Nunca! -respiró un par de veces molesta, apretando los puños y cerró los ojos para retomar el control que estaba perdiendo pensando que les podía haber pasado algo a cualquiera de ellos durante todo ese tiempo que habían estado fingiendo ser del lado oscuro; finalmente, relajando su rostro y su postura corporal, Pansi miró a su amiga con seriedad-. ¿Qué querían estos hijos de puta? ¿Qué buscaban?

Blaise cerró la puerta y se sentó con gesto frío en el sillón que había más cerca de la puerta, como si todo aquello no fuera con él, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nada de aquello le importaba, nada de aquello era lo suficientemente importante para que él se inmiscuyera en lo que hablaban. De forma defensiva, fingiendo frialdad, Blaise no quería enfrentarse a la realidad otra vez; ni recordar lo que había pasado y significaba, ni recordar lo que le habían dicho y significaba.

Ginny permaneció a su lado, dividida entre ayudar a su amigo que seguramente estaba reviviendo sus terrores internos, y contestar a Pansy como sentía que se merecía. Estaba frustrada por la sobreprotección y el peligro en el que ellos se habían puesto. Si no hubieran ido, Blaise no habría pasado por nada de aquello que le hiciera daño, y no habrían expuesto sus ideales... todos estarían seguros...

-parece que mi hermano Bill encontró artefactos oscuros en la casa de Still -aclaró la joven sentándose en el reposabrazos donde Blaise estaba-. Supongo que buscarían venganza.

Nadie dijo nada. No hacía falta tras la aclaración de la pelirroja. Ellos eran los elegidos directamente por los mortífagos y sus familias para que cayeran sobre ellos sus maldiciones. Si las familias de la luz hacían algo, las familias de los mortífagos, o incluso ellos mismos irían contra los que consideraran los más débiles, los más fáciles, o los que más a mano tuvieran.

Los cuatro permanecieron juntos en compañía mientras esperaban al resto de sus amigos para poder informarles de lo ocurrido. Las miradas entre Pansy y Blaise eran serias. La morena lo miraba con decisión y certeza, sabía que habían hecho lo correcto. Por el otro lado, Ginny y Luna demostraban su preocupación por sus amigos slytherin. Pero nadie dijo nada porque nadie quería poner otra vez en voz alta algo que les hiciera discutir. Porque de una o de otra manera, los cuatro tenían miedo por alguno de los cuatro. Si estaban molestos, si estaban enfadados, no era por otra cosa que no fuera miedo porque les pasara algo a los otros. Cuando Pansy se levantó y Luna la siguió hacia un extremo de la sala dejándoles intimidad a los hermanos, la pelirroja apoyó una mano en el hombro de Blaise, queriendo tener un acercamiento con él. El chico la miró conocedor de lo que su hermana pensaba, sabedor de los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en su mente.

-estoy bien -le dijo en voz baja haciendo que la chica sonriera con tristeza-. De verdad, Gin, estoy bien, deja de darle vueltas a esa cabeza.

-¿seguro? sé que ese tema...

-Gin -la detuvo el moreno con un dedo sobre sus labios adelantándose a lo que pensaba-. Me lo ha dicho un completo desconocido. Si me lo dijeras tú, Luna, Pansy... alguno de los chicos... pero me lo dijo un nadie, pelirroja. De verdad, estoy bien. Si no sabes que te lo diría.

-sabes que yo...

-Ginny... -le volvió a detener el chico mientras tiraba de su brazo y hacía que cayera sobre él en el sofá-. ¡No seas Gryffindor, estoy bien!

Ginny frunció el ceño desconforme. Blaise no estaba bien, si no no haría como si nada le preocupara. No estaba bien porque la estaba evitando, a ella. Y si la evitaba es porque sabía que de no hacerlo, Ginny Weasley adivinaría que algo le ocurría. Incluso evitándola, Ginny también lo averiguaría. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Blaise Zabini estaba dándole vueltas al tema de su padre, al tema de la mierda de familia que tenía, a su genética manchada de sangre. Y eso lo estaba relacionando con el daño que le pudieron hacer a Ginny, gente como él, gente como su madre, como su familia. Gente... como era él hacía apenas cuatro años.

-oh, por Merlín -gruñó Ginny-. Y tú no seas slytherin, ¡no hace falta que te escondas de mí, Blaise! sabes que soy tu hermana, sabes que...

El moreno suspiró y le hizo lugar en el sillón mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas y la barbilla sobre las manos, pensativo, cansado y silencioso como jamás era Blaise Zabini.

-lo sabes -empezó Blaise haciendo que Ginny asintiera mientras ponía una mano sobre su brazo conciliadora, cariñosa, confortable-. Lo sabes todo de mí, por Salazar bendito, ¿por qué es necesaria esta conversación?

-porque te consume, Blaise -musitó la joven con una seriedad que hizo que el moreno se estremeciera-. Y porque me preocupo por ti, porque te quiero, porque no soporto verte consumido por el odio, porque eres mi hermano, porque soy capaz de todo por ti, porque quiero que...

Blaise le tapó la boca con la mano y negó con brusquedad mientras detenía la sinceridad con la que su hermana le decía los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. No podía escucharla, no podía recibir todo eso de ella porque no sabía cómo corresponderle ni como decirle lo que ella significaba para él. Solo hermana, solo le podía llamar hermanita y en broma de vez en cuando porque no le salía todo lo que sabía que había en él hacia esa pelirroja. No podía escucharla, no podía comprobar con sus oídos que alguien tan puro estaba tan cerca de él sin ningún tipo de exigencia a cambio. No podía. Él no sabía demostrar sus sentimientos, no sabía decir las cosas de forma seria o real. Solo sabía ocultarse en esa máscara de sonrisa y alegría fingiendo que todo estaba bien. No podía escuchar todo aquello porque esa máscara desaparecería, y no sabía si podía hacerle frente a aquella realidad tan tangible. Nunca le habían enseñado a demostrar cariño, ni siquiera a recibirlo. No era lo normal en su vida que alguien se preocupara por él, que alguien estuviera pendiente de lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. No sabía cómo hablarlo, ni si podría hacerlo. tampoco sabía poner en palabras lo que le pasaba: el miedo a lo que era, el odio a quien le dio la vida, el miedo a no saber quién era él, el miedo a perder lo que tenía porque se dieran cuenta de quién en verdad era, la oscuridad que tenía. Blaise Zabini no podía explicar eso con palabras, porque ni él mismo sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

-solo quédate conmigo, ¿vale? -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras cerraba los ojos con una vulnerabilidad no acostumbrado a enseñar a nadie; y Ginny, todavía con la boca tapada asintió con suavidad acercándose a su costado, dejando que el brazo de su amigo reposara alrededor de su cintura.

Ella lo abrazó lentamente con el brazo izquierdo mientras sacaba la varita con la otra mano, convocando un libro que tenía en su habitación. Sin apartarse del moreno y abriéndolo con una mano, ambos hermanos sonrieron viendo su primer dibujo juntos.

Amantes por la pintura, Blaise Zabini y Ginnebra Weasley sonrieron mientras veían una de sus mejores creaciones frente a ellos, olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado. Era lo que necesitaba. Tal vez Blaise no sabía poner en palabras lo que le ocurría y Ginny tendría que aprender a vivir con eso. Pero ya era capaz de leer sus expresiones, sus silencios, sus gestos. Blaise no necesitaba hablar, necesitaba saber que su miedo no tenía sentido, que no importaba quien fuera su padre, que no importaba que su madre fuera una maldita seguidora del señor oscuro, que no importaba que él lo hubiera sido. Solo importaba el presente, lo que era hoy en día. Y hoy en día eran eso. Todos juntos.

Pansy y Luna sonrieron cuando vieron a los dos dibujar absortos en su gran hobbie. Desde que habían conocido su deseo por la pintura, ambos hermanos habían empezado a dibujar en sus momentos libres y de necesidad. Ya tenían una carpeta con dibujos mágicos, a los cuáles les habían dado magia y se movían, dibujos no mágicos, los cuales estaban estáticos mirándolos fijamente desde el papel o cuadro, y dibujos en proceso, que habían sido dejados a un lado hasta futuros momentos en los que fueran capaces de continuarlos. En la misma carpeta había un block, donde las hojas en blanco los esperaban junto con su estuche de dibujo para que pinturas distintas fueran creadas. Los dos hermanos se habían sentado horas y horas confeccionando esa carpeta y en ese momento, cada uno con su brocha en la mano, el papel levitando ante ellos, estaban queriendo agregar otro dibujo más a su colección. Cada dibujo tenía una historia, una creencia, una vida tras él. Y la mayoría los hacían juntos, a pesar de que alguno era realizado de forma individual.

Todo permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, solo escuchándose el SONIDO de las brochas sobre el papel, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron los Gryffindor riendo con suavidad de algo que seguramente el pelirrojo había dicho en su camino hasta la sala.

Ron caminó con rapidez hacia Pansy dispuesto a abrazarla, mientras ella observaba a Hermione con culpa desde el momento en el que la castaña entró en el lugar recordando lo que en clase había ocurrido.

-Herms...

-oh, Pans -rió la castaña caminando también hacia ella-. Ni se te ocurra decirlo. No pasó nada. Todos sabemos por qué es todo esto. Todos sabemos que hay que fingir.

-ya no hará falta -gruñó Blaise poniéndose en pie y dejando el dibujo sobre la carpeta lavando su brocha antes de guardarla; Ginny, seria, recogió también sus útiles de pintura y observó a todos sus amigos-. Still y sus seguidores atacaron a Ginny hace una hora.

-¿qué? -gritó Ron girándose hacia él incrédulo; desvió la mirada hacia su hermana buscando la confirmación de su bienestar-. ¿Ginny?

-estoy bien -bufó la chica hacia su hermano.

-está bien -confirmó Pansy mientras Ron gruñía por lo bajo-. Llegamos a tiempo pero eran seis...

-¿qué? -volvió a gritar Ron atónito.

-oh, por Merlín -siseó la pelirroja al escuchar a su hermano-. ¡No me ha pasado nada!

-así que se terminó -susurró Pansy mirando hacia los tres Gryffindor-. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿pero hicisteis algo? ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Harry acercándose a Blaise queriendo saber.

-digamos que los atacantes eran cuatro slytherin y 2 Ravenclaw -se encogió de hombros Blaise -. Nosotros sabemos jugar con las serpientes así que vamos a jugar con ellos a partir de ahora, pero de igual a igual. Se han metido donde no tenían que meterse y no dejamos algo así nunca.

-pero estaréis en peligro dentro de vuestra casa... -murmuró Hermione en voz baja mientras la puerta se volvía a abrir-. ¿Qué les hicisteis? ¿Qué...?

Draco y Theodore Not aparecieron en el lugar serios y precavidos, caminando lentamente, dispuestos a defenderse a la primera de cambio, sabiendo que dos de las personas que allí estaban no iban a estar muy conformes con la actuación que habían tenido anteriormente. Theo lo sabía y estaba listo a defenderse y explicarse porque él sabía que tenía razón. Draco, sin embargo, entendía la posición de Blaise y Pansy ya que él haría lo mismo de estar en su lugar y haber sido él el que protegiera a sus amigos.

Hicieron bien en entrar precavidos. Antes de que los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw pudieran hacer nada, Pansy y Blaise Zabini habían saltado hacia ellos. Blaise bloqueó a Theodore contra la pared y Pansy frenó a Draco Malfoy. Ambos slytherin alzaron las manos a modo de defensa queriendo hablar y explicarse primero.

-¡la atacaron! -gritó Pansy mientras Harry cerraba la puerta con un gesto de su varita-. ¡Y no hiciste nada, asqueroso cobarde!

Adelanto siguiente capítulo.

-nadie se mete con los nuestros -finalizó Harry.

-¿gominola? -preguntó Blaise; Ginny lo cayó con una mirada.

-¡eres un gilipollas! -le espetó separándose de Blaise y empujando al rubio con fuerza-.

-pociones no tiene culpa -susurró Ginny sentándose sobre la mesa y tomándole la mano entre las suyas-. Y el pergamino no es Voldemort...

-¿tú quieres a Luna? -dijo el chico a su vez sin mirarlo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

-Pansy... -susurró Draco dando un paso atrás de forma inquieta, mientras le taladraba la mirada de su amiga.

-no hiciste nada, Draco -volvió a repetir la chica con decepción-. Son parte de los nuestros, joder -Draco abrió la boca pero Pansy no le permitió hablar-. Por Salazar, somos una familia, ¡tú lo dijiste, lo dijimos! las familias se apoyan, en todo. Están unidos, siempre. Siempre...

-Pansy, yo...

-Pansy -habló entonces Theodore mientras los Gryffindor los miraban con sorpresa-. Draco no tiene la culpa, yo se lo impedí. Yo no dejé que fuera a ayudaros.

Todos se giraron hacia el moreno que suspiró hastiado al ver la situación demasiado obvia para tener que explicarse. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta, nadie salvo él, que si no hubieran actuado como él decidió actuar, ahora mismo estarían todos de mierda hasta el cuello? ¿Acaso no entendían la importancia de sus actos, de la vigilancia que tenían que tener dentro de Slytherin? ¿Acaso no podían entender que debían actuar con frialdad para poder salvarlos a todos? si había que sacrificar un peón, no importaba. Lo importante era salvar a la mayoría. ¿Qué importaba que ellos hubieran ido a ayudar o no? ¿Qué importaba si no había pasado nada? ¿Por qué Pansi estaba actuando como una maldita niña emocional, sintiéndose decepcionada y abandonada por sus amigos? ellos no habían acudido, ni lo harían si querían tener alguna posibilidad. Pansi era una slytherin, tenía que entenderlo. Tenía que entender que era más importante salvarse en toda aquella mierda. Y así se salvaban. No significaba que a ellos no les importaran sus amigos. ¿Por qué Pansi estaba actuando como una maldita Huflepuf?

Pansi lo miró molesta, decepcionada y angustiada, todo al mismo tiempo. Ginny había estado en peligro, y ninguno de esos dos, los que jodidamente decían ser sus amigos, había movido un dedo por ella. Ni por ella, ni por Blaise, ni por luna, ni por la misma Pansi. Theodore era su mejor amigo desde que tenían dos, tres años... y él la había dejado enfrentarse a toda esa situación sin que le importara una mierda. Y Draco, el mejor amigo de Blaise había seguido a Theodore Not como un perro faldero, ignorando la amistad que tenía con el otro chico. Todo ¿por qué? ¿Por un maldito plan de Dumbledore, el maldito Albus Dumbledore que los traía a todos de cabeza hacía rato? ¿Todo por si acaso servía de algo? ni siquiera tenían certeza de que ayudara en algo estar del otro lado. Desde luego no ayudaba si estaban continuamente poniendo en peligro a gente de la luz como Harry, Hermione y ron. De ¿qué servía estar del bando equivocado si Harry Potter, el elegido, corría algún peligro? y ¿qué harían ellos de ser así? si fuera Harry en vez de Ginny? ¿Dejarían que le atacaran esos matones siendo el niño que vivió la gran esperanza del mundo mágico? no tenía ningún sentido. No podían ayudar desde allí si seguían poniendo en peligro a sus amigos... no era ético, ni lógico, ni nada. ¿Por qué Draco y Theo no lo veían?

Blaise sacó su varita enfadado y Luna jadeó haciendo lo mismo. Rápida como una Ravenclaw en la inteligencia pero en ese momento actuando como una verdadera Gryffindor, la rubia desarmó a los slytherin antes de que pasara algo. Cogió las cuatro varitas en su mano y sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de su novio.

-os vais a hacer daño con esto -aclaró la chica elevando las varitas-. Es mejor que os escuchéis primero y después hagáis caso a vuestros instintos primitivos.

Pansy gruñó no estando de acuerdo con la Ravenclaw pero Hermione y Ginny se habían puesto en pie mirándolos con desaprobación. Harry y Ron todavía no salían de su asombro y se miraban con preocupación entre ellos.

-¿por qué lo hiciste, Theo? -preguntó entonces Pansy volviendo hacia él-. Estaba Ginny sola contra seis atacantes... no tiene sentido que estemos haciendo todo esto si ponemos en riesgo a nuestros propios amigos. ¿Si fuera Harry el atacado?

-fuisteis vosotros, Pans -explicó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos con obviedad-. Sabía que vosotros ibais a conseguir solucionar las cosas, que Ginny, o si hubiera sido Harry, no correría ningún riesgo. Tenemos que seguir fingiendo, tenemos que hacer lo que el profesor Dumbledore nos dice, porque aunque no lo creas, es la única forma. Que confíen en nosotros, enterarnos de las cosas, para poder avisarlos. Y si algo nos coge desprevenido como hoy... no arriesgarnos todos. Porque entonces no tendremos posibilidades en el futuro de avisar de algo, todo lo que vendrá, nos cogerá por sorpresa.

-¡a la mierda con eso, por Salazar! -gritó Blaise empujándolo hacia la pared-. ¡Eran cuatro slytherin, dos Ravenclaw y una puta Gryffindor que no pude ver quien era! ¿Que más da las putas apariencias si uno de los nuestros está en peligro?

-pero es que no estaba en peligro -susurró Theodore apaciguando a su amigo-. Vosotros fuisteis en camino. Sabía que con vosotros todo iba a estar bien. No era necesario que todos arriesgáramos nuestra posición ni perdiéramos la ventaja. Si hubieseis esperado dos segundos, se os hubiese ocurrido alguna maldita forma de ir sin ser descubiertos, y aún estaríamos todos infiltrados en slytherin. Pero no, debido a que tuvisteis vuestro gran momento Gryffindor, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de pensar con sentido común.

-ya, y por eso nos dejasteis solos -murmuró Pansy dando un paso atrás con ironía-. No solo dejasteis sola a Ginny en ese momento, si no que ahora nosotros también estamos solos en medio de nuestra casa. Somos el enemigo rodeado de serpientes venenosas dispuestos a matarnos por haberles traicionado. Nos lanzasteis al mismísimo infierno.

-Pans... -empezó Draco dando un paso hacia ella; la morena lo detuvo mientras recuperaba el control y entrecerraba los ojos pensativa; la luz de la comprensión y la lógica apareció en su mirada al girarse hacia Theo.

La chica desvió la mirada hacia Blaise que a su vez estaba mirando a Draco con la comprensión asomando también en sus ojos.

Theodore, impasible esperaba tranquilo apoyado en la pared y Draco los miraba con seriedad.

Los cerebros de los cuatro slytherin empezaron a trabajar con fuerza al mismo tiempo. Pansi y Blaise entendieron en cuestión de segundos, mientras sus emociones se enfriaban y analizaban la situación, lo que sus amigos les querían decir.

Ginny había estado en peligro, y había sido ayudada por dos de los cuatro infiltrados en slytherin. Dos de los cuatro habían sido destronados de su puesto, pero eso implicaba que no todos eran tachados de traidores. No había pasado nada porque Blaise y Pansi eran letales en su magia, porque Luna había estado allí, porque Ginny se sabía defender. Y ahora, los dos traidores iban a poder cuidar a los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw mientras los otros dos los cuidaban a ellos dentro de la sala común y les pasaban la información de forma mucho más disimulada, en su propia casa, en el baño, en la habitación... sin necesidad de arriesgarse en los pasillos a que los vieran, sin necesidad de encontrarse en la sala de los menesteres. Iba a ser una comunicación mucho más directa, una comunicación en cadena. Y las serpientes confiaban en las habilidades de sus amigos, pero todos sabían que preferían estar ellos cerca, porque donde hubiera una mente slytherin, las cosas funcionaban mil veces mejor. No por egocentrismo, no por superioridad, si no porque era así. No había nadie que analizara mejor las cosas que ellos. No había nadie en el grupo que pudiera esperar fríamente un ataque, una venganza, algo. Nadie tenía tanta templanza y sangre fría como un slytherin. Y todos lo sabían. Pansi y Blaise se encargarían de proteger a sus amigos y estar cerca de ellos, mientras Theo y Draco los protegerían desde dentro. Confiaban en ellos. Todos.

Sí, estaban divididos pero los slytherin podían cuidar y ser cuidados, sabiendo y teniendo por seguro que donde estuvieran ellos iban a estar todos más tranquilos. Donde estuviera la frialdad, astucia y lógica de un slytherin que se apartara la impulsividad de un Gryffindor, al menos en esos momentos. Que el grupo slytherin estuviera dividido en dos y pudieran estar tanto del bando de la luz como del otro, solo les aseguraba el bienestar.

Dolía, dolía en parte que hubiesen sido capaces de dejarlos solos, pero al mismo tiempo era puramente lógico. Tan lógico que era odioso. Porque a nadie le gustaba tener que mentir, tener que fingir, tener que hacer daño a sus amigos. Y los cuatro slytherin, mientras se miraban fijamente sabían que posiblemente tuvieran que hacerse daño. Pero era mejor hacerse daño unos a los otros, a que fuera un desconocido y lo hiciera, sin saber qué podía pasar. Si ellos estaban dentro, podían controlar la situación de alguna manera, avisar, informar, minimizar los daños. Odiaban tener que actuar así. Ojalá pudieran gritar lo que realmente pensaban, estar juntos, disfrutar como adolescentes que eran de su vida. Pero estaban en medio de una guerra. Nada de eso tendría ningún sentido si no sobrevivían a ella.

-maldita sea -gruñó la joven volviendo a mirar a los ojos a Draco-. Maldita sea, tenéis razón... podríamos haber ido con un hechizo desilusionador o...

Y por otro lado, Pansi se dio cuenta al escuchar a Theodore que efectivamente, podrían haber analizado la situación un solo segundo más, y posiblemente la hubieran resuelto de otra forma. pero nerviosos, angustiados por lo que venían haciendo, sintiéndose culpables por estar atacándoles verbalmente y físicamente en los pasillos, su cabeza había funcionado por un par de segundos tarde, y había sido apagada por sus emociones.

-dejarlos inconscientes sin mostraros -escupió Theodore con frialdad-. Pero tampoco es lo importante ahora. Todos hemos actuado en algún momento de nuestras vidas con rasgos de leones por muy Slytherins que seamos. Por miedo, por culpa, por orgullo. Lo importante es hacer frente a la nueva situación.

-fue lo mejor -susurró el rubio-. Eso no significa que no haya odiado hacer esto...

Pansi supo que nunca les habían dejado solos. Que no habían dejado de pensar en ellos ni un solo instante. Suspiró y asintió convencida, entendiendo por completo sus razones de no haber acudido en su ayuda. Al contrario, se estaba empezando a sentir orgullosa, habían confiado por completo en ellos dos para solucionar el altercado porque sabían que eran buenos con la varita y que no iban a correr ningún peligro ni ellos, ni Ginny si llegaban a tiempo. Les habían dejado porque sabían que Draco y Theo no habrían hecho gran diferencia en ese momento. Habían podido pensar fríamente, habían podido analizar la situación, habían confiado plenamente en que lo solucionarían... Eso fue lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta la necesidad de ganarse la confianza de los mortífagos para poder ayudar en la guerra y además no dejar sola a Ginny en medio de un ataque escolar.

-pero eso sí -añadió la chica mirando a su amigo moreno-. Te voy a patear el culo por no vigilar. Podíamos haber resultado heridos, ¡algo podría haber salido mal!

-oh, Pans -rió Theodore con un gesto desganado-. ¿De verdad pensaste que no me aseguré de que eso no ocurriera?

Pansy abrió la boca para responder pero entonces la cerró sin saber que decir, impresionada por la respuesta de su amigo. Miró a Theodore, luego a Draco y de nuevo a Theodore buscando respuestas pero no pudo hablar, demasiado asombrada en su hallazgo. ¿Acaso habían pensado incluso en eso?

-Theodore, eres un honor para slytherin -se rió Blaise comprendiendo todo.

-no os íbamos a dejar solos -susurró Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado-. ¿Acaso pensáis que estamos locos?

Pansy rió demasiado incrédula y agradecida por los amigos que tenía, ella dudando de ellos y los chicos asegurándose de absolutamente todo. Mientras los Gryffindor se miraban sin comprender, la morena se abrazó a Theodore que también se rió libremente correspondiéndola y llamándola tonta por lo bajo. Ginny dio un paso adelante acercándose a ellos y miró con fijeza a Draco Malfoy intentando comprender lo que se les estaba escapando a ellos. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada antes de sonreír con sorna.

-Gin -dijo el chico en voz baja -. El moco murciélago siempre va a ser tu marca...

-¡grandísimo idiota! -gritó la chica mientras una sonrisa de comprensión aparecía en su rostro y los Gryffindor jadeaban sorprendidos-. ¡Estabais ahí!

-todo el tiempo -confirmó Theodore-. Pero no hizo falta nuestra intervención milagrosa e invisible. Gracias a Salazar, a Pansy y Blaise, no pasó nada.

-estaba todo bajo control -gruñó la pelirroja mientras los slytherin rodaban los ojos, los Gryffindor gruñían por lo bajo y Luna suspiraba.

-ya -sonrió Theodore de forma peligrosa-. Todo bajo control, bajo en inferioridad numérica, física y mágica... y no olvidemos la inmovilidad, por supuesto.

Ginny gruñó en desacuerdo y Pansy le lanzó una mirada enfadada antes de volverse hacia sus amigos. Ya habían hablado de eso. Ginny tenía que aceptarlo, le fastidiara o no. había sido mejor así. No había daños que lamentar, ni tampoco una heroína marcada como tal. Ni Ginny necesitaba ser la nueva heroína del colegio por sacarse de encima a siete tíos, ni iban a arriesgarse de que le pasara algo. La enana tendría que aguantarse.

-espero que podáis aguantar con todo esto -les dijo a la pareja de Slytherins-. Espero que lo hagáis, de verdad, Theodore. Ahora estáis solos. Si no era fácil estando todos juntos, no sé cómo será estando separados. Ya no podemos ser amigos de aquí hacia afuera.

-yo también espero lo mismo que tú -respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero ten claro, que nosotros aguantaremos el tiempo que vosotros consigáis que nadie les haga daño como hoy, cosa que no me cabe la menor duda que haréis excelentemente.

-no -intervino Hermione dando un paso hacia ellos y poniéndose junto a Ginny-. Aguantaréis sin hacer ninguna tontería el tiempo que sea necesario. Nosotros no nos lo tomamos a mal ni os vamos a sacar nuestra amistad por estar en aquel lado, porque sabemos que es una tapadera. Ya bastante con que hayamos perdido la ventaja con Blaise y Pansy... no podemos perderos a vosotros ahí adentro. Todos estaremos bien, o lo mejor posible. Vosotros tenéis que hacer lo que tenéis que hacer. Es imprescindible que lo hagáis.

-y perder nuestra ventaja también era necesario -suspiró hastiada la morena-. Emboscaron seis personas a Ginny, necesitaba ayuda, no había tiempo para ir a buscar a nadie. Solo Salazar sabe qué le hubiesen hecho si no llegábamos. Ningún profesor lo hubiese hecho.

-siete -corrigió Blaise algo pensativo, recordando a la vestida de rojo que se había largado por el pasillo.

-es lo mismo -se exasperó Ginny-, ahora todos estamos en desventaja. Vosotros en slytherin vais a tener problemas, vais a tener que estar separados, vais a tener que enfrentaros entre vosotros, ¿no os dais cuenta de lo que eso significa? Pansy está sola en su habitación, ¡Blaise lo mismo! y de puertas afuera no cambia en nada, porque nosotros podíamos defendernos de lo que sea. Es el primer ataque tan fuerte, ni siquiera sabemos si van a haber más.

-van a haber más -musitó Draco-. Hemos crecido, Ginny. Nosotros, y ellos. Y cuando un hijo de mortífago crece...

-lo mandan actuar dentro o fuera de las filas del señor tenebroso -sonrió Blaise con ironía-. Claro que van a atacar más veces. Y os defendéis perfectamente, es cierto. Pero ¿qué mejor que dos cabezas slytherin trabajando codo a codo con vosotros? ¿Qué mejor que dos varitas extra? ellos son mortífagos, Ginny. Entrenados desde pequeños para haceros frente. Sin escrúpulos, sin principios, sin importarles una mierda ni tú, ni tu familia.

Ginny se quedó atónita viendo a su hermano a la cara. Él estaba sonriendo irónico, burlón, pero sus ojos, serios como nunca la hicieron estremecerse. Blaise hablaba muy en serio, como nunca lo había hecho. Asintió levemente y bajó la mirada aceptando el argumento del joven.

-y yo no aguantaba más insultándoos como si nada -gruñó Pansy mirando a Hermione con tal intensidad que la joven bajó la mirada apenada-. Os afecta a pesar de que sabéis que como dices tú es una tapadera. No sirve la teoría, porque a la hora de la práctica os lastima igual. Así que todo son beneficios.

-¡ey! yo así puedo estar con Luna en público, que ya era hora -rió Blaise con ganas-. ¡Esto es genial!

-eso sí me gusta -sonrió la rubia mientras corría a abrazarse con su novio que la besó con intensidad antes de cogerla de la mano y mirar a sus compañeros que seguían la conversación.

-esto no es bueno -suspiró Harry Potter empezando a hacer conjeturas-. Blaise y Pansy van a ser renegados en slytherin, Draco y Theo los van a tener que alejar de su protección... y juntos podemos estar aquí, o en las clases, pero en la sala común y habitaciones van a estar solos. No nos vamos a poder proteger todo el tiempo si van a haber ataques como pensáis.

Harry lo sabía. Sabía que era lo mejor lo que los chicos habían hecho. Sabía que tenían razón incluso en que les vendrían bien dos varitas y dos cabezas pensantes. Pero el problema era de puertas adentro en slytherin. ¿Cómo iban a hacer Draco y Theodore para protegerlos de la cantidad de serpientes que habían ahí dentro? y en la sala común, iba a ser imposible ayudarlos. Estaban solos. Les podían emboscar perfectamente que estaban solos.

-no todo el mundo va a querer atacarnos -se rió la morena slytherin con suavidad-. Hay, hay mucha gente que aunque no lo creas se mantiene neutral en esto y no harán nada. Draco y Theo impedirán que nos hagan nada malo. Lo harán bien. Además, vosotros sois los que tenéis que ser cuidadosos, no nosotros.

Sus amigos desviaron la mirada molestos. Los Gryffindor no estaban de acuerdo con eso. Todos ahí eran importantes. No ellos por ser Gryffindor eran más importantes para la guerra que los slytherin. Todos eran personas, todos eran necesarios. Esa idea de los slytherin de cuidarlos a ellos por ser los de la luz, los elegidos, la esperanza del mundo mágico era tan absurda como el creer que los bebés se iban a poner a luchar en esa guerra.

-Pans, nosotros nos tenemos que cuidar de los slytherin, pero no los tenemos en nuestra casa -murmuró Harry-. Y nos defienden tres cuartas partes del colegio. Vosotros una vez entréis en vuestros muros no hay quien esté con vosotros salvo vosotros mismos. Y confío en vuestras habilidades, pero sois dos, contra muchos más. Y Draco y Theo no podrán hacer como si nada, tendrán que responder ante la casa. Draco es el príncipe, y Theodore va a pasar a ser su mano derecha.

-eso es cierto, pero nosotros no vamos a hacerles nada -murmuró Draco desviando la mirada y mirando con seriedad a Harry Potter-. Estaremos demasiado incrédulos, sorprendidos y aturdidos como para hacerlo. Fueron nuestros amigos, tendremos que recuperarnos del golpe de que mi mano derecha me haya traicionado...

-que tu mano derecha te haya traicionado solo provocará más odio en los slytherin en su contra -insistió Harry-. Van a querer vuestra cabeza, como cualquiera querría la cabeza de un traidor tal y como se mostraron ellos.

-pues nos apoyaremos en las normas del colegio -respondió Draco exasperado-. De alguna manera vamos a conseguir escaparnos de tener que hacerles algo. Los protegeremos, Harry. No les pasará nada. Tienes mi palabra. Son mis amigos, al igual que los tuyos. Desde pequeños. No permitiría que les hicieran nada. Antes te juro que me entrego yo mismo.

-va a ser difícil -dijo Hermione con los ojos brillando por la preocupación deteniéndose en el rubio; Blaise y Pansi le sonreían disimuladamente, orgullosos de él.

-yo quiero saber -intervino ron apretando los labios, preocupado y serio-, qué es lo que ha pasado. Quiero decir. ¿Por qué hubo un ataque? ¿De qué forma? ¿Cómo se ha llegado a esto? ¿Por qué a Ginny?

-¿Neville no vendrá? -preguntó Theodore caminando hacia el centro de la sala.

-está con la profesora Sprout -respondió Hermione-. Dijo que iba a tardar, que nos vería mañana.

Tras esto, los jóvenes suspiraron y se sentaron todos en círculo mientras Harry repartía comida que había traído del gran comedor. Luna sentada entre las piernas de Blaise con Ginny sentada a su lado, mientras Draco se ubicó al otro de Ginny. La Ronda seguía con Pansy al lado de Draco, siendo rodeada por uno de los fuertes brazos de Ron, y al lado de este Harry Potter junto con Hermione. Theodore estaba al lado de Blaise cerrando el círculo.

-pues salimos de clase dispuestos a ir al gran comedor para cenar y después venir aquí cuando Luna nos abordó en el camino diciéndonos que habían emboscado a Ginny -explicó Pansy mientras Blaise devoraba la comida-. Nosotros salimos disparados sin pensar en nada mientras Theodore y Draco fueron la voz de la razón.

-en realidad yo fui la voz de la razón, Draco fue a seguiros pero yo lo detuve -aclaró el moreno mirando con reprobación la forma de comer de Blaise.

-como sea -lo descartó Pansy-. Había cuatro slytherin entre los que estaban Still, Square, Frise y Manta. Una Gryffindor que se escapó al vernos llegar y dos Ravenclaw que desconozco sus nombres...

-Left y Frey -susurró Luna sin querer interrumpir en voz casi inaudible.

-tenían rodeada a Ginny, dos la agarraban mientras el resto lanzaba hechizos supongo en parte buscando asustarla hasta finalmente hacerle daño de verdad. Tengo que decir que aquí la pelirroja se defendía muy bien. No la habían desarmado todavía pero -agregó cuando Ginny fue a hablar-, eran seis, ¡por Merlín! no sabías si realmente podrías o no con ellos. Era algo impredecible, era cuestión de azar y no íbamos a arriesgarnos.

-eran siete -corrigió Blaise.

-como sea -volvió a decir la chica-. Nos peleamos con ellos, entre los cuatro los redujimos sin ningún problema, la verdad -agregó con una risita sarcástica-, pensamos que las pequeñas serpientes iban a darnos más trabajo pero ni siquiera, son pésimos en combate. Al final conseguimos interrogar a un Slytherin y un Raven.

-¿y? -preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-no soltaron prenda -se encogió de hombros Pansy mientras Ron miraba fijamente a su hermana esforzándose por pensar por qué ella había sido metida en ese lío-. Still solo nos provocó.

-se inició una guerra -gruñó Draco entre dientes haciendo que todos los Gryffindor lo miraran confusos; él les devolvió la mirada a la defensiva-. ¿Qué?

-¿qué significa eso? -preguntó Hermione mirándolo seriamente-. ¿Qué hicisteis?

-no hicimos nada -murmuró Pansy de nuevo haciendo que Draco se callara con un gesto de su mano-. Por Salazar, amenazó a Ginny -ron abrió la boca y ella lo detuvo con una mirada-, ¡se burló de Blaise!

-y nadie -comenzó Draco mientras Ron asentía vigorosamente sabiendo lo que iba a decir, estando completamente de acuerdo con su amigo.

-nadie se mete con los nuestros -finalizó Harry.

-Blaise le rompió la varita -se rió Luna con una voz cantarina tras un silencio; los Gryffindor menos Ginny la miraron con los ojos abiertos y la pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

-sí, fue genial esa parte -confirmó la Gryffindor-. Teníais que ver la cara que se le quedó a ese memo.

-no, Herms -dijo Pansy adelantándose a su amiga al ver como abría la boca intentando ser posiblemente la voz de la razón entre sus amigos-. No tiene forma de meternos en ningún lío así que no tienes por qué hacer de madre en esto. Si él dice que Blais le rompió la varita tiene que explicar el por qué, debido a que como nos pregunten algo, nosotros vamos a responder ante sus acusaciones. Y tenemos pruebas, ¿verdad? no hay mejores pruebas que los propios recuerdos. ¿Siete contra una joven bruja de Gryffindor? no le conviene hablar.

-al menos le habéis dado a esos lo que se merecen, ¿no? -preguntó Ron mientras Blaise reía encantado.

-sí -dijo tras coger aire-. Me preocupa la Gryffindor traidora que estaba, ¿alguien la vio? esa va a estar cerca vuestra.

-yo no la vi -negó Ginny mientras suspiraba-. Estaba a mi espalda, ni siquiera sabía que había otra persona. De todas formas tenemos que andar con cuidado -agregó mirando a Ron tras unos segundos de silencio-, lo que conseguí sacarles antes de que llegaran los chicos fue que Bill había encontrado algún artefacto y que yo iba a pagar. Supongo que a modo de venganza. Somos las personas que estamos más a mano para darnos todas las venganzas que ellos quieran por sus padres o compañeros. No creo que esto se quede en un acontecimiento aislado. Nos puede pasar a todos.

Todos asintieron pensativos y Ron gruñó por lo bajo murmurando algo de hablar con Bill para que no dejara cabos sueltos de quienes descubrían a quienes. Era cuestión de proteger a la familia...

De todas formas, por desgracia todos sabían que los familiares y amigos de los mortífagos, tuvieran que ver o no con Bill, iban a ir a por gente amiga o familiar del otro bando. Las guerras eran así.

-¿y vosotros dónde estabais? -preguntó entonces Luna con un gesto inocente en el rostro mirando hacia Theodore y Draco con curiosidad.

-bajamos la escalera con todos los demás pero nos metimos por un atajo -murmuró Theodore mientras Draco asentía-. Draco usó la brújula y os encontramos. Es bastante sencillo, usando un desilusionador nadie se dio cuenta.

-llegamos un poco antes de que interrogarais a Still, justo para ver tu hechizo, Gin - explicó Draco Malfoy inclinándose para sacarle un trozo de pan a Blaise -. Vimos que estaba todo controlado y no hacía falta que interviniéramos para nada. Después nos fuimos.

-eso tuvo que ser un desilusionador perfecto -susurró Hermione sonriendo a sus amigos.

-un hechizo hecho por un servidor -afirmó Draco haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara levemente.

Blaise carraspeó y Ginny rodó los ojos antes de ponerse a toser como una loca haciendo que más de uno sonriera y Draco les lanzara una mirada enfurecida. Ginny y Blaise se miraban y hacían muecas faciales disimuladas. Blaise volvió a toser con gran fuerza mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Ginny colocándose tras él le golpeó la espalda divertida. Todos desviaron la mirada sonriente.

Esos dos siempre iban a hacer que la gente sonriera en el momento que fuera, con sus payasadas, siendo simplemente ellos mismos. Iban a tener que andar con cuidado a partir de entonces, por Bill, porque todos habían crecido y seguramente habría más ataques, por la guerra que habían iniciado. Pero siempre que estuvieran juntos estarían bien. Ginny estaba bien, a los chicos no les había pasado nada, y Draco y Theodore solucionarían todo lo que fuera. Estaban todos decididos.

Y Draco y Hermione... bueno, tal vez Hermione... ¿le pasaba algo con respecto a Malfoy?

Entonces el rubio se puso en pie seguido del resto de sus amigos.

-espera -lo detuvo la castaña levantándose una de las últimas-. Draco, ¿podemos hablar?

El rubio suspiró e inclinando la cabeza hacia Pansy que se acercaba a él se alejó de ella haciéndole un gesto a Hermione para que hablaran a solas. Harry y Ron caminaron hacia Pansy y los otros slytherin mientras Luna y Ginny hablaban en susurros.

Los brazos de Draco Malfoy rodearon a la castaña cuando se encontraron en un lateral de la sala y ella le sonrió mientras le correspondía.

Draco sabía de qué quería hablar. Él no quería hablar de eso. Odiaba hacerle daño todo el tiempo, y más odiaba que ella se justificara por reaccionar mal. Porque a Hermione, una chica inteligente pero emocional, le afectaba lo que ellos hicieran. Y ellos no lo podían cambiar, pero ella tampoco. Y ella no podía pedir perdón por simplemente ser así. Ella no tenía la culpa de sentirse mal porque ellos la trataran como escoria. Bastante que confiaba en ellos después de toda esa mierda en público.

-Herms...

-no lo digas -le cayó la joven mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro; el corazón de la chica se aceleró como siempre pasaba cuando estaban juntos-. eso es lo que te quería decir, te he visto ahí afuera y te entiendo, sé que lo tenéis que hacer, no puedo conseguir que no me afecte porque soy una completa estúpida, yo...

Y Hermione lo sabía. Sabía que Draco odiaba hacerle todo eso. Sabía que le afectaba, que lo ponía de los nervios. Pero necesitaba que él confiara en que no pasaba nada. Al igual que Hermione confiaba en ellos y sabía que todo eso era una tapadera, la castaña necesitaba que Draco confiara en que todo estaría bien entre ellos, con su amistad, con todo, a pesar de que la viera destruida en público. Porque ella lo entendía, y él tenía que hacerlo. Porque si no lo hacía, en algún momento fallaría por sus sentimientos, y eso no se lo podían permitir.

-no -gruñó el rubio tomando la barbilla de su amiga y mirándola a los ojos; la intensidad con la que el rubio la observó hizo que las piernas de la castaña temblaran-. No eres una estúpida, joder. ¿Por qué vas a serlo? es normal que esto te afecte, es normal que... -Hermione sonrió con tristeza y Draco desvió la cara mientras alejaba la mano de la chica sintiendo que había llegado demasiado lejos-. A mí también me jode hacer todo esto.

-por eso. Lo sé -susurró ella-. Solo no quiero que te sientas mal por algo que sé que no es culpa tuya. Confía en mí. Todo estará bien. Siempre. Hagas lo que hagas. Hagáis lo que hagáis.

Y mientras sus amigos los observaban con amplias sonrisas fingiendo hablar entre ellos pero sin sacarles los ojos de encima, Draco Malfoy dejó escapar el aliento acercándose lentamente a Hermione Granger que mirándolo con timidez esperó. Todo se congeló cuando los dos muchachos mirándose a los ojos se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro y dejaron salir un suspiro.

El slytherin apretó los dientes con rabia y apartó la mirada de la castaña. No podía hacer eso. No le correspondía a él, no después de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Él no era quien Hermione esperaba, quien necesitaba. Con delicadeza inclinó la cara de la Gryffindor hacia él y besó con suavidad la frente de su amiga para después alejarse de ella con lentitud.

Ginny y Blaise entrecerraron los ojos alerta Notando en escasos segundos la tormenta en la expresión de su amigo. De forma disimulada lo miraron justo cuando él se giraba hacia ellos y solo hizo falta una mirada entre los tres para que Blaise reaccionara. Con u ni sonrisa, el slytherin golpeó a Ginny en la espalda haciendo que la joven gruñera y empezaran una actuación que se hubiera ganado el óscar a los mejores actores de estar en el cine español.

-vamos, hermanita, tengo que entrenar -dijo en voz alta haciendo que más de uno fijara sus ojos en ellos-. Que mejor que entrenar con una leona, nuestros únicos contrincantes ahora que ya se sabe nuestra amistad...

-pero qué coño... ¿por qué se alejó en el último momento? -gruñó la chica en voz baja dejando que Blaise pusiera el brazo sobre el suyo y mirando de reojo a un rubio que caminaba hacia la puerta sin detenerse, preocupada; suspirando frustrada hacia los demás alzó la voz como quien no quería la cosa disimulando sus verdaderas intenciones, siguiendo con la actuación de su hermano-. Como me vuelvan a atacar ya sabéis de quién es la culpa.

-qué más da, estarás conmigo... y con el gran Blaise Zabini, nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo señor oscuro se animará a atacarte -murmuró Blaise arrastrándola-. Chicos, en un rato nos vemos. Luna, amor -la rubia lo miró divertida y le guiñó un ojo-, no tardaré, voy a destruir a esta pelirroja.

La carcajada de Blaise quedó ahogada cuando Ginny cerró la puerta tras ellos. Fue ahí que se desprendió de su disfraz, de su máscara, de su actuación.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos cuando el moreno ya había alcanzado a Draco Malfoy por el pasillo y seriamente, sin ninguna pizca de diversión en su rostro le agarró del brazo.

-ey, esperadme -dijo la chica corriendo para alcanzarlos y poniendo una mano sobre el brazo del moreno.

-eres un puto cobarde -gruñó Blaise mientras detenía al rubio con fuerza-. La ibas a besar, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿y qué querías que hiciera? -escupió el slytherin alejándose de la pareja con rabia-. ¿Tú crees que esa chica merece esto? ¿Eh? ¿No me dijiste que soy un hijo de puta por tratarla mal? ¿Y ahora me vienes a echar en cara que no la he besado? ¿Quién ostias te entiende?

-eres un estúpido -gruñó Ginny llevándose las manos a la cara con frustración-. Blaise te habrá dicho eso porque la habrá visto mal y a ninguno nos gusta ver tristes a nuestros amigos, pero él sabe que es lo que hay que hacer, ¡como lo sabe Hermione! La relación vuestra va más allá de los encuentros en el pasillo. ¿Tú te das cuenta de algo cuando pasa por tus ojos' o vives en un mundo de gominola?

-¿gominola? -preguntó Blaise sin entender, curioso; Ginny lo calló con una mirada mostrando que claramente, no era momento de hacer chistes.

-Hermione te quiere, Draco -dijo Ginny con rigidez-. Es mi amiga desde hace años y me puedo dar cuenta. Le duele porque es normal que nos afecte este tipo de cosas, ¡pero oh, por Merlín, te quiere, grandísimo idiota!

Draco no dijo nada, solo miró para otro lado de forma indiferente como si la cosa no fuera con él. No estaba preparado para esa conversación, ni creía estarlo nunca. Él no sentía ser merecedor de que Hermione lo quisiera. Hermione no podía quererlo definitivamente porque eso no tenía ningún sentido. Era él el que le hacía daño con sus comentarios, con sus miradas de superioridad, de asco en los pasillos. Por mucho que la relación de ellos dos fuera más allá de los pasillos, nadie podía hacer borrón y cuenta nueva después de vivir eso todos los días. Y además de que estaba claro que ella no lo quería, él tampoco podía estar con ella. ¿Un hijo de mortífagos? ¿Un traidor en su propio bando? ¿Un infiltrado? ¿Un sangre limpia? eso era un error. Lo que sentía no era real. Era lo prohibido, y como siempre, lo prohibido atrae. Pero no podía ser real, era una tontería. No se la merecía, él estaba podrido por dentro, y ella era demasiado inocente y pura para mancharse las manos de sangre. Tenía que ser una tontería, él iba a obligarse a que fuera una tontería.

Ginny gruñó audiblemente.

-¡eres un gilipollas! -le espetó separándose de Blaise y empujando al rubio con fuerza-. ¿Cuándo vais a aprender los malditos Slytherins que os merecéis estas cosas como los demás? ¿Cuándo os va a entrar en la cabeza que os merecéis ser felices? ¿Qué no hacéis nada mal? ¿Que os merecemos? ¿Te gusta, le gustas, por qué seguir con esto, Malfoy?

El rubio reaccionó ante el apellido en la boca de la pelirroja y la miró de forma inexpresiva con una leve sonrisa de lado en el rostro. Él sabía que la Gryffindor lo había calcado en su totalidad pero no le iba a demostrar que estaba en lo cierto. Nadie tenía que saber cómo se sentía, nadie tenía por qué entender sus motivos, ni lo iban a hacer. Su vida era suya y de nadie más.

-¿y cuándo entenderán los Gryffindor que no se tienen que meter en donde no les llaman, Weasley? -le dijo pronunciando las palabras con rabia.

-bueno, eso no es un claro signo de un Gryffindor -murmuró el moreno haciendo que Ginny dejara salir una risita y Draco rodara los ojos- en parte algo más relajado al escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de Blaise-. Es un rasgo de Ginny, pero no solo de los Gryffindor. Yo estoy aquí, ¿no?

Se quedó inmóvil y buscó relajarse de verdad respirando un par de veces. Ginny lo había calcado, lo conocía bastante bien, Blaise lo conocía a la perfección y quizá, tal vez, no era nada malo que lo hicieran. Ginny lo miraba firme y decidida, con los ojos brillando de preocupación, no sin rabia, por supuesto. Porque la pelirroja no podía ser ella misma si no reaccionaba impulsivamente; Blaise lo miraba también seguro y decidido, apoyándolo, sonriéndole, demostrándole con una simple mirada, que él estaba ahí, como siempre, y que no tenía que mentirles. a ellos no. sí, su vida era de él pero también podía aceptar amigos a su lado, sobre todo amigos como ellos dos, que eran capaces de inventarse lo que fuera y dejar todo por ir tras él al sospechar que no estaba bien. Siempre le habían enseñado a estar solo y a no necesitar a nadie, pero eso no tenía porque ser así siempre. Ginny no lo permitiría, y él no quería que lo permitiera. Blaise no lo dejaría y él tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, se sentía confundido con un montón de cosas, pero si algo sabía es que no quería ser orgulloso y alejar a sus dos amigos de él, porque eso solo lo confundiría más. Sin ellos la tormenta llegaría mucho más lejos. Blaise y Ginny sabían cómo hacerle frente al huracán. Ellos dos lo conocían tan bien que a veces se asustaba de a qué tanto serían capaces de llegar por él y por su amistad.

-Salazar bendito, ayúdame -exclamó Draco dándose la vuelta y alejándose de ellos tras unos segundos, aceptando su compañía, pero fingiendo orgullo como siempre; dio una decena de pasos y sonrió con suavidad para sí al ver que sus amigos no lo seguían. Deteniéndose y poniendo una expresión fría en el rostro se volvió encarando a los otros dos. Ellos lo miraban con sonrisas burlonas en el rostro, esperando que les dijera algo-. ¿Venís o qué?

-o, majestad Malfoy -exclamó Ginny corriendo a su lado y haciendo un gesto de adoración con sus manos, seguida de un Blaise más tranquilo-. Haremos todo lo que usted mande, oh, gran señor...

-calla, pecosa -gruñó el chico haciendo reír a Blaise; Ginny le echó la lengua y Draco sonrió de verdad.

Realmente no se imaginaba la vida sin esos dos. No importaba lo que sus padres hubiesen dicho o lo que le hubiesen transmitido en la infancia. Necesitaba la ternura, impulsividad y los consejos de la niña Ginny; necesitaba los chistes, la frialdad y la verdad de su hermano Blaise. Quería la seriedad de la Gryffindor y la efusividad del otro. Los quería a su lado.

Ginny se puso en medio de ambos mientras pasaba los brazos por encima de los hombros de sus amigos y se colgaba de estos levantando los pies. Los slytherin fruncieron los labios pero la sostuvieron mientras la pequeña Weasley se reía con suavidad transmitiéndoles un afecto y cariño que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a recibir fuera de aquella joven.

No tardaron en llegar a un aula vacía y entrar con Blaise y Ginny peleándose entre risas buscando hacerse cosquillas. Draco selló el lugar para que no se escuchara nada afuera y puso hechizos de protección para avisarles si alguien se acercaba.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la joven convocó su mochila a la vez que los otros dos y todos se dejaron caer sobre las mesas mientras sacaban las cosas y extendían los pergaminos sobre los muebles. Acto seguido buscaron tinta y pluma y apilaron los libros en diferentes pilas.

Cuando se organizaron, un silencio confortable se hizo en el lugar mientras empezaban a trabajar sobre sus ensayos. Por lo que Ginny veía, tanto Blaise como Draco trabajaban en pociones. Ella lo hacía en transformaciones, tarea que había dejado a medias desde su última hora libre.

El silencio la hizo suspirar. Siempre tenían esa costumbre, cuando uno de los tres necesitaba a alguno se juntaban a hacer lo que fuera, dibujar, volar, hacer tarea, en silencio, no hacía falta ningún ruido, ninguna otra cosa que no fuera estar juntos. Incluso últimamente lo hacían ya por sentirse bien, cómodos, acompañados, sin necesidad de un por qué. Y eso le gustaba a Ginny. Odiaba el bullicio escandaloso que había en Gryffindor, amaba poder estar tan cómoda con ellos dos sin necesidad de palabras ni miradas incómodas por estar en silencio.

Tras un tiempo largo en el cuál Ginny Weasley dejó listo el deber de transformaciones y empezó con encantamientos, Blaise apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de la pelirroja y esta lo miró en silencio atenta a lo que el chico le tuviera que decir. Ginny había dejado de hacer la tarea sobre la mesa y se había acostado en el suelo mientras escribía con soltura en su pergamino apoyada sobre sus codos. Blaise se había arrodillado al lado de ella y miraba hacia donde Draco escribía con furia sobre su ensayo.

La chica siguió la mirada de su amigo y entrecerró los ojos con gesto cansado y preocupado, tomando una decisión en un momento. Dejando la pluma sobre el suelo, la bruja se puso en pie de forma silenciosa y caminó junto con Blaise hasta donde estaba Draco. Los dos se pusieron a ambos lados del rubio observándolo con desaprobación.

Intercambiando una mirada con Blaise, Ginny Weasley apoyó la mano sobre el brazo del slytherin y Blaise Zabini le arrebató la pluma en un movimiento rápido e impredecible sin darle tiempo al otro a que reaccionara.

El joven los miró y frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, esperando algún tipo de explicación mientras sus pensamientos, que habían estado tapados por la fuerza que ejercía sobre su pergamino se hacían más reales en su mente: Hermione, el señor oscuro, los Slytherins...

-pociones no tiene la culpa -susurró Ginny sentándose sobre la mesa y tomándole la mano entre las suyas-. Y el pergamino no es Voldemort...

Draco no dijo nada. En su mente se repetían una y otra vez las mismas escenas. Hermione llorando por lo que él le decía, Dumbledore diciéndoles que era lo que tenían que hacer, Ginny siendo atacada por seis personas y él dándole la espalda... y todo terminaba en lo mismo: él no estando a la altura, él siendo un títere de unos o de otros, él no pudiendo elegir. Sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, no sabía que pensar, ni qué hacer ni cómo solucionarlo, porque no veía una solución, porque no dependía de él. Pero todos parecían pensar que sí dependía de él no solo el tratarles así, si no todo. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer, o al menos no sabía cómo.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que dijera nada, con su mano siendo apretada por las pequeñas de Ginny, manteniéndolo en la realidad como ella siempre sabía hacer, frenando la tormenta que estaba en su interior y siendo el cable que lo mantenía en la cordura.

-estoy cansado -se animó a decir mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amiga; Blaise se sentó sobre la mesa y estudió las facciones del rubio, pensativo-. Theodore lo hace sonar muy fácil -prosiguió Draco-, pero no lo es, joder... yo no quería que lo solucionaran Blaise y Pansy, quería ser yo. Yo quería...

Ginny negó con la cabeza queriendo hablar pero Draco no se detuvo. Le costaba empezar a hablar, nunca lo había hecho y no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, al menos en cuestión de sentimientos, pero si había empezado no le iban a detener. Desordenado, a trompicones o no, Ginnebra Molly Weasley se iba a enterar de lo que le estaba pasando por la mente. Tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera o explotaría. No estaba pensando racionalmente ni fríamente de lo que eso significaría siendo lo orgulloso que él era, el abrirse. Pero en ese momento no podía pensar, no podía analizar, no podía ser lógico. Estaba desbordado.

-yo también soy tu amigo, por Salazar, soy tu puto mejor amigo y no pude defenderte de unos hijos de puta de mi propia casa... no pude hacerlo porque esta mierda de idea de Dumbledore hace que tengamos que seguir fingiendo... porque nuestra seguridad... porque la forma de ayudar... joder, me importa una mierda eso, Gin.

La chica asintió sin decir nada y esperó, dándose cuenta que él necesitaba sacarlo ya, y quizá no hubiera otro momento, porque Draco, no solía abrirse a ellos de esa forma. Draco Malfoy apartó la mano de Ginny y se puso en pie. Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos empezó a caminar por el aula pateando sillas y mesas por igual, expulsando su furia mientras Blaise y Ginny compartían una mirada preocupada. Lo dejaron hacer, si bien estaban preocupados, también sabían que lo necesitaba, Draco Lucius Malfoy había llegado a su límite y tenía que sacarlo.

-supuestamente lo hacemos todo mal -gritó entonces Draco mirándolos después de haber lanzado una silla contra una pared-. Supuestamente está mal que insultemos a Hermione y Harry. Pero si no lo hacemos no estamos cumpliendo con nuestro cometido. Y si lo hacemos somos unos hijos de puta, ¿verdad, Blaise? ¡Porque la hacemos llorar!

El moreno abrió la boca seguramente para explicarse o disculparse pero su amigo continuó sin mirarlo.

-entonces tenemos que protegerlos, cuidarlos, porque son parte de nosotros, por supuesto, son nuestra familia, ¡sí, lo dije! pero si lo hacemos somos estúpidos por no hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, ¡y si no los defendemos unos cobardes! ¿Y alguien me ha preguntado cómo me siento yo al respecto?

Ginny se levantó y quiso caminar hacia su amigo, pero fue detenida por un Blaise imperturbable que, analítico, miraba a su amigo con seriedad, totalmente impasible. La chica no lo podía ver destruirse de esa manera sin hacer algo, pero Blaise, sabiendo que él era igual que Draco en eso, era conocedor que necesitaba dejarlo ser, dejarlo expresarse, desahogarse de esa manera. Necesitaba su tiempo, su espacio, y a alguien dispuesto a escucharlo desvariar sin miedo a ser juzgado ni dejado de lado. Necesitaba gritarles, insultarles, hechizarles, hasta que la tormenta amainara. Y él estaba ahí para permitírselo. No importara lo que dijera, lo que hiciera, solamente importaba que estuvieran ahí-

-espera -fue lo que le pronunció Blaise a Ginny apenas moviendo los labios.

-¿y ahora me vienes con esto? tú, ¡mi hermano de toda la vida! Si no le insulto no hago lo que tengo que hacer, si la insulto soy un hijo de puta, si no la defiendo un cobarde y si lo hago un inconsciente. Si el beso no tengo respeto y si no la beso soy también un hijo de puta. ¿Qué quieres, Blaise? ¿Qué mierda es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Acaso importa lo que yo piense? ¿Acaso importa lo que yo siento?

-ya veo... ¿la quieres? -preguntó Blaise de forma precavida al ver que el rubio esperaba una respuesta.

Draco gruñó mientras hacía explotar una mesa lanzando un hechizo hacia la misma. Ninguno de sus amigos se sorprendió ante este gesto, permaneciendo inmóviles.

-¿tú quieres a Luna? -dijo el chico a su vez sin mirarlo.

-estupendo -murmuró Blaise -. Mierda, Draco...

Ahora lo entendía mucho mejor. Tanto él como Ginny. Si Draco quería a Hermione, si la quería, no le gustaba solamente, era normal que su interior fuera un torbellino sin comprensión alguna, por todo lo que estaba viviendo. al fin y al cabo tenía que cumplir para poder ayudarles, hacer lo que Dumbledore pensaba que era lo mejor y así poder ayudar en la guerra y estar todos más seguros. Pero eso implicaba hacerles daño o dejar que otros les protegieran o defendieran, entre ellos a Hermione. Y al mismo tiempo él quería otra cosa. Pero ¿cómo iba a luchar por eso teniendo en cuenta que parecía ser un doble Draco? no se correspondía en nada el Draco Malfoy de dentro de la sala de los menesteres al que se encontraban por los pasillos. Sus ideales y valores estaban siendo pisoteados por su deber, y su necesidad de cuidar y defender a quien quería pisoteado también por la necesidad de hacer lo que se tenía que hacer. Es verdad que al fin y al cabo era lo correcto, pues ayudaría en la guerra sobre todo a los hijos de muggles, entre los que estaba Hermione Granger, pero eso no significaba que el camino no fuera doloroso. Draco se tenía que sentir sucio y asqueado por tratar así a quien quería y luego sentir eso por esa persona. No podía creerse merecedor de ese tipo de sentimientos.

-sí -rugió el chico volviéndose hacia ellos-. Y ya que estáis tan dispuestos a opinar acerca de mi puta vida ¡dime, Blaise! dime ¿qué quieres que supuestamente haga?

Blaise suspiró todavía incrédulo mientras Ginny se tapaba la boca demasiado sorprendida para decir algo.

-hazlo -susurró entonces el moreno viéndolo clarísimo y tan fácil que era absurdo que Draco no lo hiciera-. Joder, Draco, ¡díselo! explícaselo. No podréis estar juntos pero al menos no estaréis en la ignorancia.

-¿qué? -gritó escandalizado el rubio acercándose hacia ellos a pasos agigantados-. ¿Pero tú estás mal de la cabeza? ¿O te cruciaron hasta quitarte la razón?

Blaise se encogió de hombros y no apartó la mirada de su amigo. Si Hermione lo sabía, ambos podían decidir. Si Hermione era capaz de hacerle frente a un doble Draco, ¿por qué no iban a estar juntos? si Draco era capaz de aceptar que Hermione le quería... era simple, se lo decía, veían que pasaba y seguían adelante juntos, o como hasta ahora. Nada podía estar peor. Ambos tenían derecho a saber la verdad.

-díselo, Draco -susurró también Ginny-. Te lo mereces, ella también... os merecéis saber lo que pasa.

-oh, sí -bufó el chico con incredulidad-. Ya me imagino la conversación. Hola Herms, mira, que sé que me pasa algo contigo pero todavía no es mi momento. Tengo que insultarte por los pasillos como si fueras una mierda de bruja cuando realmente no pienso algo así, pero es lo que hay... me gustaría estar contigo pero no sé cómo hacer frente a esto... no puedo demostrártelo y no puedo... -el chico se detuvo y cogió aire con fuerza; con un grito de furia levantó una silla con su mano izquierda y la lanzó contra la pared provocando su estallido en el momento-. Joder, ¡es absurdo!

-es perfecto -murmuró Ginny acercándose ahora sí a él-. Díselo así, Draco...

El rubio la miró sorprendido y Blaise rió tras la joven queriendo que su amigo además de tomárselo en serio con la personalidad de la Gryffindor, también estuviera en confianza.

-no es lo más romántico que he escuchado -dijo entonces el chico-, pero es una digna declaración de un slytherin, de eso no me queda la menor duda... analítica, fría y con un toque de sentimentalismo. Perfecta.

-estáis mal de la cabeza -se rió el chico-. No podéis estar hablando en serio...

-yo sí -se encogió de hombros Ginny-. No es romántico, pero es lo más sincero que he escuchado en mucho tiempo, Drake. No lo estás dibujando, no lo estás haciendo menos de lo que es. Estás diciendo las cosas como son, sin tapujos, la verdad por delante. Sin tacto, pero con la realidad. No estás siendo insensible porque estás priorizando ser sincero y realista. Y Hermione no es ninguna princesa de cuento de hadas muggle que necesite a su héroe para que la salve. Ella hace frente a la realidad con todo lo que eso implique. Ella tiene derecho a decidir, a saber y a elegir. Y tú tienes derecho a sacarte eso de dentro, y a enfrentarte a esto. Podéis ganar, perder, pero tenéis derecho de saber la verdad. Vosotros más que nadie.

-no estás de broma -murmuró el joven.

-no, claro que no -musitó la chica-. De verdad, es algo sincero y Hermione va a apreciar eso.

-no estás de broma -volvió a repetir el rubio.

-pues claro que no -rió la chica golpeándole en el pecho-. De verdad, Draco. Ahí hay algo que late y te hace persona. Eres humano y tienes sentimientos por los demás, eh ahí que quieras a Hermione como algo más, o a nosotros. pero también eres un slytherin y tienes aquí -señaló su cabeza-, algo que piensa y razona de una forma fría y puramente lógica, por eso entiendes y analizas las situaciones de otra manera que nosotros no. lo sabemos, todos nosotros lo sabemos. Y lo aceptamos, Drake...

-santo Salazar -murmuró el chico dando un paso atrás sin poder creerse lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

-no eres un hijo de puta por insultarnos, eres precavido y cuidadoso. ¿Acaso piensas que nosotros no sabemos que es una forma de mantener controlados a los demás slytherin? si tú nos insultas, si tú nos provocas, el resto no lo harán... -Draco abrió la boca pero Ginny avanzó hasta él y le puso la mano tapándosela mientras Blaise sonreía sentado en una silla y balanceándose en las patas traseras, viendo la situación como si fuera una película-.

Lo sabemos, Draco. Tú tienes el control de todo. No eres un cobarde por no defendernos ni ayudarnos, tú mismo nos defiendes y nos cuidas, solo que no lo haces saltando delante de una cruciatus, evitas que la cruciatus nos de... estás ganándote la confianza para ayudar en la guerra, para darnos información, de hecho, ya nos estás dando información, arriesgándote a un montón de cosas, y para eso tienes que ser como ellos. Y estar ahí dentro, para nosotros que sabemos cómo eres realmente, también sabemos que solo lo haces para ayudarnos a ganar. Si besas a Hermione tienes respeto, Draco, nos respetas a todos nosotros desde el momento que nos salvaste aquel día en el ministerio. Nos respetas desde el momento que nos cuidas desde las sombras.

-¿y entonces por qué me siento como una verdadera mierda? -susurró el chico con un hilo de voz mientras cerraba las manos en puños, intentando no mostrar lo que el pequeño discurso de la Gryffindor había causado en él-. ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera haciendo todo mal?

-porque nos ves sufrir al otro lado -suspiró Ginny con un nudo en la garganta-. Pero no es porque te creamos, Drake, no es porque nos hagas daño, es porque vemos y sabemos lo que tienes que hacer para aguantar esto. ¿Acaso piensas que no conocemos tu mirada? ¿Acaso piensas que se nos escapa cuando nos miras buscando algún tipo de maltrato, herida o diferencia por los pasillos? ¿Acaso piensas que no me di cuenta de cómo me miraste de arriba a abajo cuando entraste hoy sin ni siquiera fijarte en como Pansy te había abordado? ¿Acaso piensas que no sé que ayer me sacaste a Bulstrode de encima en el gran comedor?

-lo estás diciendo en serio -susurró el chico totalmente incrédulo.

-claro que lo estoy diciendo en serio -sonrió ella avanzando hasta ponerse de nuevo a su lado y alargando su mano hasta dejarla sobre el hombro del chico-. Escúchame, Draco. Hermione jamás te va a rechazar por lo que hagas, Hermione jamás ha llorado por lo que nos dices. Nosotros jamás hemos interpretado las cosas de otra manera que no sea una apariencia. Lo sabemos, Draco. Si nos afecta es porque sabemos lo que tú tienes que estar pasando. Lo sabemos, Draco. Sabemos que aunque nunca lo digáis. Sabemos que aunque nunca nos lo vayáis a decir nos queréis, a todos.

-esto es en serio -murmuró Draco mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara totalmente asombrado.

-esto es en serio -le sonrió ella dándole confianza.

-santo Salazar -murmuró Draco mientras una sonrisa verdadera aparecía en su rostro, creyéndola, aceptando lo que le había dicho-. ¡Estás hablando en serio!

-y recién se da cuenta -exclamó Blaise mientras golpeaba las patas de la silla contra el suelo poniéndose de pie-. Bien, Draco, has pasado al segundo nivel.

Por eso adoraba a esa chica. Y a Blaise. A los dos que tan bien se compenetraban para apoyarle en todo. A los dos que tan bien lo conocían, y que sabían cómo actuar en cada momento. Les creía, no podía no hacerlo. Porque podía ver la sinceridad en esos ojos marrones y en la sonrisa despreocupada de Blaise. Era imposible no creerles al ver la fuerza con la que Ginny lo defendía, le explicaba, lo justificaba.

-¡oh, cállate! -le gruñó la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada de advertencia; Blaise rió y se volvió a sentar dejando que su hermana guiara la situación. Draco necesitaba la personalidad de la pelirroja a su lado, y la personalidad despreocupada de Blaise en las sombras. Por eso estaban los tres ahí, complementándose como últimamente hacían.

-continuad, por favor -les dijo volviendo a balancearse-. Es genial esto... solo necesito las palomitas, creo se llamaban así. ¿No?

Ginny y Draco le lanzaron una mirada enfurecida por interrumpirles, Ginny verdadera, Draco por no demostrarle que le estaba sirviendo su actitud tranquila, pero el moreno solo se rió despreocupado y les hizo un gesto para que siguieran, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

-ve -dijo entonces Ginny-. Ve y habla con ella, Draco.

-bueno -murmuró el chico volviendo a prestarle atención-. Necesito tiempo para eso. Te creo, confío en lo que me dijiste, pero necesito tiempo, necesito aclararme y tomar una decisión así. No puedo decidir eso tan a la ligera, Gin.

Ginny suspiró y asintió comprendiéndolo. No era fácil asimilar todo aquello en los diez minutos que llevaban en el lugar ni cambiar el pensamiento de sentirse de una manera a sentirse en el otro extremo. Draco iba a tener que aclararse, que entender lo que le pasaba con Hermione, aceptar y entender lo que pasaba con su grupo de amistad y el deber con la guerra, y aceptarse a sí mismo. Y eso no iba a conseguirlo por mucho que Ginny se lo dijera. Tenía que aprender a verlo él.

-no sé cuánto más voy a poder controlar esto -confesó el rubio yendo hacia Blaise y sentándose a su lado-. No me gusta ver lo que os hacen, lo que tengo que hacer. Sé que lo tengo que hacer y el por qué, pero al mismo tiempo me cuesta mantenerlo. La racionalidad no siempre sirve para todo.

-te ayudaremos a que lo llevéis mejor -le dijo su amigo mirándolo con fijeza y mostrándose serio de repente-. Ahora ya no están solos. Ya nos tienen a Pansy y a mí. Estaréis mucho más tranquilos teniendo a dos mentes slytherin junto a ellos, eso os tranquilizará. Lo harás bien, hermano.

Draco asintió algo indeciso y Blaise le sonrió con tranquilidad dándole un codazo amistoso. Ginny sonrió con cariño y se lanzó a abrazarlos a los dos, recibiendo un bufido por parte de las serpientes a pesar de ser correspondida por ambos.

-insensibles -dijo la chica en voz baja mientras los abrazaba con fuerza; Blaise rió.


	5. Capítulo 4

Buenas a todos. Como os prometí, antes que una semana tenéis el siguiente capítulo.

Me alegro mucho que os estéis enganchando y me preguntéis cosas… que no os pienso decir... chincha chincha.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias. Todo es escuchado, leído y tenido en cuenta. Así que espero que sigáis haciéndolo.

Algunos de vosotros me habéis preguntado por parejas, sobre todo parejas de HG y HP… esas son preguntas que no puedo responder… todavía. La lectura os lo dirá.

Gracias a todos, especialmente a los que le dan una segunda lectura, que ya saben quiénes son, corrigiendo algunas cosillas.

Ahora a leer… ¡nos vemos en los mensajes y comentarios!

Capítulo 4.

A la mañana siguiente los Gryffindor junto con Luna fueron los primeros del grupo en llegar al gran comedor. No sabían lo que había ocurrido con sus amigos slytherin recién descubiertos como traidores a la causa del señor oscuro y querían estar ahí para ayudarlos o apoyarlos de ser necesario. Podrían haber sido atacados a lo largo de la noche o de camino hacia el gran comedor y necesitar algo. Seguramente Still y los suyos les habían ya delatado frente a los demás y no iba a ser fácil la vida de los jóvenes de ahora en adelante. Por eso querían estar cerca, para intervenir en lo que hiciera falta. había empezado una guerra entre los estudiantes, y los profesores no se iban a meter porque la maldita guerra venía de mucho más, no solo eran los estudiantes del colegio peleándose, si no que venía por la situación real de la guerra fuera de sus muros, replicándola en la escuela.

Los cinco estaban mirando directamente hacia la mesa de las serpientes y también hacia la puerta, alerta de cualquier movimiento, esperándose lo peor.

Ninguno de sus cuatro amigos estaban, pero también faltaban los de sexto y parte de los de séptimo. Todo el gran comedor ya sabía que algo pasaba antes de que ellos aparecieran en la puerta, todos estaban cuchicheando acerca de lo que había pasado el día anterior en slytherin. Que los mayores de la casa de las serpientes no estuvieran solo podía significar una emboscada o algo similar, problemas en su casa o debates necesarios entre todos. Los pequeños eran los que menos podían decidir u opinar y estaban en la mesa. Así que todo el gran comedor sabía que algo estaba pasando, y algo distinto a lo que normalmente pasaba. Se cuchicheaba entre las mesas acerca de una pelea entre los slytherin por defender a una Gryffindor. Lo que no se hacía de momento era nombrar qué Gryffindor. Los Ravenclaw que atacaron a Ginny el día anterior estaban en la mesa, rodeados de otros compañeros y la miraban con suficiencia, de forma condescendiente. Pronto los Gryffindor también miraban a Ginny, y la señalaban. Porque la pelirroja había respondido a la mirada de los Ravenclaw con una sonrisa burlona. Y segundos después se supo que la pelea había sido entre Slytherins, Ravenclaws, por defender a Ginny Weasley.

Y entonces, Pansy apareció en la puerta rodeando a Blaise por la cintura, con él apoyado disimuladamente sobre sus hombros. Quien no los conociera vería que simplemente estaban cariñosos, quien los conocía sabía que eso no era así. Los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw supieron que algo había pasado, supieron desde el momento en que los vieron, que Pansy estaba ayudando a caminar a Blaise de forma disimulada. Lo primero que Notaron fue eso, lo segundo las ojeras que ambos traían bajo su glamor seguramente echo esa mañana. Conocían sus caras perfectamente y ese día estaban demasiado despiertos y demasiado perfectos, como si sus rostros hubiesen sido alterados, no estaban de forma natural, habían sido modificados intentando ocultar algo. ¿El qué? eso era la prueba irrefutable de que algo había pasado, algo suficientemente importante para que tuvieran que usar magia en su cara para ocultarlo.

Y lo tercero que Notaron fue el agarre fuerte que la morena slytherin tenía sobre su varita, que aunque la llevaba baja y sin apuntar a ningún lado, ella sí estaba preparada y alerta para sacarla en cualquier momento.

Ginny fue la primera que se levantó seguida de Luna y ambas también aferraron las varitas de forma disimulada por debajo de la túnica. Pero no hizo falta que las sacaran, ya que ni bien entraron en el gran comedor, Pansy se relajó y guardó en su manga, el arma de forma rápida para que no la vieran. Su mirada estaba puesta en Dumbledore con un disimulado alivio, y éste observaba con seriedad la situación.

Pansy y Blaise se detuvieron en la cabecera de las cuatro mesas y parecieron dudar apenas dos segundos mirando de un lado a otro. Fueron los dos segundos más largos de la vida de Ginny. ¿Acaso se iban a sentar con los slytherin después de lo que solo Merlín sabía les habían hecho? Pansy buscó la mirada de su amiga pelirroja y esta le sonrió animándolos. Eso fue lo que ambos Slytherins necesitaban. A sus amigos.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se estaban apartando uno del otro en el banco dándoles un lugar en su mesa, en su propio banco, separándose los que eran grandes amigos desde primero para dejar lugar a dos serpientes. El gran comedor se quedó en silencio al ver esta interacción visual entre todos.

Primero algo dubitativos y después, mirando lo que estaban causando y las caras sonrientes y de bienvenida de sus amigos, con seguridad, ambos slytherin caminaron hacia la mesa de los leones. Ginny los abordó camino a la mesa de Gryffindor y juntos anduvieron a su lado bajo el ceño fruncido de la pelirroja.

-después -murmuró el moreno.

Cuando llegaron junto a sus amigos, Harry ya le tendía la mano a Blaise Zabini para ayudarlo a sentar. Él lo rechazó con una sonrisa y se acopló a la mesa de los leones junto al joven Potter. A su lado y junto a ron, Pansy se sentó con elegancia consiguiendo así murmullos y miradas escandalizadas. Cuando el brazo de ron la rodeó por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, los cuchicheos se hicieron casi gritos. Pansy intentó no reírse.

Pero los Gryffindor los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin poder hablar. Y algunos de los slytherin que se encontraban en la mesa verde y plata los observaban con odio. Menos de la mitad, pues Ginny sonrió al ver que bastantes compañeros de los chicos evitaban mirarlos y solo desayunaban como si aquello no fuera con ellos, ignorando lo que todo el comedor decía y señalaba.

-bueno, ¿qué? -dijo entonces Blaise mientras Pansy entrecerraba los ojos hacia los Gryffindor que los miraban en tono burlón-. Siempre parecéis pirañas comiendo ¿y hoy os dieron de comer en vuestra selva que no tenéis ganas de alimentaros?

Poco a poco y ante una mirada molesta de Hermione y otra de Ginny, la gente empezó a comer con lentitud sin dejar de ver de reojo a los slytherin, pero nadie les dijo nada ni se acercó a ellos a preguntar nada. Minutos después de que las miradas de los Gryffindor se alejaran de sus amigos, las chicas se relajaron y se centraron en su desayuno y los dos jóvenes que tenían ante ellas.

-¿estás bien? -preguntó Harry en voz baja al lado de Blaise -. Qué ha pasado, Blais?

-¿has ido a la enfermería? -preguntó Hermione sentada en frente de ellos junto a Luna y Ginny verdaderamente preocupada.

-no tuvimos tiempo -susurró Pansy volviendo a apretar la varita con fuerza bajo la mesa totalmente tensa; Ron lo Notó y le agarró la mano para tranquilizarla; ella suspiró-. Estábamos más cerca del gran comedor que de la enfermería -añadió con la voz temblorosa; sus amigos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender, inquietos; ella se volvió hacia Blaise y le tomó del brazo suspirando-. Lo siento, lo siento, no pude hacer más...

-venga, Pans, no pasa nada -murmuró el chico apretándole el brazo con simpatía-. Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

-pero ¿qué ha pasado? -volvió a preguntar Hermione-. ¿Qué...?

Y en ese momento Pansy, que ya estaba totalmente alerta se puso si cabía aún más tensa mientras asumía una postura defensiva sacando la varita con rapidez. Ron la detuvo justo a tiempo para que no se levantara y las chicas miraron hacia la puerta sin comprender el por qué de la reacción de su amiga.

Blaise y Pansy todavía no les habían dicho que había pasado. Pero lo que estaba claro es que algo verdaderamente grave había sucedido, porque Pansy estaba muy angustiada y alerta. Blaise, dolorido; Pansy a la defensiva, asustada, yendo al gran comedor antes que a la enfermería... ¿eso acaso había sido porque no les daba tiempo a ir a la enfermería? ¿Porque no tenían gente cerca que les pudiera ayudar, excepto en el gran comedor? tenían que hablar con ellos lo antes posible para saber que había sucedido.

En el momento que Pansy se inquietó Draco y Theodore Not acababan de entrar junto a Still y Square. Los cuatro habían visto primero a su mesa y después se habían girado hacia la de los Gryffindor al no encontrar en la anterior a quienes buscaban. Crabbe y Goile, a sus espaldas protegían a los cuatro slytherin. Tras ellos, compañeros de quinto, sexto y séptimo hicieron su aparición con expresiones indescifrables en sus rostros. Todos los slytherin que faltaban. Eso les demostraba que de lo que Pansy estaba teniendo miedo era posiblemente de ellos. Y por eso corrió hacia el gran comedor donde sabía estaban todos los profesores y alumnos, el lugar más cercano donde no les podían hacer daño.

-hijos de puta -gruñó Ginny viendo como Still les lanzaba una mirada burlona y pronunciaba una palabra mirando a Blaise.

-dime que eso fue una amenaza -murmuró entonces Luna; todos la miraron sorprendidos de la furia que había aparecido en sus ojos-. Dime que eso fue una amenaza y no fue lo que te hicieron, Blaise...

-Luna...

-Blaise, dime que no te lanzaron lo que acaba de decir Still -Blaise miró hacia otro lado esquivo y la tranquila Ravenclaw se puso en pie-. ¿Qué?

-Luna, baja la voz -gruñó Hermione haciendo que se sentara viendo como algunos profesores miraban hacia ellos y los alumnos volvían a señalarles y cuchichear-. Cálmate, por dios. Ya estamos llamando demasiado la atención.

-¡le lanzaron una maldita cruciatus! -exclamó la chica con rabia mientras se volvía a sentar, en voz baja-. No me pidas que me...

-ojalá fuera solo eso -susurró Pansy con la voz temblorosa bajando la cabeza.

-oh, por Merlín -jadeó Ginny llevándose las manos a la boca.

Luna cerró los ojos angustiada al mismo tiempo que Pansy cerraba las manos en puños. Ginny, sin embargo estaba molesta, enfadada, rabiosa y preocupada con las manos todavía sobre su boca y sus ojos fijos en Blaise. Harry y ron también miraron a sus amigos con incredulidad y una clara preocupación en sus rostros. Hermione, seria y mordiéndose el labio también los miraba pensativa. Blaise intentaba hacer como si nada de eso fuera con él, quería desayunar e ir a clase. Pero sus amigos no le estaban dejando, la preocupación y culpabilidad de Pansy a su lado, silenciosa pero más notoria que nunca le taladraba uno de sus oídos. Y frente a ella, la mirada de su novia, hermana y amiga lo hacían no poder tragar el desayuno en paz. Nunca había disfrutado tan poco la primera comida del día. Los entendía, estaban preocupados por él y angustiados, molestos con sus compañeros, pero no había otra forma, lo echo echo estaba, y no se arrepentía de nada. ¿Acaso pensaban que se iban a ir de rositas después de lo ocurrido el día anterior?

-esto hay que denunciarlo -habló entonces Ron mientras Harry dejaba caer el tenedor sobre sus huevos sin comer-. Hablemos con Dumbledore.

-no -intervino Blaise mientras Pansy intentaba recomponerse-. No, dejad que lo hagamos a nuestra manera.

-¿vuestra manera es lanzándoos cruciatus por el colegio? -preguntó Ginny con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-. ¡Te lo dije, joder! ¡Te dije que esto os iba a causar problemas!

-basta, Ginny -murmuró el moreno llevándose una tostada a la boca, insistiendo en intentar disfrutar de su desayuno-. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos, es lo que hay. Estábamos preparados.

-¿pero tú acaso crees que ellos me iban a lanzar una cruciatus ayer? -volvió a preguntar con tono mordaz la chica-. Mira en qué situación te pusiste, ¡os pusisteis! todo ¿por qué?

Ginny entendía el miedo que habían tenido a que le pasara algo. Que no vieron otra solución en ese momento, pero si hubiesen pensado un solo segundo más, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ni la cruciatus, ni sus compañeros tachándolos de traidores, ni sabe Merlín que otras cosas más iban a pasar de ahora en adelante.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que Blaise era el afectado, estaba tranquilo, comiendo como si nada, o intentando comer como si nada ya que sus amigos no le dejaban. Haciéndole frente a su nueva situación como si fuera algo del día a día, gajes del oficio diría algún muggle en su situación. Pansy, que también estaba afectada por la situación, se mantenía firme en sus trece y ante la reacción de Ginny, la enfrentó con fiereza.

-¡oh, de nada, Ginnebra! -exclamó Pansy-. Ahora deja de auto compadecerte y termina de desayunar de una puta vez. Nosotros sabíamos a lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar. Solo es responsabilidad nuestra. Blaise no necesita que te lamentes de algo que no se podía evitar.

Le dolía, le preocupaba, se lamentaba por no poder ayudar a Blaise más, pero no se arrepentía ni un segundo de lo que había hecho. Era lo que tenían que hacer. Era mejor ellos que cualquiera de los Gryffindor. Ellos podían soportar eso y mucho más. Estaban preparados para ello. Los habían preparado toda la vida.

Ginny no dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza y apartó su comida a un lado, ya sin hambre. A su lado, Luna hizo lo mismo. Hermione suspiró mientras Harry hablaba en susurros con Blaise y Pansy era tranquilizada por Ron.

La pequeña Weasley sintió sobre sí la mirada de alguien y lentamente, muy lentamente se dio la vuelta. Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy la miraron directamente a ella, suplicante, turbado, aterrorizado. Estaba destruido y ella lo sabía. A Ginny solo se le encogió el corazón y sintió como su garganta se tapaba con un nudo gigante.

Draco no apartó la mirada de ella durante unos segundos, pero la pelirroja sabía que los podían ver y sería desastroso. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza para tranquilizarle, la mirada de su amigo se apartó de ella y Ginny suspiró temblorosa esperando que eso le sirviera a Draco para quedarse algo más tranquilo de que todo iba bien.

Cuando volvió a mirar a los demás, Blaise la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado, demostrándole agotamiento y algo de tristeza.

-¿cómo está? -le preguntó.

-¿qué?

-Draco, ¿como está? -volvió a preguntar el joven con suavidad-. Acabáis de miraros, ¿no? ¿Cómo está? sé que sabes leer su rostro desde cualquier lugar.

-destruido -respondió la chica; Pansy gimió siendo acallada por una caricia tranquilizadora de Ron; Blaise asintió con gravedad-. Pero estará bien.

Blaise y Ginny también intercambiaron una mirada. Los otros desviaron las suyas algo preocupados. Draco, junto con Theodore ahora estaban solos, en el bando contrario, viendo sufrir a Blaise, viéndolo lastimado, sabiendo que tenían que apoyar lo que sus compañeros les hacían, el cruciatus y todo lo que venga. Blaise era el hermano de Draco desde pequeños. No podía ser nada fácil para él, no iba a ser nada fácil para él tener que aguantar la visión de verlo mal, con glamor, agotado... Draco iba a vivir un infierno en su casa sin poder apoyar a sus amigos. Iban a tener que apoyarlo más que nunca. Ginny y Blaise lo sabían. Desde lejos, pero lo iban a tener que hacer. Demostrarle que estaban con él, que no pasaba nada, que todo estaría bien. Ahora ya no solo lastimaba a los Gryffindor, sino que también lo hacía con Blaise y Pans.

Cuando se levantaron de sus lugares, Harry sintió la mirada de Dumbledore puesta en ellos pero ninguno de sus compañeros se dio la vuelta. El niño que vivió sabía que el director estaba preocupado, y aún así no se iba a acercar para no levantar más sospechas de las que ya había. Confiando en el director y sabiendo que estaba actuando correctamente en eso, que no les estaba dejando solos si no que estaba siendo precavido, Harry pasó un brazo por la espalda del moreno sin pedirle permiso para ayudarle.

-estoy bien, Harry -le dijo el joven poniéndose en pie lentamente y sonriendo a una Luna que no le sacaba el ojo de encima.

El moreno dio un paso tentativo para dirigirse a la puerta y se estremeció levemente, seguramente por el dolor. Harry y Ron lo Notaron y fueron hacia él con rapidez, pero Zabini los detuvo con un gesto tranquilizador. Pansy miró hacia otro lado, culpándose de lo que estaba pasando, no sabiendo cómo actuar, no sabiendo si era mejor acercarse a él, dejarlo solo, volver a ayudarlo...

Entonces Luna y Hermione dieron la vuelta a la mesa y rodearon a Pansy protegiéndola de las miradas indiscretas de los demás, intentando que todo fuera lo más natural posible.

-tendríamos que ir a la enfermería -habló Ron con suavidad-, al menos que te revisen...

-no, en la sala de los menesteres estaré bien -murmuró el joven-. Solo tengo un corte leve, me podré curar con un poco de díctamo que tenemos en la mochila. Tengo todo lo necesario.

-vale -susurró Harry afectado por la situación-. Vamos a ir allí nosotros contigo entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

-tenemos que decir lo que ha pasado -gruñó Ginny acercándose a ellos-. Esto no puede quedar así, no puede quedar impune.

-no podemos decir nada, Ginny -explicó Pansy cogiéndola del brazo y deteniéndola antes de llegar junto a los chicos que estaban dos pasos más alejados-. Sería mucho peor, necesitamos aguantar por nuestra cuenta. No van a poder hacer nada.

-pero Pansy -habló la chica mientras los tres jóvenes magos se iban del lugar siendo observados por todos los que quedaban allí que volvían a cuchichear viendo como parte del trío de oro iban con un slytherin y las chicas se quedaban con la otra serpiente; Harry y Ron iban al lado de Blaise cuidando de forma disimulada sus alrededores y al chico, pero los tres caminaban como si nada hacia las puertas-, ellos nos atacaron ayer, vosotros solo nos defendisteis y ahora habéis sido atacados, si hablamos os ayudarán. Dumbledore...

-no, Gin -susurró de nuevo Pansy mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de sus amigas-, pueden expulsar a Still y a sus seguidores por lo que te hicieron pero habrá alguien, alguien que no sabemos que está de su lado, y les seguirá pasando la información a los verdaderos mortífagos y a nuestras familias de lo que vaya pasando aquí. Nos sacarán del colegio, nos mandarán a la iniciación. Si expulsan a Still y compañía solo les estamos diciendo que realmente estamos en su contra.

-pero es que eso se va a saber. Nos han visto todos. Van a preguntar, van a saber que ahora somos amigos, van a darse cuenta que algo ha cambiado.

-pueden hacer conjeturas -musitó la morena-, pero hasta que se lo confirmemos no pueden saber nada. No es algo oficial, podemos estar fingiendo para conseguir información.

-pero ¿por qué habrían de llevaros a la iniciación? -preguntó Hermione ya en la puerta del gran comedor.

-para sacarnos de vuestra influencia -contestó su amiga sonriendo con ironía-. Para volvernos al camino indicado. La mejor manera de que esto no salga de aquí es que se sepa lo menos posible. Hacerlo pasar como un accidente... y nuestra amistad... quizá con un poco de tiempo podemos hacer creer a los slytherin que era para haceros confiar en nosotros... como os decía, para sacaros información o lo que sea. Esto no lo podemos denunciar, solo serviría para meter en problemas a Draco y para mandarnos al frente a nosotros de que realmente somos traidores a la causa. Mientras no estén seguros, no avisarán a nadie porque se podrían meter ellos en grandes problemas por calumniar. Mientras no estén seguros nosotros no seremos llamados. Y el resto del colegio que crean lo que quieran -Hermione alzó la mano hacia Neville que le esperaba a un costado de las escaleras y Ginny también le saludó-. Somos amigos, Blaise tuvo la gran mala suerte de haberse caído de la escoba y todo solucionado. Además -agregó con nerviosismo mirando a su alrededor; las chicas se juntaron a ella para escucharla-. Si Still cae, Draco cae con él.

-¿por qué?

Pansy rió con amargura y se encogió de hombros.

-la cruciatus fue lanzada por Draco... -las chicas gimieron y Pansy asintió fríamente-. No podemos hablar.

-los slytherin no venderían a su príncipe -murmuró Ginny todavía sorprendida.

-eso no lo sabemos -murmuró Hermione-. Pansy tiene razón, no podemos arriesgar a Draco.

-por Merlín -susurró Ginny-. Draco tuvo que crucial a su hermano...

Pansy y ella intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Draco estaba viviendo ahora mismo su peor pesadilla.

-Pansy -saludó Neville acercándose a ellas-. Chicas...

-Nev -sonrió Luna con afecto.

-¿qué ha pasado? tenéis a todo Gryffindor como locos -añadió-. Llegué demasiado tarde a desayunar porque tuve que llevarle el libro a la profesora Sprout antes de las clases y hoy no iba a venir a desayunar por las mandrágoras, y cuando entré ya estabais todos sentados. ¿Blaise está bien? lo vi algo raro...

-le han hecho una cruciatus -susurró Ginny haciendo que Neville abriera los ojos atónito-. ¿Vendrás después? te contamos si eso luego... que ahora tenemos que ir a clase que no vamos a llegar.

-nosotros tenemos clase contigo, Neville -murmuró Pansy-. ¿Vamos a encantamientos y te contamos allí?

-esperad. Luna, Ginny, ¿vosotras qué tenéis ahora? -preguntó Neville-. No deberíais andar solas si ayer os atacaron. Hoy la cosa va a estar mucho más tirante que ayer después de todo esto. ¿No visteis a los slytherin?

-dímelo a mí -bufó Pansy por lo bajo; Luna la miró con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-yo tengo pociones -dijo Ginny en voz baja-. Y Luna creo que tiene transformaciones. ¿Alguien -agregó la pelirroja mirando hacia sus amigos-, puede acompañar a Lu? Nev tiene razón pero es que yo quiero ir a... quiero ir a ver a Blaise.

En ese momento, el rubio slytherin chocó contra la pelirroja haciéndola caer al suelo con un jadeo y un buen golpe. Pansy gruñó ya preparada y alzó la varita mientras las risas atronadoras de los slytherin y algunos de los Ravenclaw inundaban el pasillo.

-hijo de puta -le escupió Pansy con rabia-. ¿No habéis tenido ya suficiente? -insistió con furia mientras miraba a todos con los ojos entrecerrados-. Square, ¿no querrás volver a pasar por lo de anoche? seré una contra veinte pero creo acabé mejor parada, ¿no?

Hermione ayudaba a levantar a Ginny que miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Draco Malfoy que con frialdad observaba a Pansy.

-no pienso hablar contigo, traidora -le dijo en voz baja el chico mirando hacia otro lado, de forma que solo le escucharon el grupo de Gryffindor y Slytherins-, ¿ya recordaste lo que es besar el suelo a mis pies como hacen tus padres, comadreja?

-¿todavía no te has ido a graduar la vista, hurón? ni siquiera pisaría el suelo que pisas tú si no tuviéramos que estar en el mismo colegio. La próxima vez mira por dónde vas y así no me tirarás al suelo. Entonces te darás cuenta que el día que bese el suelo será cuando estés muerto junto a tus padres. Ese día me tiraré ante ti de pura alegría.

Crabbe y Goile sacaron las varitas tan rápido que a ninguna de las chicas les dio tiempo a hacer lo propio. Pero antes de que ellos terminaran el hechizo hacia la pequeña Weasley, el brazo de Draco Malfoy los detuvo.

-estamos en medio del vestíbulo -les gruñó en voz baja-. ¿Queréis que nos expulsen del colegio por lanzar magia oscura en una pobretona indefensa?

Los mastodontes bajaron las varitas y retrocedieron poniéndose otra vez tras la espalda del rubio platinado que miraba a Ginny fijamente.

La chica lo observó sin pestañear y se llevó la mano a la túnica como si se limpiara una mancha invisible dejada por Malfoy. Entre los pliegues de la misma había algo que no estaba allí antes. De forma imperceptible, Ginny Weasley asintió para que supiera que tenía el mensaje.

Malfoy desvió la mirada y observó a Neville, Luna y Hermione con ellas. Sin decir nada más, el joven slytherin se apartó y siguió su camino con el séquito de serpientes a su espalda, mirando no sin asco a los Gryffindor y las otras dos chicas.

-¡sangre sucia! -exclamó la voz de Still tras él-. Contaminaste a gente de los nuestros.

-¡oh, por Salazar! -rugió la voz de Theodore haciéndose paso entre ellos; Luna y Hermione se miraron. Theo estaba enfadado, muy enfadado y eso no iba a ser bueno para nadie...-. ¡Llegaremos tarde a encantamientos! Still y tus seguidores o lo que mierda seáis, ¡iros a vuestra puta clase de pociones antes de que le saque la insignia a Draco y os haga perder a todos puntos y luego os mande a Beauxbatons con una patada en el culo!

Los slytherin se dispersaron rápidamente consiguiendo una mirada de superioridad en el joven Not. Éste pasó al lado de las chicas y Neville y les lanzó una mirada a todos suavizando levemente su gesto.

Sí, Theodore estaba muy cabreado. Porque Draco había tenido que crucial a gente, porque le habían hecho daño a Blaise, su amigo, y Pansy había tenido que estar ahí para verlo y para soportarlo después. Porque habían puesto en peligro también a Pansy, su amiga de toda la vida. Porque no era justo para ellos. Y ahora, se seguían burlando como si no tuvieran suficiente. Estaba cabreado, molesto, y muy muy irritado. Y Theodore Not irritado era una bomba de relojería. Porque nadie entendería por qué, nadie dudaría del bando en el que el frío y callado Theodore Not estaba, pero cuando Theo no se levantaba de buen humor lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de él. Porque no dudaría ni un segundo en levantar la varita contra quien fuera. Y nadie podría dudar de su bando, jamás, porque el Theodore Not que todo slytherin conocía no podía nunca estar del lado Gryffindor, por mucho que les atacara o les gritara. Porque Not era así. Era único en su especie. Era más independiente que cualquier otro.

-¡andando! -rugió a un par de slytherin que se habían quedado mirándolo con sorpresa-. ¡Venga!

Cuando Still pasó al lado de Pansy, la varita de la joven apuntó directamente a su espalda de forma disimulada, y al mismo tiempo que Ginny Weasley la secundaba desde detrás de la morena, la mochila de Still se rompió mientras su túnica se ponía de un intenso color rosa. Ambos hechizos realizados por las dos brujas simultáneamente y en total coordinación.

El estudiante se volvió y las miró fijamente con intensidad, mientras ellas sonreían inocentemente hablando con sus amigos, que dándose cuenta lo que habían hecho, les daban conversación para disimular. Las varitas guardadas en sus mangas y su postura tranquila mientras que estaban preparadas para lanzar un protego eran como las dos amigas estaban.

Still detuvo a Square con un gesto y él recogió los libros con su varita mientras arreglaba la mochila de su compañero.

Una vez tomada la decisión de que Neville y Hermione acompañarían rápidamente a Luna y después irían a encantamientos, Pansy empezó a caminar junto a Ginny separándose de los demás y observó con una sonrisa depredadora a Still. Señalándolo con un gesto inocente primero miró a su alrededor fingiendo confusión, y después miró a Ginny sorprendida.

-¿qué hace Still? ¿Lo que está haciendo Square no son hechizos de primero?

Pansy habló en voz baja, pero su tono fue tan sibilante que todos lo que estaban a su alrededor se giraron para mirar a los dos Slytherins. Y al ver esto, todos los que se estaban alejando también se giraron con sonidos de sorpresa, risas y gente que se animaba a señalarlos y burlarse. Lo que vieron fue a un Still esperando porque Square terminara de recoger todo y con la túnica rosa. Incluso algunas carcajadas de pequeños se escucharon en el lugar mientras algunos de los niños más pequeños salían del gran comedor.

-por Salazar -musitó Draco Malfoy desde la cima de las escaleras-. Parkinson tiene razón, Still. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

El slytherin gruñó algo por lo bajo pero nadie lo entendió. Los de sexto terminaron de recoger todo, Square le cambió el color a la túnica de su amigo y se fueron hacia las mazmorras a su clase de pociones. Draco y los de séptimo se alejaron seguidos por Neville, Hermione y Luna.

Entre sonrisas cómplices, Ginny Weasley y Pansy Parkinson los adelantaron con rapidez yendo hacia la sala de los menesteres a toda velocidad. Al pasar por donde Draco Malfoy caminaba junto a su séquito, las chicas vieron como el rubio les lanzaba una mirada despectiva a Pansy y una de pura indiferencia a la pelirroja. Sin embargo esta aprovechó el cúmulo de gente para empujar al príncipe slytherin con molestia, utilizando esa excusa para acercarse a él.

El gesto de cariño que se dieron en el brazo disimulando mientras se empujaban con clara rabia visible en sus ojos, solo lo sintieron ellos.

-Blaise -susurró ella mientras los slytherin la abucheaban y él parpadeaba con un asentimiento queriendo que ella fuera a ver como estaba, necesitando que alguien que quería tanto a Blaise como él, estuviera con su hermano en esos momentos. Ginny lo cuidaría bien, tan bien como haría él de poder hacerlo.

Pansy arrastró a su amiga del brazo y juntas se alejaron corriendo de donde los slytherin seguían caminando hacia encantamientos.

No tardaron en llegar al séptimo piso y avanzar por el pasillo que los llevaba a su refugio. Ginny sacó de su mochila con rapidez un espejo intercomunicador y susurró el nombre de Blaise Zabini.

-lo trajiste -se sorprendió Pansy mirándola y desviando la mirada hacia el espejo.

-Harry quiere que los tengamos encima ahora que ha pasado lo del ataque -explicó-. Me dio este a mí para que tengamos nosotros y el otro quería que lo tuvierais vosotros.

Tardó un par de minutos en responder, unos susurros más por parte de la joven, pero finalmente el rostro de Ronald Weasley apareció en el espejo mientras le sonreía tranquilizadoramente a su hermana.

-está bien, Gin -le dijo mientras se escuchaba la protesta de Blaise por detrás-. Solo se queja porque dice que lo estamos tratando como un inválido...

-¡el espejo puedo cogerlo yo mismo! -escucharon las chicas que exclamaba Blaise.

-estamos fuera, queremos entrar -dijo Ginny suspirando aliviada-. Herms y Luna se han ido a clases pero nosotras queríamos...

Y entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió dando lugar a un Harry Potter con la túnica remangada y una expresión decidida en el rostro. Sostenía la varita en la mano. Debía de estar trabajando en Blaise para curarle.

-pasad, rápido -les dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Ron y Ginny cortaron la conexión entre los espejos al mismo tiempo mientras entraban en el lugar. Sobre una cama, un refunfuñarte Blaise las miraba con los ojos brillando por la diversión. En el lugar solo había una cama y una mesita. La sala les había previsto de todo lo que necesitaban. Sobre la mesita, pociones que seguramente había llevado Blaise y alguna que otra crema. En la cama, Blaise sentado y recostado sobre las almohadas. De pie y a su lado, ron y Harry que lo miraban serios y preocupados.

-parece ser que no puedo moverme -se exasperó el joven mientras alzaba los brazos y Harry gruñía negando con la cabeza, exasperado-. Por Salazar, que ya me puse ese maldito díctamo, me tomé la poción para el dolor, me puse la crema esa... ¡no tengo nada más!

Harry frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador. Se veía preocupado. Sus ojos escudriñaban a Blaise con atención y precaución en búsqueda de alguna otra lesión. Pero Blaise, tumbado en la cama sonreía divertido. Estaba relajado, acostado sobre su espalda y jugaba con un frasquito de pomada tirándolo al aire y cogiéndolo con sus manos. Parecía estar en su salsa.

-¿no tener nada más significa estar lleno de moretones? ¡Te lanzaron un cruciatus! ¡Te han atormentado, te acribillaron a no sé qué sarta de hechizos! ¡Estás sin dormir y necesitas descansar, Blaise! -gritó Harry mientras Ginny abría los ojos con espanto al escuchar a su amigo.

-¿qué? -susurró la chica-. ¿Que han hecho qué?

-eres la hostia, Potter -gruñó el chico entrecerrando los ojos, dejando caer el frasquito e incorporándose en la cama con un quejido-. ¡Tú suéltale todo a Ginny a lo bestia!

Blaise y Harry se miraron con rabia. Harry molesto y preocupado por lo que Blaise había tenido que pasar, Blaise molesto porque la gente se preocupaba a lo tonto por cosas que no tenían por qué, porque se metían en su vida y no hacía falta. Él podía arreglárselas solo, él estaba acostumbrado. Harry estaba perdiendo clase, Ronald lo mismo. Ginny angustiada por todo aquello. Nada de eso tenía sentido, no merecía la pena. Solo le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Ya se le pasaría. Pero no, tenían que llevar todo al extremo como malditos Gryffindor, angustiarse, preocuparse por nada y de paso poner estérica a la pelirroja. Sí, eso lo sabían hacer excelente.

Pansy suspiró e intercambió una mirada con ron. Ambos sabían que la tormenta llegaría en cuestión de segundos. Ginny no permitiría que le mintieran, ni que le ocultaran nada, sobre todo si se trataba de Blaise. La pelirroja se iba a convertir en una furia relampagueante desde el momento en que entendiera lo que Blaise quiso decir. Que no solo le habían ruciado. Ginny iba a explotar, y cuando explotara Ginnebra Weasley, Pansy esperaba que no se cruzaran con ella ninguno de los que le habían hecho eso a Zabini.

Ron no iba a mentir a su hermana ni ocultarle nada más. Nunca. Porque ella tenía todo el derecho a saber. Le había demostrado que había madurado, incluso más que él en ocasiones. Le había demostrado que estaba lista en muchos aspectos incluso más que otros del grupo. No era una niña a la que había que cuidar y vigilar que no le afectaran las cosas. La iba a proteger, siempre, pero no le iba a tratar como si tuviera dos años.

Ginny respiró para intentar calmarse. Pero observando la mirada divertida en Blaise supo que no iba a tranquilizarse, al contrario. Miró a Harry y vio la culpabilidad y preocupación en sus ojos. Miró a su hermano y a Pansy y vio las expresiones en su rostro de que en cualquier momento explotaría una bomba. Y lo supo. Blaise Zabini no le iba a decir realmente qué tan grave era su situación. Cogió aire mientras su labio inferior temblaba por el enfado y abrió la boca. Blaise se estremeció y desvió la mirada, queriendo ocultarse del cabreo de su hermana. Lo había pillado infraganti. Lo conocía demasiado bien...

-ahora me vais a contar inmediatamente qué es lo que ha estado pasando durante toda esta noche -rugió la chica tirando de Harry y sentándolo en la cama al lado de Blaise -. ¡Ya!

Blaise no la miró. Acercó su mano para darle golpecitos intentando tranquilizarla pero ella dio un paso atrás mirándolo con fiereza. Suspiró y se dio por vencido. Ginny se iba a enterar. Se preparó para la sobreprotección y el enfado exagerado de la Gryffindor.

Ron sentó a su hermana en la cama y se agachó al lado de ella. La tomó de la mano y ambos hermanos de sangre se miraron a los ojos.

Tras Ginny, tumbado y un poco incorporado en la cama apoyado sobre el brazo izquierdo, Blaise le puso una mano en la espalda para tranquilizarla. sabía que se iba a enterar sí o sí, sabía que se iba a volver loca queriendo protegerle, quizá culpándose, tal vez queriendo vengarse. Pero no era para tanto. De verdad que no. por eso le masajeó la espalda con lentitud mientras la voz del pelirrojo relataba lo que realmente había ocurrido durante la noche. Porque Ginny se relajaría sintiéndolo a él bien, sintiendo que él estaba verdaderamente como siempre y que no pasaba nada.

-Gin -empezó el pelirrojo mientras ella asentía queriendo saber y relajando el gesto poco a poco.

\- Blaise fue atacado ayer al volver a la sala común por un grupo de slytherin que le pegaron una paliza. Draco los vio pegarle como animales y los dispersó, pero entonces le pusieron en una disyuntiva de atacarle con la cruciatus. Draco tuvo que hacerlo -Ginny suspiró y asintió temblorosa entendiendo-. Por la noche los han estado atormentando lanzándoles hechizos contra la puerta y algún que otro le han dado. no han sido graves, Gin -agregó notando la expresión alarmada de Ginny-, solo algún corte pequeño, picazón, calor, frío, agua... pero bueno, no significa que esos hechizos no hayan dejado una noche infernal para ellos. Porque Pans se atrincheró con Blaise y estuvieron en la cama de él con un montón de hechizos de protección...

-nos atacaron toda la noche -confirmó la morena mientras sonreía cansada hacia la pelirroja-. Nos turnamos para descansar, y ellos se turnaron para atacarnos. La mala suerte para nosotros fue que siempre iban en parejas los hijos de puta y nosotros nos turnábamos para poder descansar algo. Así que tampoco dormimos mucho.

-por Merlín... -gimió Ginny mientras se giraba y cogía la mano de Blaise con la suya-. ¿Y ahora?

-hoy tuvieron que cubrirse las espaldas al salir de la sala común -suspiró Harry con desgano-. Parece que les siguieron hasta la entrada del gran comedor amenazándoles con hechizos y lanzándoles algún que otro sin acertarles, posiblemente para asustarlos.

-están intentando jugar con nosotros -explicó Blaise terminando de sentarse en la cama y apretando la mano de Ginny tranquilizándola-. Están jugando con nuestro miedo, quieren aterrorizarnos, quieren que seamos sus marionetas...

-nosotros también sabemos jugar a ese juego -sonrió Pansy-. Sabemos hacerlo, Blaise...

-sois Slytherins -susurró Ginny con la voz temblorosa-. Claro que sabéis hacerlo. Y tenéis que hacerlo. No podéis dejar que os derrumben.

Blaise sonrió negando con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para besarla en la frente con ternura.

-eso nunca -le susurró.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que finalmente, Harry se puso en pie estirándose y mirando a Ron algo dubitativo.

-deberíamos ir a clase, es demasiado extraño que todos estemos faltando justo a la misma hora. Blaise debería quedarse a descansar y nosotros...

-no, iremos todos -dijo Pansy poniéndose en pie-. No podemos dejar que esos se salgan con la suya y quedarnos aquí como si estuviéramos asustados como niños.

-oh, por dios -gruñó Harry negando con la cabeza ante la terquedad de su amiga-. ¿Qué no entendéis de que necesitáis descansar un poco? ¿Por qué tanto orgullo?

-¿y tú qué no entiendes de que están jugando con nosotros, Harry? -gritó Pansy pateando el suelo con molestia-. Esto es un teatro y ganará el que mejor actúe. Yo no pienso perder, lo que hagas tú me da igual.

Harry suspiró y asintió con la cabeza rindiéndose ante la morena. Los slytherin jamás iban a dejarse derrotar por sus enemigos. Nunca iban a mostrarse débiles ante ellos. Iban a hacer todo lo necesario para verse fuertes.

-ahora nuestros compañeros están en encantamientos doble -murmuró Harry-. Después tenemos pociones. Descansaremos este tiempo hasta poder ir a pociones, así no llegaremos tarde a encantamientos, y evitamos llamar la atención.

-¿y pretendes que entremos juntos todos a clase de pociones? -resopló Blaise indignado-. Tienes una idea estupenda, genio. Joder, Harry, es la peor idea que te he escuchado desde que fuiste a buscar a sirias al ministerio.

-¿y qué se te ocurre a ti, don perfecto? -gruñó su amigo cruzándose de brazos; Blaise chasqueó la lengua divertido.

-Hermione está con Neville. Que alguien vaya con ellos ahora aunque llegue tarde, y después los demás irán a pociones directamente.

-yo iré con Hermione -dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y acariciando la cabeza de Pansy ante el asentimiento conforme de sus amigos tras escuchar a Blaise-. Y de paso acompañaré a Ginny hasta su clase.

-yo tengo pociones ahora -suspiró Ginny.

-te acompaño y yo me voy a encantamientos -repitió Ron con una sonrisa-. Chicos, ¿y vosotros de paso que podéis llegar temprano a pociones acompañaríais a Ginny a su siguiente clase?

-es defensa -sonrió la chica-. Ahí ya estoy con Luna.

-bien -asintió Harry-. Creo que después del almuerzo ninguno de nosotros tiene clase. ¿Venimos a la sala antes de ir a hablar con el profesor? seguro ha notado algo raro y vamos a tener que explicarle lo ocurrido. No oficialmente, sin denunciar a nadie pero... le vamos a tener que poner al tanto.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en movimiento. Si bien no iban a denunciar a nadie para no empeorar las cosas o arriesgarse más de la cuenta como habían hablado anteriormente, sí tenían que informar al director de lo ocurrido, lo que estaba cambiando y por qué. No como director del colegio, si no líder del bando de la luz.

Ron extendió la mano hacia su hermana y ella se la cogió poniéndose en pie.

Si bien no sabían si iban a atacar o no, lo mejor era ir a partir de ese momento hasta que todo se tranquilizara un poco, siempre acompañados o de dos en dos, y alerta. Los que necesitaban descansar eran Blaise y Pansy, así que los Gryffindor podían aprovechar para ir a clase y llegar tarde, dividiéndose así para distraer de la verdad a la gente. Ninguno de los tres leones iba a querer dejar a las serpientes solas, así que el elegido se quedara con ellos era una buena idea.

Blaise y Pansy descansarían ese rato hasta la siguiente clase, Harry iría con ellos en todo momento, y todos estarían acompañados. No dejarían de ir a clase con lo que los slytherin no se sentirían como si hubiesen ganado, si no que estarían más rabiosos si cabe. Y eso es lo que Blaise y Pansy querían. Normalidad y darles en toda la cara. Demostrarles de una vez por todas que ellos no eran unos niños de pecho, y que no iban a poder con ellos por mucho que les cruciaron, maltrataran o intentaran atemorizarlos. Ellos también sabían jugar, y las partidas de ajedrez a Zabini se le daban estupendamente. La estrategia y las jugadas fuertes eran lo suyo. Still iba a tener que preparar con mucha antelación su siguiente golpe, porque Blaise no iba a permitirle ganar ese juego. Y él sí que no necesitaba pensar tanto su siguiente movimiento.

Harry se sentó al lado de Pansy y Blaise se recostó en la cama cerrando los ojos.

-pues ya que voy a estar aquí dormiré hasta que me despertéis -murmuró el chico-. Avisad cuando eso.

Por suerte las clases habían terminado bien. Ningún altercado había pasado salvo los insultos ya conocidos por todos entre los slytherin y los Gryffindor, alguna risa frente a Luna Lovegood y algún hechizo perdido hacia los leones y amigos Slytherins que evitaron con facilidad. Juntos era todo más fácil.

Finalmente, los tres Gryffindor y las serpientes subieron las escaleras hacia el gran comedor, y sonrieron a las dos chicas que ya les esperaban arriba. Luna y Ginny les saludaban con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Neville Longbottom permanecía a su lado con la varita en la mano, jugando con ella entre sus dedos, amenazando con su mirada a todos los que los miraban de forma despectiva, fría o con alguna intención extraña. Los tres estaban apoyados en la pared al lado de la puerta del gran comedor, mientras los alumnos pasaban a su lado.

Dándose cuenta que no iban a poder estar en tantos lugares a la vez y temiendo por la seguridad de las dos pequeñas del grupo al haber sido las recién atacadas, el bueno de Neville se había ofrecido a ir a buscarlas antes de terminar la clase. Disculpándose por algo dirigido a sus padres, había abandonado pociones y había ido a buscar a las chicas al salón de defensa. Y ahí estaban los tres, esperándolos con el orgullo de haber conseguido ganar una batalla. Poco después los chicos se enterarían de que Ginny había lanzado a Still por los aires sin que nadie pudiera saber quién había sido y estaba en la enfermería. Por supuesto, no había atacado primero, honestidad Gryffindor le llamaban. Lo había hecho después de que Square casi atacara a Neville cuando ellas salían de la clase, mientras las esperaba. Los slytherin estaban ahí por ellas, porque ningún sexto año de slytherin tenía que estar en defensa a esa hora. Ellos tenían transformaciones, sin embargo fueron a propósito a ese pasillo a esperarlas.

Caminando hacia ellos, Harry y Ron iban detrás del grupo, mientras Pansy y Hermione lo lideraban. Blaise, aunque reticente, iba ubicado en medio siendo protegido por todos y hablando con Harry.

Y entonces alguien gritó. Un chillido agudo, de niño pequeño, de enfado y frustración. Hermione desvió la mirada del frente y vio como una trifulca entre un niño de primero de slytherin y dos de segundo de su casa se armaba en el vestíbulo.

Ginny, cerca de ellos también desvió la mirada y prestó atención. Dos niños mayores, vestidos de rojo apuntaban a uno más pequeño y bajito vestido de verde. Los tres se taladraban con la mirada mientras a unos pasos alejados, otros slytherin de primero miraban fijamente la conversación entre los tres sin intervenir.

-¡Blaise no es ningún mentiroso! -escuchó Ginny que decía en voz baja el slytherin mientras apuntaba la varita hacia los otros dos.

-por Salazar bendito -susurró Blaise incrédulo mirando hacia el niño; mientras, Hermione y Pansy haciendo uso de sus insignias se hacían paso entre la gente para evitar la pelea, reconociendo de antemano como se preparaban estas.

-oh, ¿la serpiente defiende a su jefe? -le respondía el que parecía más mayor de los Gryffindor con voz mucho más fuerte-. ¿Además de ser un mentiroso, paga para que lo defiendan mocosos como tú?

-el que utiliza dinero de sus padres para conseguir lo que quiere aquí es otro, Stward -le escupió el niño mientras hacía un complicado movimiento con la varita y el amigo del que le hablaba era lanzado por los aires-. ¡Expelliarmus!

El chico Gryffindor fue desarmado y cayó al suelo ante las risas de los Slytherins pequeños que jalearon al seguramente líder del grupo. El pequeño slytherin estaba solo ante los leones, pero sus amigos, unos pasos atrás lo miraban atentamente. No se estaban metiendo en problemas pero sí estaban cerca para tal vez protegerlo o ayudarle de ser necesario.

-¡Osiris! -exclamó Pansy haciéndose paso entre todos los que ahora también se daban cuenta de que algo pasaba, llegando junto al niño con Hermione mano a mano-. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Preocupada por uno de sus estudiantes más aventajados en primero, la prefecta de slytherin llegó y le puso una mano en el hombro lanzando una mirada seria al Gryffindor que todavía estaba en pie y amenazaba al menor con la mirada y la varita.

Parkinson y Blaise conocían a ese niño, conocían a todos los slytherin, por algo eran sus compañeros. Y cuando un niño entraba a slytherin por primera vez les enseñaban a cuidarse unos a otros. Porque las serpientes siempre cuidan a los suyos. Por eso se conocían muy bien entre todos. Por eso sabía perfectamente que Osiris se metería en un lío si seguía en esa confrontación en medio del vestíbulo, donde más de una veintena de alumnos los estaban mirando. Y los slytherin se protegen entre ellos, sea como sea. La guerra declarada entre Still y su grupo en contra de Pansy y Blaise no afectaba a los demás. Pansy tenía que seguir cuidando a sus estudiantes.

-¡Stward os está llamando mentirosos, Pansy! -se exasperó el niño elevando levemente la voz-. ¡Os está insultando porque dice que andáis con gente de su casa! ¡Dice que le estáis lavando la cabeza a Potter y sus amigos! que les estáis engañando...

-baja la voz -susurró Pansy apretando los labios, preocupada por si alguien les escuchaba-. Contrólate, Osiris, maldita sea.

El niño asintió disculpándose y respiró profundamente para retomar el control, como un verdadero slytherin, dándose cuenta de su error e impulsividad. Él no era así.

Blaise, tras Pansy también suspiró. Preocupado por las repercusiones que eso podía tener en los Slytherins de primero miró a su alrededor. No había ningún sexto año de slytherin, pero eso no significaba que no se terminasen enterando. Osiris los había defendido, tal vez iban a tener que hablar con algunos Slytherins que sabían era neutral y los querían a ellos para que no hicieran ese tipo de cosas en público. Por lo que parecía por los cuchicheos que recién se empezaban a escuchar entre la gente que quería ver lo que pasaba en el vestíbulo, nadie había escuchado lo que Osiris había dicho, salvo, al parecer por sus rostros, sus amigos que estaban a escasos metros de ellos. Eso era bueno. El niño se había controlado bastante bien y no había llamado la atención de los demás alumnos hasta ese momento en el que ya había llegado Pansy para controlar a su estudiante y protegerlo así incluso de los propios Slytherins.

-¡bueno, se acabó el espectáculo! todos despejando esto -gruñó ron mirando a su alrededor, ante la cantidad de gente que se estaba congregando-. ¡Venga, todos a comer, ya! -en un principio nadie se movió y Hermione apretó los labios también molesta; ron se frotó las sienes mientras se giraba lanzando una seria mirada a todos los niños que seguían queriendo saber que iba a pasar-. Vamos a llevar a estos dos con los jefes de sus casas, ¿qué pasa, que alguien más va a querer acompañarles?

Ante la amenaza del pelirrojo la gente empezó a desfilar hacia el interior de la gran comedora toda prisa, dejando al grupo de amigos y a los tres niños fuera, mirándose con seriedad. Los Gryffindor miraban a ron con los ojos bien abiertos, temblorosos ante las repercusiones de su jefa de casa. Ron gruñó y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se encargara ella mientras todos avanzaban hacia el interior del lugar. No iba a llevar a nadie con los jefes de sus casas, menos por una mínima discusión, pero era la única forma de que la gente no escuchara lo que estaba pasando ahí. Era la única forma de proteger a Osiris, que acababa de defender a los traidores de slytherin.

-por todos los Santos -susurró Hermione mirando hacia los niños de segundo que taladraban a Osiris con la mirada culpándolo de todo-. ¿Es cierto lo que dice este joven, niños?

-¡jamás os hubieseis sentado con serpientes de no estar engañándoos! -respondió uno de ellos-. ¡Os están lavando la cabeza!

-Marcus -dijo la chica con seriedad acercándose a él-. Blaise y Pansy son amigos nuestros de verdad, nadie le ha lavado la cabeza a nadie.

-¡son Slytherins! -gritó el chico mientras Blaise rodaba los ojos y ron se llevaba las manos a la cabeza frustrado-. ¡Son malos! quien tú sabes...

-Marcus -volvió a insistir Hermione en voz baja hablándole solamente al niño-. Peter, el amigo de los Potter también era Gryffindor, les mintió, les engañó para que quien tú sabes pudiera intentar matar a Harry. ¿Y te parece que todos los Gryffindor hagamos eso?

-pero...

-por esta vez que pase, vamos a ir a comer pero os pido que esto no se repita. Ni con Osiris ni con ningún otro. Cualquiera puede ser malo o bueno, eso no lo hace la casa en la que se está, si no lo que hay aquí -señaló su corazón y después su cabeza.

El pequeño asintió y se volvió hacia su amigo que lo esperaba entrecerrando los ojos hacia Osiris, molesto por la riña de la prefecta.

Osiris y Pansy hablaban en voz baja y de forma seria. Pansy le recordaba la situación que estaba viviendo en su casa de forma rápida y concisa ante la atenta mirada del pequeño. Le pedía que no se expusiera por muy bien que ellos le cayeran, porque un slytherin no podía andar haciéndose el héroe por ahí. Que para eso ya tenían a los leones del colegio. Le explicaba, le echaba la bronca y se aseguraba de que lo entendía. Hacía su trabajo apartada de sus compañeros, mientras el niño la observaba fijamente.

Hermione y los dos Gryffindor también hablaban en voz baja, y ellos se alejaron caminando hacia el gran comedor y pasando al lado de sus amigos. Neville se separó de ellos y caminó con la prefecta mientras se incluía en la explicación. Hermione les explicaba lo que había pasado con Peter ante las preguntas curiosas de los jóvenes estudiantes. Granger también se encargó de sus estudiantes yendo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Pasaron minutos mientras sus amigos esperaban a la prefecta slytherin cuchicheando cerca de la puerta pero ésta escuchaba con asombro lo que la pequeña serpiente le decía y no se giró ni una vez hacia ellos, incrédula y preocupada. Finalmente le puso una mano en el hombro y pareció despedirse, pero otra vez Osiris la detuvo. Ella lo volvió a mirar y con una suave sonrisa asintió hacia él y miró primero a su alrededor, y después a sus amigos.

-¿Harry, Ron? -sonrió la chica de medio lado mientras empujaba al pequeño slytherin hacia ellos-. Alguien os quiere conocer...

Blaise miró a su alrededor y Pansy asintió con un gesto de tranquilidad. Estaban solos.

Harry recorrió los pasos que le separaban del niño y se agachó para mirarlo a la cara. Le sonrió con suavidad animándolo a hablar. El chico se creció en su altura y le extendió la mano con unos modales exquisitos.

-mi nombre es Osiris Lan -se presentó agachando la cabeza-, soy hijo de Osiris y Mérope Lan, familia de sangre limpia de Gran Bre...

-Osiris -sonrió Harry estrechándole la mano-. Me gusta más Osiris, ¿no te parece? es más fácil.

El niño asintió respetuosamente y Harry sonrió con ternura.

-¿me explicarás como se hace eso? nunca me han enseñado -el slytherin y Pansy se rieron disimuladamente, totalmente acostumbrados a la cortesía de los sangre limpia; Harry entrecerró los ojos fingiendo concentración-. A ver... Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter... ¿familia de sangre limpia de gran Bretaña?

-en realidad... -susurró el niño con suavidad-. Sería Harry James Potter.

Ron, Pansy y Harry, los que estaban cerca del niño se rieron y el elegido se incorporó revolviéndole el pelo al muchacho.

-vamos a comer, Osiris -sonrió Ron mientras estrechaba la mano del pequeño-. Que tengo un hambre de mil demonios. Hablaremos en otra ocasión, ¿te parece?

El niño asintió con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta.

Pansy observó cómo se alejó de ellos y suspiró. Todo había salido bien. Pero iban a empezar a tener que controlar a sus estudiantes más que antes. Estaba habiendo una división entre las serpientes. Y al parecer no solo por parte de ellos dos. Según lo que Osiris le había dicho, había problemas también entre los años inferiores.

Se reunió con Ginny y Luna y todos juntos esperaron unos segundos a que Osiris entrara. Todos se fijaron en cómo incluso antes de que el pequeño caminara hacia la mesa de slytherin, sus amigos ya se habían incorporado y le hacían gestos con la mano para que se apresurara. Con pasos firmes y enfadados, actuando como un verdadero slytherin, Osiris Lan se reunió con ellos en un extremo de la mesa slytherin. Todos se reunieron y empezaron a hablar mientras lanzaban miradas molestas hacia Gryffindor.

-soy yo, ¿o me parece que nuestra unión empieza a quitar odios que habían entre serpientes y leones? -preguntó Luna de forma inocente.

-ojalá -susurró Ginny-. Ha sido raro.

-y más raro os parecerá cuando os cuente lo que me ha dicho -murmuró Pansy-. Que resulta que hay división entre los años inferiores también. Al parecer...

La comida la pasaron charlando entre risas y sonrisas cómplices, haciendo caso omiso de la gente que los miraba sin creerse lo que allí estaba pasando y sin poder acostumbrarse a que dos serpientes comieran entre leones como si nada.

Pansy les contó lo que Osiris le había dicho y ella y Blaise decidieron vigilar con atención a los años inferiores. No iban a poner al tanto a Draco, ya tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasando, pero no iban a permitir que les hicieran algo a los pequeños si los de los años superiores se enteraban de algo. El hermano de Osiris, Alexander Lan, de cuarto, era el que llevaba el liderazgo de un grupo que estaba en contra de los creyentes en la pureza de la sangre. Y no eran ni dos ni tres. Pero no iban a hacerlo público, no porque no les convenía que se supiera. Las discusiones y peleas estaban siendo porque se caían mal, aunque en realidad era por la diferencia de ideales. La guerra estaba afectando ya internamente al colegio de alguna forma. Los bandos que había fuera de los muros de la escuela, también estaban creándose dentro de ésta de alguna manera. Los grupos de amigos que se hacían era pensando en las creencias que tenían cada uno, no en los gustos ni aficiones. ¿Podía haber la posibilidad de que se empezaran a dejar de lado la división de amistades según cada casa y el odio infundado hacia los slytherin en algún momento? de forma silenciosa, los slytherin estaban protestando, de forma silenciosa los Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaban mostrando sus verdaderas creencias, como esa chica que no sabían quién era y los dos Ravenclaw que habían atacado a Ginny. De alguna forma estaba habiendo bandos a favor y en contra de Voldemort en las cuatro casas.

Mientras comían, algunas miradas de los Gryffindor seguían siendo de desaprobación. Pero otras solo tenían curiosidad. Algunos como Dean, Seamus y Colin les habían saludado con la mano al sentarse. Eso era un paso. Tal vez empezaran a aceptar que las cosas podían cambiar. Tal vez no serían tachados de traidores por relacionarse con slytherin. Por la mirada de algunos, parecía poco probable que esto pasara; sin embargo por la mirada amistosa de otros, parecía que no les estaba importando. Parvati le pidió la fuente de las patatas a Blaise hablándole con normalidad e incluso le había sonreído una vez se la acercó. Quizá que hubieran ayudado a Ginny, que por eso hubieran sido renegados de su casa, les estaba haciendo pensar a los leones. Había alerta y precaución, pero no había un odio latente en el ambiente. Algo era algo.

-imaginaros que Draco y Theo también vengan -sonrió Ginny mirando de reojo a sus compañeros-. Sería muy graciosa la reacción de todos. Explotarían...

-a mí me sorprende que no nos hayan dicho nada por sentarnos en la misma mesa -se encogió de hombros Pansy mientras le quitaba un pedazo de cordero del plato a Ron.

-¡ey! -exclamó el pelirrojo mientras Ginny aprovechaba y le sacaba otro pedazo-. ¡Ey! -repitió mirando a su hermana-. Pero ¿qué hacéis?

-no queda más -dijo Ginny señalando con la mano hacia la fuente y abriendo la boca para comerse el pedazo de carne con los ojos abiertos del placer-, y está demasiado rico...

Blaise y Harry sonrieron mientras Ron gruñía por lo bajo.

-esperemos que todo esté tranquilo -suspiró entonces Luna mirando pensativa a los Gryffindor.

-no va a estar tranquilo -contradijo Hermione-, el ídolo del mundo mágico se está reuniendo con Slytherins y sus amigos los están aceptando. Estamos rompiendo cualquier regla, chicos...

-a mí me preocupa que los slytherin ataquen otra vez, y que lo hagan en público -dijo Harry pensativo-. No me extrañaría que alguno de los Gryffindor se uniera en un ataque así. Ya veis que esos niños creían que nos lavabais la cabeza. Os aseguro que más de uno está creyendo eso.

-no -dijo Blaise dejando el vaso en la mesa-. En público jamás atacaremos a nadie ni nos atacarán. Ningún slytherin atacará a otros Slytherins fuera de su casa. Lo que hagamos en privado dentro de nuestros dominios es otra cosa. Pero ante los demás, jamás haremos algo en contra de uno de los nuestros. Para ser expulsados de slytherin no solo tenemos que hablar con Gryffindor, tenemos que ser una deshonra para nuestra casa. Y ni apoyando al bando de la luz se es una deshonra para slytherin. Nosotros nos cuidamos entre nosotros, mentalidad slytherin. Otra cosa son los problemas que haya por culpa de la guerra dentro de nuestra casa. Lo solucionamos entre nosotros. Nadie más tiene derecho a solucionarlo, nadie más tiene derecho a tocarnos un pelo. Solo ellos, porque son los que se han sentido traicionados. Ellos son los que pueden dar venganza, nadie más. Es puro orgullo slytherin.

-si tenemos un problema con alguien de nuestra casa, con alguien de nuestra familia, siempre nos han enseñado que lo solucionamos nosotros. Nadie más tiene derecho a hacerlo, como nadie tiene derecho a hacer nada con la gente que queremos -aclaró Pansy.

-nosotros cuidamos a los nuestros, y también matamos a los nuestros de ser necesario. Nadie más puede hacerlo... -se encogió de hombros Blaise-. Así que no os preocupéis por las otras casas. Porque los slytherin no se van a unir con nadie más para hacernos algo.

Hermione suspiró y Harry gruñó por lo bajo. Eran demasiado complejos.

Ginny sin embargo sonreía.

-Slytherins hasta la médula, ¿no? -preguntó con una sonrisa-. Hasta en los momentos más ilógicos tenéis códigos.

-¿y tú? -le devolvió la pregunta Blaise-. ¿Tú qué piensas, pelirroja?

Ginny Weasley soltó una carcajada mientras Pansy golpeaba con una patada a Blaise Zabini por debajo de la mesa ante la clara insinuación de que Ginny tenía rasgos Slytherins.

Sorprendidos, muchos de los estudiantes del gran comedor se volvieron hacia ellos mientras escuchaban la risa clara de la pequeña Weasley, asombrándose todavía ante esa relación extraña. Cuando la chica se giró para fulminar a todos con la mirada sintió los ojos azules del anciano mago sobre ella. Albus Dumbledore le sonreía con esa mirada tan propia y ella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Volviéndose hacia sus amigos miró fijamente hacia Blaise y le pronunció una palabra que hizo que Blaise sonriera con aceptación.

-destructivos...

Al terminar la comida, con miradas cómplices entre Blaise y Ginny, y arrumacos entre Ron y Pansy, los seis se levantaron despidiéndose de un Neville que les dijo que tenía que ir a estudiar Herbología con Sprout otra vez. Estaba decidido a aprovechar al máximo a la jefa de Hufflepuff porque quería dedicarse a eso profesionalmente. Y ella lo había aceptado como su alumno particular, queriendo que fuera a estudiar Herbología a la misma universidad que había estudiado ella, con recomendaciones incluso.

Listos para quedar con él después, los seis se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres hablando entre risas.

Al llegar, Blaise obedeció a sus amigas y su novia y se tumbó en la cama mientras se dejaba hacer. Luna y Ginny le siguieron aplicando pomada sobre los moretones de la espalda para que poco a poco fueran desapareciendo. Las manos de su novia eran más gentiles que las de su hermana. El hecho de que le estuviera aplicando el ungüento con una ternura infinita hacía que no pudiera reírse de la situación.

En cambio, Ginny Weasley estaba tensa. La sentía a su lado, frunciendo seguramente los labios. Sus manos masajeaban la espalda con normalidad para la gente que no la conociera de verdad. Sin embargo Blaise podía sentir sus brazos tensos y duros. Posiblemente sus piernas estuvieran temblorosas. Pero su rostro no. lo sabía. Su cara estaba seria e inexpresiva, impenetrable, como un témpano de hielo. Esa chica sería tan buena slytherin... ocultando sus sentimientos, sabiendo lo que su hermano había recibido e intentando ayudarlo mientras maquinaba en su interior una manera de devolver la jugada, Ginny Weasley hubiese sido una perfecta serpiente. Todos lo sabían, pero ella, Draco y Blaise eran los que lo tenían bien presente.

Ron y Harry hablaban a escasos metros de ellos con Hermione y Pansy, que no dejaban de reírse por los comentarios de los magos Gryffindor, pasando el tiempo como siempre, entre amigos.

Y en ese momento, la puerta de su refugio se abrió. Draco Malfoy y Theodore Not quisieron entrar en el lugar pero no pudieron dar un paso al interior.

La sorpresa de la inoportuna llegada de las dos serpientes hizo que Pansy y Ginny se pusieran en pie frente a Blaise con las varitas en la mano. Ginny lanzó un hechizo de desarme, y Hermione, que lo vio venir realizó un preciso hechizo de escudo frente a ellos.


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola gentecilla… aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, gracias a todos por vuestras opiniones y espero que os siga gustando. Por cierto… tenemos una sorpresa, vamos a subir dos capítulos muy seguidos, así que espero que esto… os guste todavía más.

Especialmente a un amigo que me está apurando para que suba ya todo el fic…: P para él va este capítulo, ¡y que sepa que me está explotando!

Gracias a todos de nuevo, ¡y a disfrutar!

Capítulo 5.

Pansy jadeó de forma disimulada, asustada por el ataque al rubio por parte de Ginny, que gracias a Hermione no se había llevado a cabo. Y entrecerró los ojos con precaución, alterada por haber reaccionado ella también de esa forma. Draco no se lo iba a tomar nada bien. Que sus dos mejores amigas reaccionaran de esa forma, como si tuvieran miedo de él, teniendo en cuenta por lo que estaba pasando, no iba a ser bueno para el joven. Pero es que realmente había sufrido un maldito infierno durante todo el día. asustada por Blaise, porque les hicieran algo desde la espalda, pidiendo que por favor no les volvieran a atacar hasta que se pudiera recuperar un poco... durante toda la noche alerta para que no le hicieran más daño de lo que ya le habían hecho. No había dormido nada. Le había dicho a Blaise que dormía, había cerrado los ojos y fingido dormir, pero se había quedado alerta, por miedo a que él terminara rendido por el cansancio de la tortura y les hicieran algo. Había sido terrible ver a Draco torturar a su amigo de toda la vida sin dudar ni un momento. No lo culpaba de ello, jamás lo haría, pero todo le estaba pasando factura psicológicamente. Temía por el bienestar de Blaise, y cualquier movimiento brusco, cualquier situación alarmante o sorpresiva le hacía sobresaltarse. Sabía que no era lógico, que no era normal, y que no tenía que tener miedo ahí, en la sala de los menesteres, pero estaba viviendo alarmada todo el tiempo.

Ginny bajó la varita temblorosa dándose cuenta también de su error y desvió la mirada azorada.

-Drake -susurró la chica guardando la varita.

Ginny advirtió un leve gesto de dolor en los ojos del rubio y desvió la mirada avergonzada. Ella pensaba igual que Pansy pero de repente, al ver lo que había hecho sin pensar, actuando impulsivamente, se quedó paralizada, temiendo mucho más por Draco que su amiga. Draco estaba destruido, destrozado, y ver eso en sus amigos lo iba a lastimar mucho más. Ginny lo conocía y lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no pasaba nada, que no le tenían miedo, que no cambiaba nada entre ellos si cuando aparecía, lo primero que ella hacía era lanzarle un hechizo? Angustiada, apretó los labios. La había jodido, la había jodido bien. Si Draco de por sí ya tenía un montón de dudas, ella se las acababa de reforzar, cuando siempre quería hacer lo contrario.

Hermione sonrió a los recién llegados como si no hubiese pasado nada y se apartó dándoles el lugar para que pasaran, quitándole importancia a lo ocurrido. Theodore, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo de vuelta hacia su amiga, entró aceptando la disculpa de las chicas que con la mirada gacha no lo miraban. Chocó la mano con Blaise y saludó con la mano a los demás que, tensos, observaban a Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy no se había movido de la puerta, mirando con furia contenida a las que eran sus mejores amigas.

Ni Pansy ni Ginny pudieron decir nada, totalmente bloqueadas por el momento y por su exagerada reacción, sin mirarle. Tras unos segundos en los cuáles ninguna de ellas dijo nada, Draco Malfoy también desvió la mirada.

El rubio slytherin se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

Al verlo, Hermione y Harry lo llamaron, Pansy susurró su nombre, pero el joven no se volvió. Ginny se quedó inmóvil, observada fijamente por Blaise, y el resto, incrédulos y preocupados contemplaron la partida de su amigo.

La puerta permanecía abierta y Draco Malfoy la cruzó sin girarse, dejando atrás a sus amigos y poniendo entre ellos y él, un muro que todos sabían iba a ser difícil de derribar o al menos, Draco no lo iba a hacer, convencido seguramente, de que esa reacción había sido lo normal, lo esperable, o lo justo. Iban a tener que ser ellos los que se acercaran a él para explicarse, para convencerlo de lo contrario. Todos, más o menos, sabían del orgullo de su amigo. Blaise frunció el ceño viendo como Draco, altivo y decidido salía del lugar.

-Ginny -habló Blaise en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a su hermano-, ¡ve, Ginny! ¡Reacciona maldita sea!

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza. Cuando la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se cerró tras Draco, la chica Gryffindor dejó caer la pomada que estaba aplicando sobre Blaise y corrió hacia la misma a toda velocidad. No dudó cuando abrió la puerta y salió del lugar dando un portazo, no dudó tampoco cuando se resbaló en el suelo y tuvo que sostenerse en la pared para estabilizarse. Corrió tras su mejor amigo sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, llamándolo sin pensar, sin miedo a que la escucharan, sin importarle ni lo más mínimo que los descubrieran. La había jodido, lo sabía. Pero iba a arreglarlo. Draco no iba a ser quien hablara primero, quien preguntara, no lo haría nunca, ni mucho menos en ese momento. Y era justo. Él no había hecho nada. Ella lo había fastidiado.

-¡Drake! -terminó gritando cuando estuvo a escasos metros de él-. ¡Drake, espera!

El chico no se volvió y aceleró el paso haciendo que la joven gruñera por lo bajo, teniendo que hacer lo mismo para alcanzarlo.

-¡maldito orgulloso, detente ahora mismo, Draco Lucius Malfoy!

El chico no la miró y Ginny resopló fuertemente. Los slytherin podían ser fríos y calculadores como ellos solos, pero frente a sus putas emociones eran lo menos analíticos que uno podía imaginar. Si estuviera pensando, si estuviera analizando la situación, se enfrentaría a ella sin importarle nada lo que pasara. Pero no, claro que le importaba, y le demostraba notoriamente que le importaba. Porque huía, porque no la miraba, porque no quería hablar. Le había afectado. Ambos lo sabían. Y Draco no quería hacerle frente, porque posiblemente no sentía justo que algo así le doliera. Al fin y al cabo, él había hecho daño a Blaise. Pero ¿por qué dudaban de él? la cabeza del rubio era un hervidero de pensamientos. Él había actuado mal haciéndole daño a Blaise, y era lógico que Ginny le tuviera miedo a él. Por otro lado, le había hecho daño a Blaise porque no le había quedado otra, y así había conseguido que no le hicieran algo peor. ¿No debería agradecérselo? aunque claro, ¿cómo iban a agradecerle que le lanzara una cruciatus? Y en el otro extremo estaban la rabia y el odio. Él no hacía eso porque quisiera, lo hacía porque era lo que había que hacer, lo que Dumbledore decía que había que hacer, lo que Ginny le gritaba que había que hacer. Entonces, ¿por qué cojones le hacía eso? ¿Por qué le decía que había que hacer eso y luego le trataba como si él hubiese deseado hacerle daño a Blaise? ella no tenía ningún derecho a dudar de él. Su corazón la entendía, su cabeza la odiaba en ese momento. Sus sentimientos y lógica lucharon todo el camino que la pelirroja le siguió por el pasillo. Él tenía la culpa, él no había hecho nada malo.

-¡Draco! -volvió a gritar la chica.

Y entonces lo pudo alcanzar. Agarrando a su amigo del brazo lo igualó en su avance y no se detuvo ni cuando él siguió caminando de forma rápida sin hacerle caso.

-no me importa que me vean contigo, ¿me escuchaste? -le dijo jadeante mientras fruncía los labios-. ¡Me vas a escuchar, y si para eso tengo que correr contigo hasta las mazmorras lo haré!

Draco se detuvo. Se detuvo y empujó a la joven lejos de él con un gesto furioso. La razón podía más en ese momento. Podía más porque estaba aterrado de sentir que tenían razón sus sentimientos. Porque él mismo dudaba de si él había hecho lo correcto o no.

Pero no iba a demostrarle miedo, ni decepción. Porque si ellos no insistieran en hacer lo que jodidamente había que hacer, o si él no lo aceptara... no habría tenido que torturar a nadie, no habría tenido que torturar a su hermano.

Cuando la chica se golpeó contra la pared el rubio la miró de forma peligrosa y amenazante.

-¿para qué? -le espetó en un susurro lleno de rabia; Ginny se estremeció viendo en él al chico que conocía desde primero, no a su amigo-. ¿Para volver a atacarme?

Ginny cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza avergonzada de nuevo. Draco estaba a la defensiva. Asustado de que ella hubiera hecho eso de verdad. Pero ella no lo había hecho consciente, lo había hecho impulsivamente, había sido un acto reflejo. Él no la iba a creer, porque estaba enfadado, estaba molesto, y con toda la razón del mundo. Pero por eso ella había ido hasta ahí, porque se había equivocado. Y él, en algún lugar de su mente lo sabía. Si Ginny lo hubiera hecho de verdad, le hubiese enfrentado y lo habría mandado a la mierda. Si la pequeña Weasley temiera de Malfoy, no habrían intercambiado miradas en el gran comedor, ni gestos en las escaleras. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Draco no era capaz de llegar a la simple idea de que ella había actuado así porque estaba alerta. Él solo sentía enfado, miedo, molestia y decepción. Todo junto y mezclado, y eso le hacía estar a la defensiva. Porque no sabía que esperar. Sus mejores amigas le habían atacado cuando él entró en su lugar, en su maldito refugio. Ellas lo habían atacado como si él fuera el malo. Y él no era malo, o eso decían ellas. Si decían eso... ¿por qué después hacían eso? enfado, decepción. Rabia, dolor. Draco pasaba de un estadio a otro sin un término medio.

-perdóname, Drake... estábamos curando a Blaise y estaba alerta, no pensé, no interpreté que podías ser tú...

-¿y quién más va a entrar ahí? -le dijo él acercándose a ella con ademanes de amenaza-. ¿Acaso creíste que yo le iba a decir a alguno de los inútiles de las serpientes pequeñas nuestro único refugio junto? -la voz de Draco había pasado de ser enfadada a dolida y Ginny torció la cara no pudiendo enfrentar a esos ojos grises decepcionados-. ¿Acaso lo que me dijiste ayer fue mentira? ¿Todo fue por conveniencia, ginebra? ¿Todo fue una estrategia?

-no digas gilipolleces -gruñó ella mirándolo por primera vez con seriedad incrédula de que él llegara a plantearse que le hubiera mentido-. ¿Me puedes escuchar? ¿Podemos hablar?

-no, Ginny -suspiró el rubio alejándose-. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Sabía que no le había mentido, pero estaba enfadado, estaba decepcionado. Para otros sería una tontería que ellas le atacaran. Quizá Theodore lo veía normal, no le molestaba, lo entendía. Él, habiendo hecho lo que había hecho, no podía entenderlo. No quería entender nada. Solo quería lastimarles, como acababan de hacer con él.

-¡escúchame, Malfoy! -gritó Ginny golpeando la pared a su lado, alterada-. ¡Te ataqué porque reaccioné así para defender a Blaise! ¡Lo cruciaste, por Merlín! ¡Le pegaron una paliza! ¡Lo atormentasteis toda la puta noche y hoy estuvisteis toda la mañana atacándolos por detrás!

-¿Y acaso piensas que lo hago por gusto, Weasley? -le gritó a su vez el rubio agarrándola de los hombros y zarandeándola, deteniendo sus palabras-. ¿Acaso crees que disfruto con esto?

-¡no! -dijo ella intentando deshacerse del amarre del chico-. Sé que no lo haces, ¡pero eso no significa que yo esté tranquila! ¡Está todo golpeado! ¡Tiene moretones por todo el cuerpo!

-¡yo no quise esto! -le escupió el chico mientras la golpeaba contra la pared-. ¡Yo no lo quise!

-¡nadie lo quiso, Draco! pero lo que pasó pasó, ¡y tienes que entender que eso tiene consecuencias! yo solo reaccioné así porque estaba alerta, asustada. Llevamos todo el día cuidándonos unos a otros para que no nos ataquen los Slytherins al vernos solos... atacaron a Nev, pensamos que podían atacar a Blaise, a Pans...

-¿y pensaste que yo te iba a atacar en la sala de los menesteres? -se rió con amargura Draco resoplando hastiado.

-¡por Merlín, Malfoy! -volvió a desesperarse la chica empujándolo lejos de ella-. No pensé nada. Ni donde estaba, ni quien eras, ¡ni si estaba en la sala de los menesteres o no! fue puro impulso, ¿entiendes? ¡Reaccioné por puro impulso, joder! estoy asustada, Draco! estoy asustada de que le hagan daño a Blaise, ¡de que le hagan daño a Pansy! tengo miedo de que cojan a Luna en algún pasillo sola y hagan lo que sea con ella... ¡tú no tienes puta idea de cómo estuve hoy! ¡No sabes lo que pensé cuando vi llegar a Blaise a la mañana al gran comedor así!

-¿y tú acaso piensas en cómo estoy yo al tener que cruciar a mi hermano?

Ginny lo miró mientras respiraba agitadamente por el enfado. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada un par de segundos hasta que los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas.

-no te estoy diciendo nada de eso -susurró ella-. Solo quiero que entiendas por qué lo hice. Te ataqué porque me puse a la defensiva, porque actué sin pensar. Sé que tú... lo estás pasando mal, todos lo estamos pasando mal. Ya sé que ´tu no tuviste opción, yo tengo miedo, pero tú no tuviste opción, lo sé. -Draco la miró todavía reticente y ella rodeó la cintura del rubio con los brazos acercándolo a ella con suavidad-. Sé que tú no tienes la culpa, Draco, sé que no tuviste opción, sé por qué lo haces. Lo entiendo, es lo que tienes que hacer. Te lo dije y lo mantengo, jamás te mentí. Pero eso no significa que yo no tenga miedo por cómo se están dando las cosas. Y mi mente me pasó una mala jugada, no pensé quien eras, no pensé nada... pero te entiendo.

-no tienes ni puta idea... -susurró el chico aceptando el abrazo de la pequeña pero sin moverse, tenso entre sus brazos, todavía sin relajarse.

Aunque era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Era lo que quería escuchar. Poder justificar la actuación de Ginny y Pansy de alguna forma. Era lo que quería.

-no, no tengo idea -asintió ella-, pero intento entender por todo lo que estás pasando. Intenta entenderme tú a mí también. Estoy muy asustada por Blaise, Drake. Estoy muy asustada por lo que le podéis hacer a él y a Pansy... entiendo que tú estés odiando todo esto, entiendo que te haga sentir mal que yo salte a la defensiva, pero entiéndeme, Drake, entiende que yo estoy viviendo al filo todo el día. Tengo mucho miedo...

Entonces Draco la aceptó. La creyó, porque al fin y al cabo, siempre supo que Ginny no le mentiría. Siempre supo que alguna justificación iba a haber a su ataque. Tenía que haberlo.

Suspiró y dejó que le abrazara, relajándose por fin entre sus brazos. Si tenían tanto miedo, él podía hacer que eso cambiara. Podía ayudarles, podía estar con ellos, protegerles, hacer algo, estar juntos.

-pues dejadme terminar, -casi rogó el slytherin-. Déjame que termine con esto, Gin...

-no -susurró ella-. Por favor... no podéis ser descubiertos, de verdad. Vuestras familias no pueden enterarse de nada. Sería catastrófico... Dumbledore y Sirius tienen razón, tenemos que hacerlo, es lo mejor para conseguir información. Y además, es la mejor manera de estar todos más protegidos, si no dice Pansy que incluso os podrían adelantar la iniciación para alejaros de nosotros, y eso sería algo terrible. Así que no debemos llamar la atención... ya demasiado se ha complicado con Blaise y Pansy...

-me vais a terminar odiando -dijo el chico mostrando indiferencia; Ginny rió y lo abrazó con fuerza sabiendo que su cara sin expresión era una máscara.

-eso sería imposible, hurón.

Draco apenas sonrió pero para la pequeña Weasley fue suficiente. Separándose de su abrazo le tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia el pasillo que habían dejado atrás. Con algo de duda, el rubio la siguió.

-que no se te haga costumbre -dijo Draco con frialdad.

-¿el qué? ¿Que te tenga que venir a buscar como a un niño? -se rió la chica burlonamente, en tono juguetón.

Draco gruñó y la empujó haciendo que la joven soltara una carcajada, siguiendo él también con el juego.

-me refería a que te haga caso -le dijo él con un gruñido.

-am...

-comadreja -murmuró el rubio entre dientes.

Ginny solo se rió más fuerte y Draco, tras ella, sonrió.

Cuando los dos jóvenes entraron en la sala de los menesteres, Blaise Zabini se abalanzó hacia ellos haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo con un grito. Draco protestó audiblemente entre las carcajadas de los otros dos.

Blaise había estado muy preocupado mientras Ginny y Draco no volvían. No quería que Draco se sintiera mal por lo que había tenido que hacer, ni que sintiera que sus amigos le podían tener algún miedo a él, o que desconfiaban de él. Porque no era así. Habían hablado durante ese tiempo con los chicos, y todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que Pansy. Había sido una reacción de alerta. No había sido algo consciente, pero a Draco le había sentado como una patada en el culo.

Cuando Blaise vio que la puerta se abría y que Ginny entraba seguida de su hermano no pudo más que volver a respirar tranquilo. Ginny había conseguido hablar con él, Draco le había creído. Se había disculpado. Todo estaba bien. Feliz, tampoco pensó. Se levantó de donde estaba hablando con sus amigos y corrió hacia ellos. Los tiró al suelo en un abrazo arrollador demostrándoles así su alegría. Ginny, acostumbrada y coincidiendo con él en esas muestras de afecto, le correspondió al momento. En ellos era algo realmente natural. Draco no reaccionó tan bien, ni tan natural tampoco, pero no le disgustó. Sabía que era la forma inmadura que tenía Blaise Zabini de demostrarle que todo estaba bien y que se alegraba de ello. Así era él.

-¡venga ya! -gritó el moreno ayudando a levantar a su amiga-. ¡Draco, deja de quejarte! ¡Eres un viejo cascarrabias!

-¿aprendiste una nueva palabra? -rió Ginny contenta.

El rubio bufó y se apartó de ellos mientras los otros dos se ponían a su lado, todavía riendo por fin tranquilos.

Los tres se acercaron al grupo que estaba sentado en el suelo charlando relajados al ver que Draco había vuelto. Hermione los miraba con curiosidad y Ginny le devolvió una mirada interrogante al notar su expresión.

-estáis raros -le susurró Hermione con una expresión pensativa-. Hace un par de días que se os ve diferentes...

-¿a qué te refieres? -preguntó Draco sentándose al lado de ella con sus amigos también a su lado.

-es como si... -reflexiva, la chica se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto quitándole importancia-, son cosas mías, no importa.

Ginny la miró suspicaz y Hermione suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente. Blaise y Draco intercambiaron una mirada al no comprender.

-es que no sabría explicar lo que quiero decir -aclaró Granger-. Siento como si lo correcto fuera el veros juntos, sin pelear. Si hay algún desacuerdo como el de antes, percibo un feo presentimiento. No sé por qué. Es una sensación extraña.

Hacía unos días que Hermione venía sintiendo algo raro. Un sentimiento de tranquilidad, de paz, de relajación cuando los tres estaban bien, contentos, juntos. Sin embargo, siempre que se habían peleado, como hacía unos instantes, la piel se le había puesto de gallina, había tenido escalofríos, incluso se había agobiado. Sentía como si no estuviera bien que ellos se pelearan, como si algo terrible fuera a pasar...

-¿habláis de la magia? -preguntó Luna uniéndose a la conversación.

El resto del grupo se había enfrascado en una discusión acerca de pociones y de los éxtasis que iban a tener ese año.

-¿tú también has sentido algo raro? -preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Luna y la castaña intercambiaron una mirada pensativa, como si entre ellas se pudieran comprender, asintiéndose una a la otra. Ellas sabían algo que los demás no, estaban llegando a alguna conclusión que el resto no podía ver. La inteligencia de las dos personas más listas del grupo se estaba poniendo a la vista más que nunca. Estaban viendo cosas que nadie más había visto, y ni siquiera entendían de qué hablaban.

-la magia cambia cuando estáis juntos -susurró Luna con los ojos brillantes.

-pero ¿qué magia? -se exasperó Blaise-. Lu, ¿te das cuenta que no sabemos de qué habláis?

-¿podríais intentar explicarlo? -dijo Ginny.

-vuestra aura -suspiró la rubia apoyando una mano en la rodilla de su novio, apaciguándolo-. Se siente diferente hace varios días.

-¿pero desde cuándo podéis ver vosotros nuestra aura? -preguntó Draco totalmente desorientado.

Ni Ginny, ni Draco, ni Blaise entendían nada de lo que hablaban. Ellos no notaban nada raro, ni el resto del grupo lo había hecho. ¿Aura? solo magos muy poderosos como Albus Dumbledore podían sentir el aura de las personas o mostrarla suya propia. El aura mágica de una persona no se solía ver, a no ser que fuera algún mago grandioso y muy poderoso, lo cual, lógicamente, no era el caso. Ellos podían ver el aura de Dumbledore, y tal vez, Dumbledore podía ver su aura, pero ningún mago normal, ningún alumno del colegio podía sentir el aura de otro alumno, eso no tenía ningún sentido. Porque ningún alumno era lo suficientemente poderoso para ello.

-yo siempre pude sentir la magia que rodea a las personas -se encogió de hombros Luna-. Y desde hace varios días la magia que os rodea ha cambiado.

Eso tenía menos sentido aún. Si luna y Hermione podían sentir el aura y los demás no, ¿es que acaso las chicas podían tener alguna habilidad de visión diferente? Draco, Ginny y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada pensativa. Luna siempre había podido sentir cosas que los demás no, eso era verdad, tal vez su mente abierta, su inocencia y su pureza le permitían ver cosas que los demás no podían ver, ¿pero Hermione?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y los miró.

-yo no veo ningún aura, pero algo ha cambiado -aclaró-. No sé si es bueno o malo. Pero tengo una sensación diferente. Siempre fui alguien muy perceptiva en los presentimientos y estas cosas. Algo ha cambiado.

Hermione y luna se miraron y asintieron. Algo ocurría entre esos tres, algo que modificaba la fuerza y energía mágica que tenían, ¿tal vez el hecho de que pelearan les generaba inestabilidad por el cariño que se tenían? Con una mirada, las dos chicas llegaron a la misma conclusión, estar atentas a lo que ocurriera. No era bueno que alguien tuviera inestabilidad mágica, y menos en esos momentos.

Pansy Parkinson y Ronald Weasley se acercaron a ellos apoyándose sobre los hombros de Ginny y Hermione respectivamente y los miraron con seriedad.

-estamos hablando con los chicos de ir junto al profesor Dumbledore ahora -musitó la morena mientras Ron asentía-. Quizá lo podamos encontrar en su despacho.

Todos se pusieron en pie y esperaron a que Theo y Harry los alcanzaran. Cuando esto ocurrió, Ginny abrió la puerta mientras Harry lanzaba la capa de invisibilidad hacia Draco y Theo. Ellos agradeciendo con un gesto de cabeza se la pusieron y se acercaron al grupo para salir en dirección al despacho del líder de la orden. Ya era hora de que se enterara de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No iban a denunciar, lo sabían, no iban a informar de lo ocurrido para que se hiciera algo. Simplemente iban a informar de lo que había cambiado para que la sorpresa que se había llevado Albus al verlos esa mañana, tuviera sentido. Tenían que informarlo, era su deber. Todos iban bien concienciados de que no iban a denunciar a nadie, pero Dumbledore tenía que saber que había dos personas menos en slytherin que podían informar.

Con un vistazo en el mapa del merodeador y una mirada a los alrededores, el grupo salió del lugar atento a cualquier movimiento en los pasillos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban rápidamente por los corredores de su colegio, hasta llegar a la gran gárgola que cubría las escaleras al despacho de su director. Harry murmuró la contraseña y el grupo entró en su totalidad, cerrando la entrada tras ellos. Draco y Theo se quitaron la capa y se la entregaron a su dueño mientras subían las escaleras en total silencio y compartiendo miradas bien significativas entre todos. Cuando llegaron arriba, Ginny junto a Draco y Blaise abrieron la puerta después de haber llamado. Luna y Hermione se miraron con una expresión pensativa en el rostro y ellas junto a Theo los siguieron. Pansy Ron y Harry fueron detrás.

-profesor... -empezó Ginny ni bien entró, seriamente; pero sorprendida, su rostro se transformó en una enorme sonrisa al ver quien estaba con el director-. ¡Sirius!

El animago se había puesto en pie al verlos entrar y ya apartaba la silla para acercarse a ellos con una gran sonrisa, emocionado de verlos. No había pensado cruzárselos esa tarde, la verdad. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo, Harry Potter fue fuertemente abrazado por su padrino. El chico de 17 años correspondió al abrazo con un susurro cariñoso hacia el hombre mientras él le sonreía.

Los ojos de Sirius Black revisaron el grupo completo y se detuvo con diversión en Blaise, guiñándose ambos un ojo con complicidad; pasó su mirada hasta Ginny que le sonrió con ternura y llegó a Draco donde ambos, herencia Black se sostuvieron la mirada un buen rato.

Dedicándole una sonrisa amable a Hermione y estrechando la mano a Ron, Sirius Black volvió a sentarse en su sitio tras saludarse con una inclinación de cabeza entre luna, Theo, Pansy y él.

-os esperaba -dijo Albus Dumbledore haciendo un gesto con la varita para que varias sillas aparecieran frente a la mesa. Todos se sentaron agradeciendo al director con un gesto-. Una coincidencia que hayáis venido justo cuando Sirius todavía está aquí. Me encantan este tipo de coincidencias, ¿no os pone felices? -algunos de los chicos sonrieron, otros apartaron la mirada, algo incómodos-. ¿Un caramelo de limón? -Hermione, luna y ron asintieron; Dumbledore sonrió amable-. Bueno, la verdad es que nos preguntábamos que ha pasado para que Blaise y Pansy estén comiendo en la mesa Gryffindor y de repente seáis todos tan amigos, cuando hace un día esto no ocurría. Los profesores están demasiado sorprendidos y me temo que yo también. Si bien sabemos que sois amigos a espaldas de los estudiantes, habíamos hablado que convenía mantener las apariencias para no meteros en problemas y conseguir información. No me habéis contado nada de lo sucedido... si es que ocurrió algo para que esto cambiara.

-señor -habló Hermione mientras Luna y Theo también abrían la boca; estos últimos se quedaron callados mientras Albus sonreía amablemente hacia los chicos y asentía hacia Hermione-. Por eso estamos aquí. Vinimos a explicarle por qué han cambiado las cosas. Pero dejar claro antes de nada que no vamos a hacer nada por el momento, no se puede en realidad -Dumbledore la observó con curiosidad y confianza, así que Hermione asintió conforme-. Blaise y Pans se han visto obligados a mostrarse tal cual son con nosotros, y por eso están comiendo con nosotros y andamos juntos.

-¿pero pasó algo específico para que esto ocurriera? ¿Por qué os visteis obligados a mostraros? -preguntó el mago juntando las manos sobre la mesa asintiendo hacia la bruja.

-Ginny ha sido atacada -murmuró Draco mirando fijamente a los ojos azules del director, con severidad.

Con un movimiento brusco, Sirius Black se echó hacia adelante en su asiento y observó a la muchacha de arriba a abajo con atención, buscando posiblemente alguna herida visible. Ginny desvió la mirada azorada y Blaise le puso un brazo protector sobre los hombros.

-está bien -dijo el moreno mirando hacia Sirius-. Nos encargamos de eso.

Black endureció su semblante pero no dijo nada. Se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo y apretando los labios dejó que su codo descansara sobre la mesa, mirando al director algo pensativo. Preocupado, el hombre miró de reojo a los chicos. Necesitaba hablar con ellos. Si habían atacado a Ginny era porque algo había ocurrido, y eso significaba que las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas en el colegio también. Y no es que fuera egoísta ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que pasara con los demás chicos como que le daba un poco igual. Lo que pasaba es que a esos chicos en especial no quería que les pasara nada. No porque fueran amigos de su ahijado, que también, si no porque les habían demostrado con creces y todo el tiempo, que eran magos increíbles.

Y eso de que atacaran a Ginny... no le había gustado ni un pelo. ¿Por qué a Ginny? ¿Por qué a la pelirroja, y a la más pequeña aún por encima? ¿Por qué esos malditos energúmenos no se podían meter con gente de su tamaño?

-ya veo -suspiró Dumbledore mientras cerraba los ojos con preocupación-. Y supongo que no me podéis decir quién ha sido...

-no -la respuesta de los cuatro slytherin fue demasiado cortante.

-no serviría de nada -susurró Luna mientras tocaba un mechón de su cabello-. Nosotros también hemos respondido...

-no hemos venido a denunciar -dijo Theodore-. Simplemente a informarle, profesor. No conviene que se sepa. Blaise y Pansy también han atacado para defenderse, y solo se conseguiría reforzar la idea de que son traidores a la causa.

-no queremos que la traición sea oficial -murmuró Pansy-. Queremos que duden y así no informen a ningún mortífago del círculo interno. Si denunciamos, si el colegio hace algo, el círculo interno estará avisado de lo ocurrido en menos de lo que decimos slytherin, y en cuestión de minutos nos habrán transformado en mortífagos o nos habrán matado.

-entiendo -susurró Dumbledore mirando a los slytherin pensativo-. ¿Como están las cosas en las mazmorras?

Como director del colegio, Albus sabía de qué forma se manejaba cada casa. Y sabía que en slytherin, la traición no se cobraba solamente con enfados o discusiones. Eran más prácticos, más orgullosos.

Draco bufó y Theo se rió de una forma demasiado dura. Sirius entrecerró los ojos observando a su primo con precaución y este se recompuso rápidamente.

-como puede estar después de una traición -dijo el slytherin-. Pero eso es cosa nuestra.

-¿podemos ayudar en algo? -preguntó Sirius mirando a su primo con los ojos todavía entrecerrados; él conocía demasiado bien como se hacían las cosas entre los slytherin y no le extrañaría que ya hubiesen habido peleas, maldiciones, y solo Merlín sabía qué más. La traición era muy jodida en slytherin, y más con los tiempos que corrían. Con tanto hijo de mortífago dentro de la casa verde y plata, nadie se iba a animar a llevarles oficialmente la contra. Porque nadie podía confiar en nadie. Ningún estudiante iba a saber quién estaba de qué lado realmente. No se sabía si apoyaban a la luz o a la oscuridad. Y no se iban a arriesgar a dar su opinión en voz alta, porque había demasiado mortífago en proceso.

-bueno -dijo Draco dudoso-. Blaise y Pansy necesitan un lugar seguro para dormir, al menos, alguna vez.

-no hace falta -murmuró Blaise; Draco le lanzó una mirada molesta y él se encogió de hombros-. Está bien, está bien -agregó levantando las manos-. A este paso me vais a llevar la mochila y hacer los exámenes... -se detuvo un segundo y se giró rápidamente hacia Theodore que lo miraba con severidad-. Oye de esto último no me quejaría, ¿sabéis?

Ginny le dio un codazo y Blaise pegó un salto en la silla. Zabini gruñó cruzándose de brazos, molesto. Theodore y Draco se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, incrédulos de que incluso delante del director del colegio, Blaise se pudiera comportar como un niño de dos años. Los demás miraron seriamente al frente estando de acuerdo con la apreciación de Draco. Pansy era la única que pensativa, no se movió. Tal vez era buena idea, pero ellos no querían arriesgar a nadie más en esa situación. Y dependiendo de la decisión que tomaran, iba a ser peligroso o bien para alguien, o incluso para ellos mismos. Y ya suficiente estaban teniendo como para arriesgarse más. No podían actuar a la ligera con algo así. Los slytherin no lo tolerarían.

-entonces lo mejor será que duerman fuera de las mazmorras, ¿no? -pensó en voz alta Dumbledore; Sirius negó rápidamente con brusquedad.

Pansy frunció el ceño. Justamente a ese tipo de ideas se refería. Si hacían eso...

-lo que necesitan es un lugar dentro de su propia fortaleza -explicó el animago-. Un lugar o una forma gracias a la cual no dé lugar a pensar que ellos han venido a buscar ayuda, sino provocará más hostilidades. Necesitan algo que los proteja pero sin mostrar realmente que están protegidos. ¿Me explico? nadie, ningún slytherin debe saber que les hemos ayudado. Ninguna serpiente debe saber que están protegidos. No pueden notar que ha cambiado algo. Tiene que darse todo con total normalidad.

Harry lo miró asombrado y Sirius le sonrió algo incómodo. Los demás chicos también miraban disimuladamente al animago algo sorprendidos por su intervención claramente acertada, precavida y racional. Una idea claramente slytherin. Pansy sonrió levemente. A eso se refería. ¿Cómo conseguir algo así? ¿Cómo conseguir un lugar así?

-Regulus estaba en slytherin, ¿recuerdas? -murmuró Sirius; Harry asintió y el hombre se llevó una mano a la frente, pensativo; nadie habló por un buen rato, mientras los magos adultos de la habitación se miraban pensando alguna solución.

Sirius reflexivo se llevó la mano al pelo mientras le daba vueltas a la idea. Con los ojos cerrados apoyó los codos en la mesa y juntó los labios. Había que ponerlos a salvo, eso no estaba en discusión. El tema era cómo... dios, necesitaba pensar. Como poner a dos personas a salvo, sin que nadie se enterara de que están a salvo. No podían salir de su casa, porque entonces se pondría en alerta a los otros, pero tampoco podían estar en su casa. En su casa no se podía crear ninguna alternativa para que durmieran, porque si se apartaban de sus compañeros también se les estaba poniendo en peligro.

Se frotó la frente y cogió aire. Tenía que proteger a esos chicos como tantas veces se habían tenido que proteger los merodeadores en el colegio, como si hubieran hecho una travesura. Era el momento de salvarse de un castigo. Pero un castigo terrible. ¿Cómo se libraban ellos? siempre encontraba la forma para librarse de los castigos, porque siempre podía pensar una alternativa de salida.

-"utiliza tu ingenio -recordó las palabras de su mejor amigo, sonriendo con nostalgia-. Eres listo, hermanito, piensa, piensa..."

Necesitaba algo, algo que pudiera servir para engañar a la gente, que creyeran que ahí, estaban Pansy y Blaise, y que en realidad no estuvieran. Como cuando él salía a las tres escobas, o como...

Sonrió abriendo los ojos y se volvió hacia Blaise lentamente.

-¿crees poder aguantar Gryffindor?

-bueno... -murmuró el chico mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado a Ginny-. Depende, si todos son tan insufribles como esta pelirroja...

-¡Zabini! -gritó la chica haciendo que la gran mayoría dejaran escapar una débil sonrisa sin poder evitarlo; Blaise era Blaise, fuera el momento que fuera.

-¿y tú, Pansy?

-no tendría problema. Pero ¿por qué deberíamos...? ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Sirius? -empezó la chica.

¿Podía servir? ¿Podía tener sentido? tal vez... con algún ajuste porque era demasiado... porque lo necesitaban urgente, lo necesitaban ya, y en grandes cantidades. No podían esperar un mes y no les iba a servir con un solo frasco.

-poción multijugos -murmuró Sirius Black-. Pero el problema es... que lo necesitamos ya. Para dentro de unas horas, para esta noche. Y necesitaríamos bastante reserva para los próximos días. Y no podemos esperar un mes para prepararla. No creo que haya tanta poción como para un mes mientras la preparamos. Tal vez con algún ajuste, como que dure más o algo así, podríamos aguantar con la poción que haya ya creada... Snape...

Atónitos, los chicos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sirius estaban diciendo de romper una norma tan importante como esa delante del director y no le estaba importando. Estaba queriendo suplantar a gente y lo sugería delante del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Suplantar a gente, en un colegio.

Draco y Theo intercambiaron una mirada incrédula. ¿Podía acaso funcionar? poción multijugos, que alguien se hiciera pasar por Blaise y Pansy, y ellos dormir en Gryffindor, o Ravenclaw. Incluso turnarse si hacía falta... porque Sirius estaba hablando de días, porque los ataques no iban a detenerse pronto. Podía ser peligroso, podían hacer daño a alguno de los otros chicos, pero al menos, Blaise y Pansy no estarían recibiendo siempre sus ataques. Se los podrían dividir entre todos. No era una mala idea. Era buena. Era lógica. ¿Era posible? eh ahí la cuestión.

-estoy seguro que Snape tiene poción multijugos en su despacho porque seguro estuvo preparando por si acaso necesitábamos más. Y a mí aún me queda de la última vez que tuve que ir al ministerio, creo dos frascos. Si esas cantidades nos llegaran para aguantar un mes... si de alguna forma... -prosiguió Sirius hablando en voz alta-. Algo que la haga durar más, para utilizar menos poción. Alguna mejora de larga duración... tiene que haber algo.

-sirius -habló Dumbledore mirándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Veo que lo tienes todo controlado y creo que puedes solucionarlo perfectamente... yo es que justo tengo una reunión con minerva y Severus y me tengo que ir. Estaré fuera mínimo una hora. Pero no os preocupéis, cuando terminéis de hablar os vais directamente. Yo me voy, y como yo me voy, nadie os impide que reviséis mi librería particular escondida tras un libro con un hechizo de ocultación. Así que ya os advierto de forma muy clara, que ni se os ocurra sacar el libro de los Fundadores para buscar esa librería. Como me entere que hacen algo parecido no me quedará más remedio que expulsarlos a todos. Y ojo con coger la llave que abre el despacho secreto del profesor Snape que está en el tercer cajón de mi mesa, protegido, por supuesto, y bajo hechizos de indetección. Snape volverá en una hora y media a su despacho de profesor e irá directamente a revisar la puerta que está oculta tras una pared falsa, detrás de la estantería con los frascos de alas de escarabajo. Siempre se asegura de que sus pociones e ingredientes externos a la escuela sigan en su sitio de forma ordenada antes de ir a dormir. Me encanta este profesor, es muy organizado, ¿sabéis? tiene todo archivado en un libro dentro de un cuadro de un desierto, todo escrito en runas, eso sí -sirius lo observó con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara y Dumbledore se la devolvió-. Lamento mucho tenerme que ir así, pero es por fuerza mayor. El deber... ya sabéis. Seguid hablando tranquilamente, sirius. Yo volveré en una hora, seguro que para entonces ya tenéis todo más que solucionado. Después me pondréis al tanto... muchachos...

Los jóvenes hicieron todos un gesto al mismo tiempo despidiéndose y aceptando la explicación del anciano, disculpándole. Al ver esto, el hombre se puso en pie. Con la varita en la mano y un estrechamiento de manos con sirius, se dispuso a salir del despacho despidiéndose de todos alegremente.

La carcajada de Sirius seguida por la de Blaise hizo que todos rodaran los ojos y se miraran una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta de forma incrédula. Aquel viejo siempre les iba a sorprender. ¿No podía decirles lo que hacer? no, como era algo ilegal y a él no le gustaban las cosas ilegales, ¿qué mejor que hacer como si estuviera advirtiéndoles de lo que les ocurriría si hicieran eso que necesitaban hacer pero no podían hacer? Dumbledore quería ayudarles, todos lo sabían. Pero era director de una escuela, mago del Wizengamot y uno de los magos más respetados y escuchados de todo el mundo. No podía hacer cosas ilegales en su propio despacho. No podía apoyarlo tampoco. Él no podía estar presente. Tenía que irse como fuera, bajo una excusa lo suficientemente importante.

-pero ¿qué...? -susurró Ronald atónito.

-nadie jamás podrá decir que nos dijo algo -rió Blaise-. Este tío me va a caer bien y todo...


	7. Capítulo 6

La sorpresa de la que os hablaba… efectivamente, dos capítulos juntitos. Aquí está el segundo…

¡Quiero vuestros comentarios!

¡A leer!

Capítulo 6

Sirius reaccionó al momento en que Dumbledore cruzó la puerta dando una palmada.

-¡no hay tiempo, vamos! ¡Rápido rápido rápido! -exclamó poniéndose en pie haciendo que todos lo miraran con curiosidad-. ¡Hermione, Luna, Theo a la estantería a buscar algo que nos sirva para la poción multijugos, ya! ¡Draco, Ginny, Blaise conmigo! ¡Y vosotros! -gritó mientras señalaba a Harry, Pansy y Ron-. ¡Vigilad que no se acerque nadie! Draco, ¿qué se supone que haces? -agregó mirando hacia su primo que todavía no se había puesto en pie; todos los demás obedeciendo sus órdenes ya estaban manos a la obra.

-sí sí sí joder -gruñó el chico levantándose también y yendo hacia su primo y amigos con más lentitud-. Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Aquello era absurdo. el viejo les había dicho como conseguir todo aquello como si nada, lavándose las manos diciendo que tenía una reunión y largándose del despacho. Era algo sumamente ilegal lo que iban a hacer y el loco del director los apoyaba. Claramente que él quería que lo hicieran porque en aquella ocasión le convenía pero... Salazar les cuidara a todos. Porque él solo esperaba que Dumbledore hiciera solamente esas cosas con gente que lo necesitaba y que no quería abusar del poder. Porque si no estaban siendo dirigidos por un tío que estaba totalmente mal de la cabeza. O mucho confiaba en ellos, o no estaba nada bien. Miró a su primo, de pie y frotándose los brazos. Y lo supo. Dumbledore no confiaba en ellos, confiaba en Sirius. Si Sirius no estuviera ahí, posiblemente no les habría dicho nada. Tal vez no fuera ni tan loco, ni tan malo como creía. Tal vez solo fuera un poco oportunista...y algo egoísta.

Todos los chicos se pusieron al trabajo. Dumbledore les había dado las indicaciones de lo que había que hacer, posiblemente por esa confianza que tenía hacia el merodeador, y no iban a desaprovecharlo. En cuestión de minutos tenían que estar yéndose a la sala de los menesteres o al despacho de Snape con respuestas. Necesitaban esa opción para proteger a Blaise y Pansy, y la necesitaban ya.

-revisaremos las protecciones -susurró Sirius mientras Hermione y Luna movían la varita tanteando la magia que rodeaba la estantería del profesor-. Pero tendríamos que dejarlo igual que está ahora.

-bien. Apartaos -ordenó Blaise mientras alzaba la varita en dirección al cajón de la mesa del profesor-. Era el tercero, ¿no? salid, dejadme esto a mí.

Ginny, Draco y Sirius dieron un paso atrás mientras Blaise se agachaba frente a los cajones. Sin tocar nada ni con las manos ni con la varita, empezó a hacer complejos movimientos al mismo tiempo que diferentes luces salían de la punta. La magia tocaba el mueble justo en el punto de donde se abriría el cajón, de forma silenciosa, sin dejar marca alguna. A continuación, la magia hacía lo propio y en el mismo lugar se encendía otra luz de otro color diferente. Blaise, concentrado fruncía el ceño pensativo mientras probaba distintos hechizos de tanteo de protecciones.

Ginny y Draco se miraron y sonrieron.

Sirius observaba al moreno con curiosidad. Parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, y sus amigos también parecían confiar en él.

Draco le hizo un gesto para que se aproximara a ellos notando la expresión de Sirius.

-Blaise es el mejor estudiando los hechizos que rodean protecciones, defensa y demás. Es capaz de saltarse cualquier protección que pongamos sin dejar rastro. Las quita y puede volver a ponerlas con facilidad.

-¿y eso desde cuándo?

-teníamos que saltarnos las protecciones de nuestros padres para vernos -explicó Draco sonriendo con amargura-. Si usábamos cualquier hechizo que no fuera el indicado, se daban cuenta que habíamos intentado pasar las protecciones y luego venían las complicaciones.

Draco se encogió de hombros recordando. En el pasado, Blaise había buscado liberarse y liberarlo de los distintos castigos muchas veces desde que había cumplido la edad suficiente para tener una varita propia. la realidad había sido que cuando los castigaban por no cumplir con lo debido, por hacer las cosas mal, cuando los encerraban con decenas de protecciones para que no pudieran saltárselas y así separarlos, Blaise había intentado una y otra vez pasárselas por encima con ayuda de un libro de su biblioteca. Tras varias veces intentándolo, tras varios castigos más por haber desactivado las protecciones mal y haber logrado que se enteraran, tras torturas y maldiciones al enterarse su madre de lo que hacía, lo había conseguido. A los quince años desactivó por primera vez todas las protecciones de su habitación saliendo de ésta, y después tiró abajo las del cuarto de su hermano, apagándolas silenciosamente sin que nadie se enterara. Y así, desde sus quince años hasta ahora, Blaise Zabini podía derribar y volver a dejar en su sitio cualquier protección. Y nadie nunca se había enterado de que lo había conseguido. Armaba y desarmaba a su gusto. Podía poner cualquier tipo de protección, estudiarlas, analizarlas, desactivarlas o lo que hiciera falta. Era un experto.

Zabini levantó la cabeza y buscó a su hermano con la mirada. Éste se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

-no servirá un simple alohomora, ¿no? -preguntó Ginny mordiéndose el labio; Blaise le sonrió pícaramente.

-querida, ¿no escuchaste a Dumbledore decir que esto tenía protecciones?

-¿qué pudiste ver? -preguntó Sirius avanzando un paso hacia él.

-digamos que pareciera tener una triple protección sustitutiva y engañosa con ocultación de lo verdadero.

-¿en nuestro idioma? -gruñó Ginny.

-que si abres este cajón tendrá cosas que nada que ver con lo que buscas. El verdadero contenido que buscamos está bajo tres protecciones transformadas diferentes -se encogió de hombros Draco-. ¿Podrás hacerlo, Blais? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender nada y buscó con la mirada a Sirius. Él le sonrió con afecto.

-lo que Blaise quiere decir es que hay una transformación en el mueble que protege lo verdadero, una transformación triple -le explicó-. Si desactivamos las protecciones se empezará a volver a su estado original. O en este caso, al estado original que necesitamos para coger la llave. ¿Es eso, no, enano?

-sep. -se encogió de hombros Blaise-. Creo que podré, Draco. Tú solo vigila que no tiemble el mueble. Eso significa que explotará. Tiene también una protección de autodestrucción si alguien intenta robar algo.

Draco se apartó asintiendo y Zabini se llevó la varita a los dientes, mientras todavía arrodillado, tamborileaba con los dedos de la otra mano sobre el suelo, cómodamente. Apoyó la punta de la varita sobre el cajón y luego hizo un círculo complicado. La mesa se empezó a transformar y apareció ante ellos un armario pequeño con diferentes puertas. Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida.

-primera protección desactivada -sonrió Blaise-. ¿Qué más sorpresas tienes tú, cosita...?

Sirius rió dándole una palmada en el hombro al joven y se incorporó, sabiendo que había descubierto un talento en Blaise, que no tenía ni idea que lo tenía. Blaise Zabini era una caja de sorpresas.

Mientras Blaise volvía a estudiar las protecciones del nuevo armario, él buscó con la mirada a los demás estudiantes para asegurarse que todo iba bien.

-¿Harry?

-todo despejado, Sirius -sonrió el chico apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta y observando hacia afuera con la varita en la mano.

-¿Hermione?

-estamos en ello -murmuró la chica mientras movía con su varita la estantería; Pansy, ron, Theodore y Luna estaban con ella.

Los tres chicos que Sirius había ordenado habían buscado el libro de los fundadores y habían encontrado cinco libros iguales. Habían tenido que sacar los cinco de la estantería y probar en los diferentes huecos dejados por los libros, hechizos para hacer aparecer lo oculto. Pero no funcionaba. Luego probaron de uno en uno, sacando un libro, probando el hechizo en el hueco, y volviendo a guardarlo. Pero tampoco les funcionó. Entonces Hermione y Theodore se dieron cuenta de que los libros de los fundadores estaban en puntos estratégicos de la estantería. Cuatro de ellos formaban un cuadrado perfecto, mientras el quinto permanecía en el medio de dicho cuadrado, como si fuera el punto de partida.

Fue ahí cuando llamaron a Pansy y ron siguiendo una intuición de la rubia Ravenclaw, que quería intentar lanzar el hechizo todos al mismo tiempo. Y para eso necesitaban ser cinco. Volvieron a sacar los cinco libros y lo hicieron. Los cinco a una lanzaron el mismo hechizo apuntando a diferentes huecos de la estantería, y en efecto, desde el centro se empezó a ver una abertura. Era como una sala secreta. De golpe, tras los huecos de la estantería se veía un espacio abierto que antes no estaba.

Al terminar, Pansy y ron volvieron a su lugar junto a Harry para vigilar el exterior mientras Hermione y Luna movían la estantería introduciéndose en el pequeño habitáculo de un metro cuadrado. Contenía diferentes libros ubicados en estanterías dobles que llegaban hasta el techo. Una barbaridad de libros con miles de títulos.

-¿qué buscamos? -preguntó Hermione mientras observaba todo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-algo que tenga que ver con la poción multijugos -murmuró Theodore leyendo los títulos que había en la primera estantería según se entraba a la izquierda.

Luna asintió y se giró hacia la segunda. Quedando solo una más, la de la derecha. Así que Hermione les dio la espalda y empezó a buscar del mismo modo que sus compañeros.

-chicos -dijo Luna unos minutos después-. ¿Duración de las pociones...? ¿Esto servirá? Buscamos algo que ayude a que duren más, ¿no es cierto? Puede haber aquí algo acerca de la multijugos.

Theodore y Hermione se giraron hacia ella que ya se estiraba para coger el libro. Sus compañeros hicieron gestos de aprobación una vez lo cogió saliendo del lugar y yendo con el libro hacia donde supuestamente, minutos antes había una mesa. Vamos, donde siempre había habido una mesa en ese despacho.

Pero la mesa ya no estaba, y Sirius tampoco.

En su lugar había una especie de baúl, que justo en el momento en que lo miraron, y con Blaise afirmando con alegría, empezaba a transformarse en otra mesa. Pero no era como la mesa antigua del profesor. Esta era mucho más alta, y no era rectangular. Era circular, pero no medía tampoco como la verdadera. La mesa se empezó a hacer cada vez más grande, hasta que apenas podían caminar por el despacho. La mesa tenía cajones desde arriba hasta abajo, y puertas en su parte superior.

Blaise y Ginny se miraron incrédulos y Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza empezando a agobiarse.

Justo en ese momento regresaba Sirius Black de su casa por la chimenea. traía dos frascos de poción multijugos en la mano y al ver lo que había ocurrido en cuestión de apenas unos minutos, el tiempo que había tardado en ir a buscar la poción al cuartel, se quedó inmóvil sin poder creérselo mirando a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Si hubieran tenido un espejo delante de ellos, se habrían reído de sus caras. Todos tenían las mismas expresiones de asombro.

-em... -gruñó Ginny-. Me estás diciendo que... ¿ahí es donde tenemos que buscar... una llave, que aún por encima está oculta?

-indetectable -musitó Blaise.

-oh, joder -escupió Sirius saliendo de la chimenea lentamente y guardando los frascos en su bolsillo-. Aquí hay decenas de terceros cajones. La madre que parió al viejo... Pansy, ron... -agregó mientras rodeaba la mesa-, ¡venid a ayudar aquí!

Enseguida, Draco, Ginny, Sirius, Blaise, Pansy y ron se inclinaron sobre la mesa circular y empezaron a abrir todos los cajones que se podían abrir. Porque el problema no era encontrar la llave en el tercer cajón, si no saber cuál era ahora el tercer cajón. Era circular, así que no había esquinas para contabilizar el dichoso tercer cajón desde una de ellas; se había hecho tan grande que era imposible saber donde estaba antes sentado el profesor para ubicar el famoso... tercer cajón. Solo les quedaba buscarla a mano. Podrían tardar horas.

-tiene que haber otra manera -murmuró Sirius viendo como los chicos abrían los cajones y utilizaban sus varitas para sacar los hechizos que hacían las cosas indetectables-. Tiene que haber otra manera...

Y llevándose de golpe la mano a la frente se dio cuenta. Les hizo detenerse a todos con un simple gesto de la mano y apretó los labios. ¿Cómo se había podido olvidar? lo habían visto mil veces en el curso de auror, incluso lo había hecho mil y una veces con sus amigos.

Lanzó un hechizo de rastreo de lo indetectable y esperó. Siete cajones fueron marcados con una luz azul. Ahora sí era mucho más fácil.

Cada uno de los estudiantes, dándose cuenta al momento de lo que había ocurrido se dirigieron hacia esos cajones. Sirius sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Hermione pasaba las hojas a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que Theodore y Luna leían ávidos de conocimiento todo lo que ponía ese libro.

-licantropía, animagia, vampírica, amortentia... -murmuraba Hermione mientras pasaba las hojas-. Dios, esto es una locura.

Theodore volvió a retroceder una página que Hermione había pasado y observó con los ojos abiertos, de forma incrédula lo que ponía.

-mantener la licantropía es muy fácil. Incluso se puede conseguir durante un máximo de una semana, según los ingredientes que se utilicen... Salazar bendito.

Hermione asintió preocupada y con el rostro desencajado. Respirando profundamente siguió pasando las páginas.

-poción de muertos en vida -susurró Luna-. Merlín...

Mientras continuaban avanzando en el libro con los rostros juntos y pegados para poder leer, Pansy se incorporaba de la mesa cerrando un cajón. Tenía en su mano una pequeña llave.

-bien -exclamó Ginny cerrando el suyo y sonriéndole a su amiga.

Theodore detuvo la mano de Hermione cuando iba a pasar otra página y señaló un párrafo escrito a mano, situado al margen de una poción que se llamaba transformación humana.

-pero esto no habla de la que vamos a utilizar -susurró Luna-. Nosotros usaremos multijugos. No es la misma.

-pero necesitamos que dure más de una hora para no gastar tanto, ¿no? -murmuró Theodore-. Lee que es esto.

-la poción de transformación humana se utiliza para que cualquier persona se pueda convertir en otro ser vivo sin necesidad de utilizar la magia. Esta transformación se dará completa, no solo física. La persona transformada tendrá todos los recuerdos, vivencias y experiencias de la persona o ser vivo al que se transforme. No recordará nada de sí mismo, y cabe destacar que hay posibilidades de que tampoco lo haga una vez vuelva a su cuerpo real -Hermione se detuvo y miró a sus amigos-. Qué espanto...

-lee -insistió Theodore volviendo a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

-tendrá duración de cuatro horas y... -Theodore señaló al margen justo al lado de la duración.

-aquí -insistió el chico.

-Añadiendo a la mezcla a fuego lento durante quince minutos tres uñas de vampiro, un mililitro de baba de acromántula y un diente triturado de un gigante, la poción multijugos tendrá duración de cuatro horas con sus efectos normales. Remover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj todo el tiempo de la cocción. Mezclarlo todavía caliente con la multijugos y dejar reposar media hora. Comprobación realizada por N.F. Nicolás Flamel... -leyó la chica en voz baja.

-Jo... der -susurró Theodore-. Este puto libro es una animalada. Tiene los ingredientes más oscuros que leí en mi vida. Y ¿Nicolás Flamel? ¿Sabéis lo que eso significa? por Salazar.

-si este libro cae en manos equivocadas -susurró Hermione-, Voldemort será de lo que menos nos tendríamos que preocupar.

Hermione y Theodore se miraron con precaución y luego desviaron la mirada. Dumbledore tenía que confiar en ellos realmente para permitirles leer algo así.

-sabemos los ingredientes que necesitamos para que dure cuatro horas -dijo Luna pensativa-, ¿creéis que Snape los tendrá?

-Dumbledore dijo que Snape tenía ingredientes externos y nos dijo donde -musitó Hermione cerrando el libro y caminando hacia la librería oculta-. Él sabía que necesitábamos esto y nos dijo donde encontrarlo. Está claro que los tiene. Solo tenemos que encontrar el libro de runas, buscar donde guarda estas cosas y robárselos.

-yo iré -dijo Theodore-. Controlo runas perfectamente.

Al otro lado del despacho, Blaise y Ginny jadearon contentos.

-bien -exclamó Draco mientras el armario empezaba a empequeñecerse hasta convertirse en la mesa que era al principio; Sirius sostenía la varita ante ellos, colocando concienzudamente las protecciones de nuevo.

-revisa todo, Blaise -le pidió Sirius haciéndose a un lado con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Asegúrate que todo está igual que antes.

Mientras Blaise volvía a arrodillarse ante el tercer cajón como al principio y usaba la varita para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, Luna ponía la estantería en su lugar, ocultando así la librería secreta de nuevo. Theodore colocó cada libro de los fundadores en su lugar y Hermione guardó su varita satisfecha.

Entonces, Harry los miró preocupado y ron, que había permanecido a un lado junto a Pansy observando la vuelta a la normalidad de las protecciones, se acercó a él con rapidez.

-creo viene alguien... -le susurró el Gryffindor mientras ambos se inclinaban sobre el mapa para revisarlo.

-¿listo? -preguntó Sirius con agitación al escuchar a su ahijado, mientras Blaise concentrado terminaba de agitar la varita.

-listo -sonrió éste.

-¿tienes la llave? -preguntó Ginny mirando a Pansy también alterándose.

-por supuesto -dijo ella guardándosela en la túnica con cuidado; todavía la sostenía fuertemente en la mano.

-vámonos entonces -ordenó el animago cogiendo del brazo a Ginny y arrastrándola por el lugar hacia la puerta-. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Ya teníamos que estar fuera. Hermione, ¿qué habéis averiguado?

-necesitamos ir al despacho de Snape a coger unos ingredientes -dijo ella-. Creemos saber donde están y como conseguirlos. Con eso podremos hacer una multijugos que dure cuatro horas.

-estupendo. ¿Theodore, Harry, podréis encargaros junto con Pansy y Hermione de sacar lo necesario del despacho de Snape? así empezamos cuanto antes y lo dejamos echo.

-eso es un juego para nosotros -se rió Pansy asintiendo-. Déjanoslo a nosotros...

-si todo va bien con este cambio de la poción estaría lista hoy mismo -explicó Luna reflexiva mientras caminaba siendo guiada por Theo-. En una hora deberíamos tener todo listo.

-os esperaremos en la sala de los menesteres -respondió Sirius mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras.

-pero ¿te quedarás? -preguntó atónito Harry mientras los seguía a toda velocidad.

Sirius se giró y lo miró todavía llevando del brazo a Ginny. Le sonrió.

-¿qué otra cosa tengo mejor para hacer, Harry? -le dijo-. Os ayudaré. Además -agregó con una sonrisa de superioridad-, tendré que explicaros lo que mi genial cabeza ha discurrido, ¿no?

Los chicos empezaron a bajar a toda velocidad la escalera automática. Ninguno se detuvo a hablar ni a intercambiar opiniones. Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Hermione y Theodore habían sido los que junto a Luna descubrieran los ingredientes así que los tenían bien claros en la cabeza. Pansy era una verdadera slytherin y sabía cómo moverse entre ellos, así que era la mejor para entrar sigilosamente a robar y a allanar un despacho secreto. Harry, por otro lado, tenía la capa invisible. Theodore iría cubierto bajo ella y así nadie los vería juntos.

Harry le extendió a Sirius el mapa para evitar encontrarse con gente en los pasillos. No solo iba Sirius, un todavía perseguido por la justicia, si no que Draco también les acompañaba. Ellos se llevaban la capa para que nadie viera a Theodore, pero el otro grupo tendría que llevarse algo para evitar el peligro.

Agradecido, Sirius lo cogió y observó su creación. Todavía abierto, el mapa les mostraba claramente que el puntito de Albus Dumbledore se acercaba hacia ese lugar. En las mazmorras no había nadie, al menos no cerca del despacho de Snape. Camino a la sala de los menesteres tampoco había nadie. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el mapa, incluso mucho más rápido de lo que lo solían hacer los de los chicos que acompañaba en la actualidad. Él lo había creado, lo había utilizado muchísimo tiempo, él había realizado miles y miles de hechizos en ese mapa. Se conocía el colegio mejor que nadie, sabía cómo buscar y donde buscar en cada momento. Con una sonrisa nostálgica acarició el gastado pergamino. Suspiró inaudiblemente.

Todo el grupo aceptó la presencia del animago como si lo más común fuera que estuviera entre ellos y juntos caminaron decididos hacia las gárgolas que separaban el despacho del corredor. Lo cierto era que de alguna forma, para ellos era algo común. Se veían bastante a menudo desde que hacía dos años pasara todo aquello. Hablaban, intercambiaban cartas, se reunían en las vacaciones, entrenaban, se ayudaban... Sirius y Remus, que en ese momento no estaba ahí, tenían una relación cada vez más cercana con Harry y sus amigos. Por eso quería y les iba a ayudar con aquello. Y por eso ellos querían que estuviera ahí. Porque confiaban en él, como él en ellos.

Al llegar abajo, el director entraba justo en ese momento y se sorprendió al verlos todavía ahí.

-¿todo bien, mi querido muchacho? -le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro el anciano.

-todo perfecto -le respondió el animago mientras Blaise sofocaba una risa tosiendo.

-excelente, excelente -dijo el hombre-. Después nos veremos...

El mago se alejó de ellos subiendo la escalera mientras tarareaba alguna canción desconocida para ellos y los jóvenes se miraron con sonrisas en el rostro sin acostumbrarse a ese tipo de actitudes por parte del que era su director.

-le falla la cabeza -susurró Ron con una risa-. Siempre pensé que los caramelos de limón tenían algo raro...

Los chicos rieron y se separaron agrupándose con rapidez. Cada uno fue hacia su cometido. Por un lado los dos slytherin con los dos Gryffindor, con la capa invisible. Por el otro, el resto del grupo con un mago delincuente bien visible, escapando de las miradas gracias a un pergamino.

Harry, Pansy y Hermione avanzaron por el lugar hablando entre susurros de lo que necesitarían mientras Theodore los seguía ya bajo la capa invisible corroborando que la Gryffindor se acordaba de todo a la perfección.

Los demás esperaron a que Sirius se hiciera una especie de glamur para no ser reconocido, porque, a pesar de que tuvieran el mapa era mejor prevenir. Que pillaran a Draco con ellos podía ser perjudicial, pero que vieran a Sirius, un fugitivo, adulto, supuesto asesino dentro del colegio más seguro de Gran Bretaña podía ser un verdadero desastre.

Todos juntos avanzaron hacia la sala del séptimo piso, preparados para empezar el plan que se le había ocurrido a Sirius, el cual les explicaría más tranquilamente cuando se pusieran a trabajar en la poción.

Por el camino, el animago, que iba caminando solo atento al mapa tras los estudiantes, viendo que no había nadie en las inmediaciones detuvo a Ginny del brazo. Sin separar la mirada del pergamino y retrasándose apenas unos metros del grupo, Sirius hizo que ralentizara el paso. Ginny lo miró y le sonrió con curiosidad, tímidamente.

-¿Sirius? -le preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras sus amigos seguían caminando más rápido y ellos se retrasaban.

-¿estás bien? -le preguntó preocupado el mago mayor mirándola de reojo sin dejar de fijarse en las motitas de los que estaban más cerca de ellos-. No me ha pasado desapercibido como Draco y Blaise te están cuidando. Te vigilan todo el tiempo y no te sacan la mirada de encima. Están muy preocupados por ti. ¿Qué ha pasado en realidad?

-me atacaron un par de Slytherins... -dijo ella quitándole importancia; Sirius frunció el ceño sin creerla y Ginny suspiró-, cuatro Slytherins y dos Ravenclaws...

-¿qué? -gritó el hombre deteniéndose en seco.

Sabía perfectamente que no habían sido solamente un par de Slytherins porque si no no estarían tan preocupados, porque de ser así no habrían ido a protegerla arriesgando su posición en slytherin. De ser solo un par de Slytherins posiblemente Ginny se las hubiese arreglado perfectamente sola. ¿Pero seis? seis estudiantes habían atacado a la más joven del grupo. ¿Por qué?

Ginny le cogió del brazo ante el grito del mago adulto y le pidió silencio con un gesto.

-estoy bien -le dijo ella con un gruñido-. Ya viste que Zabini y Parkinson no pudieron aguantar no ser los héroes y me vinieron a ayudar.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. Zabini y Parkinson habían hecho muy bien yendo a ayudarla. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar a esa mocosa que podía luchar contra seis estudiantes ella sola? pero ¿qué cojones había pasado para que seis estudiantes la quisieran atacar? ¿Justo a ella?

-¿por qué te atacaron? -preguntó el mago con los dientes apretados.

-Bill encontró artefactos oscuros en las casas de algunos de ellos -suspiró Ginny-, fueron a por el que creían el eslabón más débil, supongo.

Sirius Black asintió comprendiendo. La guerra ya estaba llegando al interior de la escuela. Miró a todos los chicos que ante ellos caminaban hablando en susurros y sacudió la cabeza. Iban a tener que empezar a cuidarse más. Si ya había habido un ataque a uno de ellos, y ellos habían respondido, posiblemente eso no se quedara ahí.

-vamos siempre en grupo -murmuró la chica algo tímidamente-, sabemos que no va a ser el primero ni el último, Sirius. Estaremos bien.

-¿te hicieron algo? -inquirió el mago.

-no, me sé defender bien, Sirius. He mejorado mucho desde hace dos años. Y además también estaban Pansy y Blais.

-¿no te hicieron nada, entonces? -volvió a preguntar el moreno poniéndose frente a ella y sujetándola con fuerza; sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de la niña de arriba a abajo como si le estuviera mintiendo, como si pudiera descubrir algún daño en la amiga de su ahijado-. No me mientas, Ginny...

-no me hicieron nada, de verdad -negó sorprendida por la preocupación que parecía estar mostrando el adulto.

-¿quiénes fueron? -ordenó saber Sirius con rabia impregnando el tono de su voz-. ¿Los viste?

Black respiró profundamente para calmarse. No podía ser que seis personas, hijas o hijos posiblemente de mortífagos se les ocurriera atacar a una sola. Odiaba eso de ellos. Los malditos mortífagos siempre defendiéndose en grupo, atacando en grupo, vengándose de los demás en grupo. Siempre se aseguraban de que estuvieran solos para atacar, eran unos malditos abusones. Y Ginny era pequeña, era la más pequeña del grupo. Todos la protegían porque era una niña, como Luna, que al fin y al cabo le podían hacer mucho daño con un simple hechizo. Tal vez estuviera lista para defenderse de uno o dos, pero habían sido seis. Y los que la habían atacado lo sabían. Por eso le habían abordado en grupo, para que no pudiera defenderse. Se la imaginó, indefensa, atada, maltratada por ellos y apretó las manos con rabia. En su época también les habían hecho eso a él y a sus amigos, y habían estado más de una noche en la enfermería por su culpa. Y ahora pensar que también se lo estaban haciendo a esos niños, que él no podía defender ni proteger porque no estaba con ellos en el colegio...

-Sirius... le estaba nublando el cerebro.

-¿quienes fueron, Ginny? -volvió a preguntar con frialdad.

No sabía por qué necesitaba saberlo, por qué quería ponerle nombre a los que le habían hecho eso a Weasley. No tenía ni idea porque en realidad no se podía vengar, ni tampoco les iba a hacer nada. Pero solo necesitaba saber quiénes eran, para odiarlos en silencio, maldecirlos en silencio, porque le habían hecho algo a Ginny, porque les iban a posiblemente hacer algo a los demás, porque Harry estaba en peligro...

Por su parte, la chica no comprendía. ¿Sirius estaba tan alterado por la posibilidad de que le hubiesen hecho algo a ella? ¿Porque quizá hubiese estado en peligro?

-no sé quiénes fueron -le mintió-, los chicos los conocen, pero ellos quieren que esto quede entre nosotros dentro de la escuela. Es por precaución, yo no...

Sirius gruñó por lo bajo y aferró con más fuerza a la chica que entrecerró los ojos con inquietud. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando con el padrino de Harry. Por qué estaba tan alterado ni por qué se preocupaba de esa manera. Le daba algo de miedo verlo así, le causaba más timidez de lo normal, le generaba un sentimiento de precaución hacia él, porque no sabía qué es lo que le estaba pasando ni qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Los ojos azules de Sirius la estaban taladrando con una frialdad tan poco acostumbrada a ver en él que la asustaba.

Al Notar el miedo en ella, Sirius se alejó y la soltó como si quemara, desviando la mirada algo incómodo. Había dejado que sus miedos y sentimientos más profundos se mostraran en sus gestos y mirada, justamente delante de una de las chicas más inocentes de todos. Molesto consigo mismo, incómodo y arrepentido no miró a la niña en ningún momento al darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Sirius -llamó la chica preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?

El animago, de espaldas a la Gryffindor no contestó mientras intentaba regular la respiración y retomar el control que había perdido con toda la situación. No quería asustarla, no quería hacerle daño a ningún estudiante slytherin por mucho que sintiera esa rabia por dentro y se le reflejara, pero es que estaba preocupado. Estaba muy preocupado por lo que les podía pasar a todos ellos. Blaise y Pansy estaban en la boca del lobo y si su plan no funcionaba estarían a merced de cualquier hijo de mortífago con la fuerza necesaria para hacerles cualquier cosa; Harry era el elegido de la profecía y estaba enfrentándose a una posible guerra estudiantil entre los hijos del bando oscuro y el de la luz; Hermione era una hija de muggles y era el epicentro de toda la situación, odiada por la mitad del mundo mágico, como otros muchos sangre sucias; los Weasley, familia del bando de la luz, unida a Dumbledore desde siempre, con la única hija en medio de todo aquello, siendo la más pequeña, inocente... que por mucho carácter que tuviera, no era lo mismo para la guerra; Not, Draco... los slytherin que seguían mintiendo para poder pasar alguna información a su causa; Luna, la más inocente de todos, incluso más que Ginny, la más pura, que no podría ni matar una simple mosca, porque ella no era así, porque ella no podría hacer daño a nadie. Ni Neville, ni ron. Y Sirius sabía que si no hacían daño, terminarían siendo ellos los que recibieran el daño. Por eso estaba preocupado, por eso tenía miedo, por eso estaba rabioso y molesto. Y todo eso, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera habían salido del colegio. Después de aquello, iba la guerra. Y ellos se iban a tener que enfrentar a la misma.

Ginny suspiró y lo miró fijamente. Esa expresión de frialdad jamás la había visto en Sirius Orión Black. Nunca porque posiblemente, en ningún momento habían estado tan en el límite como ahora, donde realmente se veía el peligro que había también dentro de los muros de un colegio. Donde quizá, allí también podía estar empezando. Le asustaba y le inquietaba porque no conocía a Black como al resto, y no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba rabioso por todo lo que aquello conllevaba: muertes de inocentes, castigos, niños influenciados por la oscuridad de sus padres sin poder elegir, amigos luchando entre sí por tener que ser de un bando... y muertes, gente herida, solamente por defender una causa o protegerse. Ginny no había nunca estado en una batalla real, nunca había ido a ayudar a una porque era menor de edad. Pero sí había escuchado a sus hermanos, a sus padres, a los miembros de la orden. Y aunque no lo dijera nunca, lo sentía como propio. Entendía que Sirius sintiera esa rabia, porque cada vez que ella pensaba en sus hermanos luchando en una batalla sentía la misma cosa. Era una rabia dada por una preocupación. Lo que quería hacerle llegar a Sirius y no sabía cómo, era que en el colegio, ellos se sabían defender, se podían defender. No era lo mismo que en la calle, ni en la guerra real. Allí eran peleas... por odios familiares, por broncas, quizá torturas pequeñas o maldiciones, pero jamás llegarían al extremo del exterior. De eso estaba segura. Y Sirius tenía que saberlo de alguna forma, porque así no se preocuparía tanto. Harry estaría bien. Todos estarían bien. Y cuando tuvieran que salir a la guerra real, estarían preparados. Estaba convencida de eso.

-aquí no es lo mismo que ahí afuera, Sirius -susurró ella tímidamente-. Esto no es una guerra, solo somos familiares que queremos vengarnos o defender a los nuestros... pero no tenemos ni la fuerza necesaria ni sabemos cómo hacer el mismo daño que hacen ahí afuera. Y tenemos adultos que nos protegen.

-Ginny -le dijo él, pasados unos minutos en los que la pelirroja no se movió de su lugar pero tampoco apartó la mirada del adulto-, no andes sola, ¿de acuerdo? siempre permanece cerca de los demás. No importa que hoy no tengáis las herramientas para haceros más daño, pero se aprenden. Y puede empeorar. Fue el primer ataque, solo tened cuidado. Ten cuidado.

Estaba pensando en ella porque era la más pequeña y al atacarla la habían puesto como el eslabón más débil, no por otra cosa. No significaba que no se preocupara de los demás, al contrario. Pero Ginny era Ginny.

Ella lo miró pensativa pero no dijo nada. Solo asintió con una sonrisa y esperó a que el otro mago dijera algo más para aclararle lo que había significado eso.

Pero sin mirarla, Sirius Black asintió conforme y volvió a caminar haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Ya no tenían más de que hablar, no de eso al menos.

Ginnebra Weasley suspiró temblorosa caminando tras el moreno sin comprender lo que allí acababa de pasar, manteniendo la distancia que Sirius les había enseñado que necesitaba en muchas ocasiones. Seguía siendo una persona solitaria y distante. En alguna ocasión era cercano con ellos, incluso había llegado a ser cariñoso. Pero le costaba, era algo que no le salía tan natural. La prisión de Azkaban había causado en él sentimientos muy diversos. Le agobiaba la multitud en exceso durante mucho tiempo, le costaba enfrentarse a según qué relaciones sociales en según qué momento también... le había convertido en una persona mucho más introvertida en comparación con lo que era antes. Su carácter había cambiado en un cincuenta por ciento. Solo en momentos contados, cada vez más eso sí, era capaz de apartar esos recuerdos de la prisión y disfrutar realmente con la gente. Había tenido situaciones en las que había reído, disfrutado con todos ellos, con Remus, cenando juntos, volando, pero si los recuerdos de lo vivido le desbordaban, volvía a convertirse en un hombre aislado de todos y de todo.

Por eso Ginny le dio el espacio. Porque sabía que la preocupación, la rabia de lo ocurrido, el tener que poner a salvo a gente, le podía estar movilizando sentimientos anteriores, de su época de auror o incluso anterior a ésta. Y en esos momentos estaba james Potter con él. Eso le llevaba a recordar lo que había ocurrido y la prisión. Esos momentos eran los momentos en los que Sirius Black no podía tener contacto con nadie. No lo soportaba, era arisco, totalmente distinto a lo que todos contaban de él, y una persona muy diferente a lo que ellos conocían.

Algo que no ayudaba en exceso para ese aislamiento era el no haber conseguido liberarlo de los cargos que la justicia mágica tenía sobre él, por el momento. Se seguía creyendo que Sirius había traicionado a los Potter, que había matado a Peter y que se había llevado por delante a todos esos muggles, apoyando al lord oscuro. A Sirius le daba igual lo que la gente creyera de él, pero todo eso le reforzaba los pensamientos intrusivos y la idea de que todo había sido por su culpa. Y esa culpa, era lo que le hacía aislarse y odiarse por disfrutar o reírse con gente cuando sus amigos no podían hacerlo. Esa culpa era lo que le obligaba a ser diferente, por el recuerdo de lo que había hecho, por haber sido el culpable de la muerte de james y Lili.

Culpable para él, y para el mundo. Porque el hecho de que el mundo lo siguiera viendo de esa forma también le hacía sentirse peor aún. Tenía que estar encerrado en su casa para que no le hicieran nada ni le detuvieran, sin apenas poder participar en la guerra ni ayudar, y en el caso de salir, hacerlo con un glamur, mintiendo, ocultando su verdadera identidad como un criminal. Después, cuando iba a Hogwarts para ayudarles a los chicos, también tenía que andar con ocho ojos cuidándose por si acaso lo veían. Lo bueno es que estar yendo a la escuela le estaba consiguiendo mejorar el humor, porque se sentía más útil, pero no era suficiente. Muchas veces se retraía. No, no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que había salido de la cárcel. Hacía solamente cuatro años que había salido del dominio de los dementores, pero no era libre. No era libre ni por sus sentimientos ni era libre por la justicia. Ginny sabía que el padrino de Harry todavía se culpaba de lo pasado. Ella sabía que no podía estar en presencia de ellos mucho tiempo porque sus fantasmas aparecían. No podía hacerlo porque todavía no se acostumbraba a tener gente rodeándolo, aceptándolo y viéndolo como uno más. Ella verdaderamente sentía que con el único que se podía relajar durante horas sin importar el tiempo era Remus. Con ellos solo podía estar una hora antes de que empezara a ser diferente y necesitara alejarse. La pelirroja sentía que ella quería ser alguien importante en la vida de aquel hombre. Sentía que lo quería proteger de todo lo que había pasado. Ya lo había sentido con catorce años, cuando se habían salvado en el ministerio, y ahora, con 16 lo sentía más claro todavía. Y veía que a veces, él quería protegerla a ella. No entendía que estaba pasando entre ellos pero si veía que a veces, solo a veces la trataba diferente al resto. No entendía por qué. Pero sí lo veía.

Entonces Ginny vio como Blaise Zabini caminaba hacia ellos a paso ligero. Sirius también lo miró y fingió una sonrisa. Zabini frunció el ceño. Eso había sido muy forzado...

-oye tío -dijo Blaise llegando a su lado y caminando junto a él-, no te preguntamos por Remus. ¿Cómo está?

-bien -respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-. Como siempre...

-ya veo -sonrió Blaise-, ¿y fuisteis al ministerio?

-el otro día -respondió Sirius; Ginny los alcanzó y se puso al lado de Blaise interesada en la conversación-. Seguro que Harry después me pregunta, así que ya os contaré.

-¿pero dijeron algo? -preguntó Ginny con intensidad.

-el hecho de que lleváramos el recuerdo les hizo que pensar -murmuró Sirius impasible-, así que quisieron usar veritaserum y legeremancia.

-y lo han visto todo -dijo Blaise-. ¿Entonces?

-todo está en manos del Wizengamot -respondió Sirius-, mañana habrá noticias.

Sin decirles nada más, Sirius avanzó unos pasos evitando seguir caminando con ellos. Blaise quiso adelantarse para seguir interrogándole pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-Blais -gruñó ella-, ha tenido que revivirlo todo para intentarlo. Déjalo estar.

Su amigo asintió. Llevaban dos años intentando convencer al ministerio de que Sirius orión Black era inocente pero no les habían creído. Habían llevado todo tipo de pruebas sobre que Peter estaba vivo, sus propios recuerdos para verlos en un pensadero, sus vivencias, pero no habían servido de nada. Decían que... esos recuerdos podían estar manipulados. E incluso había sido peor, ya que habían conseguido que les interrogaran buscando el paradero de Sirius para volver a meterlo en prisión. Black nunca se acercó al ministerio porque de haber entrado lo hubiesen detenido. Eran Harry, Hermione, ron, Remus y Dumbledore quienes justificaban, quienes intentaban limpiar su nombre. Pero no había manera, no lo habían conseguido hasta hacía poco más de una semana, donde magos del Wizengamot habían jurado ante Albus Dumbledore y ante la magia, que escucharían a Sirius orión Black y no lo detendrían. Pero que tendría que probarlo, de todas las maneras posibles. Querían verlo, escuchar su versión y a poder ser, verla. Y entonces se pensarían si decían la verdad o no.

Nadie sabía por qué habían cambiado de idea ni a que se debía, pero había ocurrido por suerte. Dumbledore decía que habían recibido una carta anónima que les había hecho plantearse las cosas, pero tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Él al fin y al cabo era el único de ese grupo de magos y brujas que defendía a Sirius y por lo tanto, no había recibido nada, ni tampoco le habían dicho nada claro.

-¿oye, Ginny? -llamó entonces el hombre mientras la miraba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, con un cambio de humor drástico en su interior, como muchas veces le ocurría; el corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró mientras avanzaba rápido hacia él, alcanzándolo-. ¿Después quieres que salgamos a volar un rato? -le susurró-. Podríamos ir con Harry...

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornó la cara de la pelirroja fue la más amplia en años que había tenido. Asintió sintiendo que su corazón se olvidaba de un latido, terriblemente contenta.

-todo el tiempo que quieras.

Esos momentos eran los que había que aprovechar para que Sirius se sintiera libre, tranquilo consigo mismo y sin culpa. Black tenía momentos en los que su humor era más inestable que un pez fuera del agua. Pasaba de estar preocupado, como ahora, rabioso y con miedo, a de repente sonreír como siempre había hecho.

Lo que nadie sabía y solo lo podía saber Sirius era que él tenía una batalla interna que luchaba por el control de sus sentimientos. La culpa, o la racionalidad. Cuando la culpa ganaba, él quería alejarse de todos y de todo; pero si ganaba la racionalidad quería hacer todo lo contrario, porque estaba dispuesto a aprovechar todos los máximos momentos con ellos, hasta el final, si es que había un final. Los defendería hasta la muerte, como siempre tendría que haber hecho. Y esa racionalidad también le decía que su culpa no era, que Peter había sido el culpable, que por eso estaban todos queriendo limpiar su nombre, por eso le querían y confiaban en él. Y si él no tenía la culpa, podía vivir en paz. Sus amigos es lo que habrían querido. Sin embargo, Ginny tenía razón. La culpa también estaba. Y cuando aparecía... le golpeaba bien fuerte haciéndole sentir un verdadero traidor.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de los menesteres, los otros jóvenes ya los esperaban con las varitas en la mano. Blaise alzó en los brazos a la pelirroja mientras ella gritaba y giraron sobre sí mismos haciendo que ella riera con fuerza, hasta ser depositada de nuevo sobre el suelo. La chica mareada se aferró al brazo de Blaise mientras jadeaba por aire entre risas. El gesto de dolor que cruzó por la cara de Blaise solo fue observado por Sirius Black que, apoyado en la puerta esperaba a los demás para hablar de cómo ayudar a Zabini. Sirius sonreía con afecto al ver a los dos jóvenes comportarse como niños, hasta que vio la expresión dolorida de Blaise. Entonces frunció los labios respirando profundamente. No solo habían atacado a Ginny, al parecer...

Mientras los que habían ido al despacho de Snape llegaban, Sirius Black les dijo que podían aprovechar para entrenar un poco y así él observaba su mejoría. A partir de ese momento iba a dedicarles mucho más tiempo, lo necesitaban. Lo había decidido ya en el despacho de Dumbledore. Había llegado el momento de entrenarlos. Y él lo iba a hacer con ayuda de los profesores y de Remus Lupin. Esa vez no iba a fallar.

Los chicos, entusiasmados porque Sirius estuviera ahí ayudándoles, no tardaron en ponerse en parejas y empezar a luchar entre ellos. Draco, Ginny y Blaise se pusieron juntos mientras las varitas de los últimos dos se agrupaban contra el rubio que era el que más claro tenía cualquier tipo de hechizo de combate. La lucha entre ellos tres iba a ser dura y encarnizada. Mientras, Ron y Luna empezaron a combatir con más suavidad apartados a un lado con hechizos no tan intensos, si no más precisos y concisos. Eran dos batallas totalmente diferentes pero ninguna de las dos estaba mal.

-¡hechizos no verbales, Ginny! -exclamó Draco mientras la joven gritaba un impedimenta hacia él-. ¡Si ya podías hacerlo!

Sirius se fijó unos minutos en ron y Luna y asintió conforme. Luna no desperdiciaba la magia, era tranquila, estudiaba al pelirrojo y atacaba en el momento justo. Ron, a su vez, había bajado mucho la intensidad desde la última vez que lo había visto y también tanteaba a la rubia, anteponiéndose incluso a sus hechizos de ataque. Nada mal. Un gran control del pelirrojo.

Después empezó a observar al trío con curiosidad. La compenetración entre los tres había aumentado considerablemente desde su última vez. Increíblemente Ginny estaba luchando a la altura de Blaise que con maestría ya intentaba alcanzar en habilidad a Draco. Usaban hechizos complejos, desconocidos para los estudiantes, precisos también y potentes. Zabini y Malfoy ya no abrían la boca para pelear en la mayoría de los ataques, y la agilidad en los tres era buena, muy buena. Draco Malfoy, sorprendiéndolo también había aumentado en habilidad mostrándole más agilidad y algún nuevo hechizo.

La joven Weasley retrocedió rápidamente mientras las llamas lanzadas desde la varita del rubio le obligaban. Un certero hechizo de Blaise extinguió el fuego pero el moreno fue lanzado por el aire con un gesto rápido de su amigo que reaccionó con gran agilidad. La varita de Blaise cayó al suelo mientras él se golpeaba contra la pared, quedando por el momento, fuera de la lucha.

Sirius viendo a Blaise fuera de combate centró su vista en Draco y Ginny. Ahora iba a ponerse más interesante si cabía. Tendrían unos minutos mientras Blaise se recuperaba antes de que volviera a la pelea, y había que ver si Draco era capaz de utilizarlo a su favor o no. Porque la debilidad emocional de Draco hacia la pelirroja y Hermione, Sirius sabía que era un juego en contra de su primo. Los sentimientos no eran buenos consejeros en la lucha, había que saber apartarlos en el momento preciso. Ahora iba a darse cuenta si Draco era capaz de hacer eso o no.

Sin Blaise para ayudar a Ginny, el adulto iba a ver si realmente Draco era capaz de dejar al margen sus sentimientos. Draco podía tener miedo a hacerle daño ahora que nadie le protegía la espalda a la pelirroja.

-¡protego! -gritaba en ese momento la Gryffindor alzando la varita-. Desmaius!

-¡venga, Gin! -empezó con un grito Draco desviando con desgana el hechizo que salió de la varita de Ginny; al hacerlo, la mirada del rubio se centró en su amigo que todavía estaba apoyado en la pared-. Puedes hacerlo mucho... -preocupado, Draco Malfoy detuvo el combate con un gesto de cabeza-. ¿Blaise?

Sirius también giró la cabeza hacia ese lugar y lo miró. Blaise estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, la mano en el pecho y un gesto de dolor en la cara. Ya antes le había visto poner una expresión dolorida cuando jugaba con Ginny, pero nunca había imaginado que podría llegar a tanto. Ahora se estaba repitiendo, incluso más grave, y eso era preocupante realmente. ¿Qué le habían hecho a Blaise? ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿No solo habían atacado a Ginny? ¿O ya se les habían adelantado y los slytherin le habían hecho algo?

Antes que Ginny y Draco pudieran reaccionar, el animago ya había corrido hacia él y se había colocado a su lado mirándolo con gran preocupación. Blaise Zabini respiraba con gran dificultad pero al sentir a Sirius a su lado abrió los ojos y sonrió intentando disimular, bajando la mano y enderezándose.

-¿estás bien?

Blaise asintió mientras apretaba las manos en puños recuperando el aire perdido, intentando que el lugar dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor, buscando tener el control de su cuerpo otra vez para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sobre todo su hermano Draco.

-¿Blaise? -preguntó la voz temblorosa de Draco Malfoy acercándose a ellos; Zabini gruñó, porque parecía que nada le podía salir bien-. ¿Estás bien?

Ginny caminaba a su lado preocupada mientras observaba la figura de su hermano. No había podido ser tan fuerte el hechizo de desarme de Draco, esa reacción de Blaise tenía que ser por algo más. ¿Acaso podía ser por lo que le habían hecho? ¿Por las torturas y el no poder descansar? Ginny cerró los ojos angustiada. Lo sabía. Sabía que Blaise no estaba bien, que había más de lo que él les había dicho. Pero como siempre, Blaise Zabini tenía que hacerse el macho y el maldito héroe como si no le pasara nada.

-sí, Draco -respondió el chico apartándose de la pared-. ¿Por qué no habría de estar bien?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Blaise mintiéndoles, fingiendo para que no se enteraran. La maldita manía de no decir las cosas por pensar que así protegía a sus amigos, en este caso a Draco, de su misma conciencia.

Blaise sonrió como siempre, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápido por la falta de aire. Pero no podía decirles nada, no porque si no Draco se sentiría peor de lo que se estaba sintiendo y eso podía ser terrible para todos. Tenía que poder aguantar el dolor, estaba acostumbrado a eso. Si no se hubiera golpeado con la pared, si no hubiera sido tan poco precavido, si no se hubiera despistado en la batalla, nadie se habría dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Ginny sujetó del brazo al rubio slytherin antes de que dijera nada más, conteniéndole, tranquilizándole. Draco no le creía, veía la mentira en su cara, en sus ojos, concentrado por mantenerse en pie, aguantando el dolor con una sonrisa falsa.

Acercándose a su otro amigo, la pelirroja apoyó una mano en el hombro del moreno y lo miró directo a los ojos. Ella tampoco lo creía, y odiaba, al igual que Draco, lo que Blaise les estaba haciendo. Pero sabía que no podía cambiar a su amigo. Zabini no iba a cambiar por mucho que se enfadaran con él, ni por mucho que se lo dijeran. Él era así, y siempre iba a aguantar lo que le viniera, a no ser que no pudiera más, para protegerlos incluso de sí mismos. Suspiró y le acarició el hombro con cariño. Si no podía convencerlo de que no les mintiera, le pondría las cosas fáciles, le ayudaría. Porque ella no necesitaba que le dijera la verdad, ya la sabía. La sabía desde hacía horas, pero había deseado que no fuera más de lo que pareciera. Ni entonces se había equivocado, al pensar que era más de lo que les había dicho, ni ahora lo hacía, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente había más. Pero Blaise nunca se quejaría en voz alta, no si no lo descubrían. Solo podía ayudarle, unirse a él para cuidarle.

-¿quieres agua? -le preguntó con suavidad la chica mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño.

Blaise quiso negar para no darles más motivos de que pensaran que estaba mal, pero sintió como un nuevo mareo le venía y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared respirando con dificultad de nuevo; lentamente hizo un gesto de afirmación hacia su amiga. Quizá el agua no le venía mal, y le ayudaba a volver a tomar el control de sí mismo y sacarse de encima las preguntas incómodas de sus amigos. No tenía nada, solo era un mareo.

Ginny, preocupada miró a Sirius que ya convocaba un recipiente con agua. Él no sabía lo que había ocurrido, tal vez debiera saberlo para que les aconsejara que hacer realmente. Quizá le habían dado menos importancia de la que tenía, tanto él como ellos, que no habían indagado mucho en el estado de Blaise, que no le habían insistido para que fuera a la enfermería...

Blaise estaba más mal de lo que incluso Ginny, se había imaginado. Ahora ya tenía hasta el rostro totalmente descompuesto y no podía evitar las náuseas que estaba teniendo al momento de recibir el vaso de Sirius.

-Blaise, ¿has sido torturado? -gruñó Sirius mientras Ginny le ayudaba a beber.

El joven negó rápidamente antes de ni siquiera probar el agua, y el mareo que le provocó el hacerlo causó Que se aferrara a la pelirroja para no caer al suelo. Sirius y Draco acudieron a su lado y lo sostuvieron mientras el joven se doblaba con un ataque de tos, llevándose la mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos con un gesto de dolor.

Ginny alejó el agua mientras intercambiaba una mirada alarmada con Draco, que junto a Sirius lo mantenían en pie y le ayudaban a recomponerse.

-¿qué has comido últimamente? -volvió a preguntar Sirius elevando el tono de voz-. ¿Has comido con los Slytherins?

Sirius estaba totalmente alerta. Eso podía ser una tortura y desgaste mágico, eso podía ser un envenenamiento, podía ser alguna maldición que le habían lanzado. Estaba claro que algo le había ocurrido a Zabini. O le habían atacado, o le habían envenenado. O había algo que él no les había contado.

-ha sido torturado -interrumpió Draco Malfoy molesto con su amigo por no decir las cosas-. Ha sido torturado y no ha dormido bien en toda la noche. En el tiempo que he estado con él le dieron una paliza, fue torturado y atacado durante la noche con lo que su núcleo mágico fue puesto a prueba. Lo debilitaron física y mentalmente y después sin descansar tuvo que defenderse. Quizá ahora ha usado mucha magia, yo...

Era lo que Sirius había pensado, o incluso peor. Blaise no solo había sido atacado una vez, si no que había sido torturado, apaleado, atormentado, y todo eso sin dormir según Malfoy. Y Draco no iba a mentir, no con eso, no viendo a Blaise así. Lógicamente que había usado demasiada magia, claramente su núcleo mágico estaba destrozado, y hasta posiblemente tuviera el cuerpo magullado.

Luna y ron se acercaron a ellos preocupados, mientras Ginny secaba con ternura el sudor de la frente de su amigo y lo recostaba contra la pared. Blaise jadeaba por aire, molesto consigo mismo por su debilidad, pero sonrió a su hermana agradecido al extenderle de nuevo el agua. No quería que se preocuparan por él, porque él podía con todo... pero sabía reconocer cuando no podía, y de no poder, sabía agradecerlo y aceptarlo. Y en ese momento, no le quedaba más remedio que, por mucho que le jodiera, aceptar que necesitaba ayuda.

La expresión de Sirius Black se había ido transformando a medida que Draco hablaba. Desde una pregunta a asombro, pasando por preocupación frunciendo el ceño, hasta finalmente llegar a que sus ojos brillaran de furia.

-¿qué? -gritó el hombre haciendo que todos dieran un salto por la sorpresa.

Nadie dijo nada. Blaise apretó los labios mirando a Draco con una mirada significativa para que se callara y el rubio se encogió de hombros con una disculpa. No se iba a callar, no si él se encontraba mal. Luna y Ron permanecieron tranquilos mientras apoyaban al moreno suavemente con su presencia y Ginny solo miraba con curiosidad por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sirius estaba enfadado, furioso, incrédulo e iracundo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ocurrir eso en el colegio? ¿Y por qué carajo no habían informado de lo ocurrido? una cosa era que quisieran ocultar un pequeño ataque, porque si los delataban después podría hacerse peor, ¿pero en ese caso, qué podría pasar peor de lo que ya le había ocurrido a Blaise? no estaban en condiciones de empeorar. No había nada peor que una tortura en el mismísimo colegio. Y si los slytherin habían sido capaces de hacer algo así, ¿quién era el que había dicho que allí no iba a pasar nada como en el exterior? ya le habían torturado dentro de su propia sala común. ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Matarle?

-¿se puede saber quién, por todos los demonios te ha torturado en el colegio que se supone es más seguro de magia y hechicería? -volvió a gritar el animago-. ¡Blaise! -agregó al ver como el chico no decía nada.

El joven mago se encogió de hombros y se apretó contra la pared mientras cerraba los ojos, cansado. Le dolía todo, justo ahora no estaba para ese tipo de preguntas. No podía hacerle frente a un Sirius enloquecido de la rabia, ni tampoco iba a poder contener a Draco para que cerrara la boca y no se delatara ni delatara al resto. Habían quedado en que era lo mejor, no decir nada, pese a las consecuencias, pese a lo grave del ataque, porque si no corrían riesgo de ser sacados del colegio, y tenían que mantenerlo como fuera. Si Sirius se enteraba, cosa que en parte ya había hecho, su honestidad iba a provocar que fuera a hablar con Dumbledore. Y eso no podía pasar. Porque entonces no habría servido de nada, sería lo mismo que delatarlos. Nadie debía saber. Y ahora, tenían que conseguir que Sirius los comprendiera y se quedara quietecito. Iba a matar a Draco. ¿No podía quedarse callado? solo había tres cosas malas que podían pasar dado el caso. La primera era que Black se enterara de quienes habían atacado a Ginny y quisiera actuar en su contra. Vale, esa habían impedido que se diera porque no habían descrito el ataque. Segundo, que se enterara que Blaise había sido cruciado. Genial, esa gracias al crac de Draco Malfoy ya no la habían conseguido evitar. Y tercero, que supiera quien había sido para hacerle más daño al rubio y desconfiara de él. Difícil de impedir si tenían que lograr que no fuera a hablar con Dumbledore. Y si había una sola forma de que Sirius no fuera a hablar con el director, era deteniéndolo con algo importante. Blaise gruñó. Iba a matar a Draco.

A Black le había cambiado saber lo que había ocurrido, porque una cosa era un ataque de un par de maldiciones que no había quedado en nada, frente a una paliza, una cruciatus y una tortura. Pero para los demás no cambiaba en nada. Era exactamente lo mismo. Fuera una cruciatus o un expelliarmus, si denunciaban lo ocurrido, serían sacados del colegio e iniciados en el lado oscuro. Draco apretó los labios en una fina línea y Sirius le miró buscando respuestas, sabiendo que Blaise no iba a hablar, protegiendo sabía solo Merlín el qué. Porque para él no, no era lo mismo una expelliarmus que una cruciatus.

-¿Draco? -exclamó-. ¡Se supone que eres el príncipe de slytherin! ¿Cómo pudiste permitir algo así? ¿Por qué no le dijisteis al profesor? ¡Esto es increíble! ya mismo...

-fui yo -gruñó el rubio deteniendo el andar rápido de su primo hacia la puerta para hablar con el director.

Blaise suspiró hastiado y Ginny hizo un gesto de aprobación hacia Draco, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Zabini para que se relajara. Era lo mejor. Sirius ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido, y no estaba mal. Sirius no les iba a delatar, siempre les había apoyado y aconsejado, no iba a ser distinto esa vez. Sirius tenía que saber lo que había ocurrido para darles algún consejo, pero también tenía que saber quién lo había hecho, por qué, y por qué no decían nada al profesor. Cuando se tranquilizara, el animago lo entendería y los entendería a ellos también.

Blaise sabía que posiblemente cuando se tranquilizara los apoyaría. Pero de ahí a que lo hiciera había un mundo y medio. Y durante ese mundo y medio, podía arder el colegio y medio planeta. Sirius era un maldito Gryffindor, no iba a pensar antes de hablar.

-¡pues claro que eres tú! -gritó Sirius deshaciéndose del agarre-. ¡Por eso te estoy diciendo! ¿Cómo no vas a proteger a tu hermano? ¿A tu mejor amigo de toda la vida? ¡Dime! ¡Es tu casa, es tu gente!

Lo dicho... tal y como pensaba Blaise. Primero hablaría, luego pensaba...

-Sirius -repitió Draco taladrándole con los ojos, queriendo que entendiera la verdad, que él había sido quien lo había hecho.

Blaise, tenso, mantenía los ojos cerrados para controlar su respiración. No, Él no creía que Sirius fuera a comprender tan rápidamente el hecho de que Draco lo hubiera torturado y aún por encima no dijeran nada a Dumbledore y siguieran ahí con él como si nada. Era un Gryffindor, no lo iba a entender.

-¡ni Sirius ni nada! -exclamó el hombre-. ¿Tú has visto como está? ¡No puede hacer fuerza física! ¡Dijiste que lo torturaron, que lo atormentaron! ¡Estuvo sin dormir! ¡No puede usar magia, tiene el núcleo agotado por todo eso! ¿Y tú me dices Sirius? ¿Sirius? pero qué Sirius ni nada. ¡Madura de una vez!

Lo gratificante de eso, era que Sirius se estaba preocupando por él fuertemente. El animago parecía haberles cogido cariño de verdad, incluso a los slytherin...

-pero escúchame -volvió a gruñir el joven rubio.

-¡no! -volvió a gritar él yendo hacia la puerta-. ¡Hay algo más allá de tu propio liderazgo! ¡Es tu hermano, es tu única familia! ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que tu familia de sangre te detestaría si se enterara de lo que estás haciendo?

-por Salazar, Sirius, espera... -titubeó el rubio al ver como abría la puerta.

-hablaré con Albus, ¡esto no puede quedar así! y después -gritó más fuerte mirando a Draco que no pudo hacer otra cosa que desviar la mirada-, ¡después vamos a hablar tú y yo! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Te has quedado mirando mientras lo torturaban? ¿Has soportado los gritos de tu hermano como si nada? -el gesto de Draco se transformó en una mueca rabiosa y el animago bufó por lo bajo-. Pensé que eras diferente a tu padre.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca incrédula y ron se golpeó la frente con las manos. Aquello no iba nada bien. Sirius rabioso no era alguien nada fácil de controlar. Y llevado a ese límite, con Ginny atacada, Blaise torturado, el colegio empezando a ser una locura... mucho menos.

-¡Sirius! -le advirtió Blaise dando un paso adelante y abriendo los ojos, mientras el rubio Malfoy se daba la vuelta con los puños apretados intentando mantener el control.

-¡no lo defiendas, enano! -se exasperó Sirius tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo; caminó a grandes zancadas hacia su primo y lo giró de nuevo agarrándolo del brazo-. ¡Mírame, Malfoy!

Draco no dijo nada. Se volvió hacia él. Lo miró de arriba a abajo mientras sus ojos atormentados por lo realizado taladraban la figura de su primo, rabioso por lo que le había dicho, angustiado por lo que efectivamente había hecho. Su eterna contradicción. Él no era como su padre, pero él había torturado a su hermano. Fuera como fuera, su primo, no vio la vulnerabilidad en la expresión de Draco. Sirius, en ese momento, no veía nada más que el odio hacia aquellos que habían hecho eso y hacia quién lo había permitido. Su primo.

Blaise suspiró volviendo a apoyarse en la pared agotado y Ginny caminó hacia los otros dos dispuesta a separarlos o a intervenir. Si Sirius no escuchaba a Draco, intentaría decirle las cosas ella misma. Pero Dumbledore no se podía enterar, eso estaba claro. Nadie podía hacerlo.

-¡no puedes hacer como si nada frente a un ataque así! -gritaba en ese momento Sirius respondiendo a la mirada del slytherin-. ¡Es tu responsabilidad! ¡Todos son tu responsabilidad!

-Sirius -dijo entonces la voz lenta, pausada y letal de Ginny Weasley llegando junto a ellos-. Draco fue quien lo hizo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 8

La respiración acelerada de Blaise por la preocupación de lo que podía ocurrir, el suspiro tembloroso de Luna, el jadeo de Ron y el silencio de Draco y Sirius fue lo que se escuchó en el lugar.

Ginny Weasley apoyó la mano sobre el brazo de Draco dándole ánimo, justo cuando Black daba un paso atrás como si el joven quemara, apartando la mano de él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Dos minutos enteros pasaron mientras los primos se miraban a los ojos fijamente, y al mismo tiempo, Ginny seguía conteniendo al rubio aferrándolo del brazo con fuerza y seguridad.

-¿qué? -fue el susurro del animago mientras negaba con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de su primo cuando fue capaz de hablar, incrédulo y sorprendido.

Draco asintió con suavidad y Sirius jadeó perceptiblemente.

-¡fuiste tú! -le gritó dando dos pasos hacia él y viendo como Draco retrocedía-. ¡Tú lo torturaste!

Entonces Blaise tomó una decisión. Sabía cómo era Sirius, un Gryffindor hecho y derecho, que no iba a entender de primeras, y posiblemente de segundas tampoco, lo que se habían visto obligados en cierto modo a hacer. Pero alguien tendría que explicárselo. No podían dejar que Sirius creyera que Draco lo había hecho por ser el camino fácil, porque era todo lo contrario. Y tampoco podían dejar que Sirius le hiciera sentir a Draco peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-Sirius, escucha -intervino Blaise caminando hacia él-. No había otra manera, Draco...

-¿que no había otra manera? -gritó el hombre agarrando al rubio y empujándolo contra la pared completamente furioso-. ¿Tú le has hecho ver a Blaise que no había otra manera? ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Siempre hay otra manera antes de llegar a eso!

Ginny y Blaise se miraron ambos pensando lo mismo. La pelirroja fue quien cogió aire en ese segundo intento.

-Sirius, espera -intentó ella-. Draco no nos ha metido a ninguno...

-¡y a ella también! -volvió a escupir el animago con rabia-. Hijo de puta, ¿como puedes hacerles creer que no había otra manera? ¿Realmente tú crees que la única manera es torturarle? ¡No me jodas! ¿Y tú te haces llamar su hermano?

-a ver -gruñó Blaise acercándose a ellos y poniendo el brazo entre los dos buscando separarles y así evitar una inminente pelea-. Si nos escuchas tal vez puedas entendernos.

-no, Blaise -dijo Sirius de forma peligrosa sin mirarle, con la mirada furiosa fija en su primo-. yo no tengo que entender nada... -entonces, molesto, se volvió hacia Blaise para clavar la vista en él, queriendo que entrara en razón; al hacerlo vio claramente como los separaba y apretó los dientes-. ¡Y tú tampoco deberías! ¡Te torturó, por Merlín! ¡Te torturó y te hace creer que no había otra manera! ¿Tú crees que no había otra manera de verdad? ¡Pero en qué cabeza cabe esto! ¡Él se hace llamar tu hermano! ¡Él dice que eres parte de su familia! ¡Y te tortura! ¡No permite que lo hagan, si no que directamente lo hace él! -despotricó al darse cuenta atónito, de que realmente Blaise estaba tranquilo y no parecía tener problema alguno con Malfoy.

-porque no había otra manera en serio -suspiró el moreno insistiendo en separarlos, empujando a Sirius más lejos de su amigo.

-¡no lo defiendas maldita sea! ¡Abre los ojos, Zabini! es un hijo de puta, ¡te torturó! te pegó una paliza, ¡te atormentó! ¡Y está aquí como si nada!

Sirius apartó la mirada de Blaise y agachó los ojos. Tampoco era capaz de mirar a Draco. Si lo hacía, le lanzaría un hechizo, o peor, iría ya mismo a hablar con Dumbledore para que fuera expulsado o que fuera el anciano, el que tomara alguna acción ante lo ocurrido. Draco Malfoy no podía estar de infiltrado si hacía eso, porque no era quien todos creía que era. Decepcionado, furioso y asqueado, Sirius orión Black pensaba que Draco Lucius Malfoy era como su padre. Pensaba que se habían equivocado con él.

Pero ninguno de los amigos del rubio iba a permitir que tuviera eso en mente mucho más tiempo.

Todos sabían que de momento había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no sería así mucho más. Ron y luna, todavía sin reaccionar los miraban inmóviles como si se tratara de un partido de la temporada de Quidditch. Draco no había apartado la mirada de su primo. Y Ginny y Blaise, solo alternaban su mirada entre ellos y de vuelta a Sirius, queriendo calmar la situación. Tal vez, si hubiesen pensado realmente en la reacción de Sirius, y supieran con certeza de que iba a ser esa, a lo mejor Ginny no habría abierto la boca, por mucho que Draco dijera algo. Pero también era cierto, y todos lo sabían, que Sirius se merecía saber aquello. Era el adulto con el que más confianza tenía. Pero para escucharlo, para que les ayudara, tenían que pasar por aquel momento de mierda. Si Sirius confiaba en ellos tanto como ellos en él, los escucharía. Si no, a lo mejor se habían equivocado con el animago y no era quien creía que era.

-por Merlín, no está aquí como si nada- susurró Ginny-. ¿Crees que a Draco no le angustia esto?

-¡creo que Draco ha torturado al que dice que es su hermano! -volvió a gritar Sirius-. ¡Le llama hermano, y lo tortura! ¡Y está aquí como si nada! ¡Y el cabrón me lo dice como si nada! ¡Hijo de puta!

Pensamiento básico. Tortura era igual a oscuridad; decirlo como si nada igualaba a no le importa una mierda. Para que Sirius creyera en que al rubio le importaba aquello tenía que verlo destrozado. Y posiblemente incluso viéndolo suplicar que no lo había hecho queriendo, tampoco lo entendería. Ahí estaba la lógica aplastante de los leones. No hace falta hacer daño, para salvar a la gente. ¿Pero si haciendo tú daño conseguías que nadie más lo hiciera? eso no se le ocurría al supuesto adulto que tenían en frente. Porque esa lógica no estaba en su cabeza.

No sabían si iban a conseguir que Sirius entendiera la situación o no, pero algo estaba claro. Todavía no les conocía lo suficiente.

Black se lanzó furioso, varita en mano, contra su primo que lo miraba con frialdad. Fueron Blaise y Ginny los que sin pensarlo se pusieron en medio para evitar el enfrentamiento. Al verlo, Draco, apretando los dientes alzó también su varita, atento y tenso, en posición de ataque. Blaise lo empujó a un lado evitando por los pelos que ambos se lanzaran solo Salazar sabía qué hechizo.

-apártate de ahí, Blaise -escupió entonces Draco marcando las palabras-. Deja que arreglemos esto como los Black que somos. Si él quiere pelea...

-¡aún por encima te vienes a hacer el gallito! -gritó Sirius volviendo a intentar abalanzarse sobre él, detenido en esa ocasión por Ronald, que consiguió salir de su mutismo para ayudar-. ¡Suéltame, Ron!

-¡por Salazar, escúchame! -gritó Blaise abriendo los brazos entre ambos a modo de separación; molesto, se giró hacia su hermano que miraba a Sirius con rabia-. Así no ayudas, Draco. Y la verdad, podías intentar ayudar un poco, ¿no?

-¿para qué? -preguntó el rubio apartándose del agarre de Ginny-. ¡Dejadnos arreglar esto a nosotros! no os incumbe, Blaise...

Si Black quería pensar mal de él, que lo hiciera. No tenía ningún derecho. Ni se dignaba a escucharlos tan siquiera. Si Black quería pensar en lo más fácil allá él. No iba a ponerse a explicar las cosas como si no tuviera algo más importante que hacer. Si Sirius quería saber su opinión, que se la preguntara. Los únicos que ahí podían opinar al respecto eran Blaise y sus amigos. Si a ellos no les importaba lo que había pasado, Sirius no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse así.

Sirius Black se removió entre los brazos fuertes de Ron y con un tirón se soltó de él volviendo a echarse contra su primo. Blaise se puso en medio de nuevo y extendió los brazos para agarrar a Sirius, inmovilizándolo. Cuando Draco gruñó y se lanzó también sobre él, rabioso, Blaise suspiró. Que Sirius se pusiera así, era absurdo teniendo en cuenta que era un jodido adulto. Que Draco le siguiera el juego ya era el colmo de lo absurdo. Un slytherin que era capaz de torturar a su hermano, se estaba comportando como un animal en celo. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

Estaba claro que Malfoy estaba cabreadísimo porque Sirius se estaba comportando como un energúmeno, pero lo que los chicos también sabían era que le importaba, le jodía, le dolía en cierto modo que Sirius reaccionara así. Porque no le estaba dando ni siquiera el beneficio de la duda. Pero claro, Draco Malfoy jamás aceptaría ese pensamiento frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a sí mismo. Eso era otra cosa que a ojos de Blaise, tampoco tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué no podían hablar como personas civilizadas? y que él pensara eso era más raro todavía teniendo en cuenta como era Blaise.

-¡basta, los dos! -gritó Ron Weasley volviendo a agarrar a Sirius y alejándolo-. ¡Ya es suficiente! luna, ¿échame una mano?

La rubia se acercó a él y le ayudó a mantener inmóvil a Sirius con el rostro serio, mientras Ginny hacía lo mismo con Draco.

-eres un hijo de puta -escupió el animago forcejeando algo menos con los chicos-. Eres un falso y un maldito traidor. ¡Confiamos en ti! eres el que dice ser hermano de Blaise y... por Merlín...

-¡basta ya! -rugió Blaise exasperándose y empujando con fuerza al adulto contra la pared mientras otra puntada de dolor le atravesaba la espalda y cortaba su respiración por unos segundos-. Estaros quietos.

Insistente, el animago volvió a alzar la varita contra su primo, sin mirar a otra persona que no fuera a él. Pero entonces, ante la mirada preocupada de Ginny y la cansada de Blaise, la puerta del lugar se abrió y los restantes cuatro jóvenes entraron en la sala.

-Sirius -dijo entonces la voz de Harry Potter en el umbral, pareciendo alarmado-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos se paralizaron. Draco bufó y apartó la mirada mientras los ojos de Pansy Parkinson lo taladraban intentando saber que había pasado. No pensaba hablar nada más. Eso era absurdo. Ni Sirius tenía derecho a ponerse así, ni él tenía que explicar lo obvio. Y ahora esos cuatro solo iban a querer saber. Ya lo que necesitaba para ponerlo de peor humor. No tenía suficiente con los que estaban ahí, que tenían que llegar los otros a empeorar la situación.

Theodore junto con Hermione entraron observando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, suspicaces y dándose cuenta enseguida de lo que posiblemente había pasado.

-¿qué pasó aquí? -volvió a preguntar Harry mientras se acercaba a Ron y Luna que sostenían a Sirius-. ¿Padrino?

-¿qué pasó? -gritó el hombre mirándolo con seriedad mientras Pansy entrando de última, cerraba la puerta-. ¡Tu amigo Draco ha torturado a Blaise!

-sí, lo sabemos -musitó Harry entrecerrando los ojos pensativo.

-¿lo sabemos? -volvió a chillar el hombre atónito-. ¿Lo sabéis y ya está?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin ver el problema. Era obvio por qué Draco lo había hecho. Todos lo sabían. Lo extraño era que Sirius no lo viera. ¿Por qué nadie se lo había explicado aún?

-no, no, no no no -habló el animago con aspereza-. ¡Ahora mismo me vais a decir por qué por todos los demonios Blaise ha sido torturado y por qué por Merlín no le habéis dicho nada al profesor Dumbledore en su despacho!

Y fue ahí cuando los recién llegados entendieron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sirius no lo veía igual que ellos porque no los conocía lo suficiente, porque aún no los veía como los adultos que estaban siendo. Sirius no estaba dispuesto a escucharlos, porque si lo hiciera, se daría cuenta que estaban empezando a vivir lo que realmente era la guerra, el mismísimo infierno; y no le iba a gustar...

Sirius respiró profundamente para calmarse. Vio a todos con los rostros serios, vio a Blaise y Ginny protegiendo a Draco, a luna y ron deteniéndolo a él y cerró los ojos buscando relajarse; tenía que obtener respuestas, no sabía si las quería o si estaba preparado para escucharlas porque aquello no podía tener un buen por qué, pero necesitaba escuchar ese por qué. Todos estaban de acuerdo con algo así cuando no era algo bueno. Solo había dos posibilidades, la que estaba pensando desde que se enteró, que Draco fuera un hijo de puta... o la segunda opción, que no la quería pensar ni de broma, porque sería tan sumamente injusto y aterrador que no iba a planteársela siquiera.

-¿me explicáis? -insistió abriendo los ojos, molesto.

-a ver -suspiró Harry-. Las cosas se han ido un poco de las manos...

-¿un poco? -gritó Sirius volviendo a enfadarse; o alguien le explicaba las cosas como eran y negaban su pensamiento o iba a coger a ese rubio y sacarlo del colegio a patadas-. ¿Un poco? ¡Por Merlín que Draco torturó a Blaise!

-era necesario -gruñó Blaise obligando a Draco a mantenerse quieto; ahora que Sirius parecía más receptivo no iba a estropearlo ese Malfoy enloquecido.

-eso te hizo creer él -resopló Black con estío, todavía negándose a creer otra cosa.

-no -murmuró Luna de forma cantarina, tranquila e inocente como siempre-. Era la única forma de que todos creyeran en Draco.

-Luna -suspiró Sirius mirando con pena a la Ravenclaw; esa chica iba a sufrir mucho si no empezaba a darse cuenta que había gente que hacía las cosas simplemente por maldad-. Siempre hay otra alternativa.

-Draco solo quería...

-déjalo, Luna, por Salazar -dijo el rubio empujando a Ginny lejos de él-. ¡No tenemos por qué explicarle nada!

-sí tenemos que hacerlo -gruñó Blaise aferrándolo con los ojos relampagueando de rabia en dirección al animago-. ¡Black, me vas a escuchar ahora! ¡Draco no está obligándonos a creer nada! ¡Draco no está manipulando nada a su gusto! ¡Draco no es Lucius! -Sirius intentó hablar pero Blaise en un par de zancadas dejando a Draco al cargo de Ginny se plantó ante él con una furia desmedida-. ¡No, me vas a escuchar, ahora!

Draco dejó que Ginny lo retuviera. Sorprendido por el arrebato de Blaise, no acostumbrado a verlo así, solo pudo ver como su amigo crecía en toda su estatura y apuntaba con un dedo acusador al adulto del lugar, mostrando una faceta impropia de él. Todos lo miraron asombrados, con la boca abierta, sin llegar a comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Y es que Blaise se había hartado. Se cansó, llegó a su límite. Le dolía el pecho, posiblemente por la tortura. Estaba cansado de estar de pie, posiblemente por la falta de energía. Se estaba mareando otra vez, también a causa del maldito día que tuvieron. Y Draco y Sirius, lo único que hacían era jugar a quién era el más cabrón en esa discusión. Ni uno escuchaba, ni el otro quería hablar. Lo importante era joder al otro. Y lo que estaban haciendo era joderles a ellos. Tenían que trabajar y estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Tenían que estar aprendiendo de Sirius, y estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Tenían que aprovechar que el animago estaba ahí, ¡y estaban perdiendo el tiempo!

A Draco aquello no le iba a hacer nada bien, porque sabía la autodestrucción que el rubio tenía dentro. Y eso Blaise no iba a permitirlo. Sirius estaba actuando como un maldito crío cuando tenía la edad de su madre, y eso no tenía por qué aguantarlo. Nadie iba a poner en tela de juicio lo que Draco hacía, menos si era por el bien de todos.

Zabini se enfadó. Y cuando Zabini se enfadaba, era mejor mantenerse alejado. Muy poca gente había visto a Blaise cabrearse, casi nadie había escuchado a Blaise gritar. Nunca lo hacía. Porque cuando lo hacía, la gente se daba cuenta que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo. Si Blaise gritaba, uno solo quería esconderse o correr muy lejos. Porque Blaise era verdad escupida a la cara, sinceridad pura sin filtro. Blaise era lo que no querías escuchar, pero tenías que hacerlo. Le había dado oportunidad a Sirius de hablar, y él no lo había hecho. Ahora solo podía enterarse de todo, a la manera de Blaise. Y la manera de Zabini era un cuchillo cortándote las venas sin dudar. Era una metralleta disparándote a la frente.

Ginny apretó el abrazo en el rubio, también sorprendida y agradecida con el moreno, y tras unos segundos, el príncipe de slytherin pensó que el abrazo de la pelirroja era más por afecto que por retenerlo. La dejó hacer, no forcejeó. Él también estaba demasiado atónito para hacer nada.

-¡Draco nos está salvando el culo a todos! -prosiguió avasallando Blaise con la información-. ¡Ginny fue atacada y tuvimos que ir a ayudarla! ¿Piensas que Draco la dejó sola? ¡Draco estuvo ahí! no al frente de todos pero estuvo ahí, cuidándola, como siempre, como a todos, ¡junto a Theo! me han pegado una paliza -Sirius volvió a abrir la boca y Blaise gruñó audiblemente consiguiendo que la cerrara al momento, sumiso-, ¡no, me vas a escuchar ahora mismo! ¡Me han pegado una paliza pero Draco estuvo ahí! ¡Llegó a tiempo para frenarlos, diciendo que era un ataque muggle, que qué estaban haciendo si eran los sangre más pura de este castillo! ¡Pansy también estuvo ahí, ella tampoco pudo hacer nada! ¿Acaso crees que Draco lo disfrutó? -Sirius jadeó demasiado impresionado por el cambio de la situación y Blaise cogió aire apenas dos segundos para seguir gritando-. ¡Draco detuvo la pelea, estuvo de la forma que podía estar! los slytherin se han visto traicionados por mí, han pedido algo a cambio de nuestra traición. Y Draco como su líder tiene que ejecutarlo, si no se pondría en evidencia siendo igual o peor que nosotros. No, -siguió incansable buscando la mirada del animago cuando él desvió los ojos del moreno-, no podía hacer otra cosa si no quería quedar descubierto. Solo podía asegurarse de hacerlo él para poder controlar el daño. ¡Solo podía vigilar que hubiera menos daño de lo que otros harían! la otra manera es olvidarnos de esto, y ser fieles a nuestros ideales. ¡Pero no se puede, maldita sea!

Sirius abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras y volvió a cerrarla. Eso era lo que conseguía Blaise cuando explotaba. Silencio. Un puro y terrible silencio. Porque no podía contradecirse algo así. Porque no podía contradecirse la más dura y pura verdad.

Blaise cogió aire de forma agitada un par de veces antes de cruzarse de brazos, con el gesto endurecido. Un estremecimiento general recorrió al grupo. Porque un Blaise gritando era difícil de entender, pero un Blaise serio, seguro y decidido, hablando con solemnidad, era algo que jamás había ocurrido. Y acababa de recuperar el control, únicamente para seguir escupiendo la verdad a la cara del animago, de una forma, si cabía, más impactante todavía.

-prefiero que sea mi hermano el que me torture que no cualquier desconocido. Yo confío en él, Sirius. Yo lo hago y soy el que más derecho tiene a no hacerlo. -Sirius no pudo hablar, ni tampoco apartar la mirada del slytherin como si estuviera hipnotizado-. Si alguien me tiene que matar siempre he pensado que es mejor que lo haga mi hermano, porque sé que lo hará más rápido que cualquier otro. Indoloro y sin sufrimiento.

-Blaise... -susurró Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos impactada y emocionada.

Draco, todavía abrazado por ella, aferraba con gran fuerza la mano de Hermione sin darse cuenta, como si eso fuera lo que le mantendría con los pies en la tierra. Ver a Blaise así era demasiado hasta para él.

-yo confío en él -volvió a decir Blaise con esa seriedad impropia de él, apartando por fin la mirada de Black y mirando fríamente a todos los demás que allí estaban-, y si alguno de vosotros no lo hace, tampoco puede confiar en mí.

Sirius sentía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Blaise había conseguido desorientarlo y desestabilizarlo con todo lo que le había dicho, sin darle tregua a tan siquiera poder pensar un segundo. Estaba aturdido de tanta información. Su cerebro todavía estaba procesando lo que eso significaba, lo que había querido decir, cuando la voz de alguien que él no se esperaba ni de broma escuchar, rompió el silencio tras apenas dos segundos. Los dos segundos que para Draco, habían durado una eternidad.

-ni en mí -habló Ginnebra Weasley con firmeza mientras daba un paso hacia Blaise soltando al rubio.

El silencio se hizo si cabe más denso, mientras la mirada sorprendida de Sirius Black pasaba de Draco a Blaise y luego a Ginny, comprendiendo lo que acababan de decir, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Ginny y Blaise observaban a todos con fiereza en los rostros, amenazantes, protegiendo lo suyo, defendiendo lo que creían y a quien creían. Eran animales, bestias dispuestas a atacar si alguien osaba decir algo indebido.

Ginny estaba entre Draco y Blaise, a cinco pasos de cada uno. Draco los observaba algo confuso sin entender del todo lo que allí estaba pasando, ensimismado. Blaise totalmente seguro de sí mismo, firme, creído, desafiando a todo y a todos, permanecía erguido con los brazos cruzados.

Los chicos los vieron de pie enfrentándose a todo, y se sintieron orgullosos de ellos. Habían sido los primeros en defender a uno de los suyos. Quizá los adultos todavía los vieran como los niños que ya habían dejado de ser, pero ahí estaban dejando bien claro lo que creían y de qué forma lo querían. Saliendo poco a poco de su estupor, todos dieron su veredicto.

-yo creo que estando aquí lo digo todo -se encogió de hombros Hermione siendo la primera que rompía el silencio, mientras permanecía al lado de Draco Malfoy-. Confío en ellos.

-yo también confío en ellos -prosiguió Pansy mientras sonreía desde el otro lado del lugar en dirección a su amiga, asintiendo conforme.

-bueno, mi confianza es bastante obvio que la tienen, ¿no? -rió Luna con ternura señalando con una mano a Blaise. -confío en ellos -sonrió Harry guiñándole un ojo a su amigo Blaise; éste, a medida que sus amigos iban hablando fue relajando su semblante-. No sé si yo lo haría de la misma manera, pero Draco es de los nuestros y él sabe lo que hace.

-si no confiara en ellos te dejaría que hicieras lo que quisieras con él -rió Ron mientras se encogía de hombros mirando a Sirius-. Confío en ellos. Por suerte para nosotros Draco es una maldita serpiente, y analiza las situaciones con todo detalle. Si él actúa así, es porque tiene algún sentido. Claro que lo hago, confío en él...

Theo soltó una carcajada y alzó los brazos incrédulo, hastiado y con expresión de molestia. Aquello era completamente absurdo.

-yo estoy posicionado del lado de Draco, ¿no? así que confío en él -dijo con voz cansada. Draco sintió como su corazón se apretaba ante lo dicho por sus compañeros. Ron, el menos cercano a él incluso había defendido su actuar públicamente. Harry le sonreía cálidamente mientras Hermione apretaba con fuerza su mano, con los ojos llorosos por la actitud de todos sus amigos. Pansy tenía una mirada burlona en el rostro que decía un claro te lo dije, mientras Luna le sonreía ampliamente con aprecio.

Sin embargo, había dos personas que no lo miraban. Ginny, la pequeña Ginny Weasley seguía taladrando a Sirius Black con la mirada, esperando algo de su parte. Y Draco sabía que Sirius para la pequeña pelirroja era muy importante, y lo estaba desafiando con certeza, con la mano sobre la varita, tensa, dispuesta a saltar. Por él, por ellos.

Blaise tampoco lo miraba. Solo permaneció inmóvil, esperando como Ginny a que Sirius pudiera decir algo, a que pudiera procesar, entender, asimilar.

Draco también esperó. Esperó que alguien rompiera el silencio que se había puesto después de la declaración de Theo, porque él quizá podría analizar todo, pero en ese momento su mente no estaba funcionando. No pudo mirar a nadie, sintió la mirada segura y afectuosa de Pansy sobre él, sintió la caricia de Hermione en su mano y el suspiro impaciente de Ginny pero no pudo hacer nada. Frío, silencioso como solo sabía ser él, el joven slytherin no mantuvo la mirada a nadie, como si no le importara nada, como si le fuera todo indiferente, cuando en realidad su interior empezaba a ser una verdadera locura.

-esto es absurdo -volvió a hablar Not con dureza-, ¿por qué tenemos que gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que es obvio? ¿A quién se le pasa por la cabeza que Draco no sea de los nuestros? ¿A quién se le pasa por la cabeza que Draco torture sin una razón?

Todas las miradas excepto la de Draco se giraron hacia Sirius Black que suspiró. Se dio cuenta que allí había pasado algo en los últimos días que se le estaba escapando. La unión que esos jóvenes tenían era más de la que podía recordar, y como había dicho Theo, al único que se le había pasado eso por la cabeza era a él.

-me parece una locura -dijo mirando hacia nadie en particular-. No son mis métodos, supongo que es demasiado slytherin... -Ginny abrió la boca pero una mirada elocuente del animago hizo que bajara la vista-. Pero si vosotros confiáis en él, es verdad, yo no soy quién para decir nada. Si Blaise cree en Draco, yo no tengo derecho a hablar. Sois una familia, y tenéis una confianza entre vosotros que me sorprende. Espero que no os equivoquéis, espero que tengáis razón en esto.

Ginny gruñó apretando la varita en su mano sintiendo eso como una amenaza indirecta hacia Draco, y Blaise le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora a la chica.

-el que se está equivocando eres tú -le espetó el moreno mientras Ginny se ponía de forma defensiva frente a Draco como si con ese gesto pudiera protegerlo también de las ideas de Sirius.

Éste se encogió de hombros sin saber que más decir. Blaise le había dicho todo. Era verdad, era algo que no quería ni pensar, que tuvieran que hacer algo así para conseguir su objetivo, era injusto. La guerra estaba llegando a sus vidas de una forma tangible y real. No había querido escuchar. Y ahora que lo había hecho lo entendía, pero le costaba aceptar que solo existiera esa solución. No solo por Blaise, si no porque Draco también se manchaba las manos de sangre.

-si tú confías en él a pesar de todo esto, habrá que darle una oportunidad -murmuró el animago entre dientes forzándose a aceptar que tal vez había estado errado, que quizá tenían razón; eso sí, iba a necesitar tiempo.

-confío en Draco -dijo Blaise descruzándose de brazos con total naturalidad-. Le confiaría hasta mi vida.

Sirius asintió con solemnidad y entendimiento, al mismo tiempo que Ginny sonreía aliviada dejando a un lado su postura defensiva y relajándose poco a poco.

Nadie dijo nada mientras la mirada de Draco, tras escuchar a Zabini, buscaba la de su hermano que permanecía en pie volviéndose hacia él ante el asentimiento de Black. Ambos slytherin se miraron a los ojos sin parpadear, en un silencio abrumador.

Draco no entendía qué le estaba pasando. No entendía por qué se estaba sintiendo mal si todos lo defendían, no entendía por qué tenía ganas de llorar, por qué su respiración se estaba acelerando mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de la castaña. No entendía por qué tenía un nudo en la garganta que le apretaba el pecho. Quería correr y esconderse pero no entendía por qué. Le estaban defendiendo, se supone debería sentirse poderoso, orgulloso, y sin embargo tenía ganas de desaparecer. Porque lo querían, porque se estaba dando cuenta que realmente lo querían a él, no lo que él era. No lo seguían por su poder ni por ser Malfoy, lo seguían por ser Draco, creían en él, confiaban en él. Lo habían dicho.

Era abrumador. Ver a Ginny desafiando a Sirius por él era chocante. Ver a Blaise seguro de sí mismo, decir que le confiaría hasta su vida como si nada, con naturalidad, como una verdad aplastante y real, era, cuanto menos, aterrador. Él también lo haría. Él también confiaría su vida a Blaise, pero el decirlo, el hacerlo real, el poner en sus manos su vida, su seguridad de esa forma tangible, en voz alta, generaba agobio, una sensación de asfixia como nunca antes. Lo había torturado, y él había gritado que prefería que fuera él, antes de cualquier otro; le había regalado su vida; se había entregado a él.

Los dos slytherin se dijeron todo con la mirada. Blaise se mantuvo serio mientras se enfrentaba a los ojos atormentados de su hermano. Se mantuvo firme para él, confiado, seguro de lo que Draco era, ya que el rubio en ese momento, no estaba seguro de nada. Zabini lo sabía, Draco también. Dejó que su hermano lo contuviera con esa mirada y lo hizo. Blaise volcó todos sus sentimientos en ella, dispuesto a que lo creyera, a que confiara, a que se diera cuenta que había sido lo correcto, que tenía razón en cómo había actuado, que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

El príncipe slytherin lo leyó. Vio la confianza que Blaise tenía en él, vio su gratitud, vio su seguridad y su cariño. El heredero Malfoy vio escrito en el rostro de Blaise la palabra hermano, vio tranquilidad frente a él, vio aceptación, vio perdón.

Pansy, anticipándose a la posible cantidad de emociones que su amigo iba a reflejar y queriendo dejarle su intimidad como él querría que hicieran, llamó al trabajo a sus compañeros con un silbido. Sirius se volvió hacia ella, y Ron, junto con Harry y Theodore Not, lo siguieron.

En cuestión de minutos se pusieron al día. Habían ido al despacho de zape, y seguido todas las indicaciones de Dumbledore. Gracias a eso, habían conseguido en efecto, todos los ingredientes ocultos, que eran externos al colegio. También habían buscado poción multijugos y habían encontrado dos frascos enteros, preparados para su utilización, y antídoto para la misma. Iba a ser necesario tener el antídoto para volver a ser ellos mismos en el caso de que lo necesitaran antes de las supuestas cuatro horas. También se habían copiado la receta del antídoto y cogido algún que otro ingrediente para realizar la poción en el próximo mes. Lo que faltaba lo habían apuntado en una lista para que Sirius lo consiguiera.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Luna se había acercado a su novio y le abrazó con fuerza. Le acarició la cara con cariño y también se alejó de ellos al ver como Ginny se aproximaba. Fue la pelirroja la que tomó del brazo a su hermano mientras él, sin apartar la mirada de Draco apretó la mano de la chica en un mudo gesto de reconocimiento, como también había tenido con su novia segundos antes.

Por su parte, el brazo de la castaña rodeó al rubio y lo acercó a ella, sonriéndole con cariño. La cabeza de Draco empezó a dar vueltas mientras los ojos marrones de la chica brillaban debido a algo que él no podía comprender. Un afecto y una ternura que se escapaba de su comprensión. Aceptó la sonrisa de la chica pero no pudo hacer ningún gesto, demasiado abrumado por todos los sentimientos que estaba teniendo de golpe. Hermione acarició la cara de su amigo y le besó con suavidad en la mejilla antes de alejarse de él y sonreírle a Ginny. También se unió a sus compañeros en las mesas que acababan de aparecer, junto con diversos artilugios de pociones.

Y entonces Draco también sintió la mirada de Ginny sobre él. Moviendo apenas los ojos se fijó en la chica para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, Ginny Weasley, aferrada al brazo de su hermano lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Y los vio a ambos, comprendiendo toda la profundidad que eso tenía. Ginny, la protegida de Blaise, la hermana del slytherin estaba confiando en él, a pesar de que había sido él, el que había torturado a ese chico que él sabía, quería con locura. Ella se lo había dicho, le había gritado como estaba de angustiada por la preocupación por lo que le podían hacer a Blaise, y a pesar de eso ahí estaba ella, creyendo en él, enfrentándose a Sirius por él, diciendo que si no confiaban en él, no podían confiar en ella.

Sintió algo intenso extenderse por su cuerpo mientras las manos le hormigueaban producto de un solo pensamiento que se le repetía una y otra vez en su mente: cuidar. Los quería cuidar, a todos, pero sobre todo a esos dos. Los iba a cuidar hasta el último momento, de la mejor forma, aunque tuviera que sacrificar su alma en el camino. Iba a mantenerlos a salvo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Ginny suspiró mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por la situación que estaban viviendo. Blaise a su lado también respiraba con dificultad abrumado por la cantidad de sentimientos que estaban intercambiando entre los tres sin necesidad de hablar. Moreno y pelirroja se tomaron de la mano con fuerza.

Ginny sonrió mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro y también lo sintió: proteger. Quería proteger a ambos de todo lo que pudiera e incluso más. Los iba a mantener a salvo, aunque tuviera que elegir, aunque tuviera que ponerse ella misma en peligro.

Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia Ginny y entrecerró los ojos viendo como la joven permitía que una lágrima bajara por su rostro. ¿Por qué lloraba ella? lo miraba, lo miraba con tal intensidad que el nudo que tenía en su garganta se apretó. Jadeó disimuladamente en búsqueda de aire mientras la mirada de Blaise se transformaba en una expresión totalmente decidida y depredadora.

El moreno lo pensó: defender. Iba a defender a esos dos costara lo que costara. Iba a hacer todo lo necesario para que salieran de aquello con vida. Ahora no era el momento, pero sabía esperarlo, sabía verlo, y sabía atacar en el momento preciso. Iba a defenderlos siempre, pasando a la ofensiva, aunque eso fuese su perdición. Su mente se iba a poner a trabajar, planificar. Aquello era un juego de ajedrez, y ellos iban a ganar. Tarde o temprano lo harían.

El estado de conexión se rompió cuando Draco, abrumado y necesitado de aire apartó la mirada. El rubio se apoyó en la pared tembloroso mientras Blaise rodeaba el cuerpo de Ginny con sus brazos y ella reía con suavidad aceptando el abrazo, emocionada y cariñosa. Draco respiró mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo de que se le saliera del pecho. Cerró las manos en puños intentando retomar el control con dificultad. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera y le asustaba, le daba demasiado miedo. No sabía lo que significaba, ni tampoco sabía lo que era aquella necesidad de querer correr hacia ellos y ser parte del abrazo que los otros dos estaban teniendo. Tenía que controlarse, él no era así, él no necesitaba eso... siempre había sido independiente, autómata.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, mientras a unos pasos de él, los demás volvían a intercambiar alguna que otra frase.

-es que es lo que digo yo -bufaba Blaise llevándose las manos a la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua con fingido aburrimiento-, a veces la solución es peor que la enfermedad. ¿No dice eso un dicho muggle?

Blaise sonrió pícaramente dándose aires de superioridad al poder hablar de dichos muggles como si fuera uno de ellos. Se llevó la mano al pecho de forma exagerada mientras ladeaba la cabeza buscando a Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia, queriendo su aprobación.

Blaise Zabini jamás podía dejar de ser él durante más de diez minutos seguidos. Si lo hacía algún día, era porque algo muy malo habría pasado. Todos lo sabían. Había gritado, había explotado, había dicho la verdad, pero ya, demasiado por ese día. Hasta el año siguiente no había Blaise error Zabini, odiaba tener que comportarse así. Y es que explotaba y luego apenas se acordaba de lo que había dicho.

-remedio -dejó salir Hermione con una risita nerviosa al escucharlo, lanzando hechizos sobre los frascos de las pociones, para corroborar que fueran exactamente iguales y poder empezar a trabajar.

-pues eso -rió Blaise-. En este caso el remedio habría sido peor que la enfermedad. Es mejor esta enfermedad con anaglífico -agregó orgulloso de su vocabulario y conocimientos acerca del tema.

Harry, que jugaba con su varita mientras hablaba con ron en voz baja, alzó la mirada y lo miró sin saber si debía reírse o no. ¿Anaglífico?

-analgésico -corrigió Hermione al momento.

-lo que sea -volvió a murmurar el moreno quitándole importancia con un gesto-.

Sí, así era mucho mejor. Ya volvía a tener esa sonrisa marca Zabini que tanto habían echado de menos todos durante esos tensos minutos. Y ante esto, empezaron a sonreír más aliviados al ver que Blaise volvía a ser el mismo.

Hermione confirmó con un gesto que los cuatro frascos tenían exactamente la misma cantidad de poción, densidad e intensidad. Es decir, eran copias exactas, podrían mezclarlas sin problema y cogió un frasco vacío aumentándolo de tamaño, juntando las cuatro pociones en una.

A continuación observó a sus compañeros.

Ginny y Blaise todavía permanecían de la mano, hablando en susurros de todo y de nada en especial. Solo estando juntos, necesitados de algo que ni ellos sabían qué era.

Mientras Hermione volvía a observar pensativa los ingredientes que Theodore le extendía y ambos amigos hablaban en voz baja acerca de los peligros de la mezcla, el rubio slytherin se acercó hacia los otros dos con algo de duda en sus movimientos, pareciendo inseguro.

-e -les dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

-e -le saludaron los otros dos.

-no pienso hacer una poción -gruñó Ginny haciendo que Blaise rodara los ojos y Draco sonriera algo incómodo, sin saber bien como actuar-. ¡Venga ya, por Merlín! tengo que hacer pociones con Snape... ¡y aún por encima voy a tener que hacer pociones ahora! vosotros no lo entendéis...

-así practicas, pelirroja -rió Zabini mientras le pinchaba en las costillas haciéndole cosquillas-. Acepta que las pociones no son lo tuyo... te vendrá bien. ¡Tienes que practicar!

-idiota -le gruñó ella alejándose de él y golpeándole en la mano.

Sirius les lanzó una mirada significativa al mismo tiempo que Hermione asentía ante Theo y luna.

Ginny suspiró y caminó hacia el lugar seguida por Blaise, lamentándose de que no le quedara otro remedio. Tras un momento de duda, Draco detuvo a su amigo del brazo y por consiguiente, Ginny les miró interrogante.

-lo de antes... -empezó él con un susurro-. Bueno...

no. no sabía cómo actuar, ni qué decir, ni como agradecer. Nunca lo había hecho.

-oh, por Salazar -rió Blaise empujando a su amigo lejos de él con camaradería; Ginny rió y corrió a abrazar al rubio de una manera muy similar a como hacía con Blaise; Draco sintió algo cálido extenderse por su pecho al corresponder al abrazo de la pelirroja de forma incómoda pero Blaise sonreía señalándolo a él con el dedo-. Este tío es estúpido.

-de nada, Drake -respondió la chica mientras alargaba un brazo y tiraba de Blaise hacia ellos-. ¡Ven aquí tú también, imbécil!

La carcajada del moreno fue lo siguiente que se escuchó mientras rodeaba a la pelirroja y a su amigo en un firme abrazo.

-qué pasa, Draco? -se burló el joven revolviéndole el pelo sabiendo que su amigo odiaba eso-. ¿Desde cuándo un slytherin agradece algo?

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo hacia Blaise. Le había llamado estúpido, le revolvía el pelo cuando odiaba que le hicieran eso, y aún por encima se le reía en la cara. Ginny bufó negando con la cabeza con desaprobación.

-no le hagas caso -susurró la chica mientras apretaba más el abrazo hacia sus amigos-. Esa palabra no es parte del vocabulario de Zabini, pero quien lo conoce sabe interpretar lo que quiere decir...

-¡oye! -exclamó el aludido fingiendo enfado-. Yo jamás insinúo algo así, está fuera de mis ideales. Es la gente la que tiene que agradecerme a mí por ser yo Blaise Zabini...

Ginny volvió a resoplar molesta y divertida a partes iguales, y Draco sonrió de medio lado al mismo tiempo que los tres rompían el abrazo.

-¿entonces tengo que suponer que eres capaz de interpretarme a mí también, pequeña serpiente? -se burló Draco mientras Ginny le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa aceptando el apelativo como parte de ella.

Todos lo sabían, pero sobre todo eran Blaise y Ginny quienes tenían más que aceptado que el carácter de la pelirroja, en ocasiones, era más de una slytherin que una Gryffindor, al menos en la lectura de las personas.

-que no te quepa duda, hermanito -le respondió con una expresión copiada de Blaise.

Y entonces, el rubio heredero Malfoy jadeó casi inaudiblemente mientras recibía de nuevo el abrazo de una efusiva Ginny. Sintiendo como el nudo en la garganta volvía a aparecer, Draco Malfoy cerró los ojos correspondiendo al abrazo a su amiga. Esa vez, un abrazo verdadero, necesitado, uno de los pocos abrazos reales que había dado en su vida. Los tres. Ahora él también pertenecía a esa burbuja especial que era la pelirroja. Ella lo acababa de incluir.

-gracias -le dijo en un susurro mientras Ginny lo aferraba con más fuerza; solo ellos dos pudieron sentir el temblor en la voz del joven.

-esto es hasta el final, Draco -le susurró ella mientras los dos se apartaban lo justo y necesario para incluir a Blaise otra vez.

-hasta el final -asintieron ellos a su vez.

Hasta el final era todo. La amistad, la intención de ganar, la fuerza, la unión, la protección y todo lo que hiciera falta. Iban a llevar todo hasta el final, fuera como fuera.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiera ni evitarlo ni verlo venir, Blaise Zabini con una sonrisa vengativa en el rostro, desestabilizó el grupo hasta que los tres cayeron al suelo con un jadeo de sorpresa.

-uy -se carcajeó el chico mientras impedía que se levantaran- es que estabais tan niñitas...

Draco lo miró severamente y Blaise le sacó la lengua consiguiendo también la risa de la Gryffindor.

-oh, Draco -le susurró Blaise mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos divertida-. ¿Me torturaste y ya te olvidaste de como es tu hermano Blaise?

-por un momento pensé que en estos momentos mi hermano podría comportarse como alguien normal y civilizado -le espetó el chico mientras los tres se ponían en pie lentamente.

Blaise cerró los ojos fingiendo secarse una lágrima y con una mirada de nunca haber roto un plato volvió a mirar a su amigo, que negó frustrado. Blaise ya estaba usando sus artimañas para llevar la conversación a donde él quería. Odiaba esa cara en Blaise...

Ginny soltó una carcajada golpeando la espalda de Draco sabiendo que estaba en problemas, diciéndole con ese gesto... yo no pienso interceder por ti, arréglatelas solo con tu amiguito...

-he vuelto a ser tu hermano -sollozó Blaise; Draco gruñó y Ginny rió más fuerte-. Pensé que desde que habías levantado la varita contra mí esa palabra había desaparecido de tu diccionario...

-imbécil -le respondió el rubio caminando hacia Sirius; escuchando la carcajada cómplice de los otros dos a su espalda se giró hacia ellos-. ¿Vais a ayudar o qué?

-¡oye, Malfoy! -exclamó entre risas Zabini-. ¡No te vas a deshacer de mí tan pronto!

-qué desgracia -murmuró él a su vez.

Ginny y Blaise solo rieron despreocupadamente. Draco caminó con decisión hacia el grupo, escuchando tras él las risas y bromas de sus amigos. Nunca se lo diría a Blaise, porque entonces sería su final, pero extrañaba eso, adoraba cuando Blaise se comportaba así. Porque era transparente, porque le demostraba una y otra vez lo que sentía, a su forma. Blaise era un niño, y nunca debía dejar de serlo. Sonrió para sí. Eran los mejores amigos que uno podía tener.

-Sirius -habló entonces Draco poniéndose al lado del hombre, siendo acompañado por Blaise y Ginny-. ¿En qué ayudamos?

Sirius se giró hacia ellos y los observó uno a uno. Draco con la mirada fría y distante como siempre, Blaise sonriendo burlonamente como todos los días, y Ginny mostrando una delicadeza y ternura que la caracterizaba. Pero había algo en su postura que no le cuadraba. Protección. Eso era lo que los tres jóvenes magos tenían entre ellos, algo que antes no era tan notorio. Ginnebra y Blaise estaban a los lados de Draco mientras él no apartaba la mirada de ellos de reojo. La postura defensiva y amenazante por parte de los tres se veía con dificultad, pero ahí estaba. ¿Y esa aura de poder que los rodeaba de repente?

Hermione y Luna, trabajando en los ingredientes, junto a Theo los miraron disimuladamente e intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas. Algo que nadie podía llegar a entender había ocurrido entre esos tres.

-pues veréis, Hermione ya juntó todas las pociones multijugos, y ahora solo tenemos que hacer la mezcla. Pero los ingredientes son muy corrosivos y peligrosos, pueden generar explosiones, así que están viendo cómo hacer.

Theodore observó pensativo el diente del gigante mientras Hermione medía concienzudamente la baba, asegurándose que hubiesen traído lo justo. Luna alzó la mirada hacia ellos tras escuchar lo que Theodore le murmuraba.

-necesitamos que hagáis un escudo de protección de área y os alejéis del caldero -murmuró la rubia-. El escudo será para protegeros a vosotros por si acaso. Theo va a trabajar en la mezcla mientras Sirius y nosotras -se señaló a ella misma y a Hermione-, comprobamos que todo vaya bien y estaremos pendientes por si ocurre algo. Nada de transformaciones, ni hechizos sobre los que van a estar cerca del caldero. Hay que evitar fluctuaciones en la magia.

-estos ingredientes entre sí reaccionan muy fuerte -murmuró Theodore observando las uñas del vampiro con una especie de lupa sin tocarlas-. Si algo sale mal podría haber una explosión demasiado fuerte entre otros efectos secundarios que trae su preparación. Es fácil -agregó mirando a sus compañeros-, pero hay que ser preciso y cuidadoso. ¿Draco, podrías trabajar conmigo?

Malfoy miró a su amigo y asintió lentamente. Ellos dos eran los mejores en pociones de su curso. Si alguien podía hacer eso eran ellos dos.

Ambos amigos se reunieron en torno al caldero y tras hablar en voz baja unos minutos, miraron los tres únicos ingredientes que tenían que utilizar. Solo tres, pero demasiado peligrosos.

Los cinco que no iban a trabajar en la poción se hicieron a un lado mientras alzaban sus varitas para levantar el escudo que luna les había pedido. El protego máxima fue lanzado y la cúpula rodeó la zona en la que los jóvenes estaban.

Luna y Hermione se colocaron una a cada lado de los que iban a trabajar, mirando con atención lo que iban a hacer. Unos pasos más alejado, Sirius tenía la varita en la mano y observaba todo con los ojos entrecerrados. Él era el que más reacción tenía de todos por su experiencia. Ante cualquier indicio de que podía pasar algo, desaparecer la mesa y el caldero, y poner a salvo a los dos chicos. Esa era su misión.

Draco y Theodore se miraron serios y Malfoy cogió un frasco que había encima de la mesa. Se echó una buena cantidad en las manos y se las frotó con fuerza. Theodore hizo lo mismo.

Ambos miraron el caldero y respiraron hondo. Draco cogió el frasco con la mano izquierda y lanzó la mitad de su contenido a su interior. Theodore hizo un gesto de varita para que se extendiera por todo el recipiente, sobre las paredes hasta arriba y sobre todo el fondo del caldero. Una vez estuvo bañado en ese líquido, ambos lanzaron hechizos de secado.

-¿estás seguro que el secado no alterará la poción? -preguntó Draco con seriedad-. Luna dijo nada de fluctuaciones en la magia. ¿Y la contaminación de los ingredientes?

-hemos desinfectado el caldero, no hay ningún elemento externo ya en él que pueda contaminar nada. El secado no tiene partículas, solo adelanta el secado del caldero. No hay tampoco fluctuaciones en la magia porque ha sido sobre el caldero antes de empezar la poción. No puede haber magia desde que empecemos en el caldero ni en los ingredientes, ni tampoco podemos estar nosotros afectados por la magia, pero esto está bien -respondió Theodore-. Está bien, Draco. Confía en mí.

Malfoy asintió y encendió el fuego colocándolo en lo llamado fuego lento. Todos, atentos, esperaron que el caldero se calentara lo suficiente. Entonces volvió a asentir conforme y guardó la varita en su manga. Ambos chicos volvieron a desinfectarse las manos y cruzaron una mirada, tensos.

-vamos -murmuró Draco-. Uñas de vampiro entonces primero, ¿no?

Theodore asintió con la lupa ya en la mano.

-pinzas -pidió Draco mientras se aproximaba al lugar donde las uñas reposaban dentro de un recipiente.

Theo le extendió unas pinzas y Draco cogió aire. Con gran delicadeza y precisión, el rubio aproximó el utensilio hasta ellas. Cogió la primera uña y se acercó al caldero para dejarla caer con extremado cuidado sobre el fondo. Theodore ya llevaba la segunda, y mientras él la dejaba caer, Draco ya había cogido la tercera. Ambos dejaron las pinzas a un lado y miraron con el ceño fruncido el caldero.

Not lo examinó con la lupa sin aproximarse demasiado y Draco lo interrogó con la mirada. El moreno asintió.

El ruido que empezó a hacer el caldero les puso los pelos a todos de punta. Parecía que las uñas estuvieran arañando el caldero con fuerza. Eran ruidos chirriantes, como si alguien quisiera liberarse del fuego y cada vez se hacían más intensos.

Desde el caldero no solo se escuchaba ese ruido, si no que una especie de vapor empezó a salir desde el fondo.

-la baba -murmuró Not-, ¿la mediste bien, Hermione?

-comprobada -respondió la chica con precaución.

Not asintió y volvió a desinfectarse las manos. Tras esto, cogió el recipiente en donde la baba de acromántula permanecía inofensiva y volcó la sustancia en el caldero, casi tocando el fondo con las manos. No podía salpicar nada fuera.

Todos los demás observaban la situación con los ojos bien abiertos, preocupados y alerta. No entendían del todo la importancia o peligrosidad de lo que allí estaban haciendo, pero las expresiones concentradas y reflexivas de los mejores alumnos en pociones ya les daban la idea de que no era nada fácil, ni ningún juego.

-listo, acromántula -murmuró Draco observando la respuesta a la mezcla.

Theodore y él se alejaron del caldero un paso y Sirius avanzó un poco al escuchar el grito espantoso que salió del caldero. Hermione respiraba con agitación y Blaise apretó los dientes preocupado.

-reacción normal -dijo luna con suavidad haciéndole un gesto de tranquilidad a Pansy-, vampiro y acromántula... no es algo que se debiera mezclar con cotidianeidad.

Theo dio un paso tentativo hacia el caldero y observó el interior con la lupa. La baba había cubierto las uñas por completo y en ese momento se deshacían ante el contacto del líquido.

Volvió a alejarse del recipiente mientras observaba como el vapor que había empezado a salir de su interior se volvía muchísimo más espeso y más oscuro de lo normal.

-vale -susurró Draco asintiendo-, el diente. Controla el fuego, Theo.

Theodore asintió y se quedó inmóvil al lado del caldero mientras ese grito espeluznante se seguía escuchando cada vez más fuerte, al igual que el sonido de las uñas rascando el fondo del caldero.

Draco cogió un artilugio que había encima de la mesa y lo desinfectó. Después agarró el recipiente donde estaba el diente y lo observó con precaución. Primero lo empezó a golpear con esa especie de martillo, hasta que se aseguró que no se rompía. El diente era verdadero, si no no habría aguantado un golpe de esa maza. Necesitaría algo más potente. Alargó la mano para coger otro aparato más grande, como una especie de destornillador triple y también lo desinfectó. Volvió a desinfectarse las manos y empezó a cortar el diente con eso. Mirando fijamente lo que hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados y sudando por el vapor que ya empezaba a salir del caldero, Draco Lucius Malfoy terminó en tiempo record de cortar lo que a simple vista era tres veces más duro que una piedra.

Draco se desinfectó las manos antes de arrastrar el recipiente hacia el caldero y al estar más cerca, lo levantó llevando el diente en su interior.

-apártate, Theo -ordenó Draco.

Not se alejó y también se volvió a desinfectar las manos. El sudor podría influenciar la mezcla porque tenía partículas externas a aquellos tres ingredientes, y era algo que no se podían permitir. Al estar actuando tan cerca de los ingredientes con sus manos, alguna gotita de sudor podía caer en ellos y eso sería desastroso para todos. Por eso era necesario desinfectarse, secarse bien, tener mucho cuidado con la manipulación de esos ingredientes.

Después de limpiarse el sudor de la frente con la túnica, Theo cogió un cucharón gigante que había sobre la mesa. Mientras Draco volcaba el diente en el caldero, Not lo desinfectó cuidadosamente. En ese momento, otro grito y un golpe. Un rugido y una especie de trueno. Draco y Theo retrocedieron alerta mientras entrecerraban los ojos por la tensión de lo que estaban haciendo.

Esperaron apenas cinco segundos y asintieron. Las chicas también lo hicieron con rigidez dándoles el visto bueno.

-¿seguro? -preguntó Ginny inquieta.

-nunca -susurró Draco apretando los labios-, debéis mezclar estos ingredientes.

Los chicos avanzaron y Not se secó las manos de nuevo. Con la sensibilidad de su piel detectó el calor de la poción y asintió al ver que todo estaba en orden. Por eso no podían tampoco usar guantes. Necesitaban todos sus sentidos para corroborar que no estuviera a punto de ocurrir una desgracia. Cogió el cucharón desde su extremo, procurando no acercarse demasiado al caldero, y empezó a remover la mezcla en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj con una exactitud envidiosa. Draco lo observaba atento mientras los demás se removían inquietos.

Theodore era el que estaba más cerca de la poción en ese momento. Respiraba pesadamente pero sus movimientos eran todavía exactos y precisos. Su rostro se contraía por la concentración pero estaba lleno de sudor. Sus manos también se llenaban de la sudoración, por eso cada quince segundos cambiaba de mano el cucharón, sin dejar de remover, secándose el sudor constantemente.

Los chicos que estaban más lejos del caldero, principalmente los que estaban tras la cúpula de protección, también sentían el calor, veían el vapor, escuchaban los gritos, pero no tan exagerado como los demás compañeros. Luna, Hermione y Sirius también sentían las consecuencias de la fórmula que estaban preparando, pero algo más que los demás.

Sin embargo, Draco y Theodore eran los que estaban empezando a sufrir los efectos secundarios. Draco suspiró frotándose los ojos y miró a su amigo con preocupación y atención.

-quince minutos -dijo Hermione controlando el tiempo con la varita; Draco asintió hacia ella-. Haced turnos de tres minutos, Draco. Genera somnolencia como efecto secundario al estar pegado al caldero.

-desde aquí también -gruñó Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza; Theo lo miró y le hizo un gesto para que se alejara más.

El rubio dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras observaba a su amigo. Not se mantenía en pie apoyado en la mesa con una mano y con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia la sustancia de forma precavida. Sin embargo sí sentía sus efectos. Estaba sudando copiosamente, los ojos se le querían cerrar y las piernas ya le estaban fallando. Y eran tres minutos hasta poder intercambiarse. Y no podían fallar. Si removían mal, explotaba; si se detenían, explotaba; si caía sudor o algún otro elemento, explotaba; si tenían movimientos involuntarios por el sueño, explotaba.

Menos mal que se le había ocurrido revisar los efectos secundarios de mezclar esos ingredientes. Al fin y al cabo, Nicolás Flamel era un alquimista reconocido que trabajaba con materiales desconocidos y no fáciles de manipular por cualquiera. Era obvio que no iba a ser nada fácil.

Durante los tres minutos que duró Theodore frente al caldero, Draco respiró lentamente para controlar las respuestas fisiológicas que su cuerpo estaba teniendo frente a la poción. Esperó a que Hermione le hiciera un gesto y entonces se acercó a Not rápidamente.

-no podéis dejar de remover -susurró Hermione-, Draco, tiene que ser a la misma velocidad que lo está haciendo Theo. Todo igual. No puede haber un cambio. Tiene que ser exactamente como él, como si no hubiera...

Draco asintió entendiendo y observó el ritmo de trabajo de su compañero. Puso su mano sobre la de él, y cogió así el cucharón con los dedos para que no hubiera ningún tipo de diferencia. Lentamente y sin dejar de remover, Theodore apartó la suya y se tambaleó cuando intentó apartarse. Hermione acudió en su ayuda y consiguió que se mantuviera en pie. Lo agitó un poco mientras él sacudía la cabeza para salir de su adormecimiento y se alejaron del caldero.

-lo estás haciendo muy bien, Draco -sonrió luna desde su posición-. Mantén el mismo ritmo, no estés tenso, relaja el brazo...

Theodore se sentó en el suelo, mareado y cansado. Hermione se arrodilló a su lado preocupada. Apuntó con la varita al rostro de su amigo y con un gesto de disculpa le lanzó agua para despejarlo.

Él jadeó y se removió como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño y fijó la mirada en Granger. Asintió frotándose los ojos e hizo un gesto a la castaña para que volviera a hacer eso. Todavía estaba atontado. Ella suspiró y repitió el hechizo.

-bien, Theo -sonrió la chica cuando él se incorporó ya espabilado y decidido, volviendo en sí. La castaña lanzó un hechizo de secado y se apartó de él cuando este avanzó hasta colocarse más cerca de Draco, lo suficientemente lejos para que no le afectara la cocción del caldero-. Lo estáis haciendo genial.

Y así estuvieron realizando los relevos, hasta que finalmente Hermione ordenó detenerse justo al minuto quince.

A pesar de todos estar lejos, y a medida que pasaban los minutos alejarse más por orden de luna y Hermione, tras esos quince minutos ya había empezado a sentir más fuerte los efectos de la poción. Porque el vapor aumentaba. Los gritos, arañazos, rugidos y golpes también. Y todo subía de intensidad a medida que se acercaban al final.

Entendiendo la importancia y peligrosidad de lo que estaban haciendo, Blaise y Ginny bajaron su escudo y acudieron junto a Theo y Draco, que estaban demasiado absortos tras estar tanto tiempo cerca de la poción ni bien habían dejado de remover para ayudarles a salir de su estado.

Por su parte, Hermione y luna se aproximaron al caldero para observar lo ocurrido. Se miraron y asintieron conformes. Todo estaba como debía. Ya no había vapor, ni ruido. Todo había cesado en el minuto quince, cuando se fusionó lo que integraba a los tan diferentes ingredientes.

Lo siguiente que tenían que hacer era más fácil. Sacaron la poción multijugos y metieron la poción recién hecha en otro recipiente. Vaciaron uno dentro del otro y lo agitaron con fuerza durante unos minutos, para que las dos mezclas se unificaran. Hicieron desaparecer el caldero y todos sus artilugios, y dividieron la poción en cuatro, como antes.

-hay que dejar esto a reposar -susurró Hermione mientras rellenaba un segundo frasco y se lo entregaba a Draco, que ya despejado se había acercado a ella para ayudar-. Ponlo con la que se acaba de llevar ron, ¿de acuerdo? déjala tapada herméticamente para que repose.

-a sus órdenes -le dijo su amigo.

Sirius hablaba con los estudiantes para retocar los puntos del plan que iban a llevar a cabo esa noche, explicándoles de nuevo su idea. Y una vez embotellados los últimos dos frascos, Hermione, ron y Draco se unieron a ellos.

Esa noche, Pansy dormirían Gryffindor mientras Ginny la sustituiría. Al mismo tiempo, Blaise y Theo se cambiarían los papeles. Los chicos estaban casi seguros de que a Pansy no la torturarían ni le harían algo muy notorio, porque los slytherin sabían que una tortura o una golpiza hacia ella era más difícil de ocultar. Por otro lado, querían asegurarse de que sus amigos supieran como actuar, de qué forma y en qué momento. Había que tener en cuenta que eran Gryffindor la mayoría, algo muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados a ver en slytherin. Tendrían que saber hacer bien su trabajo.

Al principio, hasta conocer cómo eran en el cubil de las serpientes, siempre iba a haber alguien que supiera cómo iba el tema. Ese día sería Theodore, al próximo volvería Pansy, o Ginny se quedaría para guiar a otro de sus compañeros, y así hasta que todos hubieran probado con alguien conocedor de la situación para no ponerse demasiado en riesgo. Era la manera que se le había ocurrido a Sirius para dividir el insomnio y estrés. Así no solo lo vivirían Pansy y Blaise. Egoísta tal vez para los demás, pero después de lo que había visto esa tarde, estaba seguro de que no le importaba, al contrario.

-¡tengo astronomía! -gritó de repente Ginny mientras corría hacia la puerta dándose cuenta de la hora-. ¡Por Merlín no hemos cenado, mirad la hora!

Draco, sorprendiendo a todos fue el que reaccionó primero, corriendo tras ella y frenándola del brazo en la puerta, antes de que saliera del lugar.

-¿a dónde vas tú sola? -le dijo en un susurro.

-a clase' -respondió la chica como si fuera obvio-. Por todos los magos, que ni se te ocurra acompa... -Draco extendía en ese momento la mano hacia Harry que con una sonrisa de complicidad con su amigo sacó la capa de invisibilidad; Ginny se llevó la mano a la cabeza asombrada-. ¡Ah, no, por Merlín! ¡Potter!

Blaise soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Sirius, ambos dando su aprobación, y Harry se encogió de hombros con un mudo gesto de disculpa en el rostro. Le lanzó la capa a Draco quien la cogió al vuelo con un gesto de agradecimiento.

Sirius lo supo en ese momento. Draco no era como su padre. Él se había adelantado, sin saber. La próxima vez preguntaría antes de abrir la boca. O en el caso de haber una próxima vez, esperaba acordarse de preguntar antes de ponerse a gritar como loco.

-se Nota la profesión en la sangre -le dijo el rubio a Harry haciendo que este sonriera.

-buscadores hasta la médula, ¿no?

-¿hola? -gruñó Ginny señalando con un dedo a su amigo slytherin-. Te dije que no me vas a acompañar, Draco -él se encogió de hombros ignorándola y se puso la capa por encima desapareciendo del lugar mientras aferraba del brazo a la chica-. Pero ¿me estás escuchando, maldito slytherin?

-Gin -murmuró Pansy con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-. Es Draco, no le vas a hacer cambiar de idea. Desiste.

-¿no tengo decisión o qué? -gruñó la chica mientras Ron dejaba salir una risa-, maldita sea, Ron, ¿por qué no me acompañas tú? ¡No será raro verme contigo!

Ginny no quería que fuera Draco, porque se iba a estar preocupando todo el camino hasta llegar a la clase. Porque Draco no podía ser pillado, porque no se podían dar cuenta de que él estaba cerca de ella...

-porque así nadie coge un patrón de que siempre vas acompañada -aclaró Theodore-, vete con Draco, Ginny. Estaréis bien.

-¡pues claro que estaremos bien! -se exasperó la joven-. Pero no necesito...

-¡por Salazar bendito! -la interrumpió la voz de Draco abriendo la puerta y sacando la figura de Ginny del lugar a trompicones ante las risas ahogadas de sus amigos y el rostro cabreado de la Gryffindor-. ¡Mueve tu culo, comadreja! ¡Llegas tarde!

-¡maldito hurón verdiplata! -gritaba la chica mientras era alejada por el lugar-. ¡Cuándo te pueda ver te voy a reventar a hostias!


	9. capítulo 8

Eileen Malfoy

Y aquí tenéis el capítulo ocho. Un capítulo, que por cierto, me gustó escribir por algo determinado… que seguro os daréis cuenta de lo que fue... es muy especial...

Ah... y tengo también algo más que deciros. En este capítulo, por fin, escribe Dante Malfoy. Sí, veréis y distinguiréis con facilidad la escena que escribió. Espero que os guste. A mí personalmente me encantó. Supongo que os acordaréis que dije que él también había participado escribiendo alguna cosilla, ¿verdad? Pues por fin aquí está…

Espero disfrutéis del capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo y quiero vuestros comentarios. Como siempre, los espero ansiosa.

Dante Malfoy:

Hola a todos, que yo recuerde no me pasé a saludar desde que publicamos el prólogo, pero sigo vivo, así es. Espero que la historia les esté atrapando, Eileen tiene una pequeña peculiaridad, con la cual comienza corrigiendo un capítulo de 30000 caracteres, y terminamos con uno de 50000. Con lo cual es una historia que está en constante movimiento..

De esto último, estoy seguro de que nadie se quejará, por lo menos yo, a pesar de que le digo lo contrario, en el fondo no lo hago.

Disfruten, y nos vemos más adelante.

Capítulo 8.

Esa noche Ginny Weasley entró con la varita fuertemente agarrada en la sala común de Slytherin, haciéndose pasar por Pansy Parkinson gracias a la poción multijugos que todos los que habían quedado se habían tomado. Su actitud, su forma de hablar y su figura iban a ser la prefecta Slytherin hasta que la mañana les saludara otra vez. Theodore Not a su lado, haciéndose pasar por Blaise Zabini, y agarrándola del brazo como Blaise hacía con Pansy, la guiaba con seguridad por el lugar.

Ginny caminaba decidida, observando fijamente todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y lanzando miradas de indiferencia hacia algunas de las personas que les miraban. Caminaba de forma soberbia, como si fuera la dueña del lugar, impasible ante los susurros que había a su paso.

-¡Traidor! -gritó entonces la voz de uno de los niños más pequeños

Ginny se tensó y se dio la vuelta mientras Theodore la aferraba con fuerza por EL brazo, buscando tranquilizarla. No podían demostrar que les afectaba nada de aquello. A Pansy no le afectaría, por lo tanto a Ginny no le podía afectar tampoco.

-Camina y no te detengas -le murmuró con suavidad-. Nada te afecta, Pans, no puede afectarte nada. Absolutamente nada.

-Quiero matarlos a todos -gruñó la chica caminando al lado de su amigo mientras cruzaban la sala común escuchando esos murmullos que les insultaban y señalaban como apestados.

Ginny no podía comprender como Blaise y Pansy eran capaces de aguantar todo aquello. Desde el momento en que habían entrado, a pesar de que era tarde para que los niños estuvieran en la sala común, todos estaban allí, mirándolos, señalándolos. En un principio un silencio infernal les había acompañado mientras cruzaban la entrada. Pero a medida que se iban adentrando en el cubil de las serpientes, los murmullos se hicieron reales. amenazas indirectas sin decírselas a ellos, decepción de otros, incredulidad y rabia por parte de algunos, malos deseos... incluso algunos habían dejado caer que el Señor Oscuro se encargaría de ellos... miradas hostiles, de suspicacia, miradas de asco, y las menos, de indiferencia. Había estudiantes que habían permanecido inmóviles desde el momento en que habían entrado, en dirección a sus deberes, a sus libros, o simplemente a sus amigos o a algo que les pareciera más interesante, sin darles importancia. Todos de alguna u otra manera buscaban lastimarlos. Y Ginny supo que si ella hubiera sido Pansy en realidad, posiblemente lo habrían hecho. Todos ellos eran amigos, compañeros de la casa de las serpientes desde que habían empezado el colegio. Habían compartido fiestas, comidas, exámenes, estudios, decepciones, juegos y noches sin dormir durante seis largos años. Y de golpe, se habían convertido en gente indeseada para todo Slytherin.

Nadie se acercaba a ellos para apoyarles, ni para saludarles. Nadie les hacía un gesto amistoso ni de reconocimiento. Nadie, ni siquiera Osiris. El niño estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro que hubiera encantado a Draco Malfoy si la hubiese visto. Engañaba a cualquiera. Si Ginny no lo hubiera visto saludar a sus amigos emocionado por ello, hubiera creído que en ese momento el pequeño vomitaría. Pero lo había visto con ellos, y conocía demasiado bien a los Slytherin y a su forma de fingir. Sabían interpretar muy bien su papel si necesitaban hacerlo para protegerse. Y Osiris Lan lo sabía hacer muy bien. Sí, Pansy tenía razón. Era un verdadero Slytherin.

Ginny sabía también, al igual que Theodore, que en esa sala había más de uno que les apoyaban, que dudaban, que querían ir en contra de la idea general, Lord Voldemort. Pero sin embargo, en aquel momento, eso parecía una real mentira. En aquel momento, Pansy y Blaise estaban completamente solos. Así debería ser, frente a la mayoría, de cara al público.

Theodore estaba muy orgulloso de los Slytherin traidores a la causa. Porque nadie debía saber esa verdad, no podían iniciar una guerra dentro de la casa verdiplata. No era lo más conveniente. Llegado el momento, se sabría quienes apoyaban al lado de la luz y quienes no, pero en el presente, lo importante era sobrevivir. Y para sobrevivir, había que saber protegerse, cuidarse y aguantar. Muchos de los simpatizantes con la causa de Dumbledore no habrían sido aceptados tampoco por sus familias de haberse enterado. Muchos estaban en situaciones similares a Pansy y Blaise. Y en el caso de esos chicos, posiblemente de saberse, estarían completamente solos. Nadie, dentro del cubil de las serpientes, se animaría a ir en contra de Malfoy. Nadie excepto los dos que ya lo habían hecho. Si alguien más hablaba, estaría solo. Protegido por Blaise y Pansy en algún momento, pero después, completamente solo. Nadie se iba a animar a eso. Y mejor así. De momento, era lo correcto. Había que esperar. Ya llegaría el momento.

-¡Traidora! -gritó entonces la voz de Astoria apoyada en la pared mientras los miraba acercarse al pasillo en donde estaban las habitaciones de séptimo, incorporándose de su lugar y mostrándose en una postura ofensiva con la varita en la mano-. ¿A dónde os creéis que vais?

-déjanos pasar -escupió Ginny mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo como si fuera una cucaracha sopesando sus posibilidades frente a la chica de séptimo; Theo la desarmaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero entonces todos los slytherin atacarían, y no les convenía una pelea de ese modo; además a ella no le tenían que afectar ese tipo de cosas, indiferencia era su lema-. Apártate... -pero la cara de la chica no le permitió tragarse la lengua, la miraba con una superioridad y un asco que le hizo hervir la sangre; Ginny la miró de la misma forma y se mojó los labios con la lengua, ladeando la cabeza de forma pensativa, justo antes de dejar salir su veneno-, escoria.

El jadeo colectivo de sorpresa fue audible hasta para los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a la rubia, alejados del grupo, ya en dirección a sus habitaciones.

Ella sonrió depredadoramente mientras la miraba con furia.

Theodore dio un paso al frente y se preparó para atacar, o tal vez defender, dependiendo de cómo transcurriera todo aquello. Vigilando de reojo a los de la sala común, mirando frente a sí a Astoria, Not esperó el momento justo para usar su varita. Le había dicho a la pelirroja que cerrara la boca y que caminara sin detenerse, pero era una Gryffindor. ¿Acaso creían que aquello podía salir bien, teniendo en cuenta que estaban buscando ayuda justo en los más impulsivos del colegio? iba a ser un desastre. El día que estuvieran dos Gryffindor haciéndose pasar por Blaise y Pansy iba a ser el fin de los tiempos. No, aquello no podía salir bien. Y la lengua larga de Ginny se lo estaba demostrando.

-Has cometido un error, Parkinson -le escupió sin embargo la rubia sin atacar, de forma susurrante-, y tú también, Zabini. El proteger a vuestra asquerosa traidora a la sangre os saldrá muy caro.

El hecho de que la slytherin no atacara le dio el momento justo a Theodore para salir de ahí sin empezar una batalla campal. Apretó de nuevo el brazo de su compañera y esta lo entendió. Debía controlarse.

Sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa de desprecio hacia la chica, la pareja pasó a su lado caminando a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Allí, viendo a Draco y Blaise, ya transformado en Theodore, hablar en torno al baúl del primero, la pareja caminó hacia la cama que era de Zabini.

Los otros dos los observaron de reojo y luego se miraron entre ellos. Había llegado el momento de irse para entretener a los hambrientos slytherin e impedir que siguieran hostigando a sus compañeros.

se miraron justo antes de salir del dormitorio, un segundo, apenas una mirada cómplice, pero lo suficiente para que ambas serpientes, Zabini y Malfoy, cogieran fuerzas para hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Theo y Ginny se sentaron en la cama del primero y sacaron algunos libros de sus mochilas. En la mochila de Ginny, estaban los libros de la pelirroja, por supuesto, ya que eran los libros de la verdadera chica que ocupaba el cuerpo de Parkinson en ese momento, y fue los que sacó para hacer la tarea que tenía que entregar al día siguiente. Para evitar problemas, gracias a su compañero que estaba allí presente, esos libros parecían copias idénticas de los de séptimo de esas mismas asignaturas. Con un hechizo para hacer aparecer lo oculto, hacía presencia la verdadera lectura. Ginny lo hizo y sonrió agradecida a su amigo por la ocurrencia que había tenido. Una vez cogido todo lo necesario, ambos caminaron hacia el escritorio de Blaise para empezar a trabajar.

Por suerte para todos, nadie fue a molestarlos, porque o ya se habían cansado, o ya se habían ido todos a dormir, o Draco y Blaise los habían distraído. Fuera como fuere, los chicos pudieron terminar sus tareas y acostarse tras cerrar con hechizos de protección sus mochilas y el baúl de Blaise para intentar descansar antes incluso, de que llegaran los otros cuatro integrantes de la habitación.

Esa noche, agradeciendo a Salazar y a todos los magos, pasó sin más altercados. Ginny y Theo, permanecieron en la cama de éste último con las protecciones activas y hechizos silenciadores a su alrededor para vigilar y mantenerse a salvo. La bruja pudo dormir parte de la noche, al igual que su compañero. Los dos se turnaron para hacer guardia y así poder descansar al menos unas horas. Pero por suerte los otros integrantes de la habitación permanecieron en silencio, dormidos y sin dar muestras de molestarles.

Cuando se hizo de día, cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo sentada al pie de la cama mientras vigilaba que no ocurriera nada, despertó a su compañero con suavidad y sin salir de la cama se volvieron a tomar la poción multijugos para volver a ser Blaise y Pansy. Aún tenían que pasar por donde Snape y hacer un par de cosas antes de ir a desayunar.

Una vez acomodados, salieron de la cama decididos a hacerle frente a una aventura más, que si todo iba bien, terminaría también bien. Al fin y al cabo, esa noche había estado muy tranquila teniendo en cuenta lo vivido el día anterior.

Pero ni bien salieron de entre los doseles ya tuvieron que esquivar un hechizo de Crabbe, y escuchar la risa atronadora de Goile. Tal vez no iba a ir todo tan color de rosa como durante la noche.

Finalmente salieron evitando a los guardaespaldas de Malfoy y cerraron la puerta con fuerza, evitando por los pelos un hechizo que fue a dar contra la puerta.

Caminaron con rapidez hacia la sala común, donde no les iba a quedar más remedio que intercambiar alguna que otra frase con Draco. Pansy tenía que hacer deberes como prefecta pero primero debía hablar con el otro prefecto antes de ir junto al jefe de su casa.

-Estate aten...

-Protego! -le interrumpió gritando la joven rechazando un hechizo dirigido hacia Theo por parte de Still ni bien entraron en la sala común; su compañero la miró sorprendido por su rápida reacción-. Maldito hijo de puta, ¿ya robaron una nueva varita?

-Perra... -escupió el otro apuntándola con furia-. Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Parkinson...

-Sal de nuestro camino -gruñó Theodore mientras alumnos de la casa se unían a otros en el lugar.

Theo arrastró a su amiga tras él y empujó al slytherin menor haciéndolo golpearse contra la pared consiguiendo que les gritara insultos poco dignos de una serpiente. Weasley rechazó otros varios hechizos dirigidos a ellos con presteza mientras era guiada a ciegas por su compañero, al tener que mirar hacia los Slytherins que a pesar de estar recién levantados, ya les atacaban con hechizos de desarme, fuego y agua, entre otros.

La Gryffindor fue quien vio a Draco apoyado de brazos cruzados en la pared y detuvo a Not antes de que saliera por la puerta. -él, pendiente de salir de ahí lo antes posible, no lo había visto.

Draco estaba con una expresión indiferente en el rostro mientras observaba todo el despliegue de magia en contra de sus anteriores amigos. A su lado, Blaise observaba todo con una frialdad muy poco habitual en él, pero perfecta en el rostro de Not, que era el que tenía en ese momento. Una frialdad muy propia del moreno Theodore Not.

Ambos, impasibles, observaron los acontecimientos de la sala común, la defensa de su compañera, el apresuramiento del que ellos sabían era el falso Zabini... y se incorporaron del muro al verlos caminar hacia ellos.

Ginny tenía que hablar con Malfoy, por el amor de Merlín, y con todas esas serpientes no había manera de hacerlo. Harta, levantó un escudo y caminó hacia el rubio con Theo a su lado, quien fruncía el ceño hacia sus compañeros con molestia.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ambos jóvenes se encontraron frente a frente con Draco Malfoy, donde el silencio se hizo atronador ante ellos.

-Parkinson -escupió el rubio con asco pero sin dejar su expresión impasible.

-¿Recuerdas que tenemos que ir con el profesor Snape? -le preguntó ella mientras el brazo de su amigo Theo se apretaba alrededor de sus hombros a modo de protección.

Muchos de los Slytherin volvieron a alzar las varitas hacia la joven pero Draco los desestimó con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Acaso has tenido tiempo de hacer el informe? -se rió el príncipe de las serpientes mientras los demás acompañaban a su líder con abucheos.

Claro que Draco sabía que había tenido tiempo de hacer el informe. Él mismo le había ayudado a ello. Pero era obvio que si tanto le estaban atacando, no debía de tener ni tiempo, ni ganas ni fuerza para hacerlo. Pero tenían que enfrentarse en una situación así, no le quedaba más remedio. Eso era lo que esperaban todos los Slytherins. Una excusa para humillarla.

-Lo tengo aquí -respondió ella con sorna mientras sacaba un pergamino de la mochila.

Draco la observó y después miró a Blaise con una sonrisa de desprecio en su rostro, señalando a Ginny.

-Me parece que no le estamos dando la atención que esta... traidora a la sangre... se merece -le dijo con burla-. ¿Qué te parece, Not?

-Si ha tenido tiempo para hacer un informe, tal vez tengamos que prestarle más atención, Malfoy. Ya sabes que en mi opinión, las visitas a la enfermería son bastante interesantes.

-Tengo prisa, Malfoy -musitó Ginny colocándole el pergamino en el pecho-. Luego tendréis tiempo para pensar vuestro próximo movimiento y discutir si me mandáis a la enfermería o no. pero ahora... quiero terminar con esto, que yo tampoco disfruto hablando contigo. ¿Lo prefieres llevar tú, así no me intoxicas con tu presencia?

Otra vez, hubo al mismo tiempo la misma reacción por parte de todos los estudiantes que allí estaban mientras elevaban las varitas ante el claro insulto de la joven hacia el líder Slytherin.

Ginny sabía que ese era un movimiento muy arriesgado, que estaban en medio de la explosión, pero no iba a quedarse callada ante las burlas de los otros. Pansy tampoco lo haría. Sí, tenían que enfrentarse y Draco saldría victorioso. Eso era lo que todos esos energúmenos estaban buscando, pero no iba a dejar que la pisotearan.

De nuevo, Draco detuvo a sus compañeros con un gesto, y todos, volvieron a obedecer sin dudar. Eso era bueno, era muy bueno. La confianza de los Slytherin seguía fuerte y fiel a Draco Malfoy. Ginny sonrió para sí. Draco los estaba cuidando. Estaban haciendo bien su trabajo. Todos lo estaban haciendo.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con desprecio a la morena que tenía frente a sí. Cogió el pergamino con la punta de sus dedos por si se manchaba de alguna enfermedad desconocida de los traidores, y con la misma sonrisa de desprecio, apuntó su varita al informe. Ante los ojos deleitados de todos los que allí se encontraban, el pergamino ardió en una voluta de humo.

Las risas de la sala común fueron ensordecedoras mientras abucheaban a la morena que le lanzaba dagas por los ojos al rubio, tras el insulto que eso había significado para ella.

-Le diré al profesor que no tienes el informe, traidora -le sonrió de forma peligrosa el chico-. Muy mal, Pansy, hay que trabajar... ya sabes que nuestro deber como prefectos es dedicarnos a los demás compañeros...

Más risas burlonas y el ceño fruncido de Ginny.

-Vete a la mierda -le escupió la chica mientras se daba la vuelta; Not la siguió atento a su entorno.

La joven se estaba dejando llevar por la rabia del momento y no era bueno. El Slytherin caminó hacia la puerta mirando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo de forma alerta. Darles la espalda tras ese encuentro con el príncipe de las serpientes, sabiendo que sus súbditos estaban ansiosos por atacar ante el doble insulto que ella había tenido hacia él, no era lo más inteligente que habían hecho en esas horas dentro de la casa Slytherin. Si Draco no atacaba, iba a hacerlo alguno de los otros. Era lo esperable. Si el príncipe no se defendía, alguien lo defendería a él.

Pero Ginny caminaba tranquila y confiada. Sí, sabía que atacarían. Pero sabía que el príncipe de las serpientes lo haría antes que lo hicieran los demás. Porque justamente, les estaba cuidando. Y él lo controlaba todo.

sin embargo, fue Theodore quien confirmó su suposición cuando a escasos pasos de la puerta, manteniendo fuertemente la varita en la mano, al mismo tiempo que miraba a una parte de la sala común donde se encontraba la mayoría de los Slytherins, y perdía de vista el otro lado, su varita fue arrebatada de las manos entre una risa generalizada. El chico solo vio como todos miraban a Draco, esperando su reacción, y él no hacía nada. Tal vez demasiado preocupado por atacar a una chica, a la pelirroja en realidad, a su amiga. Quizá Draco no estaba haciendo nada, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, cosa que no tenía que hacer en ese momento... porque solo se había quedado inmóvil, observando con odio a los otros dos.

Pero si él no hacía nada, era obvio que alguien lo iba a hacer. Fueron dos segundos en los que ni Ginny ni Theo pudieron reaccionar al no verlo venir. Todo fue muy rápido. La varita voló de las manos de Theodore hacia un Slytherin, las risas acompañaron este acontecimiento y las miradas se centraron en Draco diciendo más que mil palabras. Querían sangre, querían venganza, querían poder.

Blaise fue el que se adelantó y apuntó con seguridad a la morena. El gesto de Zabini fue totalmente decidido al dirigir la varita a la espalda de ésta. Sonrió peligrosamente mientras lanzaba el hechizo no verbal con apenas un movimiento de su mano. Después, indiferente y relajado se apoyó en la pared cruzándose de brazos observando su obra de arte.

La joven gritó de dolor, y en ese momento Theodore Not tuvo que sostenerla antes de que se cayera al suelo, mientras una enorme mancha de sangre se hacía visible sobre su espalda. Ginny gimió y se retorció de dolor al mismo tiempo que Theo la cogía en brazos mientras ella intentaba afianzar su agarre en la varita, mirando con odio a los slytherin. Quería apretar los dientes por la rabia, pero el dolor la mantenía respirando con dificultad y no podía evitar dejar salir algún que otro jadeo una vez pudo retomar el control.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste, hijo de puta? -gritó Theodore imitando a la perfección la impulsividad de Blaise mientras se daba la vuelta hacia los otros dos dejando ver a la joven herida en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y retorciéndose de dolor; se había preocupado, no iba a negarlo, por el dolor que mostraba la Gryffindor, y por la cantidad de sangre que tenía manchando su túnica y la de su amiga, pero tenía que mantener su actuación a pesar de internamente estar hirviendo de rabia y querer largarse como Not haría, silencioso y apresurado-. ¡La cosa es conmigo, maldita sea!

-La cosa es con ambos -respondió Blaise mirándolo con un encogimiento de hombros-. Que disfrutéis el viaje, Zabini... Shine devuélveles la varita, que no digan que no se pueden defender...

-Not -gruñó a su vez Draco Malfoy mientras lo aferraba del brazo y los Slytherins observaban a su líder con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que el otro chico cogía la varita al vuelo-. La idea es que nadie Note nada. Es Parkinson. No ataques al eslabón más débil, por Salazar bendito. ¡Casi la matas!

-Los traidores tienen más vidas que los gatos... -musitó Blaise con la voz aterciopelada, de forma fría-. No notarán nada. No dirán nada. No hablarán. No les conviene, Malfoy. No querrán que nosotros hablemos.

La amenaza estaba implícita. Si los traidores hablaban, los slytherin también lo harían. Y si los traidores decían algo a su querido Albus Dumbledore, ellos hablarían a su señor. Y eso no les gustaría. Era obvio, Pansy y Blaise, jamás hablarían.

-¡éso, que se desangre! -gritó la voz de una chica-. ¡Nadie la echará de menos!

-Eso está claro -escupió Draco mientras Theo se alejaba ayudando a caminar a una cojeante Ginny que insistía en irse caminando por su propio pie-. Pero yo no quiero terminar tan rápido con la diversión ni mucho menos salpicarme por la sangre, Daphne... ¿y tú?

-Still -susurró Zabini viendo al joven de sexto alzar la varita contra los dos que ya salían por la puerta, deteniendo otro ataque-, ya la he mandado yo a la enfermería, compañero. Has perdido tu oportunidad.

Still miró a Draco y éste asintió. Molesto y con el rostro lleno de desprecio, el Slytherin de sexto bajó la varita dejando que la pared se cerrara tras sus compañeros. Draco y Blaise se miraron. Un gesto imperceptible fue lo que el moreno tuvo que hacerle a su amigo para dejarlo tranquilo. Compartieron una mirada elocuente, internamente aliviados. Había funcionado el ataque. Mucha sangre, poca herida. Habían dado de comer a los hambrientos, por ahora. Los habían detenido. Nadie más les iba a atacar si la supuesta Pansy Parkinson estaba gravemente herida.

Theo y Ginny salieron de la sala común mirándose de reojo. Ella cojeando y gimiendo de dolor, doblada por la mitad y caminando gracias al brazo de su amigo, él enfadado y preocupado.

-¿Aguantas? -le preguntó Theo con preocupación-. Salazar bendito...

Entonces, cuando la pared se cerró a su espalda, Not dejó su papel a un lado y la tomó por el brazo deteniéndola y dispuesto a ver ahí mismo lo que le había ocurrido.

Pero Ginny le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se incorporó de sus brazos negando con la cabeza. Tiró de su mano para alejarse de la entrada a la sala común, y mientras miraba a todos lados con precaución, caminó con diligencia hasta entrar en un aula que había a un costado ante la incrédula mirada de Not que se había dado cuenta que algo no cuadraba. Allí, Not la ayudó a recostarse en el suelo sin hablar, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia y alarma. Ahora iban a tener que ir a la enfermería, porque estaba claro que él no iba a poder solucionar eso sin ninguna poción. No tenía los conocimientos necesarios. Demasiada pérdida de sangre, demasiada herida.

-¿Blaise podía haber lanzado algo más suave, no? -gruñó-. ¿Qué cojones te lanzó para estar sangrando...?

Su amiga sonrió y negó con la cabeza poniéndose de lado para que Not le apartara la túnica de la espalda y viera la herida, a ver qué es lo que tenía exactamente.

Theodore la ayudó, sin comprender del todo que es lo que estaba pasando. vale que la Gryffindor fuera valiente y aguantara el dolor como una verdadera bestia, pero de ahí a que se moviera como si nada tras aquel ataque... porque estaba claro que tenía un pedazo de herida al ver la cantidad de sangre que había salpicado tanto la túnica de ella como la de él.

Pero cuando Not miró la espalda de la chica apretó los labios con incredulidad.

-¿Algo? -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-¿Pintura? -respondió la voz de Not todavía atónito-. ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Me lo supuse -susurró ella incorporándose y colocándose ella misma la ropa-, pero tenía que asegurarme.

-Pero estabas gritando de dolor, te estabas retorciendo de dolor... -susurró él mientras la joven se ponía en pie, todavía sin entender.

-Me alegro que haya salido tan creíble -sonrió la Gryffindor-. Esa era la idea. Noté el hechizo, fue como si algo me diera en la espalda. Era obvio que tenía que ser algo doloroso. Solo había que interpretar un poco.

-Y yo preocupado -gruñó Not caminando hacia la puerta, molesto por haber caído como todos en el engaño de ambos jóvenes, más teniendo en cuenta lo observador que él era.

-Theo -rió Ginny siguiéndole-. Pero no te enfades, si la idea era justamente eso, ¿no? estamos bien los dos, Blaise y Pansy también. Todo ha salido genial. ¿Ves que no ha sido un desastre? desconfiado, que eres un desconfiado...

Not volvió a gruñir de forma disconforme, por haberlo hecho sentir como un idiota preocupado por Ginny y porque tenía razón en algo y él odiaba dar la razón. Había salido bien, demasiado bien para ser ella una Gryffindor. Pero eso había sido por suerte. A Theodore Not no le gustaba para nada ese plan. Los Gryffindor no podían hacerse pasar por Slytherin con normalidad. Tenían que ser muy buenos interpretando para que se lo creyeran realmente y nadie sospechara nada. Porque la impulsividad de los leones era conocida por todos.

-Vamos a tener que esperar un tiempo antes de aparecer en el gran comedor -dijo Ginny mientras caminaba apoyándose en Theo por si se encontraban con algún Slytherin-. Se supone tendría que ir a la enfermería o algo.

Media hora después ambos llegaron al vestíbulo con la varita bien sujeta en la mano. Sus amigos les esperaban.

Pansy Parkinson, todavía haciéndose pasar por Ginny Weasley, les hizo gestos agarrada al brazo de un Ronald Weasley orgulloso de sí mismo.

La verdadera Ginny rió sabiendo que su hermano y su amiga seguramente habían aprovechado la noche para hablar de ellos y su todavía, no relación. Contenta por algo, Theo y ella se acercaron a los demás ambos sonriendo ampliamente. En Theo volvía a ser raro verle esa sonrisa, sobre todo sabiendo que en realidad era Not, pero ayudaba verlo en el rostro que tenía en ese momento.

-¿Cuánto os queda? -preguntó Pansy con suavidad una vez llegaron a su lado.

-Tenemos que tomar antídoto -respondió Ginny-. La tomamos hace poco.

Intercambiando apenas algunas otras frases, Pansy y Ginny Weasley corrieron hacia un baño y la actual pelirroja le pasó un frasco a su amiga después de tomarse ella un trago. Los antídotos de la poción multijugos hicieron efecto al momento y ambas chicas volvieron a estar en sus cuerpos en cuestión de segundos. Se cambiaron la ropa y se prepararon para salir siendo de nuevo ellas mismas. Sonrieron. Todo había salido bien.

Cuando volvieron, ya un Blaise que besaba a Luna con fiereza y de forma exhibicionista, las sorprendió en el vestíbulo. El chico se rió sin dejar de besar a la rubia ante la atónita mirada de Pansy. Ginny también rió corriendo hacia ellos. Ni por todas las pociones multijugos del mundo Theodore besaría así a luna aunque tuviera que hacerse pasar por Blaise ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Eso sí que era demasiada marca Zabini.

-También fueron al baño -susurró Harry cuando Pansy hubo llegado junto a ellos-. ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Discusiones, hechizos, pintura, vamos, lo más normal del mundo -murmuró Ginny en voz baja haciendo que Harry la mirara sin comprender-, ah... y Draco rompió el informe de Snape...

-¡Pero será cabrón! -exclamó la morena haciendo reír a todos-. ¡Si ya sabía yo que no se le podía confiar nada a ese chico!

-Oye tú -gruñó entonces Blaise cogiendo de una oreja a Ginny y tirando de ella hacia atrás mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la puerta del gran comedor-. ¿Sabías que actúas demasiado bien? si no tuviera plena confianza en mi gran inteligencia me hubiese creído que te había lanzado sabe Salazar qué hechizo.

Ginny golpeó en repetidas ocasiones la mano que agarraba con fuerza su oreja para intentar soltarse, sin éxito. Finalmente pataleó intentándolo por otro medio, también sin éxito. Blaise sonrió levemente.

Segundos después, ambos entraban en el gran comedor riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras se perseguían a toda velocidad en dirección a la mesa de los leones, llamando la atención de muchos, entre ellos de los profesores. Albus Dumbledore sonrió con afecto. Sí, habían perdido un buen informante en la casa Slytherin, pero ver a los chicos así bien valía la pena.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados en Gryffindor, las miradas y susurros entre los allí presentes no se hicieron esperar, al igual que el día anterior.

Mientras luna y Ginny saludaban a compañeros de Ravenclaw que les levantaban la mano con alguna que otra sonrisa, y Hermione se saludaba con los de séptimo de Gryffindor, Harry, ron y Blaise se lanzaban en una intensa discusión sin escuchar a la gente de su alrededor. Si lo hubiesen hecho, se habrían dado cuenta de que a pesar de que había susurros y sorpresa en el estudiantado, algunos ya empezaban a aceptarlos como parte de la mesa Gryffindor y amigos de los leones.

-Te estoy diciendo -gruñía Blaise-, que este año la copa de quidditch es para Slytherin. Olvidaos, Potter. Por favor... ¡si el único que merece la pena en vuestro equipo es el buscador!

-¡Oye! -exclamó ron dándose por aludido mientras le taladraba con la mirada; Blaise rió-. Pero ¿a ti que te pasa?

-Bueno, tal vez el guardián, a Weasley tenemos que coronar... también merezca algo la pena...

-Te voy a... ron se incorporó del banco donde ya estaba sentado y se inclinó por encima de la mesa para golpear a su amigo. Blaise, divertido lo esquivó escondiéndose tras Ginny, que estaba sentada a su lado, todavía hablando con otros estudiantes, en ese momento un par de Hufflepuff. Al notarlo, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta dejando de hablar con ellos y los miró interrogante recorriendo a todos sus amigos con los ojos.

Blaise y Harry reían ante un molesto ron. Las chicas ya se habían puesto a desayunar mientras hablaban entre ellas, ignorando la disputa entre los jóvenes. Neville llegaba justo en ese momento y golpeó amistosamente a Blaise en la espalda. El chico lo miró y le saludó con una enorme sonrisa. El Gryffindor se sentó al lado de la serpiente mientras contestaba a algo que le preguntaba Seamus. Ginny sonrió sin escuchar lo que los amantes del quidditch decían al ver todas esas interacciones. Todo era natural, era cotidiano, era como si siempre hubiese sido así. Blaise y Pansy estaban encajando. Tal vez aquello podía ir bien.

Pansy saludó a Neville con una inclinación de cabeza y arrastró un bol hacia él consiguiendo el grito agradecido y entusiasmado de su amigo, por ser sus cereales favoritos. Parkinson se había apropiado el bol con la intención de esperar que su amigo llegara a la mesa, porque conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos, sobre todo a ron, y dada la necesidad de comer del pelirrojo, los cereales habrían desaparecido en segundos si no los hubiese apartado disimuladamente de su vista. Neville se lo agradeció y los cogió con una enorme sonrisa. Pansy, sin darle importancia siguió comiendo mientras hablaba con Hermione y luna. Porque así era ella. Pensaba en sus amigos fuera el momento que fuera, hacía cosas para ellos de forma natural y sin pensar, pero no necesitaba nada a cambio.

-Vamos a empezar a entrenar y te aseguro -decía Harry en ese momento mientras las lechuzas empezaban a sobrevolar por el gran comedor-, que este año vais a perder contra nosotros por más de cien puntos.

-¡Oh, por Salazar! -se alarmó Blaise llevándose teatralmente la mano al pecho-. ¿Cien? ¿Por qué no doscientos, pequeño gran buscador?

Ginny sonrió de nuevo mientras masticaba un pedazo de fruta y entregaba una chuchería a la lechuza de los gemelos, pero en ese momento de forma astuta. Ron vio esa sonrisa y se estremeció al verla ladear la cabeza mirando hacia Zabini. Ella Le dio con el dedo en el hombro para que él la mirara y tanto Harry como el Slytherin lo hicieron.

Con tranquilidad, la chica terminó de masticar ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y después tragó con una sonrisa pícara y peligrosa en el rostro.

-que sean doscientos cincuenta -le susurró la chica de forma pausada; Blaise la miró y empezó a reírse a carcajadas consiguiendo el ceño fruncido de su amiga-. No sabes con quién estás hablando, Zabini -agregó ella-. Te vas a tragar tus palabras. No sé cómo vamos a hacer con tanta cosa, pero te aseguro que va a ser la mayor humillación de la historia en el quidditch de la escuela.

Guardó la carta en su mochila dispuesta a leerla después. Los gemelos estaban como siempre, en su tienda del callejón, pero hacía algunos días estaban realizando alguna que otra misión para Dumbledore por parte de la orden. Ellos se lo habían informado con mensajes ocultos en las cartas gracias a sus inventos, y le habían dicho que no podrían intercambiar tanto correo desde ese momento y tendría que ir en clave. Así que se tomaría el tiempo para descifrar ese después y contestarles con calma.

Tras esto, siguió comiendo con una sonrisa en los labios y la mayor de las tranquilidades bajo la mirada pensativa de Blaise Zabini, el cual, definitivamente, no tenía ninguna gana de perder esa apuesta. Iban a tener que entrenar mucho y muy duro. Si Ginny estaba dispuesta a ganarles por más de doscientos cincuenta puntos, se iba a preparar a conciencia. Y Harry y ron la seguirían, porque eran tan amantes del quidditch como él. Y estaba claro que ella iba a hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño. Pues lo que no ayudaba en nada era la separación que estaba habiendo en slytherin. Como no lo aceptaran ni siquiera en el campo de juego, la pelirroja iba a conseguir la victoria en eso, y él no podía permitírselo.

-¡Dios, es Sirius! -exclamó Hermione mientras por la sorpresa volcaba la leche.

-¿Herms? -preguntó Pansy atónita mientras sacaba rápidamente la varita para limpiar el estropicio.

Pero la castaña no respondió. Sin darle importancia a lo ocurrido en la mesa, extendió el ejemplar del profeta sobre ésta, ya limpia gracias a la morena, y les señaló a todos sus amigos el titular en portada.

Harry lo vio y se quedó paralizado. A su alrededor, la gente murmuraba y señalaba al trío dorado, otra vez.

Ginny extendió la mano y cogió también el profeta que le habían dejado a luna, la cual se había puesto a hablar y lo había dejado a un lado, boca abajo sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Gimió sorprendida al ver a lo que su amiga se refería.

En la portada había dos fotos en movimiento de Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, uno miraba serio a quien viera el periódico, el otro intentaba esconder su cara y la mano donde le faltaba, claramente, un dedo. Las fotos ocupaban toda la página y bajo ellas, estaban letras grandes y coloridas, que cambiaban de color constantemente para llamar la atención de los lectores.

"Sirius Orion Black, liberado de todos los cargos.

Peter Pettigrew en custodia del ministerio tras su verdadera incriminación con quien no debe ser nombrado".

Ginny pasó las páginas a toda velocidad mientras parte del grupo se inclinaba sobre la copia del profeta que ella tenía en las manos, buscando el artículo en cuestión. La otra mitad había abordado a Hermione y leían en silencio. El gran comedor se iba quedando cada vez más silencioso mientras la gente leía lo que seguramente sería la noticia del día.

"esta tarde ha llegado la información de la verdadera realidad que refiere al anterior criminal asesino más buscado del mundo mágico. Sí, han leído bien, queridos lectores. Sirius Orion Black, el acusado durante 16 años de la muerte de los Potter por su relación con quien no debe ser nombrado, la matanza de 12 muggles y el asesinato a sangre fría de su mejor amigo, el supuesto mano derecha de quien vosotros sabéis, ha sido liberado oficialmente de todos los cargos que pesaban sobre él.

Nuestro Ministerio mantuvo este increíble manifiesto en secreto hasta hoy, pues el verdadero culpable, ha sido detenido por el propio Wizengamot hace una semana y permanecido en custodia sin dar aviso a ninguna autoridad, hasta asegurarse de la verdad que había escondida tras esta notable equivocación.

Peter Pettigrew ha sido declarado culpable a puerta cerrada, tras el minucioso estudio de recuerdos y pruebas. Todo ha sido comprobado en varias ocasiones y por distintas autoridades para confirmar la veracidad de los hechos.

Tras la detención de Pettigrew, Black fue llamado a declarar él mismo, bajo la promesa por parte del Wizengamot de ser escuchado.

Así que tras tres años de su escape de la prisión de Azkaban, el fugitivo Sirius Black, por fin ha conseguido ser escuchado y obtenido al fin su inocencia. Que muy poca gente, excepto su ahijado, Harry Potter, los amigos más cercanos de éste, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, su leal amigo de la infancia Remus John Lupin, y el conocido director de la escuela y representante del Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, habían creído en ella.

Dejamos a continuación la declaración de uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, que no quiso dar su nombre, por seguridad. Cabe destacar, queridos lectores, que esta noticia a oídos de quien no debe ser nombrado, puede poner en peligro a muchos. Su más leal seguidor, Peter Pettigrew permanecerá detenido, pero no podemos revelar su ubicación, ya que nuestras fuentes no nos han querido brindar esa información.

"ha sido una suerte encontrar a Peter Pettigrew con vida, si no jamás hubiésemos pensado que el señor Black era inocente. Hablo en nombre del Wizengamot cuando digo que lamentamos profundamente lo ocurrido y esperamos que algún día acepte que le recompensemos de alguna manera. No creímos en su inocencia cuando sus más allegados nos la quisieron mostrar, porque pensábamos que era la mano derecha de quien tú sabes, y podía perfectamente, inventar recuerdos, generar pruebas falsas, engañar a la gente, como a su ahijado...

Pero en efecto, está confirmado. Pettigrew está vivo. Es él, no cabe duda. Ha sido detenido en compañía de mortífagos. Ha confesado. Y Sirius Black también lo ha hecho. Black es inocente, siempre lo ha sido. Nunca tuvo nada que ver con lo ocurrido. Nunca fue seguidor de quien no debe ser nombrado. No mató a esos muggles, jamás vendió a los Potter. Pettigrew fue quien fingió su propia muerte cortándose un dedo.

Así que reitero mi perdón a todos los que creían en su inocencia y no fueron escuchados. Sobre todo, pedimos perdón a Dumbledore, a Harry Potter y no me cansaré de decirlo nunca, a Sirius Black. Ha sido un error garrafal y somos conscientes de ello".

Lo que este redactor se pregunta es por qué ahora. ¿Por qué han decidido escucharles ahora? ¿Acaso fue ese golpe de suerte lo que les hizo replantearse todo el caso? ¿Por qué no reabrieron el caso ante los múltiples intentos por los más allegados de sirius? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?"

Ginny alzó la cabeza sorprendida y con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. A su lado, todos tenían el mismo gesto. El gran comedor bullía de actividad a medida que comentarios empezaban a intercambiarse, y las voces conformaban un ruido atronador. Algunos apoyaban a Sirius y criticaban al Ministerio, otros creían que podía ser mentira, una mentira para cogerlo de verdad. Algunos incluso se animaban a decir que era un engaño del propio Señor Oscuro. Pero Harry y sus amigos sabían la verdad. Sirius era libre por fin. Era inocente ante los ojos de la justicia. Eso le haría sentirse muchísimo mejor también consigo mismo. Lo necesitaba.

-Es verdad, ¿por qué ahora? -preguntó Neville apoyando la cara en la mano-. Es extraño.

-Dumbledore dijo que habían recibido una carta -murmuró Pansy guardándose un pedazo de tarta para comer después ya que se les estaba haciendo tarde para ir a clase de transformaciones-. Que no le habían informado a él de nada porque llevaban todo en secreto. A raíz de la carta fue que Sirius fue llamado.

-Cogieron a Peter -susurró Hermione apoyando la mano en el brazo de un Harry emocionado-, alguien tuvo que decirles donde encontrarlo. Esto no fue suerte porque si no hubiese sido detenido por los aurores y salido antes a la luz. El Wizengamot no suele detener a nadie y ellos fueron quienes lo hicieron. Alguien tuvo que darles una prueba infalible para que ellos mismos quisieran replantearse, sin acudir a nadie, todo el caso. Es un caso excepcional. Desde que detuvieron a Peter, han estado llevando el caso con total discreción y precaución por los representantes más importantes del mundo mágico. El Wizengamot no admitiría un error así como así, está claro que quisieron asegurarse de todas las posibilidades que tenían para salir de esto con las manos limpias. Han admitido un error terrible, porque están atados de manos, chicos. Alguien más sabe que Peter está vivo, y ellos saben que ese alguien lo sabe. Alguien les entregó a Peter Pettigrew, vivo.

Harry se frotó los ojos por debajo de sus gafas, incrédulo y agradecido por fin, sin entender nada de lo que sus amigos comentaban. Su padrino ya no tenía que esconderse nunca más. La emoción que sentía en el pecho era tan grande que no podía ni siquiera ponerle un nombre. Solo escuchaba a Sus amigos hablando sin parar, sacando conclusiones, sonriendo contentos, y aunque no entendía mucho de lo que decían, eso lo hacía sentirse en una nube. Sirius era inocente... todo aquello era real.

Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se dirigieron un segundo hacia la mesa de slytherin, donde la gran mayoría de sus ocupantes permanecían indiferentes a la noticia. Ellos eran los únicos de todo el gran comedor que no mostraban emoción alguna. La pura frialdad de las serpientes.

En la mesa, Draco hablaba con Theodore con una expresión indescifrable, ambos totalmente impasibles. Justo en ese momento se levantaban poniéndose la mochila a la espalda.

Entonces Draco vio de reojo que Harry los miraba y se giró levemente, pareciendo buscar a alguien por el gran comedor. Su mirada se detuvo en el niño que vivió un segundo y le sonrió cómplice, antes de seguir recorriendo la mirada por el lugar, disimulando.

Harry jadeó entendiéndolo perfectamente, sin necesidad de palabras.

-Draco fue quien lo hizo -les susurró a sus compañeros cuando pudo hablar tras el descubrimiento.

Todos, ya en pie, esperándolo, se detuvieron y lo miraron incrédulos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Blaise sin comprender.

-La carta, el chivatazo de Peter, la inocencia de sirius. Fue Draco -insistió Harry tembloroso sin saber cómo explicarlo mejor.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Hermione dejándose caer en el banco a su lado.

-Simplemente lo sé -murmuró su amigo.

-Salazar -sonrió Pansy llevándose las manos a la boca impresionada-, Draco siempre quiso conseguir la liberación de sirius de los cargos. Hace unos días venía diciendo que estaba cerca de poder lograrlo, que se había ganado ya la confianza de su padre, que iba a conseguir que el culpable...

-Merlín -murmuró Neville-. Tiene lógica. Solo lo sabíamos nosotros y los mortífagos. Ninguno de nosotros fue. Y solo un mortífago o allegado sabía dónde estaba Pettigrew en el momento de la detención...

-Si alguien podía hacer esto sin dejar rastro y de forma sigilosa -dijo luna encogiéndose de hombros-, ese es Draco.

Y tras despedirse en la puerta del gran comedor de sus amigas de sexto, los chicos del último curso avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia transformaciones, su primera clase en ese día tan diferente y especial.

Luna se alejó de ellos hacia encantamientos, acompañada por un par de Hufflepuff que se ofrecieron a acompañarla para que no fuera sola. Susan y Justin se encargarían de dejar a la rubia frente a su clase de encantamientos y seguirían hacia defensa.

Ginny simplemente fue arrastrada por un Colin siempre efusivo, dispuesto a darle cualquier tipo de opinión respecto a lo recién descubierto por el profeta. El hijo de muggles saludó con la cabeza a Blaise y Pansy antes de arrastrar a su compañera hacia Herbología. Sí, definitivamente, había gente que ya no veía tan raro ese grupo tan diverso.

Los chicos entraron en clase de McGonagall y se sentaron en los lugares que iban a encargarse de hacer habituales a partir de entonces. Todavía se veía raro que los Slytherin fueran considerados como uno más por parte del trío dorado, era raro verlos parte de ellos, incluso para los profesores. Pero ellos se encargarían de que esa sensación desapareciera.

La profesora miró severamente a sus alumnos, a los Gryffindor, a los Slytherin, y a los dos Slytherin que estaban entre los leones. La clase iba a empezar y no podían estar distrayéndose mirando embobados a ese grupo tan extraño que ahora también había llegado a su clase.

Pero es que no podía decir nada. Ella también veía raro ese grupo que desde hacía un par de días se veía por los pasillos, por el gran comedor, por las clases, a todas horas. Incluso ella, a pesar de saber que eran amigos hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de haberlos visto en el cuartel, en el despacho de Albus, se le hacía difícil verlos así ante otras personas. Pero de alguna forma ella lo sabía, tuvo que sonreír para sí. Eso, solo Merlín sabía por qué, se veía como lo correcto.

Desde que Pansy y Blaise se sentaban con los Gryffindor, cada clase compartida con ellos podía terminar transformada en una batalla campal entre leones y serpientes. Pero no una batalla llena de destrucción y heridos. No una batalla como aquellas de antaño donde según el profesor de historia de la magia, morían a miles por segundo. Después de todo, se encontraban en un salón de clases, y la escala por razones lógicas se veía drásticamente reducida, hasta el punto donde volaban insultos camuflados y pullas disimuladas a modo de feroces hechizos con los cuales desangrar a tu enemigo.

Harry ya no se estaba sentando con Ron, pues desde que la tapadera se había ido al garete Weasley y Parkinson aprovechaban las clases en conjunto para sentarse juntos.

Por su parte, Potter había descubierto que tener a Zabini como compañero de pupitre, podía ser de las cosas más interesantes que podían pasarle a uno en el castillo, y eso era mucho viniendo de parte de alguien que se enfrentó a Voldemort en su primer año de clases.

-Muy bien... hoy tendréis que repasar la transformación de objetos inanimados en animales. Os puntuaré en base a lo que logréis.

Una vez dicho esto, Minerva McGonagall se sentó en el pupitre de su escritorio, esperando que por lo menos ese día, Gryffindor y Slytherins no le dieran muchos dolores de cabeza.

Hermione, con Neville a su lado, se las había ingeniado para transformar su pluma en una pequeña mariposa. Por su lado el chico lo había hecho casi bien, su intento de transformar un botón en un escarabajo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque el insecto conservaba el color original del objeto.

Harry y Blaise por su parte discutían en voz baja, y un ocasional no Zabini, ni se te ocurra, seguido por una mirada de cachorro abandonado por parte de Blaise eran lo que predominaba en la discusión. Discusión que al final pareció ganar el moreno Slytherin.

Con un movimiento de varita, su pergamino se rasgó en un montón de pedacitos. Acto seguido, con otro movimiento de varita, los volvió de color amarillo, amarillo que se transformó en rubio, cuando uno hurones de tamaño medio quedaron mirando curiosos a su alrededor, mientras caminaban por entre los pies de Blaise y Harry.

-Pequeños... creo que estáis buscando a vuestro padre, allí lo tenéis.

Los animalitos, curiosos, se acercaron hasta donde se sentaba Draco Malfoy, quien estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para poner una mueca de odio, cuando por dentro estaba a punto de caerse de la silla por un ataque de risa. ¿Como podía ser? A Zabini definitivamente le faltaba un puto tornillo.

A su lado, Theodore, se encontraba en la misma situación, mientras que varios compañeros de su casa lo miraban como esperando que de un momento a otro Draco asesinara a sus "supuestos hijos" y cruciara a Blaise hasta la muerte.

-Señor Zabini, no sea payaso, haga el favor -dijo McGonagall sin saber si darle puntos o quitárselos hasta que Slytherin quedara en negativo.

-Pero usted dijo que...

Un rayo de color dorado salió de la varita de la profesora, y transformó a los animales en pequeños trozos de pergamino, que volaron suavemente hasta quedar colocados encima del regazo de Blaise.

-Señor Zabini, 10 puntos para slytherin, no me obligue a quitárselos.

-La próxima vez, recuérdame que no te deje hacerlo -dijo Harry con resignación.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con más o menos normalidad, siempre y cuando Draco transformando ocasionalmente algunos alfileres en abejas y enviándoselas a algún Gryffindor, sea algo que pudiera entrar dentro de los estándares de normalidad. De la misma manera que dentro de dichos estándares tendría que considerarse el hecho de que cierto moreno renegado enviara pequeños hurones de papel a recorrer el salón de vez en cuando, cuando McGonagall no miraba.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9.

A medida que fueron pasando las clases, la hora del almuerzo se acercaba.

Aquella mañana transcurrió sin incidentes, excepto por los típicos encontronazos entre los slytherin y los Gryffindor. Además, por si acaso, todos los jóvenes siguieron encontrándose en los lugares para acompañarse unos a otros y así no caminar solos.

Harry tendría clases a la tarde con Dumbledore, así que aprovecharían para verse con Sirius y Remus después de la gran noticia. Al niño que vivió le haría mucha ilusión verse con él, y de paso podrían tener alguna que otra clase con su padrino, que les daría unas buenas lecciones de nuevo.

Antes de entrar a comer, todos vieron como Still abandonaba con Dumbledore el vestíbulo de entrada y subían por la escalera a toda velocidad. Los jóvenes se miraron intrigados y se dispusieron a entrar en el comedor entre susurros.

Una vez dentro decidieron cada uno ir hacia su mesa, si algo había pasado con Still, había que enterarse, ¿y qué mejor que alguien estuviera en la mesa de los slytherin para eso?

Sin embargo, y sin todavía descubrir lo que podía haber ocurrido con el slytherin, otra cosa inusual volvió a ocurrir en el almuerzo.

Fue en la mitad del mismo cuando el profesor Flitwick se acercó a la mesa de los Ravenclaw donde Luna se encontraba comiendo y hablando entretenida con Michael y Padma.

Cuando la rubia se puso en pie asintiendo ante la cara seria del profesor, los ojos de sus amigos Gryffindor se giraron hacia ella, pero fue Blaise Zabini el que se levantó y caminó con rapidez hacia la joven dejando su plato casi lleno sobre la mesa. Pansy, que hasta ese momento había estado atenta a la conversación que Alexander Lan mantenía con su hermano, también se puso en pie. Ella se alejó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor mientras todo el gran comedor los observaba atentamente. No era habitual ver que un profesor sacara a un alumno en medio de la comida. Y menos era cotidiano que alguien se cambiara de mesa durante la misma.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó Blaise mientras alcanzaba a Luna que empezaba a caminar junto al pequeño profesor.

-No estoy segura -murmuró ella mientras cogía la mano de su novio y andaba con inseguridad hacia la puerta-. ¿Es bueno que me llamen en medio de un almuerzo, Blais?

-No lo sé -respondió él encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia-, pero seguro es algo de un trabajo, no te preocupes. Seguro has bajado tus Notas por andar conmigo... -el moreno le guiñó un ojo y Luna rió suavemente sintiéndose algo más aliviada. Desde que el profesor le había mirado fijamente y con una seriedad impropia de él le había dicho que le acompañara si hacía el favor, no dejaba de sentir la boca seca.

-Señor Zabini -habló entonces la voz del jefe de los Ravenclaw deteniéndose-. ¿Va a venir con la señorita Lovegood?

-¿Pasa algo, profesor? -susurró ella apretando la mano de Blaise con su inocencia tan característica-. Está demasiado serio, ¿hice algo malo?

El hombrecito suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Con un gesto apenado, el mago caminó por el lugar haciéndoles un gesto para que les siguieran. Era obvio que ese Slytherin iba a acompañar a su alumna, no le cabía la menor duda. Y tal vez era mejor así. Al momento, fue seguido por la pareja.

Los tres dejaron en el gran comedor a un grupo de jóvenes completamente inquietos y desconcertados.

La preocupación era Notable en sus rostros.

Draco y Theo por su parte compartían una larga y sutil mirada llena de alarma, mientras sus cerebros pensaban rápidamente como actuar para saber que había ocurrido.

Los Gryffindor junto con Pansy charlaban en susurros sobre el motivo por el cual habían llamado a Luna.

-en clase no ha pasado nada -murmuró Ginny mientras Pansy entrecerraba los ojos con sospecha-. Cuando compartimos las clases estaba todo bien...

-¿será porque empeoró en sus Notas o algo? -preguntó Neville con suavidad.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-supongo que eso es lo más fácil de creer, pero Luna sigue siendo brillante -respondió la chica-. De hecho es todo lo contrario. Pero a lo mejor... como ha mejorado en muchas cosas quieren hacerla prefecta o que dirija algún grupo de algo.

-seguro es eso -sonrió Ron de forma tranquilizadora haciendo un gesto para restarle importancia con la mano, metiéndose un pedazo de pollo a la boca.

-No me gustó la expresión de Flitwick -susurró Hermione-. No me gustó nada...

-A nosotros tampoco -musitó Pansy mirando hacia la mesa de slytherin intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Draco apenas un par de segundos.

-Yo tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Hermione buscando a Dumbledore entre los profesores-. No está el director.

-Estará comiendo en su despacho -le dijo Harry a su amiga tranquilizándola-. Eso no significa nada.

No sabían lo que había ocurrido. No sabían si querían saberlo. Pero nada de lo que estaba pasando encajaba. Ni que se llevaran a Luna, ni que Dumbledore no estuviera. Ni que fuera el propio jefe de su casa quien se llevara a la rubia, y más le permitiera ir acompañada de su novio, que no era Ravenclaw. No, nada encajaba.

-por Salazar -se exasperó Pansy-. ¿Vamos a buscarlos? seguro queda en un delirio lo nuestro pero prefiero que piensen que estamos locos todos a que haya pasado algo y no estemos con Luna.

-Pans no pasó nada -le sonrió Ron-. Tranquilízate...

-no puedo -retrucó ella-. De verdad vamos a ver si está todo bien, ¿si? por favor...

pansy no esperó a sus amigos. Se levantó tras decir esto y salió disparada hacia la puerta arrastrando de la mano a Ron.

Mirándose entre ellos, los demás se apresuraron tras la joven slytherin guiados por Ginny.

Caminaron sin detenerse por gran parte del castillo hasta acercarse al despacho de Flitwick. Harry, junto a Hermione y Neville seguían silenciosos el paso firme y acelerado que llevaban los otros tres delante de ellos.

Estaban llegando al lugar justo cuando Ginny jadeó y echó a correr hacia Blaise, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cara entre las manos. La pelirroja resbaló a su lado antes de dejarse caer y rodearlo con los brazos completamente asustada por lo que podía haber pasado.

-Ginny -susurró el chico aferrándose a ella sin necesidad de ver quien era-. Es Luna...

Los demás se detuvieron en seco al ver la escena. A todos se les había pasado por la cabeza que hubiera ocurrido algo ya que aquello no era normal, pero de ahí a verlo con sus propios ojos había un mundo de distancia. La realidad les golpeó a todos mientras observaban a uno de los más fuertes del grupo, totalmente desorientado y quebrado.

-por Salazar -murmuró Pansy reaccionando y acercándose; los otros tres permanecieron en silencio mientras Ginny susurraba suaves palabras al slytherin buscando que les explicara.

-¿qué ha pasado con Luna, hermano? -le preguntó la pelirroja mientras le acariciaba rítmicamente la espalda; él apretó su agarre y Ginny frunció el ceño cada vez más preocupada-. Tranquilo, tranquilo...

-me dijo que saliera... no está bien, Ginny, ayúdala... -balbuceó.

El corazón de todos se encogió al ver con la desesperación que el joven Zabini se agarraba a su hermana.

-pero ¿qué ha pasado por Salazar bendito? -volvió a rogar Pansy mientras se arrodillaba junto a ellos y miraba con actitud sospechosa a Blaise; no quería hablar antes que él, pero aquello no le estaba gustando nada. Hermione se agachó al otro lado del moreno y le puso una mano sobre el hombro a modo de contención.

Harry, Ron y Neville se miraron incómodos sin saber que hacer mientras escuchaban a sus amigas intentar entender que había pasado.

Blaise soltó suavemente el fiero agarre que tenía sobre la pelirroja y ella comprendió. Liberó su abrazo suavemente, hasta quedarse a su lado. pansy y Hermione, entendiendo también se pusieron en pie y dieron un paso a la derecha, alejándose del moreno. Él respiró un par de veces para intentar tranquilizarse y volvió a abrazarse a sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sabía cómo actuar ante aquello. Dejó salir el aire por la boca lentamente y volvió a inspirar.

Momentos después, la serpiente alzaba la mirada buscando a Harry Potter. Serio, Zabini dirigió sus ojos hacia el Gryffindor, mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

El niño que vivió se la devolvió, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, y ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles, sin parpadear durante unos minutos.

Todos los demás intercambiaron una mirada llena de suspicacia. Todos estaban suponiendo algo, pero ninguno quería decirlo en voz alta, porque significaba demasiado aceptar aquello. No querían pensarlo. Desde el gran comedor habían sospechado de todo, pero no podían imaginarse realmente qué tan cerca o tan lejos estaban de la realidad.

Ginny entrelazó su brazo con el de Blaise y éste le agradeció el gesto con un apretón, sin apartar la mirada de su amigo. Harry lo supo. Voldemort. No había otra explicación para que Blaise le mirara de esa forma tan intensa, queriendo decir algo y no atreviéndose. Zabini siempre decía las cosas sin filtro. Jamás había dudado a la hora de decir algo. La única razón por la que Blaise dudaría a la hora de hablar, sería por evitarle dolor a alguien. Cogió aire lentamente para preguntarlo, y Blaise sacudió la cabeza tragando saliva. Tenían que saberlo. Mejor que se enteraran por él.

-lo mataron -musitó Blaise haciendo que el niño que vivió retrocediera como si le hubiera dado un golpe en pleno pecho-. Ahora sí que ha empezado.

24 horas antes, en otro lugar de Escocia, un grupo de fieles súbditos se encontraba reunido en una gran sala. Allí Solo estaban los principales, los más cercanos, ya que la reunión anterior, donde estuvieron todos dando las novedades había terminado hacía unos minutos.

-creo que no tendré que deciros como seguir -decía la voz susurrante de un hombre sentado en un trono de brillante oro, amenazantemente-. Quiero que encontréis al miserable de Pettigrew y me lo traigáis inmediatamente, esté donde esté. No me importa el cómo. Lo quiero aquí. Y lo quiero vivo.

-me encargaré de traerlo, mi señor -murmuró la voz de un hombre moreno a la derecha de Bellatrix.

El mago, acariciando con sus largos dedos blancos su varita, no dijo nada. Impasible y con la mirada totalmente dura y fría puesta sobre sus seguidores chasqueó la lengua.

-¿el reclutamiento como va? -prosiguió indagando sobre lo que le importaba.

-estupendamente, mi señor -habló Lucius Malfoy inclinándose hacia él-, estamos cada vez mejor. Como le dije ayer, Mulciver, Rookwood y Averi se están encargando de los demás continentes y dejando gente al cargo de esos seguidores, para cuando sean llamados, mientras siguen avanzando con el reclutamiento por las diferentes ciudades.

Voldemort asintió conforme.

-y ¿cómo va su búsqueda? -en ese momento el señor oscuro miró fijamente a Bellatrix.

La mortífago se apoyó sobre la mesa mirando en dirección a su señor, mientras sus ojos negros brillaban con deleite ante la vista que tenía delante y sonreía con maldad.

-ya está todo listo -susurró la mujer-. Solo necesito su orden, mi señor... estoy ansiosa por empezar con esto...

-bien, bella -le susurró de vuelta-. Pero no hay prisa, todo a su tiempo. No hace falta... correr. En esto no. con calma. Asegúrate de que todos estén listos una vez llegue el momento, porque si algo sale mal ese día, tú cargarás con las consecuencias.

-lo sé, mi lord -gimió ella temblando y con una expresión placentera en el rostro-. No le fallaré, mi señor...

-y tú -habló dirigiéndose a Not, con frialdad-, ¿estás listo?

Theodore Not padre, sentado en frente de Bellatrix, miró a su señor y asintió rígidamente, con la expresión totalmente en blanco.

-está todo listo, mi lord -le dijo con la voz ronca-. Espero órdenes.

Voldemort paseó la vista por todos los del círculo interno que allí se encontraban, provocando en cada uno un estremecimiento, y finalmente volvió a centrar sus ojos en Not, que le sostuvo tranquilamente la mirada.

-que ellos vayan empezando... pero antes de irte tú, tráeme al prisionero -le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica-. Vamos a probar un par de cosas.

Asintió con brusquedad y decisión para sí mismo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente que se había arrastrado hasta ascender por el trono y les hizo un gesto para que se levantaran.

Todos se pusieron en pie y esperaron a que el mago hiciera desaparecer la mesa. Entonces se arrodillaron a un mismo tiempo a sus pies, bajando la cabeza de forma sumisa.

Voldemort volvió a mirarlos a todos intimidante, mientras escuchaba el siseo de su serpiente. Sin dejar de mirar a sus mortífagos, el mago oscuro le respondió en un silbido tan siseante como el de ella. La comida estaría pronto para su compañera. El prisionero no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

-quiero a cada uno en su trabajo y sin titubear -les despidió Voldemort-. Que entre Snape.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se levantaron al momento. El señor oscuro permaneció impasible mientras los veía avanzar hacia la puerta sin apartar la mirada de ellos con frialdad. Y justo antes de que salieran, los detuvo con un gesto.

-Bellatrix -le dijo con lentitud-. Tú es mejor que te quedes.

La mortífago asintió encantada y cayó de rodillas mientras se deshacía en halagos hacia el hombre. Él la miró con una sonrisa maligna en los labios y asintió conforme. El círculo interno. Bellatrix, su más leal y fiel servidora, Not, su más peligroso mortífago, Malfoy, Snape, y algún otro, los que realmente merecían la pena.

Sí, Bella. Ella iría hasta la muerte por él. Era despreciable, y leal. Pero no era leal por miedo, que también lo tenía, si no por sus propias convicciones como la mayoría del círculo interno. Eso sí, tendría que mantenerlos vigilados, no podían olvidar quien era el que mandaba ahí. El resto... seguidores inútiles que a la primera de cambio huirían como el peor de los cobardes.

Fuera, un profesor de pociones esperaba de pie con el rostro impasible y un libro oscuro en el aire frente a él, levitado con la varita. Un libro escrito en parsel, que le había pedido el lord hacía unos días, y que había tenido que ir a buscar a los mismísimos Estados Unidos de América. Lo bueno es que ahí estaba. Necesitarían abrirlo en un lugar con altos escudos de seguridad, la magia negra que portaba ese ejemplar era impresionante.

Mientras el hombre entraba junto a su señor, compartiendo la estancia con Bellatrix Lestrange, todos los demás se dispusieron a ir a sus misiones. Sin mirarse, sin despedirse siquiera, se pusieron las máscaras y caminaron lejos de la sala de reuniones. Ellos eran los que el lord consideraba fieles a la causa. Los que no tenían lazos con nadie. Los que eran capaces de todo por su señor.

Not se acercó a dos mortífagos al final del pasillo y los miró mientras se colocaba la máscara. El círculo interno jamás se tapaba la cara ante los ojos de su señor, pero entre los mortífagos de menor rango, era costumbre hacerlo. Esas ratas eran inferiores a ellos, no se merecían verles las caras mientras se relacionaban.

-¿listos? -les preguntó con una calma idéntica a la de su hijo.

Los mortífagos lentamente asintieron. Ambos tenían las máscaras puestas y las varitas bien sujetas en la mano, listos para la misión.

-adelantaos, tengo cosas que hacer -continuó Not-. Me reuniré con vosotros en quince minutos.

La pareja de mortífagos asintió de nuevo de forma rígida y se dispuso a caminar hacia donde sabían que se encontraba la salida de la mansión sin esperar a su compañero. Tenían que obedecer sus órdenes, al fin y al cabo estaban bajo su supervisión.

Theodore Not padre los observó con una sonrisa de desprecio y alzó la varita moviendo una estatua para cortarles el paso. No iba a gastar saliva por esos inútiles.

Ellos se giraron al mismo tiempo y lo miraron interrogantes. Not, con desgana, volvió a poner la estatua en su lugar y los miró de arriba a abajo, analizándolos.

-os estoy dando un pase gratis para que el señor oscuro se fije en vosotros -les dijo con desdén-, veremos si como dices, Alecto, estáis preparados para ello.

Chasqueando la lengua y sin esperar a que le respondieran, Not caminó decidido hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. No tenía nada más para decirles. Y no iba a gastar saliva innecesaria con ratas como esas. Ningún mortífago era merecedor de su atención. Ni siquiera los del círculo interno. Bueno, sí era cierto que ellos merecían un respeto, pero ¿atención? ninguno de esos rastreros eran merecedores de algo de su parte. Él estaba ahí por sus creencias, por sus ideales. ¿Por qué estaban los demás? ¿Por miedo? ¿Por seguir lo que hacen sus padres? él tenía una idea muy clara.

Bajó las escaleras despacio mientras iluminaba con su varita a su alrededor.

Los muggles estaban enfermos y eran inferiores por no tener magia, porque la magia te hacía superior, era algo lógico y muy sencillo de entender. Los que no fueran capaces de ver eso, tenían que morir para que no contagiaran a los demás con sus ideas. Porque entonces solo empeorarían la situación.

Era pura lógica. Cuando alguien está enfermo y puede contagiar al resto, y no quiere curarse, se le mata. La mente de Theodore Not padre funcionaba así. Y nadie podía hacerle cambiar de idea. Él era una máquina, un robot humano. Si uno más uno son dos, los humanos tendrían que ser todos lo mismo, pero... sin embargo, los muggles y magos no lo eran. Y si eso era así, había algo que no funcionaba en alguna de las dos partes. Y ese algo tenía que ser, lo que les faltaba a los inferiores. Los muggles estaban enfermos. Pero eso es algo lógico, algo natural, es ley de vida. Siempre pasa. Siempre hay algo que no funciona. Y no pasa nada, se soluciona.

Había muchas lechuzas, muchos unicornios, de diferentes colores, de diferentes especies, como los humanos. Magos ingleses, magos españoles; había magos negros, magos blancos... diferentes colores, diferentes especies. Pero todos tenían magia, como todas las lechuzas volaban. ¿Qué pasa si una lechuza no vuela? se sacrifica, porque no se puede curar. Pues los humanos lo mismo. Era por su bien. Era por el bien de todos.

Caminó por el pasillo del sótano, entre las celdas, mientras buscaba al prisionero 52, el prisionero que tenían que utilizar.

Tanto él como el Lord lo sabían. Todo el círculo interno lo hacía. Los mortífagos... eran unos inútiles. Muchos estaban ahí por placer, por seguir ideales de otros, por miedo. Eso era pura basura. No se hacían las cosas por placer, ni por miedo. Las cosas había que hacerlas, porque no quedaba otra.

Not llegó junto a una celda y se detuvo. Abrió la puerta con su varita y se acercó a él con el rostro serio. En silencio, lo alzó de un brazo y caminó hacia la puerta arrastrándolo tras de sí.

Bellatrix era otro cantar. Poderosa, idealista. Pero demasiado guiada por sus emociones. Y eso no servía. ¿Qué podía tener de placentero matar a alguien? era su deber como mago, como persona. Liberar el mundo de toda aquella enfermedad.

Él no disfrutaba con eso. Pero ellos tenían en sus manos el poder de ayudar al mundo, aunque fuera doloroso. No hay dolor, si se entiende lo que se está haciendo, si se tiene claro que es por una buena causa. Y Not lo tenía claro. Cuando se sacrifica a una lechuza, es por el bien de las demás de su grupo, de su banda. Pues esto funcionaba igual. El problema era que nadie podía pensar como él. Todos eran unos completos estúpidos. Por eso no se merecían su atención, porque no entendían lo importante de la causa.

Mientras Not caminaba con el prisionero escaleras arriba, los otros dos mortífagos, tras mirarse de reojo, se habían vuelto y caminaron apresurados hacia el exterior de la mansión.

-Amycus, acabaremos con ese indeseable antes de que Not llegue -murmuró Alecto mientras cogía del brazo a su hermano y ambos asentían con fiereza-. Vamos a demostrarle de qué estamos hechos.

Con un crac, los dos mortífagos enmascarados y varita en mano desaparecieron del lugar, dispuestos a realizar su misión con éxito, antes de que su superior a cargo llegara.

Aparecieron en un camino bajo un hechizo desilusionador y miraron a su alrededor. A lo lejos, se veía una casa que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba inclinada sobre su base y era la magia lo que posiblemente hacía que estuviera todavía sobre la tierra y no al revés. Cerca de ellos, un lago brillante, donde se veía el reflejo del sol. Frente a ellos, unas pequeñas colinas con otra pequeña casa en su parte superior.

Sin una palabra, la pareja caminó con sigilo hacia la casa, varita en mano.

Estaban apenas a unos cien metros del inicio de la colina, y a doscientos metros o así de la casa. En cinco minutos habrían terminado todo aquello y volverían a la mansión mucho antes de que Theodore Not fuera a su encuentro.

En efecto, llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la colina y empezaron a subirla a toda velocidad, de forma sigilosa. Ambos iban caminando codo con codo, debido a su hechizo desilusionador para no perderse de vista.

Querían terminar aquello lo antes posible, pero por mucho que caminaran, la casa seguía estando a la misma distancia. Y así no llegarían nunca a terminar la misión antes de que Not llegara.

Alecto se molestó y empezó a caminar más rápido, mientras su hermano la aferraba del brazo para que no se separaran demasiado. Cabía la posibilidad de que luego no se encontraran, tuvieran que hacerse visibles, y los terminaran viendo.

La mujer estaba molesta con Not, Amycus lo sabía. Y es que ese maldito estaba inferiorizándoles día tras día, se creía alguien importante, superior a todos, casi un igual frente al señor tenebroso y eso sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

Pero no podía perder los nervios en medio de una misión o no conseguirían su propósito. La casa debía de estar más lejos de lo que parecía, les habrían dado mal las distancias. Tardarían un poco más de lo que habían pensado en cumplir su cometido, pero lo harían, tarde o temprano lo harían.

Les habían dicho que estaría a unos noventa metros colina arriba, sin embargo, por mucho que caminaran no disminuía dicha distancia. Ya hablarían después con Not. Si quería que hicieran bien su trabajo, primero tendría que darles bien los datos.

-¡maldita sea, Amycus, estás retrasándonos! -gritó entonces Alecto viendo incrédula como a pesar de que acelerara el paso la casa no se acercaba.

-¿yo? -gruñó el hombre adelantando a su hermana y tirando de ella-. Perdona, Alecto, pero tú eres la que está un poquito lenta...

Los mortífagos empezaron a avanzar más deprisa, durante algunos minutos sin cambio alguno. No se detuvieron, corrieron sin parar, sin descanso, solo mirando fijamente la puerta que tenían a unos cien metros de distancia y que no parecía querer acercarse.

A esa hora el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y allí brillaba como no hacía en otros lugares, haciéndolos sudar fuertemente por el calor. Se agotaron, se doblaron por el cansancio. Hasta que incrédulos, cabreados entre ellos y más furiosos que antes, tuvieron que detenerse a descansar.

Se sentaron en el suelo y miraron con el ceño fruncido la casa que tenían a los mismos cien metros del principio. Después se miraron entre ellos rabiosos.

-esto es tu culpa -le gruñó Amycus mirando a su hermana con rabia-. Tú te apareciste más lejos de lo que era.

-¿perdón? -escupió ella con rabia-. Me aparecí exactamente donde el inútil de Not me dijo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que ese inepto no sepa mostrar donde tenemos que aparecernos. Nos dio mal la información.

-¡Not dijo claramente que teníamos que aparecer a doscientos metros de la maldita casa! -espetó con furia Amycus-. ¡Y hemos recorrido más de dos kilómetros y seguimos a los mismos cien metros! o Not nos dio mal la información como dices tú, o tú te apareciste donde te dio la gana. Y no creo que Not nos haya dado mal los datos. Es Not, don perfecto.

Alecto suspiró hastiada y miró hacia la casa. Después miró a su hermano y de vuelta hacia la casa. Frunció el ceño pensativa. Exacto, Not no les iba a dar mal los datos, era Not. Y ella se había aparecido en el lugar que era. ¿Entonces?

Se levantó y dio un paso hacia la casa mientras la miraba fijamente.

Amycus observó lo que su hermana hacía y también se levantó. Le puso una mano en el hombro y esperó a que ella hablara. La mujer seguía pensativa mientras volvía a dar un paso hacia su destino. Entonces empezó a retroceder a pasos rápidos, sin dejar de mirar la casa, con su hermano a su lado.

Amycus entrecerró los ojos atento, mientras observaba fijamente la puerta del lugar y reflexivo, dejó escapar una sonrisa, al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana acababa de descubrir.

-un espejismo -susurró-. Estamos en la maldita casa de un Ravenclaw, Alecto. ¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta antes?

-porque tú estabas más ocupado en echarme a mí en cara la situación -rugió la mujer apartándose de él-. Encárgate de eliminar el hechizo de ilusión para que podamos avanzar de una vez. Que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

Amycus alzó la varita y apuntó hacia la casa. Entonces, lanzó un hechizo y un color azul reverberó en la puerta de entrada, haciéndola visible exactamente donde debía estar, y causando la desaparición de la otra. Efectivamente, un espejismo. La vivienda estaba justo ante ellos.

Un escudo también se hizo visible rodeando la residencia, y ante esto fue Alecto quien alzó la varita para deshacerse de él. Ese escudo de protección era el que les impedía chocarse de bruces con la verdadera casa y les hacía creer que seguían corriendo, generándoles sensaciones de movimiento. Absurdo. Si el ocupante del lugar los estaba viendo, se acababa de echar unas buenas risas a su costa. Los mortífagos habían estado corriendo sin moverse del sitio durante todo el tiempo. Se habían cansado sin avanzar un metro.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, ambos mortífagos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la puerta marrón que estaba frente a ellos. Las varitas fuertemente agarradas en sus manos, su mirada atenta, fija en la casa que ya se acercaba a medida que caminaban, y los cinco sentidos puestos en todo su alrededor.

Y entonces, cuando estaban a unos pasos de la puerta, se escuchó un ruido atronador. Alecto se sobresaltó y su hermano apuntó con seguridad hacia su espalda mientras se daba la vuelta con rapidez. Jadeó sorprendido al ver lo que ocurría.

Tres árboles se estaban moviendo hacia ellos, rodeando la casa desde su lado derecho, con las raíces por fuera de la tierra, dejando sus pasos marcados en todo el terreno. Llevaban las ramas extendidas hacia ellos y caminaban de forma tiesa, mientras agitaban sus hojas y brazos con furia.

Amycus miró hacia la puerta. Si no entraban ya, esos árboles les harían picadillo, no parecían nada dóciles.

-¡vamos! -chilló.

-bomba... -empezó Alecto mientras movía la varita hacia la puerta.

Pero no pudo terminar el hechizo. Gritó cuando una lechuza se abalanzó hacia su cara desde una de las ventanas de la casa.

La mortífago dejó el hechizo a medias para quitarse al animal de encima, si es que todavía apreciaba sus ojos. El bicho parecía muy decidido a arrancárselos si se le daba la oportunidad.

Para cuando pudo lanzar un hechizo al ave que no paraba quieta y era difícil de apuntarle sin darse a sí misma, los árboles ya habían avanzado un gran trecho, con lo que se les había complicado la entrada en la casa. El animal cayó al suelo, muerto, mientras Amycus gruñía alejándose del lugar para ponerse a salvo de los árboles asesinos.

-¿espejismo? -gruñó Alecto mirando hacia la puerta, volviendo a alzar la varita, sin darle importancia a las plantitas.

-¿te parece esto un espejismo, maldita estúpida? están demasiado vivos para serlo, ¡aléjate de ahí!

Pan... pan... pan...

Amycus, mientras se había estado alejando de los árboles que se iban posicionando casi al lado de Alecto, lanzaba hechizos con gran rapidez para intentar detener su avance, pero sin conseguir nada.

Ya distanciado, con la varita sin dejar de apuntar a los árboles, volvió a lanzar un confringo para detenerlos. Sin embargo, como ya había pasado durante todo el avance, los árboles inclinaron su tronco a un lado esquivándolo, y continuaron su incansable caminata hacia ellos cada vez más rápido. Pero siempre juntos y a la misma velocidad.

Entonces, Alecto retrocedió también hacia donde escuchaba a su hermano y lanzó una bombarda no verbal, sin obtener resultados.

Ante esto, hicieron lo que parecía más lógico. Si no podían entrar en la casa, tendrían que retroceder, alejarse y pensar otra forma de entrar.

Alecto volvió a coger al otro Carrow del brazo y sujetos, ambos hermanos se empezaron a alejar de la casa mientras los árboles continuaban marchando en un desfile asombroso hacia ellos.

Y para no perder la costumbre, los dos mortífagos volvieron a sorprenderse cuando giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha y vieron que desde el otro lado de la casa, otros tres árboles, también caminaban en una perfecta línea recta hacia ellos. Los seis árboles habían rodeado la casa por diferentes lados y se estaban por reunir, justo delante de la puerta de entrada.

Al hacerlo empezaron a caminar hacia ellos, frente a frente. En dos líneas perfectas, en formación y total sincronía, marchando como si estuvieran en el mismísimo ejército. Menos mal que los Carrow no conocían el mundo muggle, si no aquello les resultaría hasta irónico.

Los árboles caminaban con un paso ágil y continuo, firmes y marcando su camino con grandes golpes, y sus ramas extendidas se movían amenazadoramente apuntando a los humanos.

La tierra vibraba bajo los pies de los Carrow, que seguían retrocediendo, sin dejar de mirar a los árboles y lanzarles hechizos una y otra vez sin conseguir herirlos.

Pan... pan... pan...

Alecto, con precaución pero también furiosa por la humillación a la que estaban siendo sometidos, empezó a lanzar hechizos como una descosida, a los gritos, mientras Amycus, más calmado y atacando de forma no verbal, buscaba alguna lógica a todo aquello. Eso no era una simple defensa, estaba claro. Porque aquellos árboles estaban actuando demasiado conscientes. Alguien los estaba controlando porque iban claramente hacia ellos. El viejo. Y además, sabía dónde estaban los mortífagos en todo momento, cosa que era difícil de entender, pues estaban con hechizos desilusionadores... ¿cómo podía ser?

Frunció el ceño cuando vio que la fila de la derecha aumentaba el paso, todos al mismo tiempo, a gran velocidad. Sintió el aire agitar su túnica y su pelo cuando los árboles pasaron a su lado, rápidos y ágiles, como si fueran verdaderos humanos, sin tocarles. Aunque las ramas seguían extendidas en todas direcciones.

su hermana jadeó lanzando si cabe más hechizos no verbales hacia esos tres, siguiéndolos con la mirada, y él se dispuso a ayudarla atacando a los otros que seguían caminando frente a ellos, sin perderlos de vista. Pero los vegetales que se habían alejado de sus compañeros, inexorables y sin detenerse, iban hacia la colina, hacia su espalda, rodeando a los mortífagos. Y ningún hechizo les alcanzó.

-¡Amycus! -exclamó Alecto dando un salto y apartándose de su hermano.

Este gruñó al ver como la fila se desplegaba y se colocaban en fila horizontal, uno al lado del otro ante ellos. A su espalda, estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo.

Los tres árboles habían avanzado a toda velocidad ganándoles la espalda, y en ese momento se estaban colocando detrás de ellos, cercándolos en un círculo cerrado de donde los mortífagos sabían que no iban a salir con facilidad.

Las ramas, amenazantes hacia ellos se agitaban en el aire mientras los golpeaban en repetidas ocasiones, y sus recipientes, los árboles bailaban hacia adelante y atrás para intentar alcanzar a los humanos.

Sabiendo que estaban en desventaja por muy absurdo que fuera, los dos hermanos se hicieron visibles tras intercambiar lo que Amycus había pensado. Si el viejo los estaba viendo de alguna manera, no tenía ningún sentido estar invisibles. Así no se verían entre ellos y eso les hacía estar en inferioridad.

Al estar distraído, un árbol se inclinó casi a ras del suelo, dejando las raíces clavadas, moviendo su tronco, y Amycus fue atrapado por la espalda de la túnica. Colgado de la rama empezó a ser balanceado a gran altura mientras la túnica hacía ruidos al empezar a resquebrajarse por el peso.

-maldito viejo estúpido -gruñó intentando utilizar su varita mientras sentía como la ropa empezaba a romperse y perdía el contacto con el árbol-. ¡Cuando te pille te voy a cruciar hasta la muerte!

Finalmente se desprendió de la rama y cayó al suelo con la túnica a la altura de la espalda completamente quebrada, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, quedando tumbado y desmadejado en el suelo, aturdido por unos instantes.

Cuando fue capaz de levantarse, atónito, vio como su hermana peleaba con dos árboles al mismo tiempo. Las ramas la golpeaban, arañaban, intentando atraparla como a él. Pero ella era más pequeña y ágil, y podía escabullirse entre ellas mientras lanzaba hechizos cortando las hojas y ramas. El círculo se había hecho más pequeño todavía, y los malditos seres los obligaban a juntarse cada vez más.

-recuérdame que los malditos Ravenclaw deben morir como los sucios muggles -rugió Alecto mientras una rama le rompía el labio haciéndole sangre-. ¡Maldita sea!

Ambos hermanos cortaron ramas, esquivaron golpes agachados en el suelo y poniéndose en pie. Pero los seis árboles permanecían firmes a su alrededor, sin dejarles pasar ni hacia la casa, ni hacia el camino, girando sobre sí mismos y alargando las ramas en todo momento hacia ellos, inclinándose hacia los lados para evitar los hechizos, e inclinándose hacia ellos para atraparlos. Avanzaban y retrocedían, como en un baile, siempre manteniendo el círculo cerrado. Y mientras tanto, se seguían escuchando ruidos extraños.

-¿No me digas que el viejo loco tiene más ases bajo la manga? -preguntó Alecto mientras jadeaba cortando unas ramas que la atacaban.

-malditos Ravenclaw y su absurdo sentido de la imaginación -gruñó Amycus mientras conseguía cortar a un árbol por la mitad y lanzarlo por el aire.

Al haberse deshecho de uno de los árboles, fue todo más fácil pudiendo moverse con más libertad. Segundos después, su hermana hacía lo mismo con el segundo y Amycus pudo incendiar un tercero.

Entonces, con los ojos abiertos como platos vieron efectivamente lo que pasaba. Un cerezo y un nogal se habían puesto frente a la puerta de la casa, defendiendo su hogar.

-dime que no estás viendo lo que yo -murmuró Amycus.

Alecto no respondió. Con un grito de furia hizo explotar al cuarto árbol y se dio la vuelta mientras esquivaba una rama del quinto.

El último que quedaba consiguió golpear a Amycus en la mano y éste perdió la varita mientras se quejaba al sentir un dolor intenso en la muñeca. Se la había roto, y aún por encima el maldito bicho había empezado a mover más rápido que antes sus ramas para golpear al mortífago mientras giraba sobre sí mismo.

En efecto, esos vegetales estaban siendo manejados por alguien. Desde que habían disminuido, estaban cogiendo más fuerza, control y precisión. Era obvio, ningún mago podía manejar con una sola varita ocho árboles al mismo tiempo por muy Ravenclaw que fuera. Sin embargo, dos era otra cosa.

Amycus intentó ir hacia su varita pero el árbol siguió golpeándolo con las ramas que le quedaban, que no eran muchas, impidiéndoselo.

El que luchaba con su hermana esquivaba sus hechizos, inclinándose, continuando con su baile, hasta que no pudo esquivar un Difindo y fue cortado a la mitad.

Recuperando su varita, Amycus se enfrentó junto con Alecto al último que quedaba, que no pudo hacer mucho ante esto y desapareció en una gran llamarada.

Los hermanos, terriblemente cansados pero decididos, jadearon y se prepararon para apartar de su camino a los frutales que les esperaban en la puerta, donde el viejo que debía morir estaba escondido. Dieron un paso hacia el lugar y alzaron las varitas. Pero al mismo tiempo que ellos lanzaban ambos hechizos de bombarda, los árboles empezaron a lanzarles las frutas que tenían ya en sus hojas. El cerezo lanzó las cerezas directas hacia Alecto, mientras que las nueces salieron disparadas hacia Amycus. Ellos tuvieron que separarse para intentar evitarlas pero las frutas continuaron su persecución. Alecto se tiró al suelo otra vez, molesta y furiosa, mientras que Amycus salió corriendo hacia un costado de la casa. Las nueces lo persiguieron mientras le golpeaban en la cabeza y la espalda haciéndole daño y algún que otro chichón, y las cerezas ensuciaron enormemente todo el pelo y cuerpo de la mortífago, además de darle algún que otro golpe en la cara al caer sobre ella.

Incrédulos, movieron la varita para hacerlas desaparecer y se miraron con la distancia de unos pasos. Apretaron los dientes. Ese viejo no iba a morir de una simple maldición asesina. Claro que no.

Ya en pie y sin moverse, la mortífago apuntó a los árboles y lanzó un bombarda. Uno de ellos explotó convirtiéndose en polvo, pero el cerezo se movió a un lado y lo esquivó.

Los dos hermanos caminaron lentamente hacia el árbol mientras vigilaban a su alrededor y seguían manteniendo el ojo en la puerta de la casa, para que no volviera a convertirse en un espejismo. Le atacarían desde más cerca.

Amycus SE tropezó y cayó al suelo con un gruñido. Su hermana suspiró hastiada y señaló el terreno con los ojos entrecerrados. Había agujeros de los pasos que los árboles habían estado dando, pero es que ahora estaban saliendo raíces de sabía solo Merlín donde. Seguramente las raíces subterráneas de los árboles. Tenían que tener los ojos bien abiertos.

Después de ayudarlo a levantar, ambos mortífagos siguieron con cuidado y mirando bien donde pisaban, acercándose a la puerta de la casa sin apartar la mirada del árbol que en ese momento, permanecía a la izquierda. Parecía amenazante. El vegetal estaba derecho a un costado de la puerta, inmóvil, con todas sus ramas extendidas hacia el lugar de la puerta, esperando que ellos se acercaran, como si les estuviera tendiendo sus brazos para atraparlos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Cuando ambos mortífagos lanzaron un hechizo para partirlo a la mitad desde más cerca, él se apartó inclinándose hacia un lado y causando una mínima explosión sobre la pared de la casa. Cuando volvieron a lanzarle otro hechizo, en esa ocasión de incendio, simplemente sacó las raíces de la tierra de nuevo y volvió a caminar un paso hacia ellos. Volvieron a atacarle, y volvió a esquivarlos. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ya se estaba inclinando hacia ellos y había cogido con sus ramas a Alecto de un brazo, elevándola por el aire y apartándose de un salto del otro mortífago. Volvió a clavar las raíces en el suelo y movió a la mujer para evitar que le atacara, intentando que dejara caer la varita.

La mortífago gritó y pataleó intentando soltarse, mientras a su lado el cerezo intentaba también, con la otra mitad de sus ramas, coger a Amycus sin conseguirlo.

Alecto se retorció entre las ramas y apuntó al árbol con su varita para cortar al infernal vegetal en dos. Pero éste, como si se diera cuenta de que ella no iba a dejar caer la varita por muy mareada que estuviera, se agitó y la atrapó por la cintura con sus ramas inferiores. La abrazó con ellas desde la cintura hasta casi el cuello, inmovilizándole los brazos bien pegados al cuerpo.

Amycus frunció el ceño pensativo y apuntó al árbol con la varita para liberar a su hermana, pero molesto, se dio cuenta que el dichoso monstruo giraba sobre sí mismo y la ponía de escudo mientras lo enfrentaba.

Amycus lanzó un hechizo Difindo hacia el árbol a la altura del suelo, intentando separar las raíces del tronco, pero éste se movió rápidamente y con una especie de salto salió de la tierra donde estaba plantado. El árbol, raíces incluidas, empezó a caminar hacia Amycus que retrocedió mientras veía a su hermana cada vez más roja por la falta de aire, usada de escudo, pataleando enfurecida.

Volvió a apretar con fuerza la varita y avanzó hacia él. En una carrera sigilosa y a ras del suelo, intentando que el vegetal no pudiera alcanzarlo con sus ramas, y así librarse de los golpes, el mortífago lanzó varios hechizos Difindo para cortarlo.

Alecto cayó al suelo cuando el tronco del árbol fue cortado por sus raíces, y Amycus no esperó ni un segundo más para cortarlo también por la mitad del tronco sin dañar a su hermana, asegurándose la victoria.

Con otro movimiento de varita hizo que las ramas la soltaran, y esta se puso en pie, molesta y toda manchada de tierra. Furiosa, lanzó un incendio a la parte del árbol que quedaba ya sin vida ante ella, haciéndolo convertirse en ceniza en cuestión de segundos.

Jadeantes y sudorosos, los dos hermanos se miraron con las varitas todavía bien sujetas en las manos. Estaban llenos de tierra, los dos, y sus túnicas se habían roto en varios lugares. Tenían moretones por la cara y los brazos, que, descubiertos por los movimientos que habían tenido que hacer, habían dejado a la vista su piel y su marca. Alecto tenía sangre en la boca y uno de sus ojos hinchado. Amycus tenía sangre en la parte trasera de la cabeza, su mano derecha hinchada y su espalda había quedado al descubierto.

Se arreglaron los cortes de la ropa, se limpiaron, se lanzaron un par de hechizos de curación, básicos, sobre todo para arreglar la muñeca del hombre, y caminaron levantando un escudo de protección ante ellos, hacia la puerta. Amycus sostuvo el hechizo protego mientras Alecto observaba la puerta un par de segundos con el ceño fruncido.

Atenta y muy alerta, se preparó para lanzar un hechizo defensivo si hacía falta y abrió la boca.

-¡bombarda!


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10.

La puerta voló por los aires y decenas de astillas se repartieron por todo el recibidor.

Con la mirada bien atenta a todo su alrededor, ambos mortífagos se adentraron en la casa, varita en mano.

Ya habían puesto un hechizo de anti aparición ni bien habían llegado, así que ahora todo era mucho más simple. Encontrarlo, y matarlo. Lentamente, muy lentamente. Lanzaron otro hechizo para que nadie pudiera salir de la casa y otearon la estancia con atención.

-yo que tú no nos separaría -susurró Alecto mientras corroboraba que había vida humana en la casa-. Este viejo es capaz de rompernos la vajilla en la cabeza.

Caminaron juntos por el piso inferior, buscando por todos lados y mirando en los rincones menos obvios. Las varitas apuntaban hacia cualquier lugar, intentando descubrir donde se escondía el viejo. No podía estar muy lejos. La magia les decía que estaba ahí, solo necesitaban saber dónde.

Tras comprobar que en el salón no había nada ni nadie, caminaron hacia la cocina, cuya puerta de entrada se encontraba frente a las escaleras.

Silenciosos y manteniendo los ojos abiertos como platos, la pareja se adentró en el lugar. Y como habían previsto, o tal vez ellos mismos le habían dado la idea al viejo, decenas de platos, vasos y fuentes explotaron en miles de astillas de cristal y se dirigieron a los mortífagos. Con un gesto rápido, pudieron desviar la gran mayoría hacia el suelo, pero no se libraron de todas, así que recibieron algunos cortes bastante profundos sobre todo en brazos y cara.

-¡maldita sea! -exclamó Amycus-. ¿Pero este tío se compró la vajilla de toda Escocia?

-lo que está claro es que nos está escuchando -musitó su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados de furia; dándose la vuelta miró fijamente hacia la escalera y alzó la varita lanzando con rapidez una maldición asesina-. ¡Vamos, viejo! ¡Sabemos que está ahí!

Sabiendo que en la cocina no había nadie, Alecto y Amycus empezaron a subir la escalera lentamente mientras observaban a su alrededor.

Una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó de forma ensordecedora por toda la casa, posiblemente amplificada por un hechizo, que les puso la piel de gallina. Un golpe muy fuerte, y de repente, ante Alecto que iba caminando primero, apareció ni más ni menos que un dragón.

La mujer gritó y trastabilló cuando quiso detenerse. Estaban en medio de una escalera muy empinada y estrecha, que solo se podía recorrer en fila de a uno. Amycus no era capaz de ver lo que había hecho que Alecto se pusiera como loca, pero su hermana parecía querer salir corriendo. Mirando hacia todos lados, alzaba la varita temblando como una hoja y empujaba a su hermano hacia atrás. Se giró hacia él y quiso apartarlo para huir del dragón ya que sabía que a eso no se podían enfrentar ni de broma si querían vivir... prefería al señor oscuro... pero su hermano la retuvo fuertemente e hizo que se agachara para poder ver lo que ocurría. Alecto gritó viendo ante sí al dragón, de nuevo girada hacia éste, y Amycus pudo observar apenas un segundo la criatura perfecta que tenían frente a ellos. Pero entonces el bicho gigante se fijó en Amycus, que ahora también estaba ante el dragón, y se convirtió en un gigante.

Los dos respiraron con dificultad. Un dragón, un gigante. Otro truco.

Alecto jadeó mientras cogía fuerzas mentalmente para enfrentarse a lo que sabía iba a aparecer, y se levantó para que el monstruo solo la viera a ella. Este se volvió hacia la mujer y con un sonido se transformó en un inmenso dragón cuando su hermano quedó oculto tras su espalda.

-riddicu... -empezó la mujer con la voz entrecortada por el miedo-. Te voy a matar, viejo... ¡riddiculus!

El dragón se hizo muy pequeñito, y apareció vestido con una túnica rosa y una diadema de bebé llena de flores. Alecto sonrió apenas, demasiado molesta, y convocó un baúl donde encerró rápidamente al maldito Boggart. Acto seguido volvió a lanzar una bombarda hacia la pared que tenían en frente, destrozando el muro de una de las habitaciones.

-te juro -murmuró Amycus cuando llegaron al pasillo superior ambos jadeantes-, que cuando lo vea, lo que menos va a temer es por su vida...

Los seguidores de quien no debe ser nombrado abrieron una puerta y entraron en una pequeña habitación. En ella, había fotografías del famoso niño que vivió y de sus amigos. Recortes de periódicos, un montón de dibujos absurdos... y varios libros sobre una mesa. En la estantería, también había varios juguetes de cuando alguien era pequeño. Esa era la habitación de la niña de la casa.

Sin encontrar nada, salieron del lugar y caminaron con decisión hacia la segunda puerta del pasillo. El baño. Era pequeño, apenas entraban dos personas cómodamente, y no había más que abrir la puerta para darse cuenta de que allí no había nadie.

Amycus volvió a suspirar hastiado cuando vio acercarse desde la otra punta del pasillo una gran llamarada de fuego que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Lanzó un potente hechizo de agua y observó como la mitad del fuego era apagado, pero el resto siguió avanzando. Ambos mortífagos empezaron a toser por la densidad del humo que de repente había en toda esa zona y se apresuraron a protegerse la nariz y boca con la mano izquierda mientras se defendían.

Se miraron molestos y atacaron a un mismo tiempo. Un doble hechizo de agua salió de cada varita y chocó de lleno con las llamas. Con otro giro de su mano, Amycus realizó un hechizo casco burbuja tanto en él como en su hermana y gruñó enfadado apartando la mano de su nariz ya pudiendo respirar con tranquilidad.

-si no quisiera ver tu cara de horror cuando te encontremos, aumentaría ese fuego para que te consumieras con la maldita casa, asqueroso traidor a la sangre -escupió Alecto mientras caminaban hacia las otras dos puertas que había al fondo del pasillo.

Las dos estaban abiertas de par en par. Anduvieron con diligencia hacia allí y Alecto entró en la primera. Era una especie de despacho con un montón de utensilios raros sobre la mesa. Libros de criaturas fantásticas que jamás se habían nombrado oficialmente, pociones extrañas, sustancias diversas en frascos... todo aquello parecía en esencia un laboratorio o algo parecido.

Amycus permaneció de espaldas a su hermana, mirando hacia el pasillo con la varita en la mano y esperando que Alecto le avisara si tenía éxito o no. vigilaba que el viejo no les sorprendiera desde otro lugar. En frente de esa habitación había una especie de cómoda con varias fotografías sobre ella. Amycus miró sonriendo con maldad hacia allí, el viejo estaba en una de las fotos. En la otra, una mujer con un bebé, ambos rubios. Dejó salir una risa irónica. Pronto la familia se reuniría en el más allá, como estaban en esos cuadros.

Alecto chasqueó la lengua. Allí no estaba, y nada de lo que había ahí podía ser el viejo transmutado o algo así. No había tampoco nadie invisible, ni desilusionado. El maldito tenía que estar en la otra habitación.

-¿Alecto? -llamó entonces el otro mortífago girándose hacia ella y mirando hacia todos lados con inquietud.

La mortífago apartó la mirada de la habitación y se giró hacia su hermano mirándolo interrogante. Amycus apretaba con fuerza su varita y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos hacia todos lados sin detenerse en ningún lugar. Ella le hizo un gesto para que hablara cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pero él siguió buscándola sin verla.

El hombre empezó a caminar por la habitación mirando en todos lados como un descosido mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia cualquier lugar, girando sobre sí mismo y volviendo sobre sus pasos. Estaba totalmente desorientado. En cuestión de segundos, Amycus se había vuelto loco.

-¡Alecto! -volvió a gritar su hermano dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, ya en el interior de la habitación-. ¡Alecto! ¡Alecto!

La mortífago frunció el ceño y lo miró fijamente. Él, sin mirarla, seguía buscando, como si ella no estuviera ahí.

-¿pero qué coño haces? -preguntó ella caminando hacia él.

-¿Alecto? -volvió a llamar el hombre, en ese momento gritando.

Vale, no es que la buscara como si no estuviera, es que no la estaba viendo.

Su hermana apretó los labios y se apresuró a llegar donde el hombre estaba. Lo aferró del brazo y lo giró hacia ella para que la mirara. Él gritó aterrado mientras empezaba a sacudírsela como si tuviera algo enganchado al brazo sin realmente saber quien lo tocaba.

Alecto alzó la varita para lanzarle un hechizo y despejarle la mente ya que posiblemente había recibido un maldito confundus, o algo parecido. Los ojos de su hermano estaban blancos, no podían estar viendo nada. Y posiblemente tampoco la escuchaba, se dio cuenta de esto al intentar hablarle en voz baja y no obtener respuesta de él. Pero su hechizo quedó en su lengua sin poder salir, ya que Amycus hacía todo lo posible por alejarla de él.

-¡maldita sea! -gritó Amycus mientras forcejeaba intentando soltarse del agarre de su hermana-. ¡Alecto! ¡Alecto!

Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación con un simple gesto de varita para que el maldito viejo, de estar fuera, no pudiera atacarles mientras se encargaba de su hermano. Tenía que atarlo o dejarlo inconsciente hasta que volviera en sí. Estaba totalmente ido, seguramente el viejo le había echado un hechizo y solo Salazar sabía que es lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Amycus. Pero fuera como fuera, no podía arruinar la misión.

Amycus estaba en un limbo. No pensaba, no razonaba, no entendía. Todo era confuso. Era más fácil obedecer, actuar, hacer lo que le decían que hiciera. Su hermana no estaba, ese viejo la había matado y por eso tenía que matarlo... matar, matar...

Cuando la mujer volvió a intentar elevar la varita en contra del hombre, éste se abalanzó sobre ella y le clavó la suya en el cuello, mientras la ahogaba con la otra mano.

Tenía que acabar con él...

-Amycus -gruñó la chica intentando que lo soltara-. Por Salazar bendito...

-te voy a matar, te voy a matar -murmuraba el mortífago mientras seguía ahogando a su propia hermana contra el suelo.

Tras unos minutos, Alecto consiguió soltarse gracias a un hechizo que le lanzó al otro, y se puso en pie. Ambos jadeaban. Uno enloquecido, la otra demasiado cansada por la falta de aire.

La mortífago le lanzó un hechizo de cuerdas pero el otro se movió justo en el momento preciso para evitarlo. Volvió a echarse contra ella, pero entonces fue Alecto quien aprovechándose de que no la veía se apartó, provocando que él cayera al suelo. Decidida, elevó de nuevo la varita para detenerlo pero tuvo que apartarse de un salto cuando su hermano empezó a tirar maldiciones asesinas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡avada kedavra! ¡Avada kedavra! ¡Avada kedavra!

-¡pero por Salazar slytherin! -exclamó Alecto empezando a asustarse cada vez más-. ¡Finite incantatem! ¡Finite incantatem! ¡Incarcerous! ¡Expelliarmus! desma...

Matar, había que matarlo. Dónde estaba Alecto? ¿Por qué no iba a ayudarle? estaba muerta, estaba muerta... Amycus no entendía, no podía pensar, no podía ver ni escuchar, solo tenía una clara certeza, pero no era producto de sus sentidos, si no de su mente.

-¡avada kedavra!

Alecto se quedó paralizada, mirando en dirección a su hermano, con la cara más aterrada que jamás había tenido. Todavía con la varita en la mano, se desplomó en el suelo y quedó inmóvil.

Pero Amycus, todavía sin saber lo que allí ocurría, se puso en pie y continuó lanzando maldiciones asesinas a todos lados. Varios hechizos verdes más impactaron sobre Alecto, que tendida en el suelo, muerta, ya no volvería a levantarse nunca más. Algunas otras maldiciones chocaron en la mesa, haciendo que explotaran recipientes de pociones y por consiguiente se incendiara el despacho.

Amycus continuó lanzando maldiciones asesinas sin descanso, mientras giraba enloquecido a su alrededor, con los ojos completamente abiertos y blancos, brillando por su ceguera. No sentía, no veía ni escuchaba, tampoco olía el humo que estaba empezando a cubrir el lugar. No sentía el calor del fuego, ni podía detener su locura para protegerse del incendio que él mismo había generado, porque no era él mismo, si no una marioneta manejada por hilos invisibles. Su mente y la magia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una persona enmascarada entró en el lugar observando con frialdad y analizando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Movió una de las sillas poniéndola justo en medio de la maldición asesina que iba hacia él cuando Amycus lanzó el hechizo hacia la puerta, y esta explotó. Dio un par de pasos hacia el interior del lugar y chasqueó la lengua con desprecio al ver el cadáver de Alecto. Definitivamente, eran unos inútiles.

Se apartó de otra maldición asesina que iba de nuevo hacia él y elevó la varita para apagar el incendio que se extendía por el despacho, imparable. Si aquello proseguía no podían cumplir su misión, y ésta era lo más importante que tenían en ese momento.

Después, movió con desgano su muñeca y un hechizo fue a chocar directamente en el pecho del hombre justo cuando volvía a abrir la boca para lanzar otra vez la maldición asesina.

-me puedes explicar -musitó la voz de Not con maldad, mientras Amycus sacudía la cabeza volviendo en sí-. ¿Qué se supone que haces matando a tu hermana en vez de al mago que veníais a buscar?

-¿cómo...? ¿Cómo...? -tartamudeó el mortífago sin entender que ocurría mientras se frotaba la cara-. ¿Qué?

-supongo que no encontrasteis al viejo -resopló Theodore con hastío sin darle ninguna importancia a Alecto-. Bien, andando, si no quieres terminar peor que tu hermana. Te aseguro que la muerte que te espera después de esto, como no completes la misión va a ser mil veces peor que lo que hiciste.

Amycus, conmocionado, sin entender lo que había pasado miró a su alrededor con asombro al ver como estaba la habitación. Detuvo la mirada en Alecto y lentamente caminó hacia ella. Él no pudo haberla matado, él estaba vigilando que el viejo no apareciera y les volviera a jugar una mala pasada. Él estaba en la puerta, y de golpe se encontraba en medio de la habitación, con todo destrozado. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? pero su hermana estaba claramente con la apariencia de haber recibido una maldición asesina. El viejo no pudo ser, nunca haría eso, no tenía suficiente odio en su interior para poder hacerlo. Miró su varita y apretó los labios pensativo. Enfadado con el viejo, con Not por haber aparecido y no poder llevarse ellos el mérito de la misión, con él mismo por no saber qué había pasado y con su hermana por haber muerto, sin todavía entender que había pasado, le cerró los ojos con una mano y se levantó.

Serio, miró a Not que ya caminaba hacia la puerta. Theodore era un maldito, quizá él había hecho todo eso para llevarse la aprobación de su señor. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Theodore había matado a su hermana y le quería hacer creer a Amycus que la había matado él. Tenía que matarlo... tenía que...

Aferró con fuerza su varita y la quiso elevar contra su compañero. Pero entonces frunció los labios.

No tenía sentido. Por qué Not iba a matar a Alecto? al lord no le gustaría, y Not nunca haría algo en contra del señor oscuro. Sacudió la cabeza buscando quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. Podía haber sido el maldito viejo de forma indirecta. Llevaba desde que habían llegado haciéndoles pasar un infierno, que si los árboles, que si los Boggart, que si el incendio. Ataques desde lejos, sin acercarse, sin atreverse a mostrarse. No le extrañaría nada que le hubiera lanzado un confundus. Quería que se volviera loco para que así se mataran entre ellos y librarse sin mancharse las manos. Solo recordaba estar mirando hacia fuera, riéndose del viejo, y de repente Not estaba con él, y su hermana muerta. Había un espacio de tiempo en el que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado. Y eso solía ocurrir cuando te lanzaban un imperio o un confundus. Y si no había sido Not, que no tenía lógica que fuera él, tenía que haber sido el viejo.

no. él no iba a volverse loco ni caer en su trampa. Iba a matarlo, muy lenta y dolorosamente. Porque él tenía toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Maldito viejo traidor a la sangre... su hermana... muerta por esa maldita basura...

-Carrow -musitó Not sin girarse mientras salía de la habitación-. Espabila. No tengo todo el día. Lleváis aquí media hora y no habéis hecho nada.

El mortífago le dedicó una última mirada a su hermana e inclinó hacia ella la cabeza a modo de respeto. Juró ante su cuerpo acabar con el hijo de puta que le había hecho eso, y decidido a ello abandonó el lugar. Le haría la vida imposible al viejo, en esa vida y en la siguiente.

-Not, ¿cuándo llegaste? -le preguntó mientras iban hacia la puerta del final del pasillo, que seguía abierta, dispuesto a corroborar sus pensamientos.

-hace dos minutos -respondió el hombre-. Tenías un potente hechizo de confundus. Estuviste cara a cara con el viejo y no lo mataste, absurdo.

Sí, el viejo había tenido que estar muy cerca de él para controlar su mente de esa manera. Le había hecho creer que su hermana era el propio viejo. Lo iba recordando. La oscuridad, el silencio, la soledad. La certeza de que el viejo les iba a matar a los dos, de que había matado a su hermana, de que tenía que matarlo, de que le lastimaría. Recordaba que la había llamado. Ella no respondía, y de golpe lo sujetaban. Le hizo creer que era él. Iba a matarlo. De la peor forma.

-no lo hemos visto desde que llegamos -le dijo a su compañero mientras lo aferraba del brazo-. Él juega con nuestra mente, ¡nos hace creer cosas que no son! primero pensé que Alecto era él, ahora pensé que tú la habías matado...

Theodore Not lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia su compañero y este alejó la mano del brazo del superior con rapidez, atemorizado por la mirada del hombre.

Not chasqueó la lengua mientras se encogía de hombros, impasible.

-me da igual lo que os haga creer, teníais que matarlo. Dijisteis estar listos para ello. Esa era vuestra misión, lo único que importa. Si no podéis con un viejo loco, ¿cómo esperáis servir al señor oscuro?

Amycus gruñó y dio un paso adelante, adentrándose en la habitación. Estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a ese mal nacido que ellos podían perfectamente servir al señor oscuro. Bueno, él podía perfectamente servirlo. Mataría al viejo, y le llevaría el cadáver a su señor para que lo viera con sus propios ojos. Se vengaría de lo que el viejo les acababa de hacer. Disfrutaría con su muerte mucho más que con la de cualquier otro. Lo mataría lentamente... tenía que pagar por lo que le había hecho a su hermana, tenía que pagar. Él la había matado, por su culpa. Por la culpa de ese mago sucio que jamás debía haber nacido. Había matado a su propia hermana, sangre de su sangre...

Amycus solo tenía rabia en el cuerpo mientras avanzaba por la habitación lentamente y sujetaba la varita con fuerza ante él. Su sangre hervía, podía sentirlo, podía sentir las venas palpitando en su cuello queriendo venganza. Aquello No solo era la misión del lord, ahora ya era personal.

Not siguió a su compañero y miró a su alrededor ladeando la cabeza, buscando sentir la magia para saber dónde estaba el viejo ocultándose. Seguramente, por lo que podía sentir en los hechizos que allí se habían estado utilizando, camuflado entre la pared. Podía estar bajo algún desilusionador... pero después de hacerles frente a ellos debía de estar cansado, muy agotado. No iba a serle fácil aguantar ese nivel de magia. El viejo estaba acabado, lo sabía. Y ellos tenían formas de saber donde se encontraba una persona desilusionada. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo hicieran visible y lo mataran. Y eso todos lo sabían. El reloj estaba ya en su cuenta atrás.

Dio un paso en el interior de la habitación, siguiendo a Amycus y observó a su alrededor. Una habitación sencilla, una cama, una mesita, un escritorio y un armario. A simple vista no había nadie. Pero él estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo con total claridad. Como también sabía que ese viejo no saldría de ahí con vida.

Lo primero que hizo mientras miraba a su alrededor fue cerrar la puerta con varios hechizos para que nadie pudiera ni entrar ni salir, y fortaleció el hechizo de anti aparición. La vida de ese mago había llegado a su fin y nadie podría salvarlo.

Amycus había caminado furioso y necesitado de venganza delante de él. Lo había intentado, eso no se podía negar. Pero no era suficiente. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo ante los pies de Not mientras se desangraba producto de un Difindo directo a su yugular. Not levantó un gran escudo automáticamente ante él para defenderse de los hechizos que el viejo empezó a lanzarle, mientras la sangre de su compañero salpicaba su cuerpo y ensangrentaba el suelo. Con las manos intentando taponar la herida, con la varita caída, apenas quince segundos después, Amycus, quedó inerte.

Theodore lo supo. El viejo lo había hecho. Un buen mago, no cabía duda, si no no podría estar atacando de esa forma desde la oscuridad. Tenía un manejo de la magia muy interesante. Controlaba magia mental, tenía precisión en los hechizos, era capaz de manipular seres animados por lo que había visto en el jardín... y hacer todo eso manteniendo el hechizo de desilusión en él mismo. Un mago poderoso. Lástima que estuviera en el bando equivocado y tuviera que morir.

El mago dejó de atacar a Not ante la imposibilidad de alcanzarle debido a su gran hechizo protector, y el mortífago se dispuso a pasar a la ofensiva. Aquel juego ya había durado demasiado. Ya le había dado la oportunidad de rendirse. Pero no lo iba a hacer, como Not sabía que él tampoco iba a dejarlo irse con vida. Not miró impasible a su compañero y pasó por encima de su cadáver. Podría haberlo salvado, tal vez. Podría haberse empeñado en evitar su desangramiento, quien sabe. Quizá si estuviera algún compañero ahí, le habría preguntado por qué no lo había hecho. Y Not no podría contestar. La escoria moría, era así de simple. Si no tenía suficiente poder para sobrevivir, ¿quién era él para arrebatárselo a la muerte? cada uno sellaba su propio destino.

-no estaban listos -dijo para sí mientras pasaba por encima del cadáver; con la varita en ristre, el mortífago Theodore Not miró directamente al frente.

Sintió al momento de dejar de recibir hechizos desde un rincón oscuro de la habitación, como la magia allí presente descendía notablemente. El poder de ese viejo se estaba agotando.

-para tener alguna esperanza de salir con vida de aquí, me tenías que haber matado a mí -le dijo con una voz susurrante el seguidor de quien no debe ser nombrado.

-contigo no tengo ninguna oportunidad -se escuchó la voz seria de un hombre mientras volvía a lanzar una seguidilla de Difindos y bombardas sin conseguir nada-. Pero me llevo dos de tres conmigo a la tumba. Díselo a tu señor. Si sus secuaces son como éstos, mejor que vaya buscando un lugar donde morir, porque pronto llegará su final.

Not rechazó todos los Difindo y provocó que las bombardas chocaran contra la pared, causando grandes explosiones en la casa. Luego tuvo que esquivar un hechizo de desarme, y otro de cuerdas. Aquello era una estupidez para Theodore Not. El viejo no podía enfrentarse a él con esos hechizos de niños. Pero ya estaba cansado, muy cansado. La cuenta atrás había terminado.

-tienes agallas, viejo -le dijo Not sin moverse-. Acepto eso.

Apenas sin hacer gesto alguno, Theodore Not levantó más la varita rompiendo su defensa y apuntó hacia un rincón de la habitación, que estaba en penumbras.

En cuestión de segundos, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que su intuición fuera cierta. Una simple comprobación y la luz indicó el lugar exacto donde el viejo estaba camuflado, como él había pensado, en la pared. Otro hechizo y la varita salió disparada hacia la mano extendida del mortífago. Otro más y colocó un hechizo de inmovilidad en el hombre. Arqueó las cejas y ladeó la cabeza.

-hiciste mal en gastar todas tus energías en ellos, tal vez podrías haber intentado escapar -le dijo el hombre.

-prefiero hacer justicia antes que escapar -respondió el mago adulto-. Y ya te lo he dicho. Hoy lo he hecho. Jamás hubiera escapado. No tendría la satisfacción que tengo ahora.

-hubiese sido interesante una verdadera lucha entre tú y yo, viejo -admitió Theodore mientras alzaba la varita apenas hacia el lugar, podía reconocer el poder, y era una pena no poder aprovecharlo; ese viejo había sido desperdiciado durante todos esos años.

-esto no es una victoria para vosotros -murmuró el anciano-. Tú y tu señor, lo sabéis.

La luz verde atravesó la habitación a toda velocidad y desapareció al chocar con alguien. La persona cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y Not asintió con gravedad. Lo sabía. Aquello no era una victoria. El viejo había matado a dos de los mortífagos adelantados del lord. Eso no le iba a gustar nada. Y el anciano apenas se tenía en pie, ya era un vejestorio, tenía que haber sido mucho más fácil de matar. No, aquello era una derrota. Y al lord no le gustaría para nada. Malditos ineptos, ni muertos sabían dejar las cosas bien hechas.

Se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás caminó por el pasillo. Allí ya no tenía nada más que hacer. El señor oscuro debía ser informado de inmediato.

Colocó un hechizo desilusionador sobre su persona y quitó sus hechizos de anti aparición y las diversas protecciones que habían utilizado en la casa. Cuanto antes llegaran los aurores, mejor.

Abrió la puerta de la calle y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Decidido y seguro de sí mismo, Not se alejó unos pasos de la casa esquivando los agujeros de raíces y las que habían quedado inmóviles sobre la tierra, ya muertas sin poder ser dirigidas por nadie.

Apuntó al cielo y murmuró con sequedad una palabra.

Sobre la casa, yació desde ese momento una calavera negra con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. La muerte había llegado a ese lugar.

-oh, no, no, no -sollozó Hermione mientras Ginny jadeaba al mismo tiempo que Ron.

-¿cómo...? -preguntó Harry mientras se llevaba una mano inconscientemente a su cicatriz-. ¿Qué...?

-¿no sentiste nada? -preguntó Blaise sin apartar la mirada del salvador del mundo mágico.

-no, está funcionando muy bien la oclumancia -respondió Harry negando de forma afectada-. ¿Fueron...? ¿Estamos seguros?

Pansy y Neville intercambiaron una mirada preocupada mientras ron se frotaba las sienes negando con la cabeza, incrédulo. Ginny seguía en silencio agarrada al brazo de su hermano a modo de apoyo. Todos sabían lo que significaba ese "ha empezado". Claro que habían sido ellos, pero nadie quería aceptarlo, decirlo en voz alta. Eso lo haría más real.

-lo fueron a buscar a la casa -explicó el moreno-. Los Carrow estaban muertos. Pero fue otra persona porque lanzaron la marca tenebrosa luego de la muerte de esos inútiles. No sé nada más.

Por eso se habían llevado a luna del gran comedor, por eso Blaise estaba tan afectado, por eso Luna estaba hablando sola con el profesor. No hacía falta decirlo en voz alta. Era obvio.

-era lo único que tenía -susurró Neville sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de su ensimismamiento, terriblemente apenado.

-¿hasta cuándo, joder? -exclamó Pansy golpeando el suelo con su pie, enfadada-. ¿Por qué a ella?

Nadie pudo responder. Todos se quedaron inmóviles mientras respiraban agitadamente como si hubieran recorrido kilómetros a toda velocidad. Unos miraban al suelo como Neville, ron y Harry, otros se miraban entre sí, como Ginny y Blaise, y las otras dos chicas tenían la mirada perdida. Aquello era un golpe a su estado, a su adolescencia. Hermione fue quien puso en palabras lo que pensaban todos.

-ha empezado -susurró Hermione con la mirada perdida-. Hasta ahora sabíamos que la guerra estaba ahí afuera, que nos teníamos que enfrentar y por eso entrenábamos... pero... ahora es tangible, es real... ahora lo estamos viviendo nosotros mismos. Nadie está a salvo.

-¿sabéis lo peor? -gruñó Pansy cruzándose de brazos y apretando los dientes-. Seré una inmadura, una caprichosa y egoísta. ¡Pero me da igual lo que pase con los demás! -alzó la voz y ron acudió a su lado para evitar que gritara más de la cuenta, Pansy enfadada era incontrolable-. Me importa una mierda quien haya muerto hasta ahora, ¡o en la guerra pasada! me importan muy poco las personas a las que este hijo de puta ha matado. Solo quiero saber por qué a ella, ¿por qué nosotros?

Y Pansy les hizo despertar la frustración, el egoísmo y la rabia. Ellos no habían hecho nada para ganarse todo lo que estaban teniendo que vivir. Solo habían nacido en el momento y en el lugar equivocado. Lo enfrentaban, luchaban para salvarse y salvar lo que pudieran, pero no era justo. Su lado racional sabía que no había nada que se pudiera hacer; había que enfrentarse a lo que les había tocado vivir y hacer lo mejor que pudieran, pero en ciertos momentos su adolescencia salía a la luz y querían gritar y enfadarse con todos y con todo.

-tenemos que hacer frente a esto -musitó Hermione mirando con ternura a Pansy-. Es lo que hay, Pans. Tenemos que ser fuertes. Todos en el fondo, sabíamos a lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar. Lo hemos vivido hace dos años ya, casi perdemos allí a gente, lo hemos vivido hace tres años, murió Cedric...

-sí -gruñó Pansy con hastío-, pero en aquel momento, ninguno de ellos me importaba.

-entonces ahora -respondió la castaña-, tendremos más oportunidades de ganar esto que antes, porque lucharemos por lo que queremos y por quienes queremos. Tenemos que ser fuertes, ahora más que nunca. Por Luna, por todos nosotros. Porque esto no va a ser lo primero ni lo último.

-y Blaise -habló Ginny con seriedad mirando hacia su amigo, conociéndolo demasiado bien-, tú tendrás que estar con Luna más que nunca. Te necesita.

-pues ya me dirás que hago -gruñó el chico con sequedad-. Mi madre es una mortífago y, oh... te recuerdo que no sé quien es mi padre. No soy el novio más cariñoso ni cercano del mundo.

-eres su novio -insistió Ginny-. Es tu deber.

-lo que menos va a querer Luna es tener cerca a alguien próximo a los asesinos de su padre -exclamó él con rabia-. Te he dicho que mi madre es...

Y ahí estaba el Blaise inseguro que pocas veces se dejaba ver. Luna había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba, y él no se iba a sentir lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Por la familia que tenía a sus espaldas, por ser hijo de un mortífago, por ser un Slytherin. Blaise sabía mucho de pelear, de jugar, de estrategia y magia oscura, pero en el afecto era una persona totalmente perdida. Nunca lo había tenido ni lo había dado. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ginny gruñó y lo empujó contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas mientras Ron ponía una mueca de dolor y Hermione era capaz de sonreír entre lágrimas a pesar de la situación.

-¡no digas gilipolleces! -exclamó la chica mientras Blaise se masajeaba la cabeza, donde se había golpeado-. Luna nos necesita, pero sobre todo te necesita, ¡a ti! ¡A su novio! ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con los asesinos de su padre? ¿Acaso todavía no has pasado la etapa de "no merezco nada por ser hijo de esa mujer?" -Blaise sonrió algo tímidamente escuchando el calificativo asqueado que Ginny había dado a su madre. Su hermana siempre tenía esa forma de sacarlo de la oscuridad-. Supéralo, Zabini. Y prepárate para mover el culo por mi cuñada. ¡Porque si no te voy a dar tal patada que vas a llegar al otro continente sin necesidad de la aparición! ¡Y con ida y vuelta!

-auch -dijo Neville mientras Harry, frotándose la cicatriz buscando recomponerse, también sonreía levemente.

El carácter efusivo de la Gryffindor siempre los transportaba a todos, estuvieran en el mundo de tinieblas en el que estuvieran, a otro lugar. Sobre todo a sus hermanos. En realidad, era imposible no prestarle atención cuando se ponía a gritar como una energúmena. Daban ganas de matarla, era cierto, pero te hacía dejar de pensar en todo lo malo que se te estuviera pasando por la mente.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza aceptando parte de lo que la Gryffindor decía. Lo intentaría. No sabía si iba a poder, pues no sabía cómo hacer en esos casos. Pero lo intentaría. Lo que sí tenía claro era otra cosa.

-lo que te juro -dijo Blaise mirando con firmeza a los ojos de su hermana que asintió queriendo escucharle-, es que estos van a arrepentirse de haber puesto una mano encima de alguien que nos importa. Llegó la hora de salir ahí afuera y no solo entrenar. Tenemos que pasar a la acción.

-pero no estamos listos, el profesor dice... -empezó Harry.

-¡el profesor nada, Potter! -se exasperó Pansy dando un paso hacia él-. Blaise tiene razón, tienen que pagar. Nos estamos arriesgando dentro del colegio por darles a los profesores información, ¡teniendo que aguantar a los estúpidos que creen en la superioridad de la sangre para poder hacer algo! pues ya es hora de que hagamos algo que sirva de verdad y nos arriesguemos por algo con sentido. Ya no somos niños que tenemos que estar esperando el asentimiento de los profesores, o diciéndoles las cosas como si fueran peleas de escuela. Somos adultos ya, chicos. Y aunque sea injusto, es lo que nos ha tocado vivir, Hermione tiene razón. Y tenemos que enfrentarlo como es debido, por todos nosotros. Somos adultos por el amor de Salazar. Yo no quiero estar fuera. Si hay que luchar, que se luche. ¡Si hay que vengar se vengará! ¡Si hay que pelear pues se peleará! a mí ya me han metido, yo ya no estoy al margen. No voy a esconderme. Estamos lo más listos que podemos estar para una guerra, nadie nos va a preparar para eso. Tendremos que seguir teniendo mucho entrenamiento y precaución. Pero llegó la hora de hacerle frente.

Harry Potter frunció el ceño mientras pensaba las palabras de Pansy, que por su rostro, le habían tocado bien hondo. Miró a sus mejores amigos que lo observaban esperando una reacción por su parte y notó en ellos el ánimo que le reflejaban sus ojos. La slytherin tenía razón. Estaban listos, lo más listos que podían estar. Quizá había llegado la hora de enfrentar su destino, y no porque se lo hayan dicho, si no porque él quisiera hacerlo. Tomar las riendas de su vida, estar apoyando a sus amigos. Porque él quería hacerlo.

Asintió lentamente, muy lentamente. Con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, al escuchar a una slytherin hablar así, al sentir la decisión lenta pero segura del niño que vivió, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley asintieron tras él, apoyándole en la decisión al momento.

-estamos contigo, compañero -le palmeó en la espalda el pelirrojo.

-no esperaba otra cosa de vosotros -rió Harry nerviosamente-. ¿Y cómo haremos esto?

-yo voy a pedir entrada en la orden del fénix -soltó Neville a bocajarro haciendo que todos lo miraran por la intervención tan directa del Gryffindor; el Gryffindor riendo miró a un Blaise atónito-. No pretenderás, Blaise, salir al campo de batalla solo, ¿verdad? para ayudar en la guerra e intervenir, tendremos que hacerlo con alguien. ¿Y qué mejor que con gente que sabe cómo? ¿Qué mejor que cerca de esa gente que nos entrena?

-bueno -sonrió Pansy con suavidad-, Blaise, tengo que decirte que Neville tiene un punto...

-hablaremos con el profesor esta noche -dijo Hermione.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho del profesor de encantamientos se abrió y un apenado Flitwick daba el paso a una aturdida rubia que con la cabeza gacha se acercó a su grupo de amigos.

Blaise acudió a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza mientras Ginny asentía conforme con esa conducta del moreno. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Estar para ella.

Luna Lovegood se dejó abrazar sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia ni dar ningún tipo de respuesta. Y mientras los demás intercambiaban una mirada de tristeza, el profesor volvía a su despacho con la cabeza gacha, la joven bruja rompió en un llanto desgarrador mientras se escondía en el pecho de su novio.

-tenemos que hablar con Draco y Theo -susurró Ginny mientras Pansy asentía a su lado con los dientes apretados-. Tenemos que ponerlos al tanto... van a estar preocupados.

-los voy a matar uno a uno -rugió Pansy mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba del lugar a grandes zancadas afectada ante la visión del quiebre de su amiga, la más inocente y pura-. ¡Voy a conseguir la puta cabeza del que hizo esto y se la voy a mandar a Voldemort en una miserable caja!

Neville se estremeció mientras Hermione suspiraba con algo de preocupación. Pansy posiblemente no se había dado ni cuenta de que había utilizado el nombre del señor oscuro. Y era capaz de hacer lo que había jurado. Si Pansy prometía algo, lo cumplía, sobre todo con la gente a la que le importaba. Lo haría.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada alarmada. Cuando Harry empujó a su amigo hacia el lugar por donde Pansy se había marchado, Ron negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-necesita estar sola -susurró el Gryffindor con certeza-. Y Luna y Blaise también.

-panda de hijos de puta -escupió Ginny mientras se alejaba también de ellos en dirección opuesta a la que se había ido Pansy, con las manos temblando de furia-. Los odio, los odio, los odio...

-Ginny... -dijo entonces Ron intentando ir tras ella.

-déjala -le intervino Blaise mientras acariciaba la espalda de la Ravenclaw de manera rítmica y calmante-. Ella también necesita estar sola.

Con suavidad, el joven slytherin apoyó a su novia contra su cuerpo y con una sonrisa cansada hacia Hermione y un gesto de cabeza hacia los varones, la pareja avanzó por

El pasillo dejando a los cuatro Gryffindor de séptimo totalmente shockeados. Cuando los sollozos de Luna desaparecieron, Harry Potter gritó de rabia, dolor y frustración. Y mientras Hermione apretaba las manos en puños intentando tranquilizarse, el niño que vivió lanzó un puñetazo hacia la pared una y otra vez, una y otra vez, mientras la sangre empezaba a descender por su mano. De la boca del Gryffindor salió un grito ensordecedor que afligió a sus amigos. Él ya había perdido todo por culpa de ese mago, y ahora les estaba tocando a la gente que tenía...

Ginny corrió por las escaleras mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No se detuvo a hablar con nadie. Muchos la llamaron, muchos le preguntaron qué pasaba, Gryffindors la intentaron detener, pero ella los esquivó mientras corría y corría jadeando por un aire fresco que no llegaba.

Patinó frente al tapiz de siempre en el séptimo piso, y con un grito de furia abrió la puerta de la sala de los menesteres tras pasar tres veces por delante de la pintura a toda velocidad.

No sabía lo que necesitaba ni lo que buscaba, porque en su cabeza solo había rabia. Pero tenía claro que el lugar donde quería estar era ese. Era su lugar, el espacio que podían compartir todos ellos.

Allí, un gran saco de boxeo la esperaba rodeado de fina hierba. Lo que le sacaría todo ese odio de dentro que sentía. Un odio visceral hacia aquellos que habían puesto en una situación tan vulnerable a Luna, la más buena de todos ellos.

Sin mirar a su alrededor, entró y dejó caer su primer golpe sobre él, gritando enfurecida, imaginándose que estaba pegando al mismísimo Voldemort.

A medida que los golpes se hicieron más furiosos, las lágrimas de la chica caían con más rapidez por su rostro. Sus gritos se hacían más fuertes. No veía ni lo que hacía ni como lo hacía. Tampoco sabía lo que decía. Insultaba, amenazaba. Se volvió loca de odio y rabia, descargando todo eso en aquel saco de tela.

Agotada, tras una larga pelea consigo misma, la joven se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sus rodillas. Iba a matar a todos aquellos que le estaban haciendo sufrir de esa manera a todos sus amigos. Porque había empezado por Luna, pero por desgracia sabía que todo aquello no terminaría solo ahí. La guerra les había alcanzado y les había demostrado que en efecto, no estaban libres de lo que pasaba. Luna había perdido a su padre la primera, pero no iba a ser la última.

Lo que tenía claro era que por cada golpe que les dieran, ellos les iban a devolver el doble. Se encargaría de eso, costara lo que costara.

La puerta se abrió y un sudoroso Draco Malfoy entró en el lugar con los ojos embotados en oscuridad. Lo sabía. Draco ya lo sabía.

Sin decir nada, el rubio se sentó al lado de su amiga y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, buscándola y necesitado de un contacto humano por muy raro que en él fuera. Porque aquello lo habían hecho los suyos, y porque antes tenía que sonreír cada vez que hicieran daño a Blaise y Pansy, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo por la muerte de Xenofilius. Aquello ya no era tan sencillo. Cada vez se hacía más difícil.

-sabía que te encontraría aquí -le susurró mientras la apretaba hacia él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sentados en el suelo mirando el infinito, con la pelirroja abrazada a sus rodillas y Draco abrazándola a ella, los dos hermanos permanecieron en el lugar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Pasó un buen tiempo hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir y un Blaise Zabini decaído y serio entró en el lugar. Los ojos de la pareja que estaba en el lugar se centraron en él y el moreno se detuvo al verlos.

-yo quería... -empezó el chico mientras los ojos de Ginny se volvían a anegar en lágrimas al ver la expresión cansada que mostraba su hermano; una expresión de quien había estado luchando con algo para lo que no estaba listo, una dureza a la que Blaise no solía enfrentar; la muerte, el dolor, la tristeza-. Gin, Drake...

Draco le sonrió y Ginny extendió una mano temblorosa hacia él. Cuando Blaise dio los cinco pasos que los separaban, sus manos se encontraron y, aferrándolo con fuerza, Ginny provocó que se sentara a su lado. Pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirroja y con la otra mano todavía sosteniendo la mano de su hermana, Blaise apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos suspirando con cansancio.

-¿luna? -susurró Ginny.

-está con los chicos -respondió en un hilo de voz Blaise-. Necesitaba... un momento...

Ginny asintió comprensiva. Enfrentarse a aquella situación siendo los amigos de Luna no era nada sencillo. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a la rubia en ese estado y dolía en exceso, y los ponía en una situación de no saber qué hacer. Pero Blaise, teniendo la personalidad que tenía, era más difícil aún. Necesitaba aislarse para poder volver a ser él. Se había sentido, durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Luna, como una persona inútil. No podía sonreír, no tenía sentido. No podía hacer ningún chiste, la situación no era para eso. Solo podía escucharla llorar y abrazarla. No podía decirle lo que quería hacer, matarlos a todos, porque no era lo que Luna tenía que escuchar. ¿Entonces? necesitaba un tiempo. Relajarse, aislarse de todos y de todo. Reencontrarse consigo mismo para coger fuerzas y enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad.

-no quiero ser como ellos -susurró Draco después de un tiempo, con miedo en la voz; Ginny bufó.

-no eres como ellos, Draco -le susurró-. Ninguno lo sois. Nunca lo seréis.

Y Ginny sonrió al rubio con tristeza mientras también alargaba su mano libre para entrelazarla con la de él. Y así, los tres agarrados de la mano y con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza apoyada en la pared, dejaron que la tranquilidad de su compañía los rodeara sin saber el tiempo que había pasado.

Así los encontraron Sirius Black junto a Remus Lupin tiempo después, cuando habían ido a buscarles, sabiendo que estarían ahí. Harry había terminado la clase de oclumancia con Dumbledore y ya habían estado con él. Se habían encontrado con los demás jóvenes a la salida del despacho del director, y ellos les habían dicho donde se encontrarían posiblemente. Los tres necesitaban estar solos.

Cuando Ginny se incorporó al ver a los adultos, Blaise y Draco la siguieron. Cuando la pelirroja dio un paso adelante para enfrentarse a ellos, Blaise y Draco lo dieron al mismo tiempo. Cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, los chicos inclinaron la cabeza en conformidad.

-han matado al padre de Luna -espetó la joven con aspereza en la voz, como si no la hubiera usado durante mucho tiempo-. Y no vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

-estamos listos -continuó Blaise.

-vamos a matarlos -escupió Draco con rabia.

-a ver -empezó Sirius con una extraña sensación en el estómago que no pudo identificar-. ¿Vosotros estáis conscientes de lo que estáis diciendo?

-sí -respondió Ginny mirando al animago a los ojos.

Ginny había cambiado, y cada vez cambiaba más. Sirius lo sabía. Y ellos tres cada vez estaban más unidos. El lazo que estaban formando parecía incluso mágico. ¿Cómo hacerles entrar en razón?

-tranquilizaros todos un momento -intervino Remus-. En primer lugar, Draco no puede hacer frente a nadie, todos creen que está del lado oscuro... en segundo lugar, Ginny, jovencita, tú eres menor de edad y...

-pues se acabó la farsa -gruñó Draco-. Han matado al padre de Luna, esto solo acaba de empezar y no pienso estar del otro lado mientras mis amigos mueren. No pienso apoyar esto ni un día más.

-la guerra no diferencia entre mayores y menores de edad -se encogió de hombros la pelirroja-. Si no me dejan ayudar a mis compañeros por ser una niña, lo haré de igual modo. Encontraré la forma. La guerra no me va a alcanzar con los brazos cruzados.

-vamos a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore -murmuró Blaise -. Estaría bien que nos acompañaras. Pero vamos a hacerlo, con tu ayuda o sin ella, Sirius.

El animago miró de reojo a su amigo licántropo que parecía analizar la situación de forma minuciosa y lentamente asintió consiguiendo de los otros tres unas sonrisas que parecían sinceras, mucho más relajados y tranquilos. Los jóvenes tal vez necesitaran eso, un adulto guiándoles y ayudándoles en aquel camino. Él había vivido todo aquello ya una vez y sabía por lo que estaban pasando. A él tal vez lo escucharían. Solo necesitaban un mentor y confiar en él. Mejor estar cerca de ellos, y no lejos. Si estaba próximo, al menos podía protegerlos. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo. De haber podido salvar a James y Lili, habría arriesgado todo sin importarle nada. No iba a ponerse en contra de que ayudaran, pero se encargaría de mantenerlos a salvo.

Cuando Ginny se alejó de ellos y caminó hacia la puerta, Blaise y Draco la siguieron de cerca totalmente decididos. Y Sirius y Remus, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que seguirlos, sin estar seguros de lo que a partir de ese momento pasaría.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 12.

En cuestión de segundos todo el grupo fue avisado. Mientras Ginny, Blaise y Draco subían las escaleras del despacho del director junto a Sirius y Remus, Pansy con Ron y Harry corrían hacia el lugar con el espejo en la mano mientras avisaban a Neville con un patronus enviado por Harry. y al mismo tiempo, una Hermione conciliadora guiaba a Luna por los pasillos del lugar hacia el despacho seguida de cerca por un Theo invisible dispuesto a hechizar a quien se acercara a la castaña o a Luna, protegiéndolas de todos y de todo.

Se sentaron a medida que fueron llegando bajo el escrutinio de un cansado pero curioso director, y uno tras otro con miradas seguras en sus rostros fueron enfrentando a la tristeza en aquellos ojos tras unas gafas de media Luna.

Cuando Neville se sentó al lado de Ronald Weasley, la slytherin Pansy Parkinson se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla mirando fijamente al director, con una dureza y seriedad que sorprendió a los adultos. No era normal ver esa expresión en la siempre fría Pansy Parkinson.

-voy a pelear en esta guerra -anunció con la voz segura de sí misma; un silencio atronador siguió la frase de la joven mientras Dumbledore observaba atento todo lo que allí ocurría.

Para los adultos, al haber sido guiados durante gran parte de su vida por prejuicios de sangre, todavía les costaba naturalizar ese tipo de actitudes, y siempre se llevaban algún que otro sobresalto, al no esperárselo.

Los Slytherin eran supuestamente gente fría, analítica, personas que no iban a arriesgar su vida por otros por nada, como estaba anunciando la joven serpiente que iba a hacer, porque justificarían eso con que a ellos no les iba ni les venía aquella guerra. Ella podía quedarse en su casa y salvarse. Sin embargo, ahí tenían un claro ejemplo de que eso era muy variable. Cada casa tenía unas características principales, eso era cierto, pero había otras muchas cualidades que eran propias de cada uno, que en mayor o menor medida guiaban su personalidad. Siempre dirigidos por la astucia, Sirius lo sabía. Pero esos Slytherins estaban demostrando cada vez más, que por sus amigos, por sus más allegados, podían ser los primeros en lanzarse a la batalla si hacía falta.

-yo también voy a hacerlo -murmuró entonces Neville asintiendo con la cabeza.

Otra sorpresa. El callado y silencioso Gryffindor. El miedoso Neville, el inseguro león, acababa de marcar su claro deseo frente a tres adultos y a todos sus amigos.

Pero eso solo les estaba sorprendiendo a los magos mayores. Mejor dicho, parecía que solo lo estaba haciendo con Dumbledore y Remus, ya que Sirius permanecía serio frente a los jóvenes, y los estudiantes solo miraban al frente, confiados y decididos.

Harry Potter fue quien siguió a su amigo Neville y el trío dorado se sumó a la decisión cuando Ronald y Hermione asintieron vigorosamente confirmando lo mismo.

Después de Theo, Draco, Ginny y Blaise se miraron y asintieron hacia sus compañeros, orgullosos.

-yo no creo que tenga que informarlo -se encogió de hombros Blaise -. Simplemente voy a hacerlo.

-no -susurró Luna con la voz temblorosa-. Por favor...

Todas las miradas se centraron en la rubia que respiraba con agitación agarrándose a los brazos de su silla con fuerza. El profesor Dumbledore suspiró y la miró directamente a los ojos, cambiando su foco de atención. Al verla su semblante se entristeció todavía más.

-señorita Lovegood -empezó el director con un susurro-. Lamento muchísimo por lo que está pasando.

-no quiero que peleéis -murmuró la Ravenclaw sin hacer caso al director, mirando al infinito-. He perdido a mi padre, no hagáis que os pierda a vosotros también...

Pansy desvió la mirada para no mostrarse afectada mientras Hermione jadeaba evitando un sollozo. Ron, Harry, Neville y Theo solo se miraron entre ellos. La pelirroja y sus dos hermanos entrecerraron los ojos mientras las manos de los tres se apretaban en puños y sus músculos se tensaban, llenos de odio y rabia.

-Blaise... -insistió la rubia al ver la expresión furiosa en el rostro de su novio-. Por favor...

-vamos a hablar esto con más tranquilidad -dijo Dumbledore mientras les indicaba a Sirius y Remus con un gesto que se sentaran junto a los jóvenes.

-está decidido, señor -murmuró Neville consiguiendo el asentimiento de sus amigos; con una sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro el joven miró a Luna-. Debemos hacerlo, necesitan la máxima ayuda posible, Luna.

La rubia no dijo nada. Bajó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se quedó ahí, silenciosa y abstraída, pero en esa ocasión no por la inocencia que tenía su personalidad, si no por el dolor que todo aquello le estaba generando. No pudo decirles nada. Lo sabía, era cierto. Los necesitaban. El bando de la luz necesitaba la máxima ayuda posible que se les pudiera ofrecer.

-me temo que no puedo negarme ante algo así -empezó el director con un suspiro-, porque Neville tiene razón. Pero quiero matizar varias cosas. En primer lugar, tengo que decir que me sorprende y me enorgullece lo que estáis dispuestos a hacer por el mundo mágico. Sois muy jóvenes y es impresionante que queráis ayudar, con esta madurez, para que esté a salvo lo que vosotros tanto queréis. Que no os hagáis a un lado como mucha gente es muy valiente, muy honorable por vuestra parte. De verdad, tengo que decir que sois especiales... todos. En segundo lugar -agregó perdiendo la sonrisa amable y endureciendo el rostro, causando en todos los que lo escuchaban tensas miradas-, me temo que, por mi parte al menos, debo matizar algunas cosas. Supongo que he sido informado porque soy el

Director del colegio al que acudís, o por ser el líder de la orden. Sea como sea, tengo que varias cuestiones que aclarar. Primero, como director de este colegio, no quiero que ninguno de vosotros, en el caso de ser necesario que salgáis ahí afuera, resulte herido, ni mucho menos muerto. Esto no es un juego, muchachos, es la vida real. Ahí fuera hay muertes -miró a Luna con lástima y siguió-, hay guerra, hay miseria. Y no estoy dispuesto a que a ninguno de mis estudiantes le pase nada. De ser necesario o imprescindible iréis, pero os aseguraréis de volver sanos y a salvo... no os arriesgaréis en exceso, o iréis en un grupo que no corra mucho peligro. Y señorita Weasley...

-ah, no -gruñó la joven apretando las manos sabiendo lo que venía y adelantándose a las palabras de Dumbledore.

-me temo que no puedo permitirle salir del colegio... usted es menor de edad de momento. No puedo negarles la salida a sus compañeros por ser mayores de edad, pero usted todavía es mi responsabilidad aquí dentro. -los dientes de la pelirroja se apretaron y Dumbledore le sonrió con amabilidad antes de volver a mirar a todos en general; Ginny gruñó por lo bajo-. Como líder de la orden del fénix y como líder de la resistencia en esta guerra me encantaría que en un futuro podáis pertenecer a la orden del Fénix. Pero hoy, no creo que sea el momento. Y me gustaría, que tú, Harry, no vayas a ninguna batalla por ahora -lo miró directamente-, no dejaré que el niño que vivió muera en la primera oportunidad que tengan los mortífagos para acabar contigo. Porque si tú mueres, muere toda esperanza en el mundo mágico. No importa la profecía, más allá de si es cierta o no, si no que también importa lo que la gente cree y por lo que la gente lucha. Y hoy día la gente lucha porque sabe que tú estás aquí, dispuesto a pelear por todos ellos algún día. Pero aún no llegó el momento. Te necesitamos. Y para eso tienes que estar preparado. Muy preparado. Entrenándote intensamente para salir lo más listo posible, no porque no seas fuerte hoy día, si no porque vas a serlo mucho más. Vamos a darte las máximas herramientas que estén en nuestras manos para que puedas acabar con Tom.

-estoy de acuerdo, Albus -habló Sirius sonriendo y apoyando su mano en el hombro de su ahijado al notar la incomodidad que de golpe mostraba el hijo de su mejor amigo al haber sido dejado en evidencia-. Terminarás con todo lo que se te ponga por delante, Harry,

Harry frunció los labios pero lentamente asintió. Si todos estaban de acuerdo en eso, no podía decir nada. No al menos en ese momento. Eso sí, si sus amigos iban no lo dejarían atrás. No se arriesgarían sin él poder estar cerca para ayudarles. Se tendría que cuidar mucho, pero no iba a dejarlos solos, no se iba a quedar quieto mientras los demás seguían luchando por él. Y por la mirada que sus compañeros le habían lanzado, las palabras del director les habían dado que pensar, y estaban totalmente de acuerdo con el viejo mago.

-que estemos o no en la orden del fénix -musitó Draco con seriedad-, no nos impide luchar. Usted lo dijo, Dumbledore, no puede impedírnoslo.

Dumbledore y Remus se miraron con preocupación. Sirius entrecerró los ojos con molestia hacia su primo. Habían pensado que con la negativa de entrar en la orden su ansia de luchar se iría, pero parecía que iba mucho más allá que un impulso. Parecía que había una decisión real.

-vamos a ir a luchar, profesor -musitó ron-, si somos de la orden, será mucho más fácil. Si no, lo seguiremos haciendo igual.

Albus suspiró y se llevó las manos a las sienes, frotándoselas levemente. Alzó los ojos y con preocupación miró al ave fénix que desde su percha miraba curiosamente a los jóvenes que tenía frente a él. Volvió a suspirar tras unos segundos de debate consigo mismo y miró al heredero Malfoy directamente a los ojos.

-desde luego que no os puedo impedir ir a luchar -suspiró-, pero piénsatelo bien, Draco. Tú y Theodore actualmente, sois simpatizantes de Voldemort. ¿Qué ocurriría si de golpe empezáis a luchar en el bando de la luz, a pesar de que no vayáis de la mano con los integrantes de la orden del fénix? me parece que no es una buena idea, hijo. Lo que estáis haciendo nos es muy útil, aunque os parezca que no. vuestro cuidado en las mazmorras, vuestra información, nos ayuda para mantener controlado el colegio. Sin vosotros, posiblemente Hogwarts ya habría caído en manos de los mortífagos. Sabemos a quién vigilar, cómo y dónde. No podemos perder eso.

Draco y Theo se miraron y el moreno asintió levemente hacia su amigo. Era cierto. No podían luchar sin perder la ventaja de la confianza con sus compañeros. Tal vez en un futuro podían plantearse algo más. Pero ahora era mejor así. Si Dumbledore no les mentía y estaban siendo tan útiles como insinuaba, no podían perder aquello.

-no os podemos impedir que luchéis -murmuró Sirius después de carraspear con incomodidad-. Pero quiero que os aseguréis de que hacéis las cosas porque queréis. Os conozco -prosiguió mirando a los chicos tras revolver cariñosamente el pelo de su ahijado-, y sé que sois capaces de lo que sea por vuestros amigos, pero... solo quiero dejar claro que no tenéis que hacer las cosas porque penséis que eso es lo que hay que hacer, o porque es lo que esperamos de vosotros. ninguno de vosotros es responsable, ni culpable de lo que ocurre, ni tiene que demostrarnos nada a nadie, ni... -apartó la mirada de los ojos grises de su primo que se habían dirigido directamente a él y suspiró imperceptiblemente sintiéndose identificado con ese chico-. Tenéis que ser lo que sois, hacer lo que vosotros creéis correcto. No hagáis las cosas porque la gente espere eso de vosotros.

-estamos seguros de lo que queremos hacer -murmuró Pansy con desafío-. Lo queremos hacer por nosotros, no por demostrar nada.

-entonces supongo que os veremos en alguna que otra batalla -dijo Dumbledore pensativo-. Pero siempre id con mucho cuidado. Y señorita Weasley, por favor, no intente escapar del colegio -agregó lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja. La conocía bien, y sabía su lealtad por sus amigos, no los dejaría solos si podía evitarlo.

Ginny refunfuñó y Draco le apoyó una mano conciliadora en el brazo. De eso se encargarían ellos si hacía falta. Ella no se iba a arriesgar en exceso.

Poco a poco, los jóvenes se fueron levantando e inclinando la cabeza hacia el anciano.

Todos caminaron hacia la puerta algo reflexivos e intercambiando miradas de curiosidad entre ellos. Sirius y Remus también se dispusieron a seguirles cuando el carraspeo de Albus Dumbledore les hizo girarse y con una débil sonrisa, Dumbledore le indicó al joven Zabini justo antes de que él cerrara la puerta, que se quedara. Los tres se detuvieron.

-por favor, quedaos un momento -les dijo-. El resto esperad abajo si queréis, me gustaría hablar un momentito con el señor Zabini...

Ninguno dijo nada. Draco y Ginny le sonrieron a su amigo antes de alejarse hacia la escalera y Luna lo miró de forma suplicante. Ella podía llegar a imaginarse que es lo que quería hablar el profesor con él, y realmente esperaba que Blaise lo escuchara. No podía perderlo, no ahora.

Cuando sus amigos estuvieron cerca de la escalera de caracol, el slytherin cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia el director.

-sé lo que me va a decir, director -gruñó Blaise mirándolo fijamente-. Y vosotros dos también -añadió señalando a Sirius y Remus. Pero es necesario.

Blaise ... -suspiró Albus Dumbledore con seriedad-, Luna ha perdido recientemente a su padre... ¿no crees que necesita que estés cerca de ella?

-lo estaré, una cosa no quita a la otra, director.

-es demasiado arriesgado -habló entonces Sirius-. Tú eres un slytherin hecho y derecho, sabes que en el estado en el que estás, no es lo más conveniente enfrentarte a una batalla.

-puedo controlar perfectamente mis pensamientos y mi furia -gruñó el joven-, no haría nada estúpido, no soy cualquier estudiante.

-Blaise, uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar en momentos que están guiados por la furia, y tú más que nadie lo sabes -insistió Dumbledore-. Por lo menos prométenos que vas a tener cuidado de verdad. Que no te vas a lanzar a la batalla sin ser precavido. No puedes ser imprudente, Blaise. Veo en tu mirada la necesidad de matar, de venganza.

-no lo haré -respondió el chico mirando directamente a los ojos de su director-. No seré impulsivo, y estaré para luna, pero voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Es lo que sé hacer.

Sin decir nada más, y evitando mirar a los adultos para que no vieran sus ojos vidriosos y al mismo tiempo relampagueantes de rabia, Blaise Zabini abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Allí, sus amigos todavía lo esperaban. Una llorosa Luna era consolada por Pansy y Theo mientras Ginny la abrazaba. Neville, Harry, Hermione y Ron eran los únicos que ya no estaban en el lugar. Y Draco se encontraba apoyado en la pared, mirando fijamente la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore con una mirada suspicaz.

Blaise miró hacia su novia y la furia atenazó todo su cuerpo. Sus dientes rechinaron por la cólera mientras sus manos se apretaron en puños. No podía estar con ella como si nada, no podía consolarla sin haberle entregado antes el cadáver destrozado de los malditos que le habían hecho eso. No le podía decir todo estará bien, no hasta verlos muertos, porque hasta destrozar a esos hijos de puta, nada iba a estar bien.

Luna lo miró mientras sus lágrimas bajaban sin control por sus mejillas, pero él no fue capaz de moverse.

Ginny le había dicho antes lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no era tan fácil obligar a que sus pies respondieran e ir junto a la rubia para ayudarla. No cuando solo podía sentir furia y rabia por dentro y una magia oscura en su interior que incluso le asustaba a sí mismo. Tenía que controlarse, Sirius tenía razón en algo, así no podía luchar. Debía controlarse. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y seguía viendo como sus amigos consolaban a Luna, a medida que seguía escuchando los sollozos de la rubia y recordaba sus lágrimas hacía unas horas, su odio aumentaba cada vez más. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos buscando tranquilizarse y recuperar el control de su magia, como Severus y Draco le decían que hiciera cuando le pasaba algo así, pero no estaba teniendo éxito. La sentía bullir dentro de él con necesidad de salir y normalmente aquello no terminaba bien. Magia accidental descontrolada, y no cualquier tipo de magia. Aquello era peligroso, para todos.

Ginny lo miró y frunció el ceño. Empujó a Pansy con diligencia y ésta no necesitó nada más para comprender. Junto con Theo, Pansy condujo a una Luna fuera de sí por las escaleras dejando a los dos mejores amigos de Blaise que se encargaran de la situación. El padre de luna acababa de morir, se lo habían recordado otra vez, sus amigos se querían enfrentar a la guerra, eso estaba siendo demasiado para ella, como para aún por encima tener que preocuparse de un Blaise descontrolado mágicamente.

Ginny, haciéndose a un costado los dejó marchar y Draco se acercó a ella mirando a Blaise con detenimiento. Detectaba el peligro en su amigo, iban a tener que andar con cuidado. Estaba a punto de estallar.

La pelirroja caminó hacia Blaise mientras Malfoy permanecía inmóvil analizando la situación. No era la primera vez que Blaise se ponía así, y como las otras veces, Su magia estaba reaccionando en su cuerpo queriendo advertirle de que algo malo había allí, su hermano. Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta y tuvo que coger aire para tranquilizarse y no salir corriendo. Su padrino se lo había explicado, nada de cambios bruscos, nada que pueda provocar que Blaise pierda el poco control que pueda llegar a tener sobre su magia. Eso podía ser desastroso.

Ginny anduvo hacia el moreno con mucho cuidado y precaución. Éste retrocedió un paso sintiéndola, también alerta, sabedor de que no había actuado bien con Luna, preparado para la furia de su hermana y temiendo por ello. No por lo que Ginny podía hacer, si no por lo que él le podía hacer a ella en ese estado. Además, no podía hacer lo que Ginny le había pedido, solo conseguiría hacerle daño a luna, tanto emocional como físico. Lo podía sentir. No en ese momento. Había dejado que la rabia le dominara, y ahora no podía acercarse a nadie.

Ginny fijó sus ojos en el slytherin y siguió caminando hacia él con calma. Sabía lo que Blaise estaba pensando, pero por una vez estaba equivocado. Ginny sabía que su hermano estaba confundido no, lo siguiente. Hijo de una mortífago y de alguien desconocido, maltratado por sus familiares hasta la saciedad, usado por su madre y repudiado por los sangre limpia por no saber quién era su padre, Blaise Zabini solo sabía defenderse y defender a los suyos. Para él la venganza, el golpear de la misma manera que lo hacían los demás era la forma de actuar más correcta. Criado sin sentimientos, criado sin poder demostrar dolor ni miedo, Blaise siempre se consumía en el más puro odio. Ginny lo sabía. Lo sabía y por eso caminó hacia él con lentitud dispuesta una vez más a que su hermano no se castigara con pensamientos de muerte y odio, porque eso solo le hacía odiarse más a sí mismo a la larga, creerse como aquellos que tanto odiaba. Pero también caminó con seguridad y certeza porque Él no le haría daño a ella, en eso también estaba equivocado, y eso tenía que saberlo.

Frente a él, la joven alargó la mano con lentitud hacia el brazo de su amigo. Lo sentía claramente. Algo malo había en aquel lugar, y ese algo era Blaise, su magia, la oscuridad de sí mismo.

-no me toques -le dijo él sin abrir los ojos.

-relájate -susurró Ginny con tensión-. Relájate, Blaise.

Blaise cogió aire con lentitud y asintió. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control en su magia, y que podía ocurrir cualquier cosa. Lo sabía pero no era capaz de controlar su propia mente. Solo venían a él imágenes de su novia llorando, destrozada, de Ginny sudorosa, de Pansy afectada... y luego se convertían en imágenes de su madre obligándolo a torturar, el dolor al recibir palizas del mismísimo grey back... en su cabeza solo se escuchaban los gritos de la gente que había torturado, los gritos de sí mismo, los insultos de su madre y de los mortífagos. Matar... matarlos... odio... venganza...

Su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, sus brazos temblaban por la fuerza que él estaba impregnando en sus puños cerrados. Ginny apretó los dientes cada vez más preocupada.

Draco se acercó a ellos con cuidado, y empujó a un lado a Ginny con delicadeza. Le dirigió apenas una mirada pero fue suficiente para que la chica comprendiera. Debía quedarse quieta y esperar, Draco sabía qué hacer.

-Blaise, necesito que abras los ojos -susurró Draco con suavidad aferrando la varita con fuerza en su mano.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y lentamente obedeció. Porque él sabría qué hacer, porque Draco sabía manejarlo. Con él no tenía que temer lastimarlo, porque Malfoy no dejaría que lo hiciera.

Ambos slytherin cruzaron una mirada durante apenas unos segundos, antes de que el potente hechizo de legeremancia chocara con el cuerpo de Blaise.

Malfoy entró en la cabeza de su amigo. Inconscientemente, a pesar de que sabía que era Draco y que nada le iba a ocurrir, sus barreras mentales se quisieron alzar frente a él. El rubio tuvo que presionar su magia mental en contra de Blaise con cuidado, hasta que hubo un reconocimiento cuando ambas magias mentales se encontraron. No era la primera vez que hacían eso, de ahí ese reconocimiento. Aliviado, Malfoy entró sin rechazo en la mente de su amigo y empujó las imágenes de muerte y odio que empezaron a aparecer ante él. Escondió los recuerdos que estaban perturbando la mente de Blaise tal y como le había enseñado Severus, y lentamente empezó a alejarse del control mental para que su hermano volviera a ser él mismo.

Salió de la cabeza de su amigo y se tambaleó. Ginny extendió el brazo para sostenerlo, al igual que ya estaba haciendo con Blaise. Los tres se miraron respirando agitadamente. Ellos por el esfuerzo que habían hecho, ella por el miedo que había pasado.

-estáis bien? -susurró la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

Draco asintió. Blaise también.

Los tres amigos caminaron en silencio hacia la escalera, intentando recuperar el resuello, sin dirigirse una palabra. Blaise iba demasiado pensativo, asustado de sí mismo, agradecido con Draco, pero no sabía qué decir.

Draco, simplemente caminaba con naturalidad. Aquello había sido normal en los últimos años en la vida de Blaise... era algo que ya no le sorprendía.

Ginny caminaba entre ambos también muy preocupada. Blaise había perdido el control de sí mismo, pero jamás había llegado a ese extremo de oscuridad. Nunca había sentido en él ese peligro y esa sensación de odio. Jamás se hubiese detenido si pensaba que podía ayudarlo, y sin embargo hacía unos minutos se había dado cuenta que ella no podía hacer nada. Porque Blaise había estado fuera de su alcance. Y eso le asustaba. Porque Zabini podía perderse dentro de su propia oscuridad, y ella no sabría cómo evitarlo.

Salieron de la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore y la pelirroja cogió de la mano a su hermano, todavía asustada. Él la miró con una sonrisa despreocupada y le apretó el gesto para tranquilizarla. No había pasado nada, gracias a Salazar y a Draco Malfoy. Pero iba a tener que volver a practicar oclumancia con Draco, eso le ayudaría.

Dentro del despacho de Dumbledore, Albus y Sirius se miraron con precaución.

-hay que estar atentos -susurró Dumbledore-. Es demasiado para un chico que todavía no ha madurado del todo su magia.

Sirius asintió incrédulo y suspiró. Remus, a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro.

-soy un verdadero gilipollas -murmuró entonces el moreno mientras dejaba ir la mano de Ginny-. Luna me necesita y yo actuando como un jodido Gryffindor, sin poder controlarme...

Blaise se detuvo al Notar que su garganta se cerraba por la culpa y la angustia, pero Ginny se giró hacia él negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Luna te entiende, te necesita tal y como eres tú, no le importa nada de esto. Te conocemos demasiado bien y sabemos de lo que eres capaz, aunque te empeñes en impedírnoslo. Conocemos tus debilidades, Blaise. Y te queremos, por Merlín que te queremos, serpiente orgullosa...

Blaise sonrió emocionado y Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos como tantas veces hacía. Esa vez, obtuvo de su hermano lo que tantas veces recibía. Fue alzada en sus brazos y girada por el aire mientras ambos reían.

El rubio esperó a que el momento entre los dos hermanos se acabara para pasar un brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo dedicándole una mueca burlona.

Blaise lo miró y la emoción que había sentido al escuchar a Ginny transmitiéndole esa seguridad y cariño con sus palabras, la volvió a sentir al ver la expresión vacía pero a la vez expresiva del príncipe slytherin. Su naturalidad y confianza. Ambos sabían que era peligroso, habían sentido la oscuridad al igual que él, la magia descontrolada en sí mismo, una magia llena de odio y ganas de matar, pero sin embargo estaban ahí los dos, confiando en él, estando con él como siempre. Arriesgándose, solo para que Blaise se sintiera confiado y seguro a pesar de lo que minutos antes había podido ocurrir.

Blaise apretó los labios sintiendo el abrazo de Draco más fuerte que nunca, y deteniéndose de golpe en su caminata lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-tú no puedes dejar que te vean con nosotros -le dijo con una brusquedad que no quería transmitir.

-eso es lo de menos -respondió el rubio con voz seca.

-Blaise tiene razón -le interrumpió Ginny con una mano en los labios-. Ve, yo iré con Blaise hasta la sala de los menesteres. Nos veremos allí.

-pero yo...

-hazle caso a la pelirroja, Malfoy -gruñó su compañero consiguiendo que Draco se apartara de él con frustración-. Ve por tu cuenta.

Draco no dijo nada. Miró primero a uno y después al otro, y lentamente se volvió dándoles la espalda. Él solo quería que Blaise no se sintiera mal por lo ocurrido, no le importaba una mierda los slytherin. Pero a Blaise sí. Porque él estaba bien, pero Draco no lo estaría si lo veían. Y perderían todo lo que estaban consiguiendo. Y Blaise estaba bien, no necesitaba que le recordaran continuamente que estaban a su lado, él lo tenía más que claro.

La pelirroja miró de reojo a Blaise culpándolo del trato hacia el rubio y el slytherin bufó algo divertido, algo frustrado. ¿Draco no podía darse cuenta que si los veían juntos echarían todo a perder?

-Draco -llamó; el indicado se volvió y Ginny sonrió con calidez-. Ten cuidado, hermano.

El príncipe slytherin asintió con rigidez pero Ginnebra Weasley observó cómo le brillaron los ojos con una leve sonrisa. Ella le saludó con la mano y tiró del brazo del moreno alejándose por el pasillo con rapidez mientras Draco se iba por otro lado.

-nunca pensé que iba a ver esto -rió Ginny mientras el slytherin la seguía por el pasillo-. Llevamos años, pero hay veces que todavía me sorprende la cara oculta de Draco.

-nunca fue mal tipo -dijo su compañero con suavidad-. Solo tuvo la mala influencia de su familia y no conocía otra cosa, en su tiempo.

-lo sé -suspiró ella-. Ojalá lo hubiese sabido mucho antes.

-él nunca supo cómo actuar, Gin -prosiguió el moreno hablando con seriedad-. Él siempre tuvo que demostrar más de lo que podía, de lo que quería para contentar a los suyos. A los que él consideraba su familia, que solo él los consideraba así, porque ellos hacia Draco nada de nada. Él no sabe hacer las cosas como vosotros. Draco siempre se manejó con destrucción, muerte, odio...

-y haciendo eso se destruye a sí mismo -susurró la chica con la voz temblorosa.

-hace lo que más odia porque es lo único que sabe hacer, Gin.

-pero eso es convertirse en lo que más odia -susurró ella.

No estaban hablando solamente de Draco, Ginny lo sabía. De hecho, aquello parecía mucho más una clara descripción de lo que Blaise sentía, de lo que Blaise era. En eso ambos eran iguales, con la diferencia de que Zabini tenía muchísimo más descontrol mágico en sus emociones que el rubio, y Draco mucha más inseguridad emocional que Blaise.

-no sabe hacer otra cosa -siguió el chico.

-al igual que tú -susurró ella con un hilo de voz al borde de las lágrimas.

-al igual que yo -asintió Blaise-. Tal vez, en otra vida, ni Draco ni yo, hubiésemos podido seguir siendo nosotros. Muchas veces pienso que si no fuera por vosotros, hace mucho tiempo que ya nos hubiésemos perdido a nosotros mismos.

-no -negó la chica emocionada volviendo a cogerle de la mano-. Nosotros no hacemos la diferencia. Aunque nunca nos hubiésemos cruzado, vosotros seguís siendo diferentes a todo lo que os enseñaron. Siempre hubieseis encontrado el camino.

-bueno -desestimó el punto con un gesto de la mano su amigo, como si no tuviera importancia, al fin y al cabo nunca se iban a poner de acuerdo en eso-, pero como esta conversación salga fuera de nosotros dos me transformaré en el mortífago más malo malísimo cara de serpiente de todos los tiempos y te torturaré hasta que desmientas lo que has contado. Ni diferencia ni no diferencia.

Y ahí estaba su Blaise.

-¿ese no es Voldie? -preguntó con inocencia la pelirroja haciendo reír a Blaise-. Creo que No necesitamos otro más...

-no, Voldie no es ni malo malísimo ni mortífago, él simplemente ladra mucho...

-oh, por Merlín que Sirius no te escuche comparar a un perro con esa cosa...

-¡pues rebuzna mucho!

-¿y ahora por qué rebuzna? -rió la chica sacando su espejo y llamando a su hermano.

-no puedo compararlo con un perro, ¿no pretenderás que insulte también a las serpientes no? los demás animales son demasiado bonitos para compararlos con esa cosa...

-entonces pobre burro...

-la comparación es perfecta -sonrió con picardía el slytherin.

Al entrar en la sala de los menesteres Blaise Zabini no tardó ni dos segundos en ir hacia Luna. La rubia lo vio venir y le esperó con mirada triste.

No hizo falta ni dos palabras de Blaise para que la Ravenclaw se lanzara a sus brazos y le besara intensamente. Segundos después la pareja salía del lugar dándole el slytherin una sonrisa enorme a Ginny que, también más contenta caminó hacia Draco para preparar el entrenamiento de esa tarde.

La pelirroja sabía que Blaise y Luna necesitaban hablar y que lo iban a hacer. Y Draco también lo sabía. Por eso cuando se juntaron los dos, empezaron a planificar los combates de forma lenta, dándoles el máximo tiempo posible para que hablaran y esperándoles hasta que fuera necesario.

Por su lado, Blaise arrastró a la rubia hasta sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana con la chica apoyada entre sus piernas mirando hacia afuera y le acarició el rostro.

-antes me comporté como un gilipollas -susurró el chico-. Luna, yo...

-¿te lo vas a pensar, Blaise? -murmuró la chica fijando sus ojos tristes en él.

-Luna... -suspiró el chico mirando hacia otro lado-. Es lo que sé hacer, ¿entiendes?

-¿por qué quieres ir? -le preguntó ella a su vez-. ¿Por qué ahora y no hace una semana?

-porque tienen que pagar -respondió él sin dudar. Es cierto, había actuado mal con Luna, no había estado con ella en el día más terrible de su vida, no lo suficiente, pero no le iba a mentir. Le iba a decir todo lo que pensaba de verdad-. No los vamos a detener si nos quedamos quietos, luna. Tenemos que hacerlo para que esto termine de una vez, no sirve de nada esperar que otros lo hagan por nosotros. Y eso me di cuenta por lo que ha pasado hoy, por lo que hicieron, por lo que te hicieron. Eso ha rebalsado el vaso.

-¿por qué? -volvió a preguntar la chica.

-porque nos han lastimado directamente, pequeña.

-¿y crees que haciéndoles algo les vas a lastimar a ellos?

Blaise abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró sin comprender. Luna se limpió una lágrima y lo besó con suavidad.

-a muchas de esas personas les harías un favor si fueras a matarlos.

-porque eso es salvarlos del dolor que el señor oscuro les hará si fallan -comprendió el joven apoyando la cabeza en el cristal-. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos, Luna?

-esperar -respondió ella con sencillez-. Esperar hasta que sea nuestro momento y estemos preparados. No darles la opción de que sigan haciendo más daño. Si acudimos con odio y venganza, solo conseguirán llevar a cabo su cometido.

-está bien -asintió el joven respirando con profundidad, lo sabía, luna tenía razón, si acudía a pelear como estaba en ese momento, no duraría ni dos segundos frente a un mortífago. Tenía que conseguir apartar los sentimientos que aquello le había causado a un lado-. Pero no te prometo que si hay alguna batalla importante, no vaya a ayudar.

-jamás te diría que no a eso -susurró la rubia mientras se abrazaba más a él-. Solo no quiero que actúes por venganza. Porque no quiero perderte, Blaise ... -la chica cerró los ojos mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas-. Eso solo me haría más daño.

-no me perderás -le prometió él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura apretándola contra él.

Luna dejó salir un sollozo y se estremeció. Zabini, suspirando y cerrando los ojos, apartando de su mente los rechazos de su madre cuando querían volver a aparecer, persistió en el abrazo. Él no lo sabía hacer pero a Luna no parecía importarle. Abrazada a él, con los brazos de su novio en la cintura, tensos como una piedra, la chica lloró en su pecho, sin importarle la inmovilidad de su novio. Y cuando Blaise Zabini dejó descansar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica, ella se aferró más a él. No parecía estar haciéndolo del todo mal.

-Ginny dice que todo va a estar bien, Lu -le murmuró mientras lentamente se movía para ver los ojos saltones de su Ravenclaw-. Tenemos que confiar en ella, ¿no?

Luna asintió y se frotó los ojos con las manos intentando dejar de llorar.

-mi padre decía -empezó la chica sin poder contener las lágrimas-, que él nunca se iba a ir como mi madre -a Blaise se le estrujó el corazón y sintió como el nudo de la garganta que poco antes había sentido volvía a aparecer-, y se ha ido, Blaise ... sé que... -Luna cogió aire un par de veces y por fin pudo hablar-, sé que no sabes que decir, sé que has sufrido mucho por intentar ser tú mismo, sé que solo sabes actuar devolviendo lo que te hacen con la misma moneda, pero yo ahora te necesito a ti, Blaise. Te necesito así, como eres. Yo jamás te haré daño por ser tú, es lo que quiero. Y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Ginny me lo dijo -susurró él mientras se mordía el labio inferior-. Y yo estoy aquí. Y él... -tragó saliva pensando lo que decir, de la mejor forma posible sabiendo que no tenía ni idea si era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar-, él no se fue del todo.

-lo sé -suspiró ella con un sollozo-. Pero lo echo de menos...

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaban tranquilamente mientras comentaban el entrenamiento del día anterior, cuando las lechuzas irrumpieron en el gran comedor como todos los días.

La noche anterior no solo habían entrenado, también habían hablado con Sirius y en efecto, Draco les había confirmado que él había sido quien les diera el chivatazo a los del Wizengamot. Sirius Orion Black se quedó atónito ante este descubrimiento, y solo reaccionó minutos después para arrastrar a su primo a un lado de la sala de los menesteres. Ninguno los había escuchado, ninguno había podido acercarse a ellos porque la mirada de ambos Black se lo impedían, pero todos habían podido ver como los primos se habían estrechado la mano. Black habló mucho, muchísimo, y Draco lo escuchó. Y después fue Draco quien habló, y Sirius fue quien lo escuchó. Miradas de comprensión, rabia y tristeza fue lo que pudieron advertir en el rostro del adulto hasta que terminaron la conversación. Frialdad en Malfoy, pero eso no era de extrañar.

Nadie supo de que hablaron, ni como. Pero si alguien les hubiese preguntado, perfectamente podrían haber dicho que Sirius por fin se había enterado que Draco lo consideraba de su familia. Siempre lo había cuidado, desde aquel día que había ido al ministerio, únicamente porque había entendido la alusión a canuto dada por Harry Potter. Draco siempre había visto en Sirius el mago que él hubiese querido ser. Alguien que luchaba por sus creencias, que no le importaba lo que sus padres dijeran, que peleaba por sus amistades y por lo que creía correcto. Pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de tenerlo cerca. Nunca se lo diría, a Sirius le costaría entenderlo, pero para Draco, Black era su modelo a seguir. Desde que su madre hablaba cosas terribles de él. Porque había sido valiente, malo para sus padres, borrado del árbol genealógico, pero valiente por lo que él quería.

Hermione jadeó atónita al ver la primera plana del periódico y sus amigos se volvieron hacia ella con curiosidad.

En la mesa de los slytherin, un agraciado Still asentía ante sus compañeros mientras hablaban en susurros de forma confidencial. El mortífago sonreía satisfecho mientras, a su lado, Theodore Not escuchaba con frialdad la historia que les contaba tras haber vuelto de su excursión fuera de los terrenos del colegio desde el día anterior.

Flashback

Andreu Still y su hermano Marcus se encontraban sobrevolando las calles de Londres, camino a lo que Marcus llamaba la iniciación particular de Andreu.

No tomaría la marca, eso no. Pero Marcus quería ser quien adentrara a su hermano menor definitivamente en la oscuridad, y para eso había reclamado para sí mismo la misión de asesinar a esa rata del Wizengamot. Pero antes, quería un poco de diversión. El señor oscuro no había puesto pegas a esto último, siempre y cuando realizara la misión y no se dejara atrapar.

Las luces de Londres tanto del iluminado público como las de algún que otro vehículo que se encontraba circulando a esas horas, creaban una especie de parodia espacial, donde las estrellas se movían a 4 ruedas o bien se podían apagar con un interruptor.

Andreu, habiendo frecuentado pocas veces el mundo muggle, y considerando a quienes allí habitaban poco más que animales, no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo que estos extraños salvajes eran capaces de hacer sin utilizar magia.

-¿Ves aquello, Andreu? En ese edificio viven Muggles, en paz, tranquilos. Poco a poco fueron bajando la velocidad, hasta quedar flotando unos cuantos metros por encima de la edificación. No saben de nuestra existencia, piensan que todo el puto mundo es de ellos. Eso tiene que cambiar, tiene que terminarse. Es por lo que luchamos, la razón de ser de esta guerra.

Conforme iba hablando, su rostro se recubría de fiereza, de ansias de matar, cada palabra que decía destilaba odio puro.

El menor de los Still escuchaba a su hermano atento, con gesto pacífico, mientras que por dentro las palabras le calaban hondo, y le hacían sentir como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar, y dejarse llevar por un salvajismo sin tregua, acabando con todos los Muggles que pudiera.

-Nos hemos visto sometidos demasiado tiempo a sus leyes, a su maldita dictadura. El estatuto del secreto no es más que una mentira, para no admitir que vivimos con miedo, que tememos de lo que podría suceder si nos descubren. Pero nosotros somos más poderosos, ¿más grandes!

Marcus siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, aquel héroe intocable que todo lo sabía, lo respetaba incluso más que a sus padres. Desde pequeño, cuando su hermano mayor le enseñaba algo, se esmeraba por aprenderlo al pie de la letra, y demostrar que era un digno discípulo. Desde cuando aprendió a jugar quidditch con él, hasta cuando hacían pociones juntos.

-Pero míralos, son débiles. Ignorantes. Dijo Marcus bajando la voz, hasta casi susurrar. ¡Podemos hacer cosas como esta sin que puedan hacer nada para defenderse!

Marcus aceleró de repente, y realizó un vuelo rasante por encima de los edificios más próximos, lanzando bombardas máximas a diestra y siniestra.

La noche se recubrió de repente de un profundo manto de atronadoras explosiones y gritos, a los cuales se sumaron poco después las sirenas de varios vehículos Muggles.

Miraba de vez en cuando hacia donde se encontraba su hermano, en parte para asegurarse que siguiera donde le había dejado, en parte esperando que hiciera algo.

Con un potente deprimo dirigido al suelo, hizo que gran parte de la calle que sobrevolaba, quedara completamente destrozada. Por allí no podrían circular.

Andreu, excitado por la situación, comenzó a lanzar Bombardas a los vehículos que veía pasar por la calle, y que brillaban muchos metros abajo como pequeños insectos. Después de todo, se supone que con la varita que le había dado su hermano esa noche no podrían detectar si hacía magia.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar las autoridades Muggles, con el paso dificultado a causa de las 2 vías que su hermano y él habían bloqueado.

Un ruido diferente, como el de un insecto gigante, fue lo que se comenzó a escuchar. Y Andreu vio volando hacia ellos un armatoste enorme de aspecto no muy amigable.

-Eso se llama helicóptero, hermano. Dijo Marcus que se había colocado a su lado. Técnicamente es un... aparato muy poderoso, con el cual los muggles son capaces de volar. Pero no importa, nada es rival para la magia.

Hizo un movimiento de varita, y la cola del aparato se incendió. Momentos después el helicóptero caía haciendo círculos, con el control completamente perdido.

-Tenemos que irnos, los aurores se acercan.

Efectivamente, una docena de aurores en escoba habían aparecido, buscando la causa de semejante alboroto.

Con un movimiento de varita, ambos hermanos se hicieron invisibles. Acto seguido Marcus sujetó a su hermano por el brazo, y los 2 desaparecieron con un potente CRACK.

Se aparecieron a las afueras de lo que parecía ser un pequeño pueblo bastante alejado, pues no se escuchaban ya las sirenas Muggles, ni ruido de motores.

Aquí vive Harryson Hallerd, el imbécil que declaró para el profeta y otros periódicos mágicos. Se supone que tiene vigilancia y protección, pero con la pequeña fiesta que acabamos de armar, habrán dejad aurores a lo sumo, seguramente pensaron que era un ataque a gran escala.

-Y... ¿La casa no tiene protecciones? No me puedo creer que no la haya protegido con el fidelio.

-Si, las tiene. Pero el señor oscuro lo tenía bajo vigilancia desde que descubrimos que él fue quien declaró. Y si bien no sabemos la ubicación exacta, sabemos que está por aquí. Si te concentras podrás ver que de aquí a unos metros, hay una especie de... cosa rara en la magia.

Andreu se concentró, y lo sintió también. Era como si existiera un vacío en la dirección que señalaba su hermano.

Marcus miró a su hermano con gesto de cariño, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Esta es una gran oportunidad, tanto para mí como para ti, Andreu, la familia Still tiene su pase al círculo interno del lord, seremos respetados.

Andreu asintió a su hermano, y dirigió dubitativo la mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaba la residencia de Harryson.

No quería demostrar debilidad, no frente a su hermano. Muy pocos sabían que Andreu no siempre había tenido prejuicios de sangre, que no siempre se había encontrado en el lado de la línea que se encuentran todos quienes aborrecen lo no mágico, si no que hubo una época de su vida en la que simplemente, le era indiferente todo eso.

Pero con el pasar de los años, y el regreso de Voldemort, hizo lo que había hecho toda su vida. Intentar que su hermano se sintiese orgulloso de él.

-¿Y cómo entraremos entonces?

Marcus sonrió de forma siniestra y bebió de una petaca. Sin dudas haber conseguido los cabellos de Kingsley Shacklebolt había sido un muy buen detalle por parte de su padre.

Su rostro cambió de forma lenta, y su complexión delgada fue reemplazada por una notablemente más corpulenta.

Se señaló con la varita la garganta, y comenzó a gritar.

El menor, al sospechar lo que su hermano quería hacer, se hizo invisible con un movimiento de varita.

-Habla Kingsley Shacklebolt, Jefe de la división de aurores. Estamos sufriendo un ataque a gran escala en el centro Muggle de Londres, y vamos perdiendo. Repito. Vamos perdiendo. Necesitamos a todos los efectivos disponibles, por eso he venido a buscaros.

Dos figuras se materializaron a unos cuantos metros, posiblemente al salir del campo de acción del hechizo ocultador.

-¿Señor, qué sucedió?

-No hay tiempo, dame el papel con la dirección de este lugar, veré que alguien más venga a reemplazaros.

-¿Como sabemos que usted es quien dice ser?

-¡Imperio!

-asesina a tu compañero, y dame el maldito papel.

Marcus no tenía mucha paciencia, estaba excitado por la posibilidad de llevar su familia a la gloria, y no le apetecía andarse con jueguecitos.

El otro auror no llegó a reaccionar, para cuando fue a levantar la varita su compañero le había impactado con un rayo verde.

El que estaba dominado por la imperius se agachó lentamente, y cogió de uno de los bolsillos de su compañero un papel arrugado. Una vez incorporado, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Marcus, lentamente, como queriendo resistirse.

-Dámelo.

El auror, que aparentaba unos 20 y tantos años como su compañero muerto, obedeció y le entregó el papel a Marcus, que lo leyó y lo tendió a su hermano, que se estaba quitando el hechizo de invisibilidad.

-Desmaius.

-¡Por qué le dejas vivir? Preguntó Andreu.

-Por que quiero que este imbécil declare, y que todos los aurores sepan que fueron engañados por un mortífago con multijugos. Si es que llegan ellos solitos a la conclusión de que he utilizado esa poción para tenderles la trampa.

La casa, ahora visible para ambos hermanos, se mostraba unos metros frente a ellos. Parecía tener varias plantas de altura, lo que podía dificultarles un poco la faena.

-¿Bombarda máxima!

El hechizo de Marcus dio de lleno contra la puerta principal, haciéndola volar en pedazos. Cuando la nube de escombros y polvo se hubo disipado, allí, en el vestíbulo principal, con un escudo levantado frente a sí, se encontraba Harryson Hallerd.

-Veo que me habéis encontrado, mortífago... y otro mortífago, dudo seriamente que tú seas Kingsley.

-Por lo menos eres más inteligente que aquellos que dejaron para proporcionarte protección, anciano. Eso lo respeto. Lástima que hoy tengas que morir.

El mayor de los Still comenzó a realizar un giro con su varita, y el anciano negó desaprobador.

-Ya hay un campo anti aparición, no te molestes.

-Atácalo, Andreu.

El menor dudó unos segundos, y se lanzó al ataque con determinación.

-¿Crucio!

El anciano levitó una silla con gran velocidad, y la interpuso en el camino de la maldición.

-Que mal educados sois, aún no os he invitado a pasar.

La silla explotó en varios pedazos a causa del contacto con el hechizo de Andreu, y Harryson transfiguró cada astilla en decenas de pequeñas agujas que dirigió en contra del muchacho, que gritó de dolor al ser alcanzado, y lanzó otra cruciatus con furia.

El proceso volvió a repetirse, pero esta vez la que sufrió el destino de ser destruida fue una pequeña mesita de cristal.

Y nuevamente, esta vez de cristal, una lluvia de afiladas agujas impactaron En el menor de los Still.

-Utiliza lo que te he enseñado, Hermano. Un viejo patético no puede dejarte en ridículo.

Se limpió las heridas quitando con un movimiento de varita los cristales enterrados, y encaró al anciano, que sonreía burlón.

-Creo que necesitas un Episkeyo, muchacho.

Andreu sabía que por muy viejo que fuera Harryson seguramente tenía más conocimientos sobre la magia que él, y que enfrentarlo era casi un suicidio. Pero creía que su hermano solamente estaba tanteándolo, para averiguar de lo que era capaz. Y no pensaba decepcionarlo abandonando la pelea así como así.

-¡Incendio! Lenguas de fuego salieron despedidas de la varita del joven slytherin, y se estrellaron sobre un protego levantado por Harryson.

-¿Por qué luchas, muchacho? ¿Cuales son tus ideales? ¿Tus metas, tus logros? Me encantaría saber qué es lo que empuja a un chico a seguir esta madeja de destrucción y muerte. Qué es lo que crees que vas a conseguir. Ese de ahí parece tu hermano, y no se quienes sois, pero sí sé algo. Ninguno de vosotros es tan viejo como para tener pudriéndoles por dentro una vida de prejuicios y odio.

Las llamas seguían lamiendo el escudo, Andreu no cesaba de conjurar al fuego, sabía que era peligroso mantener según que hechizos activos y no frenarlos, peligroso y muy difícil de hacer. Pero él había aprendido a hacerlo, y quería dejarle claro a su hermano que aunque no ganara esa pelea, era un digno oponente.

-Eso... no es asunto tuyo, viejo.

Intentó hacer que las llamas lamieran el suelo, y así atacar por debajo, pero perdió el control del hechizo y un segundo después unas cuerdas provenientes de la varita de Hallerd le ataban de pies y manos, haciéndole perder la varita.

Marcus se adelantó, ya con su aspecto normal, pero con la máscara aún puesta. No hizo nada cuando Harryson le descubrió el rostro a su hermano, después de todo qué más daba que supiera quienes eran.

-Tú... tú eres el hijo de Still, ese hombre que trabaja en el departamento de leyes mágicas como secretario.

-Un aplauso para el viejo, ahora te enfrentarás a un mortífago de verdad.

-¿En serio crees que es lo correcto meter a tu hermano menor en todo esto, Marcus?

-No me llame Marcus, usted no es nadie para llamarme por mi nombre, viejo de mierda.

-Lamento mucho que tenga que ser así, susurró Harryson con gesto cansado.

Un rayo de color naranja hendió el aire dejando un olor extraño a su paso, y 2 gárgolas con cabeza de perro cayeron del piso superior, destrozándolo.

Marcus no tardó en atacarlas con una bombarda, pero el hechizo rebotó y a duras penas pudo cubrirse con un escudo y despejar a la vez los escombros que caerían sobre Andreu.

-Todavía puedes irte, vete de aquí y llévate a tu hermano contigo.

-No, ¡Preferimos morir antes que volver con la misión sin cumplir!

Una de las gárgolas saltó hasta donde estaba Marcus, y con una de sus alas de piedra le dio un potente golpe arrojándolo contra una pared. Cayó desmadejado al suelo, pero con la varita fuertemente sujeta, y no tardó en conjurar un protego para frenar el siguiente golpe mientras se ponía de pie.

No podía fallar, tenía que demostrarle al señor oscuro que era digno, que había hecho lo correcto al dejarle encargarse de esa misión.

-Basta de tonterías, chico. Si no te largas de aquí o te rindes mataré a tu hermano.

Harryson colocó la varita en el cuello de Andreu, y miró con semblante amenazador a Marcus.

-Mi hermano sabe porque estamos aquí, sabe lo que hay en juego. Si muere así será, lo hará siguiendo y defendiendo nuestros principios.

El anciano mago dejó de apuntar a Andreu, miró apenado a Marcus, y con un movimiento de varita, las gárgolas comenzaron a intentar derribar el protego que este seguía manteniendo levantado.

Nunca había intentado la maldición que necesitaba, pero con un poco de suerte podría dejar al viejo con 2 palmos de narices.

-¿transforms est lapas in harenae!

Un viento huracanado, de color arena, salió disparado de la varita de Marcus. Se estrelló contra las gárgolas, y comenzó a disolverlas en una fina arenisca, que cayó formando un montón en el suelo. Harryson reaccionó rápidamente, y lanzó un Desmaius al mortífago.

Pero El mayor de los Still estaba dispuesto a ganar esa batalla, no quería fallar, no quería ser quien llevase la deshonra a su familia.

Conjuró un Avada Kedavra, que Hallerd esquivó a duras penas tirándose al suelo, a la vez que contraatacaba con una Bombarda.

El mortífago levantó un escudo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y la explosión de magia le alcanzó parcialmente, dejándole parte de un brazo al rojo vivo y la máscara chamuscada.

-¿Glacius! Una potente ráfaga de magia congelada se estrelló a los pies de Hallerd, dejándole inmovilizado en el suelo. Antes de que lograra descongelarse, Marcus había lanzado un Finite a su hermano, liberándole.

Andreu se apresuró a recoger su varita, Mientras que Marcus intentaba derribar al anciano a base de cruciatus, pero este lo interceptaba levitando objetos.

-¿Difindo!

El hechizo del menor de los Still no dio de lleno en el miembro del Wizengamot, pero le rebanó 2 dedos de la mano izquierda. Pulgar e índice cayeron al suelo, entre una pequeña llovizna de gotitas de sangre.

Si algo reconocían los Still al anciano, era su dureza y espíritu de combate. Al perder los dedos ni se inmutó, paró la hemorragia con un episkeyo y siguió luchando.

Un incendio y una cruciatus fueron los siguientes ataques de los hermanos, y Hallerd esquivó por poco la maldición torturadora, a la vez que conjuraba un potente chorro de agua para detener el fuego.

Antes de que los Still pudieran conjurar sus siguientes hechizos, apuntó al suelo con la varita, y murmuró un hechizo por lo bajo. Segundos después las baldosas se levantaban, junto con escombros y piedras que salían de debajo de la tierra.

Ambos hermanos, desconociendo lo que el anciano intentaba hacer, retrocedieron un par de pasos. Una pared se formó alrededor de Harryson, protegiéndole.

-¿Intenta escapar! gritó Andreu

Marcus se percató de lo mismo, y lanzó una bombarda máxima a la estructura.

Unas cuantas piedras fueron destruidas, pero la pared no cedió. Comenzó a reconstruirse nuevamente, y con el siguiente ataque en conjunto que realizaron los hermanos, sucedió lo mismo.

-¿A la mierda! ¿Fiendfyre!

-¿Que mierda se supone que haces! Andreu nunca había conjurado el fuego maldito, pero sabía que era casi imposible de controlar. Sabía que su hermano era bastante poderoso, pero dudaba que él fuera capaz de poder manejar el fuego a su antojo, y comenzó a sentir miedo al ver un potente chorro de fuego estrellarse contra la pared que protegía a Hallerd, y derretirla como si fuese mantequilla.

-¿Acabar con esto! ¿Llevar la gloria a nuestra familia!

Harryson intentó retroceder, pero estaba demasiado concentrado momentos antes intentando levantar el hechizo anti aparición, y no se esperaba que fuesen a utilizar fuego maldito. "Ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde para ellos", fue el último pensamiento que el anciano dedicó a los hermanos antes de ser consumido por una violenta llamarada con forma de cancerbero.

Un enorme halcón de fuego salió volando en dirección al techo, y una lluvia de escombros cayó sobre los hermanos.

-Marcus... si sabes cómo pararlo es un buen momento para que lo hagas.

Marcus comenzó a respirar agitadamente, intentando detener el fuego. Pero por más que lo intentaba, las criaturas no le hacían caso, y a duras penas podía mantenerlas alejadas de sí mismo y su hermano menor.

-Corre, ¿Andreu! yo las detendré.

-¿No te voy a dejar aquí!

-Que te vayas, ¡Maldita sea!

Una enorme serpiente de fuego se colocó por detrás de los hermanos, y levantó un muro de fuego, impidiendo el paso.

El mayor de los Still sabía que la había cagado, que hacía falta un milagro para que pudieran salir con vida. Habían matado al viejo, si. ¿Pero a qué precio?

De repente, un frío que les calaba hasta los huesos se hizo presente de un momento al otro. La muralla de fuego de la entrada desapareció por completo, y con la ropa levemente chamuscada, apareció Not padre.

Se quedó allí, de pie, con una expresión de concentración infinita. Arriba, el halcón, que estaba destrozando las plantas superiores de la mansión, fue perdiendo fuerza poco a poco, hasta desaparecer. El cancerbero sufrió el mismo destino, mermando hasta ser del tamaño de un ratón, y finalmente se apagó. Cuando por fin no hubo rastro de fuego en la casa, Theodore bajó la varita.

-Veo que habéis completado el trabajo, sin dudas requisito importante para volver junto al señor oscuro. Pero no entiendo cual es la razón para querer llegar a su presencia convertidos en carbón, si es que por lo menos quedaba eso de ustedes.

Andreu miró vacilante a Not, medio en shock por la situación. Marcus fue quien dio un paso al frente y habló.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí? El señor oscuro nos encargó esta misión a nosotros, y no serás tú quien te lleves el crédito de lo sucedido.

Con un movimiento de varita, ambos hermanos quedaron desarmados, y aprisionados contra unos escombros, levantando una nube de polvo con la caída.

-No me importa el crédito de la misión, niño estúpido. El lord conoce mi valía como guerrero y no tengo que demostrarle nada. Por otro lado, si no fuera por mí, en este momento, tú y tu hermano no serían más que cenizas. Volverás junto a Voldemort, y recibirás el favor del mismo por matar al viejo, ambos lo harán. Pero algo que tendréis que recordar, es que yo sé lo que realmente sucedió, y que todo esto me lo deben a mí. Me deben una, no lo olviden.

Theodore consideraba escoria a la mayor parte de sus compañeros mortífagos, razón por la cual se relacionaba con pocos. Pero era conocedor de las ventajas de tener aliados, o gente que le debiera favores, que venía a ser lo mismo. No necesitaba protectores, ni seguidores que le protegieran. Para esa misión solo confiaba en sí mismo. Pero era conocedor de que los Still poseían algún que otro artefacto mágico, y quizá hacerse con semejantes herramientas le vendría bien.

Dejó que ambos hermanos se pusieran en pie, y levitaron sus respectivas varitas hasta ellos. No esperaba que le agradecieran, pero podía ver en sus miradas que habían entendido cual era la situación, principalmente el mayor. Y estaba seguro de que el menor le seguiría como un perro faldero.

-Volveremos junto a él, entonces. Dijo el mayor.

-Cuanto antes mejor, si. Debéis tener en cuenta que los aurores tienen que estar por llegar.

Con una mirada completamente despectiva, el mortífago mayor vio como Marcus tomaba a su hermano del brazo y ambos se desaparecían.

Fin flashback


End file.
